


The Coffee Boy

by starfishies



Category: Beethoven - Fandom, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Mozart - Fandom
Genre: AU, Beethoven, Composer Fiction, M/M, Modern Composers, Music History, composer au, composers, mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 113,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Ludwig is a talented kid from the wrong side of the tracks who manages to defy the odds to rise up from his impoverished childhood and become a promising young concert pianist. Earning himself a full scholarship to the local college, he has to balance school, work and his exhausting home life - all while under the spell of a certain eccentric young professor who captures his interest, and his heart.AU - with thanks to Hannah my wonderful Music-Art-Fiction play friend, your comics are always inspiring :)





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig was no stranger to hard work. He had grown up knowing that nothing would ever come easy to him, or to his brothers. Wishing, hoping and dreaming were useless romantic ideals without consistent effort, determination and a little grit. He'd always been a very serious boy, and more so after the recent passing of his mother and his father's abominable descent into drink. He felt a sense of responsibility to ensure his brothers were brought up right, and at least afforded the minimal pleasantries that he had been as a young child. Fond memories of piano lessons under his grandfather's watchful eye, his mama's warm hugs and the few friends he had made with the kids from the neighbourhood. His childhood had not been all together traumatic, if he chose to remember only the good bits.

With regards to his brothers, Ludwig dedicated himself to their well being after the death of their mother. Often burning the candle at both ends to make sure they were fed, clothed and off to school, he was kept busy through his part time job as well as his own courses, and of course his many hours spent practicing his piano. His own teachers saw him as a bright boy, but wayward and disengaged. Soon enough, he began to skip school all together - his grades slipping, without anyone but himself to care. His one passion, aside from his family, was music. The rest of it didn't really matter.

Talented from birth, it was obvious to Johann that his son Ludwig possessed the miracle talent that he had never been gifted himself. A mediocre musician at best, he had spent most of life in pursuit of success through his guitar, and his vocals - much to his own father's chagrin. Born of classical breeding, he'd turned up his nose at his conservatory lessons and opted instead for a mic and a guitar. He never was particularly inclined, but his father reluctantly funded the endeavour with hopes that it would fade, as most adolescent dreams tend to do. Reality set in when he hit forty, and he found himself barely scraping by with a baby on the way. He had never made it. He probably never would. Drinking became his new comfort as the terrifying reality of parenthood closed in on him, smothering his aspirations for fame and fortune once and for all.

When Ludwig received that letter in the mail last spring, congratulating him on receiving a full scholarship, it seemed that finally something good was about to go his way. Years of dedicated practice had made him a formidable talent, and as such, his Grandfather had urged him to submit an application to the local college for consideration. He could pursue performance studies, composition or a combined program. He was talented, without question. However, it was the other aspects of his profile that were lacking. His Grandfather assured him that it was potential that they were after, and if he didn't try, he would never know the possibilities!

Despite his thin resume, Ludwig had been invited to audition for the jury. Doubting his own chances, he had reluctantly agreed to attend, with support from his Grandfather, a notable alumni of the faculty. Having gone on to tour internationally as a concert pianist himself, he knew his grandson had the ability, he just needed the support. Support he knew he would never receive at home.   
  
After a flawless performance of the requested syllabus pieces, the panel was silent. They had never heard a young pianist of such calibre, and one so unassuming! He had little formal training, wretched academics and no way to finance his studies. His high school records also indicated a pattern of unruly behaviour in the classroom, and numerous suspensions for poor attendance and becoming verbally confrontational with teachers. Was that a risk the college was willing to take? The gold embossed letter addressed to Mr. L. Beethoven that arrived in his mailbox late that April was their resounding yes.  
  
After a long summer, finally the days were beginning to grow shorter and the annual pilgrimage back to the classroom had begun for many. This year, Ludwig would be among them. He was unsure of how college would play out, or how he would manage to keep up with his familial responsibilities, but he knew he had to give it a try. What other hope did he have? There wasn't much out there for high school drop outs.   
  
Donning his emerald apron, Ludwig sighed. It was not his ideal place of work, but his options were limited. He needed something to offset the costs of last month's heating bill and Caspar had outgrown his last pair of shoes. Starbucks was close, it was right on the edge of campus and they had a flexible schedule. So he didn't know the difference between a cappuccino and mocha whatever, he could learn! His training had been short, and virtually inadequate - but he was earning money, and therefore the rest didn't matter.  
  
He was put on the morning shift during his first week, it was back-to-school and the coffee counter was bound to be busier that it had been in months as students flocked back to class from the summer holidays. Streams of young people wandered in, smiling and sharing stories of vacations in Europe, cottages on the lake and bronzing their olive skin under the summer sun. They hugged their shining macbooks close as they perused the baked goods and ordered, one after the other, complicated steamed beverages that Ludwig could barely understand.   
  
"Sorry - with almond...?" He paused with the cup in his hand, looking back to the pretty girl at the counter, "Almond milk. Ya - I'm allergic to lactose..." she winked at him and he stared back, unsure of what to do. "Um...ok, almond milk. Got it." Ludwig had never been much into girls....Passing her the scalding drink, he frowned, seeing her smiling at him suggestively. "Here." He mumbled with disinterest and her face fell, "Next?" He called to the man behind her, she curtly snapped the lid on her drink and scowled at him, offended that her advances had been ignored. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the next client in line, nearly knocking right into him.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." He held back a laugh and stepped up to the register, "Hi - can I take your order...?" Ludwig parroted out on auto pilot, busy wiping the sloshed drink from the countertop.   
  
A new boy?

He's pretty cute...

Wolfgang was a regular at this particular location, right on the edge of campus it was on his way to work. He'd swing by every morning around this time, pick up a grande latte, extra foam and be on his way. If he was feeling particularly saucy, he might order a slice of lemon poppy seed loaf but he was trying to watch his figure. He'd put on a little extra weight over the summer, mostly just lazing about.

He smiled and pushed the thick plastic frames of his glasses back up his nose, eyeing the boy at the counter. Ludwig, he caught the letters from the name tag.

German student maybe?  
  
Ludwig looked up, noticing the silence from the customer at the counter, was he going to order or...?   
  
Ludwig stared back briefly, he was attractive. Young, professional looking with his collared shirt and argyle vest. He seemed like maybe a graduate student, his thick glasses giving him the air of an intellect. He had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that was swept back into a low hair tie. Ludwig wondered what he would look like with his hair down. He shook his head, he's probably got a girlfriend anyway

"...your order?.."  
  
Wolfgang blinked a few times, seemingly coming back from his own thoughts as well, had he been checking him out? Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him, fingers hovering over the buttons of the cash register, "Yes - sorry...um, are you new here?" Wolfgang chuckled curiously.   
  
Ludwig tilted his head, did it matter?  
  
"It's just....I usually see a girl here. I've never seen you before."  
  
A girl. Of course.   
  
Ludwig sighed, "Ya I don't know, probably - this is just my first week so I don't really know anybody. Do you want me to ask someone?" Wolfgang frowned, oh no, Wolfgang frowned - he'd offended him!  
  
"No - no...I just....it's fine. Latte please." He waved him off with a smile, feeling a little stupid for putting the kid on the spot. Clearly he was getting the wrong idea. He could always try again tomorrow....or maybe he'd read the signals wrong? But he was usually pretty good at that....  
  
"Sure. That's cash or credit?" Ludwig stuck out his hand, all interest lost. "Um..credit, here." Wolfgang pressed the card into the kid's hand and watched him swipe it and tap the order into the machine. He was _very_ cute. And look at those hands...  
  
"Here you go." He handed the glossy card back, their hands brushing for a brief moment, Wolfgang smiled sliding the card back into his wallet, already scheming in his deplorable mind.  "Can I get a name for the order?" Ludwig raised his eyebrows, pen poised over the cup. Wolfgang paused thoughtfully, eyeing the boy curiously, "Ya" he hummed, "Wolfie."  
  
Ludwig paused, Wolfie? He laughed to himself, people used fake names all the time at Starbucks - but Wolfie? That was a weird one. He shrugged and wrote it anyway - passing the cup to the girl running the espresso machine, "Latte..."  
  
Wolfgang watched from the end of the counter as the boy processed the next few people in line. He wasn't very tall, a medium build. He had dark hair, a little wild looking - but he was into that. He couldn't see too much with that silly apron in the way, but from what he could tell, there was potential there. He clutched the strap of his laptop bag as he assessed him hungrily. Definitely my type....he grinned to himself, picking up his coffee as it was slid towards him, "Thank Kate" he nodded with a wink to the girl at the counter, "Anytime...see you tomorrow professor!" she blushed.  
  
He just shook his head...  
  
Still got it.

Wolfie chuckled to himself as he walked out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Burning The Midnight Oil

 

Orientation week flew by in a whirl of course selections, textbooks and lecture halls. Ludwig had never been much of an honour student and as such, he had developed very few study habits over the years. Tracking his course load, managing multiple assignments and essays, listening to instructors drone on and on about chord progressions and inversions - it was all foreign to him. He was used to studying alone, locking himself in a room with the piano and practicing until his fingers ached. He didn't have the time, ear or patience to listen to somebody else's opinion on music - or on how he could improve his playing. He sighed as he sat at the back of each lecture hall, trying his best to focus on what the professor was saying about this or that - but despite his best efforts, he just couldn't seem to focus.

Soon enough, he'd catch himself staring out the window or doodling absent mindedly in his notebook. The monotony of their voice, blabbing away from the front of the room lulled him nearly to sleep. After working the closing shift, followed by some much needed late night practice at the faculty building, Ludwig had little energy left to spare for his early morning theory classes. Thankfully his intensive study of the great masterworks had helped to give him a strong sense of harmonic structure and a solid grounding in musical theory. Perhaps he could just...skip this course then? With each passing day, he had a sinking feeling that perhaps academia was just not the place for a rough and tumble boy like him. How his grandfather would be disappointed! By that first weekend, Ludwig realized he was already struggling to keep up. It was not the difficulty of the academics or the studying, nor was it the rigorous demands of his new piano teacher, but more so, it was balancing his home life, his music and his new job.   
  
He checked his phone impatiently, 9:15 am - did he have the right timetable? This class should have started 15 minutes ago...

It was early fall and everywhere you looked the leaves were beginning to turn bright shades of red and orange. It was as if the whole campus were on fire. Hues of golden yellow, deep red and striking orange painted a picturesque backdrop for the college's bustling main campus. It was Wolfie's favourite time of year. Music students were always easy to spot, walking back and forth with instruments strapped to their backs or slung heavily over their shoulders. He smiled to himself watching them hurry busily from one place to the next, always in a rush, what time was it anyway? He checked his watch, _late again - damn_. He frowned, tossing his coffee cup into the bin outside the doors to the faculty of music with a sigh, that cute coffee boy hadn't been on shift this morning. How sad, he thought to himself.

Jogging up the stairs to the second floor classroom two at a time, he prayed that the Dean would be none the wiser. He'd already been spoken to about his tardiness once this year, and it was only the second week of class. _Shit._ Pausing outside the door to smooth over his appearance, he inhaled deeply and muttered to himself, "Ok Wolfie - let's do this."  
  
Ludwig looked up at the sound of the classroom door bursting open, loud and sudden enough to make some of the students jump in their seats. He narrowed his eyes in recognition of the blonde haired man, though he was not able to immediately place him. He remembered that hair, a reddish strawberry, kept long enough to tie back, and more interestingly - those crystal blue eyes - striking even from the back of the hall. He was certain he had seen this man before.   
  
He was neatly dressed, and fashionably so. He clearly had an eye for style, or at least his wife did - Ludwig thought to himself. He had a crimson vest that hugged his narrow waist, crisply pressed trousers and his sleeves were casually rolled to the elbow giving him the illusion of youthfulness. If he had to guess, Ludwig figured he could not be much older than thirty, but he was a professor so that could not be possible? Maybe he just aged well. That, or he's only a teaching assistant here to tell us that class is cancelled for the day.  
  
"Good morning class - I apologize for being late" He announced as he dropped his leather bag onto the desk at the front of the room. Looking out over the crowd of fresh faces he surveyed the room quickly - each one was a new recruit, mostly performance studies or theory majors. He forced a smile, placing his hands on his hips. _I hate first years..._ he lamented to himself as he swept over the desperate lot with sinking defeat, this was going to be a long year.   
  
Curiously, he caught sight of a boy near the back. Staring at him briefly he tried to jog his recent memory. Did he know him from somewhere? A messy mop of chocolate brown hair, a dark leather jacket, ripped jeans - cute, but he really didn't seem like the music major type....Wolfie shook the idea off and resumed his lecture. Today he would focus mostly on chordal structure, though he wasn't sure why. In his experience, most of these kids would prove to be complete idiots anyway.  
  
Ludwig rested his head on hand, leaning heavily on the tiny writing desk that was welded to his chair with dull eyes. Even though this professor seemed pretty pleasant, at least to look at anyway, Ludwig just couldn't bring himself to care about what the man was saying. He blinked slowly, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. He knew he'd seen him before - perhaps at the coffee shop? What was this guy's name anyway? He shifted through his papers to find the course syllabus, he was sure to find the professor's name there. Sure enough, he found what he needed printed clearly at the top of the page _First Year Harmony - Professor Wolfgang Mozart._  
  
Wolfie.  
  
Ludwig smiled to himself, suddenly remembering the strange name. He leaned back in his chair smugly stretching his arms out behind his head. He grinned as he listened to the young professor with sudden renewed interest in the topic.   


 

 

 

 

  
Later that evening Wolfgang had yet to leave the faculty. As was his Friday night custom, he had been holed up in office, sharing drinks and gossip with his closest colleagues. A few young professors such as himself, but also a long time family friend and fellow academic who had heavily influenced Wolfgang's own compositional style and more importantly, had seen him grow from child star to young adult.   


Professor Haydn, or Papa Haydn as Wolfie affectionately called him, was like a second father to him and now living far from home, Wolfie was glad for his continued guidance and his dependable sense of reason. He knew Wolfie both for his good, and his bad. He loved him like a son and he knew his father Leopold quite well. He felt a sense of personal investment in the boy since birth and he was proud to see him take on a teaching role here at the college. In his own final year, preparing to celebrate a long anticipated retirement, Haydn had made it his own personal duty to see Wolfie make a decent career for himself. The boy deserved the stability of it after having the unenviable task of stardom from early childhood. Haydn knew that this job and this school, in time, could become a home for him - and the quaintness of the town would do him good. He and the boy's father both believed that it was time for Wolfgang to settle down a bit. Alas, so far, Wolfgang was seemingly resistant to it all.  
  
"You know - if you do a decent job with your first years, Dean Joseph is sure to recognize your efforts. In time, you'll be up for a promotion."   
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, swirling his scotch passively, "Not while Professor Jack Ass is still here. Even though I'm a million times more talented than he is - he's got more seniority. He also has the Dean's ear, and maybe something else too..." He smirked into his glass.  
  
"Wolf - " Haydn chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "This isn't a competition. It's a job - there are people here who have put in more time that you, and they will get the better contracts because of it. You just have to hang in there and yours will come eventually."  
  
"It's such a stupid system!" He slammed his glass down, "Why does some untalented half wit get all of the senior courses - the opera program _and_ all of the most talented piano students for his studio? It's ridiculous!"  
  
Haydn smiled, "You haven't changed a bit my boy." He slid his empty glass onto Wolfgang's desk with a sigh, moving to stand, nearly midnight, it was time to head home. "Listen - being proud won't get you anywhere. Just keep your head down and do your job. You'll be fine." Wolfgang looked up at him with a childish pout, "I want do better than fine..."

"I know...I know."  
  
After Haydn and his fellow colleagues had left his office for the night, Wolfie begrudgingly shuffled through a stack of nearby assignments. "I don't want to mark this shit..." he grumbled to himself, already noting a fair number of errors even on the first one atop the pile. He sighed, capping the liquor bottle and dropping it into the bottom drawer of his desk, he would mark those some other time. Locking his door and turning out the lights, he began to make his way towards the elevator, hands shoved deep into his pockets, still grumbling to himself bitterly about Salieri's new role as of Director of Opera Studies. "Such an untalented ass...."  
  
Waiting for the elevator, he stared down at the tile floor becoming distracted by their sparkled appearance. Tiny gold flecks glittered amongst splotches of brown and grey. He'd never noticed how pretty they looked, for floor tiles anyway. While he waited, he heard the distant tinkling of a piano, just loud enough for him to take note. Listening a little more closely, he immediately recognized the study, instantly recalling the book, publisher and edition. Hanon's 60 Exercises - for masochists mostly. Rarely had he heard a student actually practice anything out of that fiendish book, most especially not of their own free will! By the sound of it, whoever it was had a firm grasp on it - enough to make him curious to identify the culprit. Who practices at midnight on a Friday anyway?  
  
Wolfgang abandoned the elevator to go in search of the mysterious pianist. Was it someone he knew? As he followed the sound of the practicing, he began to quiet his footsteps - not wanting to disturb whomever was so hard at work. Noticing the light of the classroom and the open door, he pressed himself to the wall in an effort to remain unseen. Whoever it was certainly thought they were alone in the building and smelling a little too much like quality scotch, and having a little waver to his step, Wolfgang has happy to keep it that way.   
  
From around the door, he could just see enough to identify that same familiar kid from his early morning class. The same wild brown hair, dark eyes and irritable looking scowl - Wolfgang recognized him immediately. Leather jacket tossed aside, he was dressed plainly. A dark tshirt and the ratty blue jeans that looked as if they'd seen some shit. Wolfie was intrigued. What was this kid doing practicing in the middle of the night on a Friday? Shouldn't he be out partying or something?  
  
The sudden chirp of Wolfgang's drunken hiccup gave his presence away. His hands flew to his mouth, but it was too late, the boy had noticed. The piano stopped immediately.  
  
Craning his neck to see out the classroom door, Ludwig narrowed his eyes suspiciously, had he heard that?  
  
"Hello..?" He called out cautiously, it was probably the janitor coming to kick him out.   
  
Wolfgang weighed what to do in his mind - he could just walk away and leave him be? Or he could introduce himself and carry on? He didn't want to interrupt him - he was just curious.  
  
"Hey - uh.." He leaned against the door frame, somewhat for looks but mostly for balance as he felt himself unsteady on his own legs, too much drink again... "What are you doing practicing so late at night?"  
  
Ludwig tilted his head questioningly, it was that professor again. This man was everywhere! He felt that he could be asking him the same question....  
  
"I - I was just getting some practicing done. I needed a full sized piano and this is only place I could think of." He started to gather his books up hurriedly, shoving them into his bag.  
  
"That's cool - it's ok. I'm not kicking you out or anything..." Wolfie watched him buckle the bag hastily, he hadn't meant to scare him off!  
  
"No it's ok - I should go anyway. Thanks." Ludwig slid the bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door but Wolfgang refused to move.   
  
"Hold on a minute -" He held up his hand with a chuckle, "What is a piano player doing without a full size piano in their house anyway? Where do you usually practice?" Wolfie scoffed in disbelief, he knew no student could make it to college without having access to a decent instrument. The boy was hiding something.  
  
"Well," Ludwig shrugged, clutching the strap of his bag, "Here...or, sometimes if I can't get a practice room, I'll just wait until it's late. Then it's usually no problem, like now?"  
  
Wolfie raised his eyebrows, "So you usually practice this late?"  
  
Ludwig nodded with a shrug, "If I have to - yes."  
  
Mozart eyed him suspiciously, his was a little taller than himself, broader too. He had sad green eyes that were actually quite pretty. His hair was a complete disaster, but something about it just seemed to suit him. He had that windswept look about him, and those tight jeans? Well, they were enough on their own...  
  
"Here.." Wolfgang produced a scrap of paper from his pocket and scribbled an address down on it, "This is the address of an off-campus practice facility." He held out the little paper with a expression of indifference. Ludwig took it, eyeing it skeptically.  
  
 "The piano there is a Bösendorfer. It was imported. I sometimes play it myself."   
  
Ludwig's eyes widened, a Bösendorfer? Those could run upwards of half a million dollars! He'd never even seen one in real life... ****  
  
"It's a decent instrument and you can practice there anytime, day or night. Just ring the buzzer."  
  
Ludwig nodded, staring down at the address. It seemed rather peculiar, an off-campus practice facility with a high end piano? Shouldn't his private teacher have told him of this? Why wasn't this listed in any of the school brochures? Something began to make him feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Oh - " Wolfgang paused, before turning to leave, "Don't tell anyone I gave you that information. It's uh, usually reserved for faculty members only, but you seem like a pretty mature kid."  
  
Ludwig raised a curious eyebrow at him, "Alright.." he tucked the paper safely into his back pocket and watched him walk away.  
  
"Maybe I'll run into you there sometime..." Wolfie called out to him as smirked to himself, stepping into the elevator and disappearing before Ludwig's very eyes.

 

 


	3. Chinese Take Out

 

 

The following weeks became increasingly more difficult for students like Ludwig, who had been taking advantage of the music building's generously late hours. Nearly impossible to catch a practice room during the daytime, Ludwig had instead made use of the many empty classrooms during the late evening. It was quiet, he had his pick of the pianos and best of all, nobody was there to bother him. His recent run in with his theory professor was the first, and only time he'd ever even laid eyes on another person in the building so late at night. It seemed rather suspicious that he would be there at such an hour, but again - who was Ludwig to judge? He was simply thankful that Mozart hadn't thrown him out. From his brief late night encounter to the casual chats while he waited for his morning coffee at the campus Starbucks, Ludwig had begun to appreciate the professor's genuine personality, his quirky sense of humour and his general good nature. He wasn't stuck up, or snobby like so many of the other faculty. He seemed to show interest in his students and in turn, they all showed interest in him. He was a popular professor - likely the most popular. And why not? He was young, cute and enviably talented. It was a shame that he was a bit of a shit show when it came to teaching, because from what Ludwig could tell, Professor Mozart really seemed like a nice guy.  
  
The decision to lock the doors of the music building came after a petition was put forward by senior teaching staff who suspected that the all-hours practice policy was leading to unsavoury behaviour amongst some of the more unruly students. They feared that the building might become a night time haven for illicit activity. Stories circulated of students drinking in dark practice rooms, smoking and even possible sexual activity. The Dean feared such rumours, whether proven true or not, would bring serious allegations against him from the college itself, a horrifying reputation due to what they would surely feel was a serious mismanagement of the facility. Convinced by his senior advising faculty, Dean Joseph had to act quickly to rectify the situation.

As the Dean moved forward with his decision to close the building after 10 pm, and even earlier on weekends, Ludwig struggled to find an alternate space to practice. Without a full size piano at home, he needed to find a new facility in which to play that could fit around his challenging school and work schedule, and the truth was - he was becoming a little desperate. Maestro Salieri, his studio teacher, noted a marginal drop in his skill during Ludwig's previous lesson which ultimately drove Ludwig's piano search to a new level of intensity.

"Have you not prepared this piece for today?" Ludwig shrugged under Salieri's stern gaze. His cheeks were flush with embarrassment, it's not that he hadn't tried! The sheer volume of music assigned each week was tough enough, let alone trying to surmount it without regular access to keyboard. Ludwig was apprehensive to admit his need of an instrument as it would highlight his family's financial plight, and though he was in need - he was too proud to ask for assistance.

He supposed he could always practice at his grandfather's home, but it was all the way across town. It would take him hours to get there by bus and with his shifts after school, it simply wasn't feasible. There had to be some other way? Salieri was generally a patient man, but he seemed concerned that Ludwig was perhaps not ready for the rigours of intensive music study. Clearly Ludwig's dedication to perfecting his craft was not a priority, as the boy often mentioned his work and family commitments during lessons. A serious musician should put music above all else, no distractions, no excuses. Salieri was quickly becoming frustrated with the talented, yet wayward young man. "I expect it learned by next week. I advise you to _find_ the time." Ludwig nodded slowly, thumbing the scrap of paper in his pocket. He weighed what Professor Mozart had told him, _Don't tell anyone I gave you that - it's usually reserved for faculty members only._  
  
"Maestro Salieri?" Ludwig hesitated as he packed his books into his bag, "Do you know of an off-campus practice facility?" Salieri raised his eyebrows in bewilderment and laughed, "A what?"  
  
"Er - an off-campus facility with a concert grand?" Ludwig slung his bag over his shoulder, beginning to understand how ridiculous that concept sounded. He turned the small paper over itself inside his pocket as he contemplated the idea. _It's a decent instrument and you can practice there anytime, day or night._

_Just ring the buzzer._  
  
Ludwig squeezed the paper in his fist. __  
  
"And why would such a facility be kept off-campus? With a concert grand piano?" Salieri laughed anew, "No there is certainly no such place! But if you find one - do let me know..." he grinned sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Yes.." Ludwig chuckled nervously, feeling a little stupid for asking the question and perhaps even more so for believing it, "I will Maestro."   
  
In the elevator on the way down to the lobby, Ludwig googled the address, squinting at the messy chicken scratch, barely able to discern the street number. Or - was it, an apartment number? Zooming in on street view, he sighed leaning back against the elevator wall. It was an apartment complex - and a fancy one at that. With Bösendorfer pianos running up to as much as half a million dollars, Ludwig was curious as to who the proprietor of such an instrument might be? And why did they live in an apartment and not in one of those huge mansions down by the waterfront?   
  
The owner certainly wasn't a 30-something part-time professor who ordered grande lattes every morning and walked to work. He knew Professor Mozart had once been a child star, touring the world as a prodigious piano player, but that couldn't have made him much money - and even if it had, that was years ago! Ludwig surmised that this piano instead must belong to one of his patrons. Maybe it was some wealthy old lady who enjoyed having the handsome young Professor come by and tinkle her ivories for her. He grimaced at his own double entendre, "Gross..." he smirked and stepped out of the elevator with a chuckle.    
  
  


 

 

It was a Saturday, Wolfgang's favourite day of the week. No class, no meetings, no nothing! He was free to do as he pleased, not that he didn't already do so already. Saturday was the one day he could laze about, watch his favourite trash television and eat whatever he could scrape out of the cupboards. Living alone had its perks - though he did miss the company of his Papa and his sister.

Having grown up on the road, he never really had friends - with the exception of Nannerl. Back then, the two of them had been thick as thieves. Often escaping the stresses of their performing lives through their imaginary world, together they plotted and birthed the Kingdom of Back! Together they ruled that fantasy land, free from adults, free from expectations. It was a place where a childhood could be vastly different from their own.

Sometimes when he was particularly lonely, he'd talk to himself or have conversations with his pet starling Allie. She would sit on her perch and chirp merrily to him as he told her all about his day, maybe something funny that had happened or something about a cute boy he had seen. She would bob and bounce, flitting her wings and chortling. Wolfie would smile and poke his fingers through the bars of her cage, and she would dance around him. He would giggle and sigh, he loved that stupid bird.

"Hey Allie - you want to watch an episode of the Kardashians?" Wolfie called over his shoulder towards the little cage near his piano, absent mindedly crunching on a mouthful of stale Doritos. The bird chirped enthusiastically, making Wolfgang chuckle, "I didn't know you liked -" his paused mid sentence upon hearing the intercom buzz. He chewed slowly, contemplating who it could be, if it was the pizza guy - that was fast! He wiped his cheesy fingers on his sweat pants and trundled over to the buzzer, pressing the talk button.  
  
"That was fast!" He chuckled, "Is that a new record or something?" turning the camera view on to confirm the delivery man's identity.   
  
"What?" Came the confused reply through the crackling speaker. Wolfie squinted at the fuzzy image, not a delivery man. No pizza. Where is his stupid delivery hat? Who is this?  
  
"Ya - uh sorry, thought you were the pizza guy. Do you have the wrong number or something?"  
  
Ludwig looked down at his scrap of paper to confirm, no - this was it.  
  
"Um - I'm looking for a piano?" He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, maybe Professor Mozart had changed his mind - or given him the wrong address?   
  
There was silence on the other end as Mozart listened and contemplated his response, fist still in the bag of chips.   
  
It was the coffee boy.  The kid from the faculty.  
  
Wolfgang was a little surprised he'd come - and, a little embarrassed that he looked like he had slept in a ditch. He shrugged, _whatever_ , as he crumpled up the chip bag, "Ya - come on up - 601"  
  
Ludwig frowned, I guess this is the place?  
  
The door lock buzzed and the latch clicked open.  
  
Ludwig grabbed the handle and walked in to the main lobby. It was surprisingly sterile. Modern, clean, but completely devoid of any warmth. Marble floors gleamed and glass accents gave an allure of contemporary finish. Ludwig quickly understood that this was no economy rental unit. Standing outside the elevator, he caught his reflection in the mirrored brass. He frowned, smoothing out his wild hair and shrugging his jacket into place. If he had known, maybe he would have dressed a little fancier...not that he even owned anything that qualified for the fancy category.   
  
Stepping out into the hallway on the sixth floor, he was met immediately with the apartment door.   
  
_601_  
  
The three silver numbers glistened, you couldn't miss it. He sighed, raising his hand to knock - hesitating over the wooden panel before noticing a small door bell. He opted to press it, just once. He could hear the chimes echoing inside, a pleasant little melody that he couldn't place. Distracted by the tune, he nearly jumped when the door finally opened.

"Hi"  
  
Mozart stood partially blocked by the door, practically unrecognizable in his disheveled state. His neat vest and shirt were replaced with an old t-shirt, his pleated trousers with baggy sweatpants. He looked a complete mess! His reddish blonde hair was thrown up into a wild bun, he could tell it hadn't been brushed or washed. Ludwig's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Uh - Hi.." Ludwig grunted back, his eyes now looking past the scruffy professor to sneak a peek at the apartment behind.   
  
"You wanna use the piano?" Wolfie broke the awkward silence, stepping back from the door and gesturing Ludwig in. He hesitated in the hallway, weighing his options, but he finally nodded and stepped inside. Mozart closed the door behind him.  
  
"It's ..." Wolfie eyed him with guarded interest, "It's over there" he pointed across the room, though no introduction was required. The gargantuan instrument was positioned near floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city. Despite its massive size - it fit rather nicely in the large open space. Ludwig's fingers twitched as he scanned over its impressive construction, it was glorious. Glossy black, polished to a shine - it looked to be in show room condition. Ludwig questioned whether it had ever even been played.   
  
Wolfgang watched him quietly, resuming his seat on the modern white leather sectional. He crawled under a knitted throw, wrapping himself in a cocoon of blanket. He'd never really had anyone over before - except for his parties...but never, one person? Should he offer him something? He watched him curiously as he stared at the piano.  
  
"Um - do you want anything?" Wolfie clutched his blankets, tucking his feet under himself.   
  
Ludwig turned towards him, doing a double take. What - had he wrapped himself in blankets?   
  
"No... thank you, I'm fine." Ludwig muttered, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
  
Wolfie frowned, Ok. He's fine.   
  
"May I...?" Ludwig gestured towards the piano nervously. He was certainly intimidated. This piano was likely worth more than his house, probably more than several houses in fact! And his theory about the old lady? Well, he guessed that was busted too. How could a young professor afford all this? The sleek apartment, the luxury piano - all the other gadgets that Ludwig spied around the room. This apartment was fit for a prince. A modern prince anyway. Who was this guy?  
  
"It's why you came, right?" Wolfie shrugged, losing interest as he saw the boy was only here for the piano. It was alright, I mean - that's why he had invited him after all? Ludwig nodded slowly, dropping his bag softly onto the dark wood floor. He began to dig through his bag, pulling out his music - half noticing Wolfgang had returned his attention to the large flat screen television mounted on the wall.   
  
The Kardashians.  
  
He judged his professor silently. It turns out that he is a bit of a disaster, sitting amongst empty chip bags, a old pizza box and half finished bottles of soda. It was as if there had been a teenage boy's birthday party in an executive's luxury suite. Ludwig held back a chuckle, smirking as he set his music out on the stand and flipped through the pages. Who would've thought?  
  
Ludwig quickly submerged himself in practicing - forgoing the normal technical warm-ups and instead opting to dive right into the challenging repertoire Maestro Salieri had selected for him. He blocked out the world when he played, he could lose himself in that headspace for hours. And this instrument, well, it had his full attention. It was balanced, its action light and the lustrous tone allowed him to phrase in ways that he had only ever imagined he could. His fingers danced along the keys, each one singing most beautifully under his touch. He smiled to himself, Wolfgang's presence in the background nearly forgotten.  
  
Wolfie tried to distract himself with the TV, but he couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eye. He was curious, who was this kid? He could certainly play - and from what Wolfie could hear, he was suitably impressed. He himself had touched that instrument so rarely that he'd nearly forgotten how wonderful it sounded. He remembered visiting the shop in Vienna with his Papa and selecting it out of many others - this particular one standing out for its mellow middle register. He loved how it rang out, the overtones blending seamlessly. It was a work of art - and it's price tag reflected its superior craftsmanship. Papa had wanted to indulge him - as he often did. It was his 21st birthday, and his Papa wanted to spoil him. As usual, Wolfgang got his way.  
  
Ludwig worked his way through a tricky passage, technically very demanding. The page was thick with black ink, stems and beams - accidentals littered the bar. He picked his way through it slowly, attempting each hand separately before splicing them together, far under tempo. It was a difficult work, likely the toughest he had ever attempted - and it was taking a frustrating amount of work to master. In Ludwig's experience, a challenging work could be learned in as little as two or three days of dedicated repetition - but this one? He was nearly at two weeks of study with little progress.  
  
As Wolfgang listened, his eye began to twitch. The boy repeated the same measure - slowly.

 

Very. Slowly.  


  
Mistake.   


  
Repeat.  


  
Mistake.  


  
Repeat.   
  


Ugh.  
  
Growing frustrated after nearly an hour, Wolfie sighed and gathered his blankets about him, clutching them like a cape. Walking over to the keyboard, his barefeet padding against the wooden floor, he cleared his throat, looking down at Ludwig who paused mid-exercise.  
  
Ludwig looked up at him - shocked back into the present. Had he overstayed his welcome?  
  
Wolfgang raised an eyebrow, saying nothing but instead - plonking one Dorito dusted finger down on F natural with a sharpness that made Ludwig grimace.   
  
"The natural carries through the bar here."  
  
Ludwig's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Looking down at the orange stain on the pristine ivory, he was nearly dizzy. Had he just....been corrected?

With cheesy fingers?  
  
Ludwig quickly wiped the key clean with the hem of his shirt, "Thanks..." he muttered sheepishly.   
  
"You hungry yet, or...?" Wolfgang quickly changed the subject, consulting his phone for the time. It was getting late, close to 8 pm. Ludwig knew he should get going soon, he'd already been there for some time.  
  
"No no, Professor but - uh, thanks anyway." Ludwig politely refused, though he was actually rather famished. He starting calculating how long it would take him to get home from here, which bus route he should take and where to transfer over. His stomach gurgled - it was going to be awhile before he could eat.  
  
"Really? Cause I'm going to order something and there will be lots left over, I..."  
  
"No really, I - I should go" Ludwig gathered his books, not wanting to impose any further.  
  
Wolfie's face fell in disappointment, he didn't have any plans tonight - and he was really hoping the kid would stay. At least for a little while?  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you stayed?"   
  
The sincerity of his words made Ludwig pause. He sounded almost - lonely? Ludwig met his eyes and Wolfgang smiled, "It's....already on its way?"  
  
Ludwig hummed with uncertainty, it was one thing to use his piano but - to stay for dinner? This all seemed a little too casual for a Professor.   
  
"It's Chinese?" He bribed, cautiously hopefully  
  
Ludwig softened, seeing his almost childish optimism, "I like Chinese..." he muttered timidly, lowering his bag back to the floor with a smile.  
  
Wolfgang beamed triumphantly, "Excellent! I'll get the plates."

 

 

 

 


	4. Midterms

It was nearly the end of November and classes were in full swing. Ludwig was pulling near all nighters to stay on top of his school work, his job at the coffee shop and of course, his piano playing. Having two younger brothers to support certainly was certainly making things difficult, but Ludwig knew that they had nobody else to count on. He had been looking after them since they were knee high and quite frankly, he was good at it.

As a young teen, Ludwig had taken on odd jobs with minimal pay in an effort to keep food in the fridge and clothes on their backs. He'd been everything from a dishwasher to a store clerk, anything to earn a few dollars and that required little to no education. Most service industry jobs turned a blind eye to his questionably young age, happy to have the youthful labour at a fraction of the price of a more skilled adult. However, every time he brought home his meager pay cheque, it seemed to almost instantly vanish.

As he grew older, he began to realize how expensive being an alcoholic truly was. The dismal royalties his father earned through the sales of his former recordings were quickly liquefied and consumed before a single penny ever hit the bank account. Unfortunately for the Beethoven children, the family's financial woes were merely secondary to the highs and lows of their father's anger.

They had all learned to just - stay out of the way.   
  
Ludwig's first memories at the piano were with his father, and it was likely he who had first discovered the boy's genius. Recognizing his gift for picking out chords and mimicking melodies, Johann was quick to recruit the young child as a special act for his floundering rock group. He would often be the opening number for the group who would spend the first hour getting ever more inebriated at the bar, while their instruments lay scattered about on stage. Ludwig would match pitch, parrot back short melodies and play songs of his own childish invention, all as his feet dangled from the piano bench. Audiences would delight in the little prodigy - another young Mozart perhaps? Johann could not be more pleased by the suggestion.  
  
In time, it became routine for Johann to wake the boy in the middle of the night - solely for the entertainment of his band mates and guests. He'd be made to play whatever was suggested, despite it being nearly daybreak and having slept only a few short hours. The frustrated child would cry bitterly in protest, exhausted and unwilling to continue. It was a brutal lesson to learn if he chose to refuse. Not wanting to risk a beating, Ludwig learned to play through it, tears streaming down his face. He would play until they all fell asleep, sneaking away in time to go to school where he would doze off during lessons, earning himself yet another form of reprimand. It was a taxing cycle that continued for several of his youngest years.  

Staring at the piano now made Ludwig shudder. There were days when simply touching the keys brought back a wash of dreadful memories. Today seemed one of those days. Regrettably, with an important midterm assignment soon due, Ludwig knew he had to no choice. _Focus_ , he coached himself. He read the instructions over once more, _A short melody with accompanying progression in the classical style for small orchestra._ He sighed. Writing was not his best skill. He stared at the blank manuscript, clutching the edge of the piano bench, due tomorrow, he had better get something down on paper - and quickly!  


 

 

  
Mozart was dreading midterm week. A whole weekend wasted on marking stupid amateur compositions. He could think of at least a thousand better ways to spend his free time. He rolled his eyes as he read yet another email from the opera department, "Ya we get it Salieri, you're opera is going to be next big thing...." He scoffed as he clicked delete, noting the time. _Shit.  
  
_ He jumped up and smoothed his hair, "At least it's Friday" he grumbled as he reached for the door, one more class to go. Walking into the lecture hall, he frowned when he noticed his favourite student was missing. Again.  
  
"Alright - if you've got those assignments ready to be handed in, I'll take them now. Please make sure your student number is on them - I don't want to have to spend my precious weekend looking that up...." he chuckled sarcastically, putting his palms up in a receiving manner.   
  
Students started to file past, one at a time, handing their midterm assignments over with sighs of relief. "Glad _that_ is over..." one student chuckled, "Yes - for you maybe..." Wolfie shot back with a scoff, shifting the papers into a neat stack, tapping them in place against his desk.   
  
"Have a good weekend Professor!" a small group of students waved to him as the door swung shut, "I'll try..." he called back half heartedly, scanning the first few assignments with a frown. There were a lot of them!

 _Fuck._  
  
He stuffed the assignments hastily into his leather satchel and buckled it shut, he could look them over later. Probably after a few glasses wine and maybe some popcorn. _Oh yes, with extra butter flavour_. He grinned as he slung the now heavy bag over his shoulder and turned to look at the empty classroom with a sigh. "And no wunderkind...." he murmured to himself, wondering where Ludwig could be, he knew the assignment was due today - they had chatted about it when he had last visited. That was before they had watched nearly half a season of Project Runway, and annihilated a whole extra large pizza. It was as if the boy had never been fed!

It was starting to rain as Wolfie left the music building, he decided he'd be better off catching a cab instead of walking home. Shielding himself with his bag, he trotted towards a stopped taxi and hopped into the backseat, rhyming off his address with a wave of his hand. "T.G.I.F. ?" The driver eyed him in the rear view mirror with a forced smile. Wolfie frowned, he wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
  
"Ya - something like that..." He said indifferently as he rested his chin in his hand. He dug out his headphones and scrolled through his music, he didn't want to be rude but he really just wanted to get home without much fuss. Maybe Ludwig would come over later? He stared out the window, watching rain droplets weave their way down along the glass. Cars passed with a whoosh, puddles splashed. Pedestrians along the sidewalks began to hurry, ducking under umbrellas and rain coats. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go, Wolfie thought with a tinge of jealousy.   
  
Handing the driver fist full of change, Wolfie dove out into the heavy rain, making a mad dash for the lobby of his apartment building. Once inside he let out an audible shiver, shaking himself of the wet that ran down his neck and soaked his shoes. "Ew..." he grimaced, feeling the water seep into his socks and dampen the cuffs of his trousers. He sighed, fumbling for his keys and buzzing himself him - he just wanted to get home and change into his sweats, watch some TV and relax.  
  
Fighting with the key, he finally stumbled inside his apartment, immediately kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag to the floor. First thing first, he needed to get out of his wet clothes. Stripping himself as he walked to his room, he flung his clothes carelessly down the hall, leaving a trail of discarded items as he went. "Finally!" He grinned, slipping into his sweatpants and an old t-shirt while untying his hair. He dug his fingers into the damp stringy mess, he'd probably shower later but for now a towel would have to do. He expertly twisted a fluffy towel into place atop his head. He was too lazy to use a hair dryer, and who was watching anyway?  
  
Padding through the living room barefoot, he swept up the remote as he went, clicking the television on and heading straight to the fridge. Olga, his cleaning lady, had come earlier in the day with groceries so there was bound to be something good to eat.   
  
"Wolfka - you eat!" read the angry post-it note stuck to a box in the fridge. Neatly packaged, Wolfie knew it contained one of his favourite deserts, her traditional Russian honey cake. If she was good for nothing else, Olga was an excellent baker. Wolfie smiled to himself, pulling out the little box and untying the rose coloured ribbon to reveal the suspected contents. "Perfect" he smiled, digging a fork into the heavenly treat, straight out of the container. Who has time for formality?

Balancing the box in hand as he shoveled another forkful into his mouth, Wolfie made his way over to the couch, eyeing the channel that was already on. It was almost prime time, surely he could find something good. Throwing himself down on the couch with a bounce, he sighed in relief. _Home.  
  
_ He chewed slowly, clicking through the channels with half interest. He glanced down at the coffee table briefly noting a package of manuscript with unfamiliar scrawl. He shrugged it off, catching a glimpse of an interesting show, "Wait - what the.." He leaned forward, sliding the cake box on to the table and scooping the music up for closer inspection.   
  
_Opus 1 - L. Beethoven  
  
_ Wolfie narrowed his eyes at the title, running his hand over the plain cover page. He thumbed through the bound pages curiously, _was this - his assignment?_ He opened the inside page, scanning the opening few bars, simple melody, clever use of a major key, some bold but effective harmonic choices...Wolfie's eyebrows raised in surprise. He was curious, was it any good?  
  
He slid the score onto the ledge of the piano and flipped through the following pages, it seemed well crafted. Wolfgang grinned to himself and tucked his feet under the bench, scooting closer to the keys and placing his hand with great familiarity over their smooth surface. He teased out the first few bars of Ludwig's little melody, his brow furrowed in concentration. Deceptively written, this piece was not as simplistic to perform as it had seemed at first glance. "Tricky..." Wolf hummed to himself, slowing to a crawl over a particularly complex section.   
  
Pausing midway through the assignment he leaned back, crossing his arms across his middle and scratching his chin. This was far beyond any of the work he had seen from the other students in his class. This was different. It showed exceptional musical maturity, obvious mastery of the subject material and considerable forethought and planning. This was a work well beyond the capabilities of any first year student. Wolfgang knew of his impressive performance skills - but composition? The boy had claimed little experience in that department. He'd even confessed his apprehension for the upcoming assignment during his most recent visit.

  
This was impossible.  
  
  
Wolfie decided to abandon the assignment and return to the TV, he'd have to confront Ludwig about it later. He'd obviously been lying about his compositional experience. There was no way he could be that good on his first attempt. No way...Wolfie comforted himself, deciding to pull out his long lost Nintendo console from underneath the coffee table. The night was still young, and it had been months since he'd rescued anybody and the Princess seemed his most likely candidate. Booting up the game, he wrapped himself in a knitted throw, tucking his legs underneath him and taking another forkful of Olga's cake. He would worry about the other assignments come morning, after he'd lost himself in the lands of Hyrule.

  
  
The following Monday, Wolfgang marched into Haydn's office clutching Ludwig's assignment. With a huff he slammed the work down on Haydn's desk, "Look at this and tell me it's impossible!" Haydn, startled by Wolfgang's unannounced entry into his office, leaned back in his chair. "And what is it I'm looking at?" He pushed his glasses up his nose, peering down at the cover page.  
  
"It's a first year assignment - but just look at it will you? Tell me this kid didn't cheat?"  
  
Haydn sighed, leaning forward and hunching over the little booklet. "A composition assignment?"  
  
"Yes yes, but too well written - no?" Wolfie folded his arms, watching Haydn assess the work.  
  
After some time - Wolfgang became impatient, sighing and shifting from one foot to another. Haydn pushed the paper back towards Wolfgang with a smile, "It appears you have a genius in your class Wolfie. Are you ready for that?"  
  
Wolfgang frowned, "How - no, is this even possible? He says he's never written anything down?"  
  
Haydn chuckled and shrugged, "Well I guess he's given you proof then hasn't he Wolf?"  
  
Mozart sighed, grabbing the assignment off of the table and tucking it under his arm. "So what do I do now?"  
  
 Haydn raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Well - you can start by giving him an A... "  
  
  


 

  
  
That night Wolfgang jumped when he heard the door buzzer. He was engrossed in a particularly juicy episode of the Bachelor when the little piano prodigy came to call. He scuttled over to the intercom and answered down to him, practically giddy with excitement, "Piano?"  
  
Static came as the initial response, followed by a quiet "Yes"  
  
Wolfie grinned to himself, clutching the blanket he'd wrapped himself in tightly and suppressing a little squeal of delight. Ludwig hadn't visited since Friday, when Wolfie had found his assignment on the living room table. Truth be told, he was hoping that the boy would reappear soon. He had almost begun to lose hope after several days with no contact. He really needed to get that kid's number, but he didn't want to overstep or scare him off.   
  
Soon enough came the knock of the door, hesitant and soft. Wolfgang opened the door with a great smile, "Welcome!" Ludwig smiled back before casting his eyes to the floor and stepping inside.   
  
"Did uh.." Ludwig muttered sheepishly as he shrugged off his leather jacket, hanging it on the hooks by the door, "Did you get my midterm?"  
  
"I left it here on Friday when I came by to practice..."  
  
Wolfie's smile fell, remembering the work, "Yes actually, and I've got some questions about it."  
  
"Oh?" Ludwig scratched the base of his neck, shrugging, watching Wolfie wander over to the piano and sit - still blanket wrapped, on the bench.

"You said you'd never written anything - is that true?"   
  
Ludwig shrugged, "Well...ya" he dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans nervously, "So," Wolfie turned to the music perched on the piano, "How did you manage to come up with this?" he gestured to the assignment that was open to the first page already.  
  
Ludwig stepped closer to recognize his own pen and frowned, "I...I'm not sure? I just - think of melodies sometimes?"  
  
Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at his skeptically.   
  
"Can you just make something up then? Just like that?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged again, with a bashful nod.  
  
Wolfie chuckled distrustfully, "Right then - prove it." He patted the bench, challenging Ludwig to join him. Ludwig's eyebrows shot up in surprise, play beside Wolfgang Mozart? Oh Lord...Sliding reluctantly onto the bench beside him, Ludwig placed his hands neatly on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye he noted, now being so close to him, how small Mozart actually was. His tiny frame, his thin delicate hands. He skin was like porcelain, and his hair looked... so soft... _Focus!_  
  
Wolfgang asked Ludwig to perform his own work, which he obliged to quite easily. Wolfgang turned pages for him as he watched the boy's fingers float over the keys with fascinating efficiency. Some of his fingerings were unorthodox, but that went without saying for a self taught musician. He was suitably impressed by his ability to ornament and phrase, he had a lovely sense of musical line. Wolfgang admitted, though only to himself, that an equal performance of this work would have taken him some time practice to prepare. The boy however, seemed quite comfortable without any prior preparation. No matter, he did have the advantage of it being his own work after all! Or so Mozart convinced himself.  
  
"So - can you improvise as well?" Wolfgang closed the booklet and turned to Ludwig curiously who nodded with a plain expression, "Actually - that is my strength, Professor."  
  
Mozart rolled his eyes, "Oh God - not Professor, ok?"  
  
Ludwig blushed a little, running his hands over the keys absent mindedly, "Can you play something off this theme then...?" Wolfie played a short, four bar phrase in F major - a lilting little theme, reminiscent of a fiddler's tune. Ludwig watched his fingers curiously, silently mimicking his movements by ghosting along in the higher octave, "Most definitely."   
  
Wolfgang held his breath as he listened to the boy carve out a happy little variation on his theme. A rollicking right hand accompanied the cheerful melody, resolving on a cunning little inversion that made Wolfie smile.   
  
"Cute..." He muttered in disbelief, slowly lifting his gaze to Ludwig's smiling eyes. The boy was proud of himself - rightly so, he supposed.   
  
"So - you staying for dinner?" Wolfie blinked away his seriousness and grinned, all jealousy forgotten. He had a guest!  
  
"Sure..."

  
By midnight, Ludwig was struggling to stay awake. They were into their fourth episode of some reality series when he could no longer hold back a vicious yawn. Wolfie frowned, Ludwig was clearly tired.  
  
"Hey - uh, it's probably time for me to head home..." Ludwig stretched his arms above his head, checking his phone for the time, though the clock on the wall was clearly visible.  
  
"Oh..." Wolfie frowned, uncoiling himself from his blanket, "Well, can I drive you home then?"  
  
Ludwig stiffened, "Er - no. That's ok. I've got a bus pass."   
  
Mozart scoffed, "Bus pass? It's pouring outside! It's totally fine, I'll drive you - honest, it's not a big deal."  
  
"No - no, it's ok. I don't want to bother you -" Ludwig tried to refuse, sliding off the couch and making his way towards the door.  
  
"Ludwig, I insist! Come on? It's midnight - it's raining...I'm driving you. End of story." Wolfie leapt up to intercept him. Before Ludwig could open his mouth to protest, Wolfgang already had his coat and boots on.  
  
"Let's go." He grabbed his keys and opened the door to the hallway, gesturing Ludwig out.   
  
  
The ride down to the parking garage was awkwardly silent, the elevator ringing as the passed each floor. Ludwig fidgeted nervously, anxious to have Mozart see where he lived. He was sure he suspected, but suspecting and knowing were different things!  
  
As the doors opened, Mozart jingled his keys, walking happily over to an impressive little luxury sedan. Ludwig raised his eyebrows, though he wasn't sure why. Of course he had a nice car, everything else he had was the best of the best - so why not his car too?  
  
"Get in - it's open" Wolfie called over to him from the driver's side. Ludwig sighed defeatedly, opening the passenger door and sliding in to the soft leather seats. Yep, fancy.   
  
"So....address?" Mozart turned to him as his navigation system loaded up, "Um, the east side" he mumbled as he reached for the seatbelt.  
  
"Can you be more exact?" Wolfie scoffed sarcastically, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the garage into the rain.  
  
"Fern - Fern Avenue" Ludwig pulled up his phone, that was the nice street the public school was on right?  
  
"Where's that?" Wolfie squinted through the heavy rain on the windshield, "Near the elementary school" Ludwig typed the street into the car's map program, loading the final destination. He could walk the rest of the way from there, it wasn't raining _that_ hard.  
  
Most of the ride was in complete silence, just the rhythmic shudder of the wipers against the glass and the occasional click of the turn signal to break the dead air. Ludwig mulled over everything from the past few weeks in his mind. The visits, the food - watching endless episodes of television. What exactly was going on here, and why had Mozart been so interested in his assignment? If this was all just about practicing on his damn piano - then why was he driving him home now?  
  
Wolfgang griped the steering wheel as he drove, thinking about the quiet little introvert at his side. This kid was brilliant - and did he even know it yet? He was bright, and he was funny! Wolfie adored having him over to visit, and he enjoyed hearing him play. That last thought was shocking - when did Wolfie ever care for anyone else's playing? Ludwig had a promising future, that was for certain - not to mention, he was pretty damn cute too.   
  
Pulling up to the curb alongside the elementary school, Wolfgang frowned, "You live at a school?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"No - just around the corner, but this is close enough." Ludwig quickly unbuckled his seatbelt before Wolfgang could ask him any more questions.  
  
"Wait - " Wolfie reached out to still his arm, confused by Ludwig's sudden urge to flee.   
  
Ludwig froze, staring at the sad blue eyes that bore into his own deep green, "-um.." Wolfie faltered, a brief moment of hesitation passing between them both.  
  
Wolfie contemplated his options quickly, he was calculating his best chance.  
  
His face softened suddenly as he leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on Ludwig's startled lips. They were full. They were soft. He tasted like the pizza they'd shared earlier. Wolfie giggled softly, eyeing Ludwig's bewildered expression.   
  
Ludwig swallowed thickly before whispering, "Good night" and slipping out of the car into the rain, and disappearing into the dark.  
  
Wolfgang sat staring at the empty seat for some time. He couldn't believe it.

Did he just blow it?

He'd kissed him and he'd said nothing?

Good night?   
  
What the hell was that?  
  
Wolfie groaned and banged his forehead softly against the steering wheel, "Such a fuck up...." he cursed himself with a frustrated sigh, it was going to be a long drive home.   
  
  
  
Ludwig ran home through the rain, sneaking in the back door through the kitchen and heading directly to bed. He lay, still mostly clothed, staring at the ceiling in the dark - a little dazed from what had just happened. He curled onto his side clutching a pillow, he wished he could be anywhere else but here.  
  
By the time Wolfie got home, the rain had nearly stopped. He parked his car and trudged upstairs, exhausted and ready for sleep. He too lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, thinking of what he had done wrong. He held his forehead with a groan before finally cocooning himself in his duvet and forcing his eyes shut. It was a sorry replacement for the warm embrace he had been hoping for.


	5. Message Failed to Send

If Mondays were hard, then Tuesdays were even harder.  
  
The sound of the heavy rain pelting his bedroom window had kept him awake all night, or so he told himself. Wolfie had barely slept a wink.  
  
After returning home from dropping Ludwig off, his mind raced with a million unanswered questions. Why didn't Ludwig give him his real address? Was he afraid of him knowing where he lived? He seemed to enjoy himself when they were eating pizza and watching TV - Wolfie could have sworn he even saw a little blush here and there. Sometimes when he'd ask Ludwig questions, Ludwig would mumble or fidget in response. Wolfie was reading all of the right signs - or at least, he thought he was.  
  
Was the boy as attracted to him as Wolfie was to him in return? And if so, why didn't Ludwig kiss him back? Disappointingly, he'd practically ran from the car after their lips met, not even stopping to do up his jacket in the pouring rain. Ludwig certainly seemed to be in quite the hurry to get the hell out of there. Wolfie sighed regrettably, closing his eyes. Maybe he'd misjudged him after all.  
  
Stopping in for his morning coffee, Wolfie didn't even bother to remove his headphones as he joined the line. What reason did he have to remove them? The only sounds to hear were the simple banter between strangers and the obnoxious grinding and hissing of the espresso machine as it churned out grandes and ventis for the throng of morning customers.

No, he thought sadly, there would be no coffee boy today.

Frowning and turning up the volume to further block the mundane conversation of the flirtatious couple in front him, Wolfie decided that he'd rather distract himself with the latest gaming podcast and stare at the baked goods on display. He lamented the awkward kiss from last night as he stared at the bedazzled pink cake pops, their happy little pearl polka dots taunting him from their gleeful perch. _Stupid cake pops and their happiness_ , he narrowed eyes at them. He hadn't seen Ludwig at the counter in weeks and he knew the boy was now a regular for the afternoon shift. It fit in best with his timetable and his family commitments, which he understood were of great importance to him.

Wolfie was sure Karen would be at the cash, ready to take his credit card and bat her lashes as was her routine. She was cute, Wolfie had to admit. Though it had been years since he'd been with a woman. His last relationship with one was more than little rocky, and after that, he'd sworn to stave off women forever. Despite this oath, he still maintained a healthy appreciation for pretty girls and who could say no to the extra attention?  
  
"Good morning - welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?"  
  
The soulless, robotic words were muffled by the headphones. Stepping up to the counter at first, Wolfie barely even recognized the familiar face staring back at him from behind the till. His messy brown curls, as bedraggled as usual, Ludwig _looked_ how Wolfie _felt_.

  _Tired._  


Wolfie smiled a little, he could hardly forgot those pretty green eyes. He immediately pulled his headphones down around his neck, "Hey!"  
  
Ludwig shifted uncomfortably and cast his eyes to the register under his fingertips. "A grande latte, extra foam?"  
  
Wolfie's smile fell, disheartened by Ludwig's curt and business like attitude.  
  
"Uh - ya, I guess so." Wolfie thumbed through his wallet, feeling more than a little disappointed. Clearly he'd made a big mistake, and he wasn't sure how to fix it. As he slid the plastic card across the counter, his eyes lifted to meet those of a large, imposing man. He stepped back slightly, startled by the sudden change of personnel. The sizeable character beamed back at him, swiping the card with practiced ease. "Thanks - Ludwig will fix your drink over there ok? Next please!" Wolfie scowled in confusion, what happened to Ludwig? Reading the nametag pinned to the dark polo shirt Wolfie frowned, _Manager._  
  
Was Ludwig being watched or something?  
  
Hiding behind the espresso machine, Ludwig steamed the milk, keeping a distant eye on his blonde haired friend. He could see that Wolfie was waiting expectantly at the end of the counter, a hopeful look in his eye - clearly the professor had something to say. Ludwig sighed, pouring the espresso over the frothed milk, _Not now Wolf._  
  
Snapping the lid onto the cup and sliding the cardboard sleeve into place he gently pushed the beverage towards him. Ludwig nodded towards it with an apologetic smile, "Can't talk now - sorry" he whispered discreetly, his eyes shifting back towards the manager now ringing in the next client and calling out a long winded order. Wolfie tilted his head in confusion, taking the cup suspiciously and watching Ludwig return to his post at the steamer. Their eyes met briefly as Wolfie rested his hand on the handle to the exit, a slight smile curling Ludwig's normally serious expression. Wolfie grinned back, pushing his way out the door with a cheeky wink.  
  
With a bounce now in his step, Wolfie replaced his headphones and unpaused the podcast. He drew the scalding cup to his nose, smiling at its familiar scent. _Today was going to be a good day after all._ It took him nearly the entire walk across campus to finish the drink, stopping outside the faculty's doors to finally toss the cup. He glanced at it curiously, turning it over in his hands as it hovered over the waste bin. In messy black chalk ink was Wolfie's name, a small heart drawn in place of the dotted I. He chuckled, _cute_. He rubbed the pen gently, smiling at it's simplicity. Turning the cup over, the paper sleeve revealed a phone number scrawled messily across the far side. Wolfie raised his eyebrows in surprise, lifting the cup up for closer inspection. To think he had been ready to throw the whole thing away! Fumbling hastily for his phone, he quickly saved the number under new contacts. The cursor blinked at him in the empty Contact Name field. Wolfie bit his lip with smirk, quickly filling it in as _Coffee Boy._  
  
By midday, Wolfie was itching to test out that new number. In the privacy of his office he scrolled through his contact list, stopping to linger over Ludwig's new pet name. _Coffee Boy..._ Wolfie smiled, opening a new text message. He chewed his thumbnail nervously, frowning at the empty screen. What to say? He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk and holding the blank text box at eye level. He hummed audibly, his thumbs hesitating momentarily over the touch screen.  
  
"Do you...." He said aloud as he typed, pausing mid phrase, "...want to come over - no!" He deleted the second half, backing up to the words _Do you..._  
  
"..want to practice tonight...?"

He nodded as he read the full message aloud again, _sounds reasonable?_ His thumb circled the send button nervously but after a short-lived debate, he thought better of it. "Don't want to sound desperate Wolfie..." he coached himself, tossing his phone down on the desk with a sigh and rubbing his eyes, "Time for class anyway."

Unbeknownst to him, as he hurriedly pocketed the phone on the way out the door, his thumb grazed the still active screen prompting the message to send.  
  
Ludwig's phone lit up as Professor Mozart walked in to the lecture hall with a serious look on his face. He was carrying a large stack of papers, likely the midterms - freshly graded. Ludwig was impressed, he wasn't sure if Wolfie had it in him to mark all those papers. He was the only Professor from what he could tell, that did not have a teaching assistant. That meant Wolfie would have had to mark all 86 assignments in only one weekend. Ludwig leaned forward to check the sender of the mysterious message - unknown number? He furrowed his brow in intrigue.  
  
"Alright - do you want the good news first, or the bad news?" Wolfie huffed as he dropped the mammoth stack of papers on the desk at the front of the hall. Ludwig listened with half ears as Wolfie began to berate the class on their pathetic composition assignments. He was too distracted by the strange message on his phone to care about what he was saying up at the front of the room.  
  
_Do you want to come over to practice?_  
  
There was only one person that could be...  
  
Ludwig glanced up to see Wolfgang headed straight for him with a stern frown, Ludwig's midterm visibly in hand. He quickly tucked his phone into his jacket, pretending to have been engaged in the lesson up until now.  "This was the only decent one in the entire class." Wolfie singled him out publicly, delivering the manuscript to the tiny writing surface affixed to Ludwig's seat. Ludwig met his eyes with a blush, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He sank low into his seat, turning the assignment face down - but not before noting the top score circled in red pen on the front cover. He grumbled under his breath as other students turned to stare at him in fascination. Who was this kid? He looked like some kind of rock band dropout.  
  
During the remainder of the lecture, Ludwig couldn't help but stare at his phone. He frowned at the invitation - he wished he could answer yes, but he knew he had other more important plans. Tonight was interview night at his brothers' school and the principal had requested that a parent or guardian from the Beethoven family attend. As he had put it to Ludwig over the phone last week, _There were serious things to be discussed._

Ludwig knew what that meant...  
  
Kaspar and Nikki had not adjusted well following the death of their mother, and Johann's strong handed approach to discipline was no help in the raising of two rowdy young boys. Despite Ludwig's best efforts to keep them on track, it was difficult to control their wayward behaviour. Having been a bit of a delinquent himself, Ludwig was at a loss for how to handle the situation. He wasn't a parent! He was practically a child himself - and he had not exactly had a model upbringing. He did know one thing for certain, his father would most definitely not attend any official school meetings.

Ludwig begrudgingly accepted the conference time, knowing he would have to have a good story for why the boys' father could not be in attendance. His father's aversion for organized education systems, along with his hatred of authority figures would surely not satisfy the school's administration. Ludwig just prayed that the boys were not already on the verge of expulsion, he couldn't another layer of chaos in his already turbulent daily routine.  
  
"So....you busy tonight?" Wolfie questioned the daydreamer quietly, his classroom now empty. Ludwig had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the class had ended. His professor now sat in the row directly in front of him, chin resting casually on folded arms.  
  
"Uh - ya actually. Family stuff, you know?" Ludwig cleared his phone screen. Wolfie was probably wondering why he hadn't answered his text.  
  
"No not really - but I'm sure it's important." He smiled encouragingly, albeit feeling a little disappointed. _Good thing you didn't send that text then...._  
  
"I'll uh - text you if anything changes?" Ludwig shuffled his things into his backpack and slid off the chair. Wolfie looked up at him with a disappointed frown, "Oh - ya, sure. No problem.." he chuckled falsely, "You know where I live..."  
  
Ludwig sensed the dolefulness of his tone and sighed, but what could he do? He simply nodded and swung his bag over his shoulders, "I'll see you tomorrow. Latte - extra foam."  
  
Wolfie cracked a small smile, "Yes - alright."  
  
  
  
Ludwig raced to the school, knowing he'd only make matters worse if he were to be late. Sitting in the principal's office nearly made him dizzy, such bad memories. The whole meeting took less than twenty minutes, but the message was sent loud and clear. _Straighten this behaviour up, or face permanent expulsion._ It seemed that his brothers acted as a right pair of bandits in the school yard. They reigned terror down on everyone from students to teachers. The principal informed him that recently Kaspar had even stolen money from his teacher's purse! Ludwig was mortified.  
  
More so, he was mad.  
  
It was a good thing his brothers weren't in that meeting because he would have delivered a quick slap upside both of their heads! Instead he silently listened, nodding and grunting from time to time. He thanked the teachers for their time and promised them it would be dealt with. He gritted his teeth as he stormed out of that office, slamming the door as he left.

 _Those little shits...._ He cursed his brothers. __  
  
He checked his phone, the message from earlier still reading unread.  
  
He swiped to open it, rereading it for the hundredth time, _Do you want to practice tonight?_  
  
Ludwig stared at it for some time before responding simply, "Yes"  


 

 

  
  
At home on the couch, Wolfie's phone vibrated but he was too engaged in his game to notice. Upon its second buzz, he glanced down, unable to pause live game play to read it in full. He saw the sender, _Coffee Boy,_ and squinted to read the message.  
  
"Yes - yes what?" He scoffed, eyes flicking back to the game, "Damn it you shit!" he growled at screen, his momentary lapse of attention allowed them to blow up one of his towers. "Fuck it..." he tossed the controller, grabbing his phone to read the messages.  
  
_Do you want to come over to practice?_ sent 12:15 pm  
  
"Oh no..." he groaned, thumbing through the conversation, he hadn't meant to send that!  
  
_Yes._   received at 7:21 pm  
  
Wolfie's eyes lit up, "Yes!" he scrambled to his feet clutching his phone, "He said YES!" he squealed delightedly, "Ludwig's coming over!" he danced over to his pet starling, flashing her the screen as if she would celebrate with him. He hurried to his room to change.  
  
"Something casual...but not too casual..." He pulled clothes from every drawer, digging for the perfect outfit. No more sweatpants, after all - he'd kissed this damn boy!  
  
Settling for jeans and a dark sweater, he quickly tied his hair back, as he tended to do when he wanted to look more mature. "Maybe I should brush my teeth..." he muttered, gathering up some of the discarded clothes that were littering his bedroom floor, but his idea came too late - he heard the buzzer ring.  
  
Skittering to the front hall, he calmed himself before answering via the intercom, "Yes?" Wolfie mustered his calmest voice, feigning slight disinterest.  
  
"It's me..." came the crackling reply  
  
Wolfie released the talk button and squealed, pressing to unlock the lobby entrance. Not wanting to wait until he knocked, he opened his door and leaned nonchalantly against the frame. His eyes were fixed on the elevator as its numbers slowly ticked upwards. With a final ding, the doors opened and a stormy looking Ludwig marched out. His jacket collar was turned up and his brow was knit in a serious scowl. Wolfie's stomach dropped, this what not what he expected.  
  
"Hey..." Ludwig grunted, standing before him with brooding expression that dared him to not to back away.  
  
"Er.." Wolfie stepped inside nervously, making way for his disgruntled guest, "Hey..."  
  
"Sorry - I just," He paused, his eyes softening a bit, "Needed somewhere to go that wasn't home."  
  
Wolfie raised his golden eyebrows in surprise, that....was unexpected...  
  
"Ya, no problem...I was just, uh - playing a game." Wolfie quickly exited the game and tucked the console away. "Unless," he hesitated before shutting the cabinet, "You wanna play?"  
  
Ludwig scoffed and shook his head, "No."  
  
Wolf frowned, check that off the list then.  
  
"Do you - want to watch TV?" he offered the remote, to which Ludwig shook his head again, "No."  
  
Wolfie was out of ideas.  
  
"So...." Wolfie chuckled softly, lowering himself onto the far side of the couch, "How did the family thing go?"  
  
Ludwig's eyes snapped up at his angrily. The dark smouldering green was enough to make Wolfie instantly regret his words.  
  
"That well huh?" He tried to lighten the mood, slipping off the couch and wandering over to the fridge, "Hey, do you like cake?" He pulled out the cardboard box from the middle shelf, "My cleaning lady makes the best! I still have lots let over?"  
  
Ludwig just stared at him from the living room, still seething.  
  
"Ok I'll cut you a big slice!" Wolfie hummed, choosing now to ignore Ludwig's silence and instead fill the air with his own one sided conversation. It was a bad habit of his to talk incessantly any time he felt nervous. This - was one of those times. He smirked as he carried the small plate over to Ludwig who sat stone like on the couch, "Here - eat this and tell me it doesn't make you feel better!" Ludwig took the plate as it was forced towards him, grimacing at the yellowish layer cake that was piled laughably high on the tiny plate.  
  
"Trust me..." Wolfie managed as he chewed a huge mouthful, turning the TV on and kicking back, placing his feet on the table. Ludwig sighed, slowly softening to lean against the arm of the couch. Wolfie suppressed a smile as he watched him take a tentative bite out of the corner of his eye. _Good boy..._ he encouraged silently. He wouldn't say anything just yet, he knew Ludwig just needed some peace.  
  
After he'd cleared his plate of the sugary desert, Ludwig slid it onto the table. He held the fork, licking it greedily before he let that go as well. Wolfie beamed at him, "There's more you know?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, "It's ok."  
  
Wolfie didn't want to push him, so he instead turned back to the TV guide.  
  
"Oh my god RuPaul is on!" he clicked enthusiastically on the program description, "Have you been watching this season?"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head with a puzzled look, "Ru...Paul?"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, "Come on, any gay boy worth his salt watches RuPaul - duh."  
  
Ludwig raised his eyebrows, "You think..."  
  
Wolfie raised a knowing eyebrow at him, "Really?" he scoffed, daring Ludwig to deny it.  
  
Ludwig frowned, "How?"  
  
Wolfie's smile broadened to a grin and he laughed hysterically, "Ludwig you drew my name with a heart and left your number on my coffee cup!"  
  
Ludwig's mouth twitched into a shy smile, _Oh ya..._  
  
"Come _on_!" Wolfie howled, holding his stomach from laughter. Soon enough Ludwig was giggling along with him.  
  
 Wolfie wiped his eyes as he wheezed, still trying to calm his laughter, "You know..." he gasped, "There's only one thing I _don't_ know yet"  
  
Ludwig frowned questioningly, "And that is...?"  
  
Wolfie panted as his laughter subsided, he looked up at Ludwig with a cheeky smile, "Whether you're a bottom, or a top?"  
  
Ludwig's face went serious staring at Wolfie's dancing blue eyes, his stomach lurched and he felt a flush rising in his cheeks. Wolfie's smile flattened, feeling a little wary under the new intensity of his gaze. Suddenly Ludwig stood up, and Wolfie immediately scrambled up onto his knees, "Wait - I didn't - "  
  
Ludwig held out his hand, and Wolfie shook his head in confusion placing his delicate hand in his. Ludwig grinned, pulling him up onto his feet rather roughly, "Maybe it's time you found out." Wolfie stiffened as he was tugged against Ludwig's chest, arms holding him firmly in place. He was at a loss for what was happening, wait - was this actually happening?  
  
Ludwig kissed him forcefully, holding him to it, pressing their bodies together as they stood.  
  
Yes.  
  
It was definitely happening.  
  
Wolfie smiled into the kiss, keeping his eyes closed and letting his mouth fall open as Ludwig began to travel down his jaw and neck, teasing gentle mewls from him as he went. He melted in place, allowing the stronger arms to support him on shaking knees, "Bedroom?" Ludwig murmured between kisses and Wolfie whimpered in response, nodding his head slowly.  
  
This was happening - and it was happening fast!  
  
Wolfie tugged him by the hand towards his bedroom, glad for having cleared the floor of old clothes earlier. Not that Ludwig seemed remotely interested in a house tour at this very moment...  
"Get on the bed" Ludwig's whisper was breathy as he grinned, pushing Wolfie backwards onto the king mattress. He bit his lip and blushed a little, watching Ludwig begin to undress. It had been awhile but Lord how he had missed this....  
  
Wolfie wasted no time in joining him, unbuckling his belt and tossing everything onto the floor as he went. Soon enough there was nothing left between them.  
  
Ludwig crawled over him lecherously, kissing his way up his neck, biting a little harshly for Wolfie's sensitive skin. He winced and hissed in disapproval, shooting him an angry glare, "Sorry - didn't know you were made of glass" Ludwig chuckled, pulling the thin legs up over his waist. Wolfie pouted, "Am not!"  
  
"No?" Ludwig pumped himself, using his own need to slicken it. He pressed himself to him, smirking as Wolfie's face changed from pout to a wince, "Seems like it..." he teased, entering slowly, feeling Wolfie arch under him, biting his lip. He waited, stroking Wolfie's thighs sweetly. He leaned down to kiss him. Wolfie's lips were soft and sugary from the desert, it made Ludwig want to bite and suck them but he knew it was too soon for that. Wolfie moaned softly feeling Ludwig pull away, his kisses smothering his whimpers as he thrusted back.  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Ludwig whispered in his ear as he grazed his teeth along their sensitive skin, Wolfie shuddered and bucked with a whine, "....Top"  
  
Wolfie groaned and wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss. His thin body was bucking and thrashing, demanding more - and Ludwig was more than prepared to deliver. Ludwig sat up, gripping Wolfie's thighs for support before he began pumping aggressively, repeatedly slamming into him as Wolfie squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for himself and beginning to stroke in rhythm with each thrust.  
  
"Oh God..." Wolfie muttered incoherently, feeling himself jostle with every heavy slam of their hips, "Please..." he begged deliriously, he hadn't been fucked in months -  this. was. glorious.  
  
Ludwig's fingers dug into the soft flesh as his pace quickened, he knew he was close and seeing Wolfie respond so eagerly to him made him want to lose it right then. He had to steady himself, or it all would be over too soon.  
  
He leaned down over him again, kissing him with great urgency, "Harder" Wolfie murmured against his lips, digging his fingers into his ass possessively, "Please, harder." With his free hand he stroked himself viciously, his belly trembling with the impending release. He began to pant and whimper, his hand's movements become more staccato as he peaked. He went silent, holding his breath as he finally came, shooting out in spasms over his middle. The warm ooze pooling over the blonde haired fuzz of his navel. Ludwig swallowed thickly, seeing him come under him like that, it was too much.  
  
Pulling out he grabbed his own cock, stroking it until he stiffened, warm waves pulsing through him as he finished in hand. He gasped for breath, his grip on Wolfie's thighs loosening as he crawled onto his hands and knees and then finally flopping onto his side in a heaving lump.  
  
Wolfie smiled at him impudently, "Top?...I thought so..."  
  
Ludwig just grinned as he panted to regain his breath.  


 

  
After they'd cleaned up and redressed, Wolfie offered to drive Ludwig home. This time, he did not refuse. Ludwig reluctantly shared his true address and Wolfie happily drove him to the curb, stopping outside the derelict looking two storey with a broken down old car in the driveway. Wolfie felt a pang of sadness for Ludwig as he looked over the pathetic little house. _This is where he grew up?_ Ludwig sensed Wolfgang's sympathy as he studied the home's desperate appearance in silence. He didn't need his pity, nor his charity. He was doing just fine on his own. He really hoped Wolfie wouldn't bring it up.  
  
"So....now you know then..." Ludwig sighed, turning to open the door and slip out of the car  
  
"Ya - now I know." Wolfie clutched the wheel a little harder, feeling guilt for his own privileged upbringing.  
  
That night as Wolfie returned home to his big empty bed, he couldn't help but feel that despite the ramshackle house, Ludwig kind of had it better? At least he was home with his family tonight Wolfie sighed, slithering under the covers. They were cool from being untouched. A sad reminder.

 

That night Wolfie would fall asleep wondering what it might be like to have Ludwig beside him.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Leave of Absence

 

 

It wasn't long after that first night that Ludwig became a regular visitor at Wolfie's apartment. Perhaps it was the conveniently close proximity to campus, or Wolfie's night owl tendencies or maybe it was the intoxicating social banter between them. Whatever the cause, it made it difficult for Ludwig to resist what he knew from the onset was going to be a damning relationship for them both.

Sitting on Wolfie's leather couch curled up under a blanket while watching the latest episode of some nonsense TV show, Ludwig's conscious seemed to scream at him - _back. away. now_.   
  
A teacher and a student?   
  
Nothing good could come of this, of that much he was certain!

He'd watch Wolfgang from the corner of his eye, giggling like a child at the stupid dialogue, or munching on his pizza and dropping lose toppings onto the expensive white lambskin without a care. He seemed so - _ordinary_. He was hardly the professor type, and even less of the prodigious child star. Or at least, what one would expect of such a world talent. But once in a while - their eyes would meet. Maybe during the commercials when his attention was lost to the screen, or when he'd turn to ask him a question about the plot of a show. Wolfie would smile at him, his blues eyes dancing. His expression was always so pure and sincere. He seemed so gentle, fragile even. An awestruck Ludwig would just stare back, unblinking. His breath would catch in his throat and he'd cough a little, to cover over his momentary loss of control, after all - it was hard to tear yourself from those eyes...  
  
The recent arrangement between them was most convenient. Mostly for the piano, and for the free food, but also for the companionship...and, of course...   
  
There was the matter of the _sex._  
  
  
  
That was a whole other, and _most sublime_ experience.   


  
When it happened - and it was almost daily now - it was often hurried and somewhat desperate. But God did it feel the need! Both had loved before, but this was surely something else. Wolfie was practically delirious under his quick moving hands and Ludwig, well, he had a hard time keeping things together for him. Regardless, it was most addicting.   

  
On the surface, their casual texting seemed rather innocent  
  
_Practice tonight?_  
  
Yes. After History class.  
  
Ok - I'll be home by 6, if you beat me just use the door code.  
  
The truth was, that they had developed their own short hand, a form of coded language for their almost daily encounters. Wolfie would chide him on his way out of class with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, "You know Ludwig, practice makes perfect?" Ludwig would scoff and toss his backpack over his shoulder, shaking his head, "After work maybe" he'd called over his shoulder, feigning his best disinterest. Wolfie would drum his fingers on his desk top, watching him leave - not bothering to look back over his shoulder as he left, which he knew would drive Wolfgang mad.  
  
With midterms now over, their school schedules had now lightened up for the time being and there were only a few short weeks left until the winter holidays. Ludwig was still busy at the coffee shop, but mostly it seemed that he divided his limited free time between home and Wolfie's apartment, which was half way across town. His brothers were still causing grief at school and Ludwig had taken a few days to stay home in order to supervise them while they served a short school suspension. He had expressed to Wolfgang his great disappointment in their behaviour, as he had hoped they would find more positive ways to channel their anger. He wished for them to find an outlet, like he had done through music. Worst of all, he was dreading spending so much time at home.   
  
Wolfgang was surprised to learn of Ludwig's monumental role in the care and upbringing of his younger brothers. It seemed as if the kid was practically their father! Johann had not brought much joy into his children's lives, nor had he been able to deliver stability or even the most basic of necessities. It was so dire in fact, that at the tender age of thirteen, Ludwig and his brothers had been removed from the home all together. Following that rather violent incident, the Beethoven children spent the next few months in the care of their grandfather, as per court ruling. It was in his home that Ludwig finally began to solidify his skills as a classical pianist. He was encouraged by his grandfather and soon enough, a solid routine was established, his fingers strengthened and ear developed. Quickly thereafter, a new star was born.    
  
Wolfie frowned as he listened intently to Ludwig's story, feeling much guilt for his own privileged upbringing. Sure his father had been controlling - but, abusive? Never. He couldn't imagine having to fend for himself, cook his own meals, work to provide for his family - even now as an adult, let alone as a young adolescent! Papa had always made sure he had somewhere warm to sleep, clothes to wear and food to eat. Wolfie did work as a child, and sometimes even under a bit of duress, but he always knew his Papa loved him. That he would never question.   


  
Upon Beethoven's return to class, following his brief stay at home to manage his unruly brothers, he found himself a little out of sorts. Having missed three days worth of lectures, he was a little worried that he would fall behind in the courses he was less familiar with. Musicology, Historical Survey, and those other strange courses that the faculty seemed intent on forcing down first years' throats. Ludwig was a fine pianist, but his knowledge of world music? Classical history? That was another matter.   
  
Noting his genius earlier on in the semester, Wolfie had taken samples of Ludwig's work to Professor Haydn for a second opinion. Haydn had assured the young professor that Ludwig was most definitely an exceptional student, and that he likely had the makings of a great performer and perhaps - if he studied hard, an excellent composer as shown through his work samples.

Haydn urged Wolfie to find ways for Ludwig to branch out, as soon enough, their small college would hinder his extraordinary talent. "You've got to nurture this one Wolfie" Haydn folded his hands together, "He's a live wire and if left to his own devices - he won't know where to go. He needs guidance, and that's going to be your job."   
  
"I gather he's already given a few of our teachers a run for their money....he's got attitude." Haydn grinned, he was reminded of another cavalier young man he'd once had to reprimand in this very same office....  
  
Wolfie frowned, gathering the graded papers back up neatly "But how do I do that? How do I know what to do?"    
  
"Well, it seems to me - you already know another genius boy who once struggled through his early adult years? Maybe he can talk to him..."  
  
Haydn chuckled watching Wolfie roll his eyes with a smile, "Ya thanks ..."   
  
"Anytime little Wolferl..."  
  
Wolfie had tried to convince him that those other courses weren't worth the effort it took to stay awake, but Ludwig couldn't help but disagree. As a scholarship student, he knew his next year's tuition was riding on an all-round stellar performance. This meant he needed to ace his assignments, _in all subjects_. Unfortunately for Ludwig, not all of his professors were as understanding nor as lenient as Wolfgang. Of course, he wasn't fucking any of them either.   
  
He checked his phone for the time as he made his way to the door of the lecture hall, he was late. After three days away, Professor Salieri would not likely let him slink in unnoticed either, especially considering he'd missed a private studio lesson the previous day and he'd given no explanation as to why. Ludwig frowned, clutching the strap of his backpack, _Ok Ludwig, just go in there and find a seat_ he coached himself as he stood outside the classroom door.

Holding his breath, he pushed the classroom door open and tried to discreetly make his way to the nearest empty seat, which of course, had to be in the front row. "Gottverdammt...." he grumbled to himself, sinking down beside a chubby little kid with auburn hair. His notebooks were neatly stacked and ticketed with colour coded stickers, he was clearly engrossed in whatever Professor Salieri was going on about. The comically thick lenses of his glasses were falling nearly half way down his little rounded nose, he looked no more than fifteen. Ludwig glanced at him briefly and grimaced, digging out his own notebook from his bag, _What - do they just let anybody in to this school now?  
  
_ The pint sized little nerd seemed to scowl right back at him, narrowing his judgemental eyes as if to say, _How dare you sit there!_ Ludwig shifted back in his chair and scoffed, posturing himself. That was - before Professor Salieri took notice of his tardy arrival.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the Memorial Scholarship winner? How kind of you to grace us with your presence..." stopping his lecture, Salieri stepped towards him, folding his arms across his chest. "A little late this morning are we?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Ludwig knew there was nothing he could say. Nothing that would end politely anyway... He simply shrunk down in his chair, his cheeks burning a little from the embarrassment, but perhaps also a bit from the hand print he'd earned the night before. He just had to get through this one class and then he could go to Wolfie's and forget about the last three days. His father, his school work, everything!  
  
"Mr. Schubert - would you be so kind as to direct our wayward young student to the appropriate page of the textbook?"  
  
Ludwig gritted his teeth watching the pudgy little fingers flip through the course text, identifying the current page with a righteous slap, "Here.."   
  
Salieri smiled smugly at the pair and turned to continue his lesson. Ludwig side glanced at the little twerp who was still staring at him, "What?" Ludwig hissed threateningly, his icey tone shocking Schubert's eyes back to the lesson. Ludwig just rolled his eyes, unbelievable.   
  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Salieri turned back to the front row with a raised eyebrow, he sensed the awkward tension between them and smiled, "Ludwig? Did you say something?"  
  
"No Maestro..." Ludwig immediately averted his gaze, staring at the floor submissively.  
  
"Oh - I thought perhaps I heard you volunteering to play this excerpt for the class? A standard example of the classical repertoire, it perfectly demonstrates the sonata form we have been discussing in today's lesson. Which of course....you missed" He smiled slyly at him, gesturing to the piano at the front of the class.

Ludwig frowned, he knew Salieri sought to punish him for his absences and almost worse, for walking in late. As his course instructor and his private studio teacher, Salieri knew Ludwig was more than capable of playing the challenging piece, but he also knew, despite his monumental talent, the boy hated being made the center of attention. This was exactly the kind of thing that Salieri believed would encourage the young genius to be more punctual in future, however it was in that moment as all eyes fell on him, that Ludwig would've begged to differ.  
  
"Uh...no, Maestro - I did not." Ludwig grumbled sheepishly, his hands now shoved deeply in the pockets of his leather jacket. He could feel the eyes of that little bowtie wearing dork boring into him, _What the hell was with this kid?_  
  
"Oh well, that's too bad - because I want you to play it for us regardless." Salieri frowned seriously, stepping close enough lay a hand on his shoulder and whisper lowly, "And then maybe you'll check your watch before coming to class late next time." Ludwig scowled angrily and shrugged Salieri's hand off with a sneer.  
  
"Sure - I'll play the stupid song." He pushed himself up with sudden energy and marched over to the bench, plopping himself down with a heavy thud.   
  
"Which one Maestro?" He asked with mock enthusiasm, "This one? The one with the cheap introduction? No problem..." Ludwig was seething as he poised his hands over the keys, trying his best not to have it out with his professor right there at the front of his own classroom. He hoped the telltale red outline of his Papa's hand across his cheek was covered by the current burning red he felt from his boiling anger. He was so furious with everything that had happened over the past three days that he could barely see straight. The music blurred and focused, swirling and blending the stems and lines right before his very eyes. He had to blink repeatedly to clear the angry tears from his vision before he could even begin.   
  
And begin he did!  
  
He hammered out the excerpt without a falter, playing its ridiculous scaled passages with shocking facility. The young Schubert shook his head in disbelief, thumbing through the textbook in order to confirm what his ears were hearing. He traced his finger along the manuscript as Ludwig easily read through, his eyebrows raising in amazement as he came to the thunderous cadential end.   
  
The class remained hushed as Ludwig quickly stood, hand resting on the lid of the piano, "Satisfied?" Ludwig raised his eyebrows at a wordless Salieri. Ludwig slid out from behind the piano and scooped up his belongings before marching out of the class just as the bell rang. Salieri sank slowly down on his chair as the class filed out around him, chatting about what had just occurred. Soon enough Salieri was all alone in his room, well, all except for little Schubert.  
  
"Maestro Salieri..." Franz bagged his books carefully, eyeing his obviously stunned professor with caution, "...who was that student?"  
  
Salieri glanced up at Schubert's expectant little eyes and forced a laugh, "Oh? Nobody important Franz, nobody important."  
  
Schubert frowned, adjusting his laden backpack over his shoulders and pushing his glasses up his nose, "Oh...well, whoever he is...he's quite good." __  
  
Salieri paused for a moment, before smiling, "Say, Franz - would you like to be partnered with him on an upcoming assignment?"

 

 _  
_  
Wolfie nearly jumped off his chair when he heard the door to his apartment slam open that afternoon. He quickly ripped off his headphones and turned to confirm his suspicions, "Ludwig?" he called tentatively from the couch. He knew he'd given the kid a code for the door, but at least he could try _knocking_ first....  
  
Wolfie frowned, good thing he wasn't occupied with _personal matters_ when he decided to barge in...  
  
Ludwig dropped his bag with a loud clunk before throwing himself down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. After that class, all he needed was peace and quiet.  
  
"Rough day at the office eh?" Wolfie teased, half heartedly trying to continue his game while watching Ludwig out of the corner of his eye. Ludwig grunted and scowled at him. He flopped his head back against the couch and chose not to answer.  
  
Wolfie smiled to himself, still fixated on the gaming screen, _Hey there Storm Cloud....  
  
_ "Olga was here today...." He said one sidedly, clicking furiously to defeat the evil sorcerer on screen, sticking out his tongue in concentration. Ludwig watched dully, blinking slowly with disinterest. "Hmm?"  
  
"She uh... left a cake - _damn!_ " He cursed the game, "It's in the fridge...."  
  
Ludwig watched him for a moment longer before deciding he'd rather eat, "Should I get you some too?" he mumbled lazily as he opened the fridge door and stared into the brightly lit shelving, "Uh - ya sure!" Wolfie chirped, suddenly throwing his controller down and leaping onto the couch, "YES! Finally!" he whooped, shaking his fists in the air, "Fuck you level 18 - _fuck - you_!"  
  
Ludwig snickered watching him celebrate from across the room, shaking his head with a small smile.

He was home.   
  
They smiled at each other for a moment, both stilling as they caught each other's eye. Wolfie giggled and jumped down from the couch, striding over to lean over the counter where Ludwig was plating the cake.   
  
"So.....a little birdie told me something the other day...." He grinned and bit his bottom lip watching Ludwig slice out equal pieces, "Oh?" Ludwig hummed, dropping Wolfie's piece with a plop onto the plate. Wolfie giggled excitedly and squirmed, he could never keep a secret!  
  
"Oh - nothing much...just..." He paused for dramatics, raising an eyebrow, curious if Ludwig would bite. Ludwig raised an eyebrow in return, his face flat and unreadable - of course.   
  
"Your birthday is this week!" Wolfie clapped his hands and practically squealed, his eyes sparkling mischievously.   
  
Ludwig frowned, "And?" licking the icing from his finger, pushing past Wolfgang on his way back to the couch with disinterest. Wolfgang's smile fell, watching him brush past, "Well - don't you want to celebrate?"  
  
Ludwig sat back, taking a forkful into his mouth with a shrug.   
  
Wolfie frowned, placing his hands on his hips, "Well, I don't care what you want. We are celebrating! We'll have a party!"  
  
Ludwig scrunched up his face in disapproval, "What? It'll be fun!" Wolfie whined, tip toeing over to straddle Ludwig's lap. "Come on...." he traced his finger down his middle as Ludwig attempted to hold the fork and plate out of the way, "I'm good at throwing parties..." Wolfie grinned at him, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek.   
  
"Wolf - " Ludwig grunted, more concerned with dropping the contents of his plate everywhere than he was with Wolfgang brazenly grinding against his crotch.   
  
"You'll like it..." he murmured seductively in Ludwig's ear with a suggestive nibble along his earlobe which made Ludwig shudder and close his eyes. Wolfie took the plate and tossed it carelessly onto the coffee table, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck before he petted his hair back from his eyes.  
  
"You always like what I do, don't you?" he bit his lip in a cute pout, pressing himself down on Ludwig's growing interest. Ludwig sighed and smiled, "Yes" he let his hands fall to Wolfie's slender waist, "But I don't know about other people...." he muttered, letting his hands roam up under Wolfie's shirt. His skin was so soft. He smiled lazily as he thumbed the silky hairs just above the waist band of his sweats. He was perfect.   
  
Wolfie smiled through hooded eyes, "Well...I guess I can arrange something for just you.." he punctuated his next words with soft kisses,  
  
"and - "  
  
"me."   
  
Ludwig leaned back and sighed, in that moment feeling completely content. He allowed Wolfie to play, his hands roaming through his hair, under his shirt, his lips grazing along his throat and jaw. He wanted every day to be like this.   
  
Until it stopped.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
Ludwig's eyes snapped open in confusion as Wolfie's affections stilled above him, "Huh?"  
  
Wolfie's face was questioning as he thumbed the darkened mark on Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig frowned, grabbing his hand in his own, pulling it away, "Nothing - it's nothing."  
  
Wolfie narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Nothing? Nothing is red and purple on your face?"  
  
Ludwig's eyes begged him to not to argue, the deep green growing suddenly dark, "It's nothing to do with you alright?" he snapped, pushing Wolfie off his lap and onto the floor with a thud. Wincing and rubbing his backside Wolfie scowled at him angrily, "Geez - what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Ludwig felt immediate remorse, seeing Wolfgang on the floor, had he hurt him?   
  
"I - uh.." he quickly knelt down and took his hands apologetically, "Look - I'm sorry."

Wolfie eyed him distrustfully, this was some real Jekyll Hyde bullshit.   
  
"But really, it's nothing ok?" Ludwig softened to almost a whisper, "And it doesn't affect my ability to do...this" he smirked, leaning in to kiss Wolfie softly, biting his lower lip gently. Wolfie smiled as Ludwig crawled towards him, sending him backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Shall we do it here tonight?" Ludwig murmured, kissing along his navel, tugging at his pants as he nuzzled against the fair blonde curls that trailed below his waist band. Wolfie giggled, seriousness lost, "Well...Olga did wax the floors today"  
  
Ludwig rested his chin on his belly, looking up at him with a wicked grin, "Perfect."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Street Meat

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
December 17th conveniently fell on a Friday that year, leaving Wolfgang ample possibilities for planning the boy's birthday celebrations. As much as he would have loved to throw an extravagant party in his honour, he knew Ludwig would have likely met his efforts with his default curmudgeonly scowl. Unlike Wolfie, Ludwig hated to be made the centre of attention, and he most definitely did not have a large circle of friends to make a decent guest list from. Come to think of it - Wolfie wasn't even sure if he had any friends at all?

Ludwig was a quiet person. He liked to read, practice his piano and on occasion, go for walks about the neighbourhood. Sometimes he'd catch him scribbling things down in a little notebook that he kept discreetly tucked into the inner breast pocket of his jacket. Wolfie had inquired about its contents on a few occasions, only to be met with a scornful frown. Wolfie shrugged, _whatever_ , he'd snoop through it sometime later - maybe when Ludwig was busy in the shower?  
  
Considering Ludwig did not have many friends and Wolfie had never met his family, there really wasn't any point in planning a social gathering, he'd have to come up with a plan B. Who was there to celebrate with, other than just the two of them? As an expert party planner, Wolfie knew that the key to any successful event was a large number of guests and two people was certainly no party, especially considering one of them was a complete party-pooper! It seemed that Wolfie's plans for a huge birthday bash would simply have to wait. Maybe next year...  
  
Scrolling through his usual online forums during his lunch break, Wolfie scoured the internet for ideas.   
  
  
  
_How to celebrate a birthday...no party?_    Search!  
  
_Birthday ideas for loners....._   Nothing good there...  
  
_Birthday parties for 2...._ Wow, that's sad  
  
_Birthday ideas for your.....  
  
_ Google prompted for search words,   
_  
Girlfriend?  
  
  
Boyfriend?  
  
  
  
_Wolfie's mouse hovered over the words and he narrowed his eyes at the screen, chin resting in hand. He mulled the word over in his head, _Well he's not really my..._ The sound of his office door opening startled him and he quickly closed the browsers and folded his hands neatly on his desk in an attempt to look professional.  It was the Dean.  
  
"Wolfgang - I just wanted to speak with you about this upcoming faculty meeting on Monday. I know you mentioned bringing forward a proposal for a new opera production - do you have a minute?"  
  
Wolfie blinked in surprise, _You mean he actually read my email?  
  
_ "Yes - uh, of course!" Wolfie stood up suddenly, stumbling backwards a bit as he pushed his chair away, sweeping around to the front of his desk ready to shake the Dean's hand.   
  
"Oh no - it's fine, I don't mean to take up too much of your time" He smiled awkwardly, avoiding Wolfie's move to clasp hands, "I just wanted to ask you if you had a copy of the libretto for the committee to review before you put your proposal forward? I would hate for you to have to go to all the effort of writing a full proposal when the libretto risks failing the review?"  
  
Wolfie frowned, "Review?"  
  
"Yes, standard practice I'm sure you know..." The Dean chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "What are they reviewing exactly...?" Wolfie asked cautiously, and the Dean shrugged - seeming unsure of his own answer, "Well um, text...subject suitability? Moral teachings I suppose?"  
  
Wolfie scoffed, "Moral teachings?" he placed his hands on his hips defensively, "Sir - this is a professional teaching facility - not a church. Opera is about art, not suitability."  
  
The Dean just smiled in his usual jovial manner, "Yes well," he tucked a hand into his vest pocket and rocked on his heels,  "..donors don't like to give money to things that make them feel uncomfortable, and our donors are old Wolfgang." He leaned in close and whispered lowly, " Old ladies - with big fat cheque books."  
  
He patted Wolfie's shoulder, "Our audiences love their opera - within reason of course, I'm sure whatever you've prepared it quite digestible..."  
  
Wolfie frowned, becoming more than a little concerned.  
  
"Well - who is on the committee? Maybe I should just speak with them directly?"  
  
The Dean scratched his chin and hummed, "Well...Professor Rosenberg," he thought for a moment, "Professor Haydn of course..."   
  
"Oh good!" Wolfie's eyes lit up  
  
"...Professor Salieri..."  
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, "Salieri?"  
  
"Well yes of course, he's head of the Opera department, he is involved in the selection and development of all of our productions."  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, "How could I forget..." he grumbled under his breath  
  
"Sorry what was that?" The Dean smiled genuinely, unaware of Wolfgang's gripe.  
  
"Excellent - excellent..!" Wolfie bluffed and folded his arms across his chest, "I'll have the libretto for you by Monday morning."   
  
Though he wasn't sure how.   
  
"Wonderful - have a good weekend Wolfgang, oh and -" The Dean poked his head out into the hallway and turned back towards Wolfgang with a sly smile, "I think you may have a class waiting for you outside?"  
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, glancing up at the clock above the door. _Shit - not again!  
  
_ He nodded, "Yes - I was just...on my way" he bowed his head sheepishly and trotted out of his office, trailing closely behind the Dean as he shut the door behind him.   
  
_One more class Wolf....  
  
_  

 

 

 

 

  
By the time Ludwig came over that evening, Wolfie had everything figured out.  
  
He'd decided to take Ludwig to his favourite restaurant. It wasn't that exciting, but he figured Ludwig would appreciate the quiet, and the kid definitely enjoyed eating! It was a little Italian place in the entertainment district, run by an old family friend that his Papa had met once while on tour through Florence. The Linley's were wealthy British citizens who'd invested in the small eatery, opening up shop about ten years back. They'd always fantasized about moving back to Florence to relive those early days, but when their son Thomas, a talented violinist, died tragically at the age of 22 they could no longer bare to go back.

Wolfie was crushed when he heard the news, having crossed paths with Thomas while on his Italian tour with Papa. The boys had hit it off immediately, both being on similar career paths and sharing mutual genius. They'd laugh at each other's jokes, play games and practice together. They were as thick as thieves during their short time together. Even Leopold remarked on their peculiar friendship, happy to see his son branch out and develop relationships with children his own age for once. Due to the nature of their frequent travels, Wolfgang had had very few friends apart from his sister.   
  
He was a lonely kid - and it was almost as if, by some miracle, Thomas had been made for him.

Before Wolfie and his Papa departed for Rome late that spring, Thomas had grown bold enough to kiss him.  
  
Several times in fact.  
  
Among some other curious, but exhilarating explorations.   
  
He was confused, and elated - but, mostly sad.   
  
He was losing his first and only friend.   
  
He'd never forget that boy.   
  
He could still picture him waving them off as they departed and the memory of it made Wolfie frown.

Following his death, Thomas' family decided to throw their hearts into opening a restaurant. They were not cooks, nor were they restaurateurs - but they did know how to invest, and invest well! They had travelled all of Italy to find the best chefs, offering considerable sums to bring them back home to work in their fledgling restaurant. Soon word spread of the high calibre cuisine, and practically overnight - the place was a hit. It was now almost impossible to get a reservation and most definitely not on a Friday night, and on such short notice. But this was Wolfgang - he was practically family.    
  
"Wolf - I've never been to a fancy restaurant, what am I supposed to wear?" Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Wolfie blow dry his hair in the bathroom.  
  
"It's hanging on the door of the closet, it should fit - I checked your clothes for sizing last time you were here..." he called over the whirring of the motor, "Of course you did..." Ludwig muttered, smiling at the floor. This guy was serious!  
  
Ludwig slid off the bed and stood before the garment bag suspiciously.   
  
_Nothing casual ever came out of a suit bag...._ He scowled at it, pulling the zipper down to peek inside.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was most definitely not a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Wolfie had obviously gone way over the top and bought a high end suit, with all the trimmings. It was neatly pressed, with nary a wrinkle. The colours were mercifully muted, a dark navy with a white top. There was tie, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get that part figured out since it didn't seem to have a clip. _Damn...  
  
_ "I'll be done in 10 minutes - I just need to get dressed" Wolfie called from the bathroom, the endless drone of the hair dryer finally turned down. Ludwig knew that meant that he had at least another half hour....  
  
Slipping into the perfectly tailored trousers and shirt, he sighed as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "This isn't you..." he muttered to himself as he buttoned the tiny buttons one by one, admiring the fine cut of the shirt. It was slimming, and he had to admit thought it wasn't something he'd pick for himself - the shirt showed off his figure rather nicely. He smoothed out the delicate fabric and placed his hands on his hips, staring at his own reflection in the full length mirror skeptically.  
  
"Oh my ...." He heard the excited squeal from behind him, turning to see Wolfie half dressed in the doorway, "Don't you look handsome?"   
  
Ludwig blushed, avoiding his appraising eyes, "It - uh....seems to fit ok." he mumbled bashfully, he wanted to say thank you, but he was too embarrassed. He'd have to do it later. Wolfie crept up behind him and stood on his tip toes, resting his chin on his shoulder meeting his eyes through the reflection. "They always do a good job - I wasn't sure about the white shirt, but they convinced me..."  
  
Ludwig smiled, "It's nice."  
  
Wolfie smiled, accepting his praise, "I know..."  
  
Chuckling at the mildly arrogant response, Ludwig just rolled his eyes with a smile, _Wolf...  
  
_ "Did they forget to put the tie in with it?" Wolf dug through the empty clothing bag, "No - no, it's over there..." Ludwig nodded toward the silk fabric draped over the bed frame, "Oh! Well - are you going to wear it?" Wolfie ran his fingers over its soft texture appreciatively, "It's real Italian..." He coaxed, though his words meant nothing to Ludwig.  He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Come on - you can't wear a suit without a tie!" Wolfie practically whined, wrapping the tie around Ludwig's neck, "Look how sexy it is? See?" He held the tie in place across Ludwig's chest for him to see in the mirror. Ludwig blushed and shook his head, "What?" Wolfie frowned, "I have others if you don't like this one?"  
  
Ludwig shook his head again, "No - it's fine. I just - "  
  
Wolfie paused, "You just....?"  
  
"Don't know how to tie it." Ludwig admittedly in defeat, his cheeks burning in shame - he was a 20 year old man who'd never tied a tie! But what occasion had he ever had for one? Aside from his mother's funeral.. Wolfie grinned broadly, his eyes softening. His heart melted a little, in that moment Ludwig seemed so small, he simply had to help him!   
  
"Come - I'll do it."  
  
Ludwig meekly stepped towards the smaller man, allowing him to quickly finish a simple knot and snug it up to his collar, smiling at him as his finished. "There. You're gorgeous." Wolfie tugged him down for a quick kiss, "But I still need five minutes!" he quickly dashed off into the bathroom again, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ludwig sighed and resumed his place on the edge of the bed, taking out his small notebook to pass the time.

 

 

 

 

  
  
By the time Wolfie was ready to go it was almost 7:30, easily the busiest time for the popular restaurants in the downtown theatre district. It was a Friday night and the holiday season had begun. Restaurants were often packed with concert goers and seasonal shoppers at this time of year - Ludwig knew this from the few years he'd spent as a dishwasher in a hotel downtown. Ludwig was becoming ever more doubtful as he listened to Wolfie describe the restaurant and their stellar reputation. As the taxi drove them up to the curb, Wolfie spoke the famous last line, "They'll find us a table!"  
  
Hopping out onto the sidewalk, Wolfie stood outside the restaurant with a grin, "Here it is!"   
  
Ludwig raised his eyebrows as the darkened window front, the sign remaining unlit in the evening dim, "This one?" He questioned, reading a sign posted to the front door.  
  
"Ya come on!" Wolfie bounded forward excitedly, not noticing the signage. He tugged the door handle without success, and his smile fell, "Hey - what the..."   
  
Ludwig pointed to the sign that read,   
  
_Dear customers - we will be closed for renovations the week of December 10-17  
  
_ Wolfie was stunned, "Oh..." he turned to Ludwig with a disappointed face, "Ludwig I - I didn't know -"  
  
Ludwig smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets, a wash of relief coming over him, "It's OK, I don't really mind" He hadn't really been sure about the fancy restaurant idea, or wearing the suit, he was only going along with it to make Wolfie happy, so this was a blessing in disguise.  
  
Wolfie however, looked crushed.  
  
Ludwig stood awkwardly at his side as he searched his phone for alternatives, most of them showing no bookings for the near future. Ludwig sighed, tired of waiting. Hearing his stomach rumble he frowned. Fancy restaurant be damned, he'd eat just about anything at this point....  
  
"Hey - Wolf," he nudged him, nodding towards a nearby street vendor, "Why don't we just get some hotdogs and call it a night?"  
  
Wolfie looked up from his phone with an expression of sheer disgust, "Hotdogs?!"  
  
Ludwig smirked, "Ya - who doesn't like hotdogs?"  
  
Wolfie shook his head, "Me!"  
  
"Really?" Ludwig started to walk towards the cart anyway, "Well...actually..." Wolfie jogged to catch up with him, "I've never had one."  
  
Ludwig froze, grabbing Wolfie's arm, "What?!"  
  
Wolfie blushed and shrugged, "Well....you didn't know how to tie your tie!" he shot back defensively  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Yes well, most people don't know how to tie ties, but hotdogs - everybody eats hotdogs." Ordering two, Ludwig dug through his pocket and pulled out the requisite change - tossing a tip in the vendor's cup, who nodded back appreciatively. "Coming right up!"  
  
Wolfie watched with childlike fascination as the greasy tubes of meat were grilled before his very eyes. The vendor lay each one in its fluffy bed of bread, sliding them into their paper holders. "Two dogs - cheers buddy."  
  
Ludwig passed one to Wolfie who watched him slather it in ketchup and mustard before wasting no time and promptly shoving half of it into his mouth. Following his lead, Wolfie carefully dressed his meal, choosing to recreate Ludwig's toppings exactly. He raised it to his nose and sniffed it cautiously, "It's good - trust me." Ludwig chewed what was left of his, wiping the evidence from his face.  
  
Wolfie grimaced before taking his first bite and chewing thoughtfully. Ludwig watched him curiously, would he like it?   
  
Wolfie's eyebrows shot up in surprise - it was delicious!   
  
It was like nothing he'd ever had!   
  
It was better than pizza!  
  
What could be better than pizza?!   
  
Nothing!  
  
Well...maybe this...  
  
Ludwig chuckled as Wolfie gushed excitedly, mouth still full - "This is so good!" small bits of hotdog flew out as he attempted to speak, mustard splattered on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Ya - they are aren't they?" Ludwig chuckled, pulling a few extra napkins from the cart, "Hey buddy - you're boyfriend really likes those eh? Does he want another?" The vendor nodded towards Wolfie who's large eyes were twinkling as he nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands. Ludwig chuckled, choosing to ignore the salesman's choice of words, who was he to correct him? "Ya I think he does..."  
  
"Here - Wolf -" Ludwig stilled him as he waited for the next one to cook, "You've got mustard on your face..." He murmured lowly, wiping the corners of his mouth as their eyes shared a brief but longing exchange.  
  
"Second dog - ready to go!" The vendor's voice snapped them out of it and Wolfie dashed over to receive his prize - this one he would top with everything! Ludwig just shook his head and watched him devour the entire thing.   
  
Obviously he'd been converted.  


 

 

 

 

 

  
Sitting on a park bench, feeling slightly bloated, Wolfie groaned clutching his belly, "Oh God what was in those things?"  
  
"I think you just ate too fast, just sit down and try to relax..." Ludwig leaned back against the bench, watching people come and go as Wolfie dramatized his supposed agony.

Ludwig had been on this bench before, but that was many years ago. It was around this same time of year, he had his Mama then - things were different. He'd been huddled up against her, shivering in the early winter cold waiting for Papa to finish his gig. They weren't allowed in of course, he was working a bar. No kids, sorry.  
  
A young teen had passed them by, hurried along by his entourage - he seemed like he was somebody very important. Ludwig remembered, he'd been well dressed and was carrying a violin case. Maybe he was a performer headed to a concert? There were plenty of theatres nearby, he could've been going anywhere! His Mama had tugged him as the teen approached, "Ludwig look!" she'd pointed at the blonde haired boy, "You're going to be like him someday" she whispered as he walked by, Ludwig just stared curiously, "But Mama - I don't play the violin!" Ludwig's voice had caught the boy's attention and for a fleeting moment they'd laid eyes on each other. He'd smiled at young Ludwig, curled up by his mother, his large expressive eyes seemed so inviting, Ludwig would never forget their striking shade of blue.    
  
_"Hey look!"_   
  
The sound of Wolfie's voice shook Ludwig from his thoughts - "What?"  
  
Wolfie was pointing at a poster plastered to a nearby lamp post, _Muzio Clementi in Concert._ "That's tonight!" He leapt up, checking his phone for the time, "That's in 20 minutes! Come on - let's go!"  
  
Ludwig sighed, "Do you really think we can get tickets to that? It starts in less than half an hour!"  
  
Wolfie scoffed, "Tickets? Come on - I know him personally, it's fine...." he grabbed Ludwig's hand and began to pull him along, "That's what you said about dinner..." he grumbled to himself, allowing himself to be dragged.  
  
  
Leading Ludwig all the way down to the symphony hall, Wolfie chattered on and on, "Oh ya and then they made us play against each other and I mean really? What did they _think_ would happen?" Wolfie laughed at his own story, "But anyway, here he is on a poster - so now I guess he's a soloist!"  
  
Not even bothering to stop at security, Wolfie pushed his way through the artist entrance of the hall, waving off the door attendant who simply nodded and smiled, "Good evening Mr.Mozart" Ludwig raised his eyebrows in surprise, _Wait a minute.......  
  
_ "Dressing rooms are this way come on!" He tugged Ludwig's hand, marching past throngs of musicians tuning up, stage hands chatting and leaning on heavy road cases and security personnel. Nobody seemed to even bat an eyebrow that two unauthorized people were winding their way through backstage, and many of them actually seemed to know Wolfie!  
  
"Muzio!" Wolfgang bellowed as he barged through the dressing room door unannounced. The lone occupant, seated at a rehearsal piano jumped, startled by the sudden entrance. "Wolfgang?"  
  
Wolfie smiled at Ludwig as if to say, _Told you so...  
  
_ "Wolfgang!" The man finally confirmed his identity and leapt to his feet, wrapping Wolfie in a tight hug that lifted him easily off the floor. "Oh my God it's been years! Where have you been?"  
  
Ludwig stood in the doorway awkwardly as the men chatted, joking with each other and generally being friendly. They seemed like old pals, not the rivals Wolfie had described on the walk over.  
  
"Hey and who's your friend over there?" Muzio eventually looked up to acknowledge Ludwig's presence in the doorway, "Oh - Muzio, you've _got_ to hear this kid play! He's phenomenal, he's name is Ludwig."  
  
Ludwig blushed at Wolfie's praise - he'd never heard praise from him directly, and it made him feel proud. "Oh ya?" Muzio stepped towards a reluctant Ludwig, "You know Wolf - I'm running this international competition now, for young pianists. It offers a top cash prize of $25,000 - if he's as good as you say, it might be worth a shot."  
  
Ludwig remained silent, hands in his pockets as Clementi looked him over once more, "Oh he is - he's very good. I promise you that." Wolfie smiled at Ludwig who was blushing madly, "Play something for me then, I'm curious! If they great Mozart says it's true...." Clementi gestured Ludwig in, pulling the bench for him.  
  
Ludwig looked to Wolfie for assurance, _Is he serious?  
  
_ Wolfie nodded encouragingly  
  
Slinking over to the piano and tucking himself in, hands over the unfamiliar keys, he questioned what this instrument might sound like. "Can you play me something? Anything!"   
  
Ludwig paused in thought, but then looked up and saw the score open on the stand, "May I?" he nodded towards the open manuscript. It was a bold move, to sight read something in front of an international soloist and your professor, but Ludwig couldn't think of anything better....his mind had gone completely blank.  
  
"That?" Clementi chuckled, looking back at Wolfie with a grin, "Don't you already know it?"   
  
Wolfie shook his head no, and Ludwig tilted his head in confusion, "I don't believe so?"  
  
Clementi frowned, "Really?.....All right then - give it a go"  
  
Ludwig played through the pages with great tenderness and phrasing, the elegant legato melody coming to life under his hands. As he played he smiled, this piece was beautiful - should he know it from somewhere? Clementi certainly had given that impression....Professor Salieri never gave him pieces as glorious as this, though now Ludwig wished he would!  
  
Clementi grabbed the book off the piano mid phrase, interrupting Ludwig's impeccable line, "Sorry kid - you're fantastic, it's true - but I've got to stop you there, I'm on in 3 minutes so I've got to go. Best of luck to you, think about that contest - you're obviously very capable!"   
  
Ludwig sat staring at the empty music stand, feeling a little unresolved from having been cut off mid phrase. He threaded his fingers together, placing them in his lap.  
  
"And Wolf - you old dog, I think you're boyfriend plays better than you, congratulations!" Clementi chided him as he walked out, scores tucked under his arm. Wolfie laughed and rolled his eyes, "Ya thanks but, he's not my boyfriend and at least I can still do better than you..."  
  
"Whatever you say.." came the distant reply as he disappeared down the hallway  
  
Ludwig frowned to himself, bowing his head a little to hide his disappointment. _Is that how he feels?_  His chest hurt a little hearing Wolfie's words, but he'd ignore it. It's not like he felt that way either...

 

 

  
  
Watching from backstage, Ludwig and Wolfie were able to catch most of the show. Ludwig had never been backstage in a real theatre before and he was caught up in the excitement of it all. The curtains, the monitors, the bright lights - it was both exciting and terrifying all at the same time. He was in awe of Wolfie's friend who just seemed to stride out there and take it all in! A concert pianist - how amazing.  
  
Wolfie nudged him sometime during the second half of the show, "Hey - you recognize this piece?" he whispered. Ludwig listened carefully, thinking on it for a moment, "Um, ya - the one I play in the dressing room earlier?"  
  
Wolfie smiled, "Ya - that one."  
  
Ludwig nodded  
  
"You know who wrote it?" Wolfie gave a cheeky smile  
  
Ludwig shook his head slowly, _No idea....  
  
_ "....Me"  
  
Ludwig held his breath for a minute - _What!  
  
_ "And all the other ones on tonight's program, mostly." He passed the concert booklet to Ludwig who scanned the repertoire list, featuring several pieces by Wolfgang. Ludwig stared at him in shock, "You?"  
  
Wolfie giggled, "Well what do you think I do all day?!"  
  
  
Leaving the concert, they began the walk back towards the taxi line - hoping to find a quick ride home. The temperature had really dropped and a cold December rain was starting to fall.   
  
"Ludwig these are all full - the cab driver says it'll be about 15 minutes before another one shows up." Wolfie frowned, rubbing his own arms to stave off the cold. Ludwig looked at him apologetically, "We should've waited inside maybe...."  
  
Wolfie's teeth chattered, "Ya - or worn rain coats!" he joked, as the rain began to fall harder, chasing them under a nearby awning while they waited for their ride to arrive. Huddled near each other, they shifted on their feet to keep their feet from freezing, "I got my suit wet..." Wolfie groaned through his shivers.   
  
Ludwig frowned, "I'm sure it'll be ok - once it dries.." Woflie sighed, "Probably not - it's wool. Oh well, you'd think wool would be fucking warmer though wouldn't you?!" his teeth clacked audibly and he bounced up and down, stamping his feet.   
  
Ludwig slid off his leather jacket and draped it over Wolfie's shoulders, "Here - for now." Wolfie paused, feeling the weight of the jacket on his shoulders, it's masculine scent making him smile, "...Thanks" he whispered quietly, staring back at Ludwig's sad green eyes, "I'm sorry you're birthday didn't work out as planned" he said guiltily, trying not to chuckle at the flattened wet hairs that clung to Ludwig's face. Ludwig shrugged, holding himself against the cold, "I liked it anyway" he said with much honesty.  
  
Wolfie smiled at him sweetly and popped up on his toes to kiss him, clutching the leather jacket, "Happy Birthday Ludwig..." he murmured, leaning against his chest and hugging his waist. He may not be his boyfriend, but this sure did feel like something, Ludwig buried his nose in his soft hair and smiled.  
  
They stood like that, wrapped in each other until the cab pulled up, then together they made the mad dash to the warmth of the backseat. Slamming the door shut Ludwig shuddered, it was going to take awhile before he felt warm again. Plus he still had to get home, and in these wet clothes....  
  
Back at Wolfie's apartment, a chilled and naked Ludwig had wrapped himself in a blanket while he waited for his clothes to finish in the dryer. It was after midnight and the load was going to take at least an hour to dry. They had to use some fancy setting in order to not wreck the delicate fabrics. Ludwig flopped on his back, completely exhausted.   
  
"Hey - you staying over tonight?" Wolfie nudged him partially awake, crawling onto the bed beside him, "No - can't my dad will freak if I don't come home." He muttered sleepily, feeling Wolfie curl up beside him, "So?" he ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair, his fingers massaging his scalp gently, "You've never met him...it's hard to understand..." Ludwig yawned, relaxing under Wolfie's attention.  
  
"Ok - well, I'll wake you up when the laundry's done and I'll drive you home ok?" He murmured softly, kissing him affectionately. Ludwig just smiled in daze, he was too tired to think.   
"Ya sure..."  
  
Wolfie snaked his arm around him and snuggled up alongside him under the covers, skin against skin.  
  
Unfortunately for Ludwig, neither of them would wake until morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Morning After

Olga was a native Russian.   


And she was proud of it!  


Stout and hardy, she was born and raised during the Soviet era to a family of musikers. Her father a pianist, and her mother - a violinist. In their youth, symphonic music was of great popularity in Russia. The national state orchestra was world renowned for their artistic mastery, performing for dignitaries, touring to great cities and staging spectacular ballets. In addition to their orchestral duties, her father taught at the state Conservatory while her mother gave lessons in home. Both were proud members of the rich musical tapestry of the capital city, thespians by blood and - by right. Between raising their young family and their burgeoning musical careers - her parents were incredibly busy, yet gloriously happy.

Olga herself began piano lessons as a young girl, the eldest of twelve. Her father would stand over her and correct her tiny little fingers, smiling fondly at her best efforts. She loved to please, she supposed that that aspect of her personality had never really gone away. When the communist party finally rose to power, her parents decided to flee the city - selling their possessions and taking what little they had to a small village west of Moscow.  She still remembered when her father cried, the day he sold his beloved piano.   
  
"For a better life" they'd said sadly, pocketing the small fist of bills. It was barely half of what the heirloom instrument was worth, but they were desperate.   
  
For many years following, there was to be no more music.   


Alas, that was some time ago - before the birth of her own son, and the struggles of her own young family. She preferred not to dwell on her memories too much, her aging heart could no longer handle the heavy melancholy. Olga found the best way to cope with her loneliness was to throw herself into work, and lots of it.

  
Leopold Mozart was the first employer to hear her story. He was a lovely man, articulate and kind. The ad in the newspaper had been very clear, but it was the clever choice of wording that had caught Olga's fading eye.  
  
_To Hire -_  
  
An experience housekeeper in need of a challenge.  
A young bachelor of peculiar habits requires assistance with  
the weekly upkeep of a modest apartment, stocking of food items,  
laundry and light cooking duties. Special consideration for women with  
a maternal heart, a strong will and the ability to say NO! Experience with  
difficult adolescents highly recommended.  
  
Wages paid in advance, top dollar for ideal candidate.  
  


When he'd explained the situation over the phone, Olga found herself grinning from ear to ear. She chuckled as he spoke, describing his wayward son and his deplorable lifestyle choices. She would reply in her broken English, assuring him that she could certainly handle whatever the wily young man could conjure up.

His father described him affectionately.  
  
He played piano. He was bright. He was a skilled musician - but he lacked discipline. With his family living on the other side of the country, his father wanted assurance that his son was being looked after. He'd always had everything provided to him, how could he live on his own with any success?

Olga was reminded of her own young grandson - who was now a young man himself! Her belly churned with regret, having missed so much of his life. She so hoped he had pursued his dreams of becoming a pianist like his great dedushka. God knew he had the talent, but it had been so many years...   
  
"Wolfgang doesn't have a wife, or even a girlfriend for that matter!" Leopold sighed over the phone, he suspected that either of those options would be unlikely for his son, though he felt he should leave that detail out.

Olga nodded silently in agreement from her end.  
  
"If he just didn't....live alone, I'd worry less - you see? He's immature, and perhaps that's my own fault."  
  
Olga grunted, clutching the phone in her gnarled fingers with a smile, "I take care Mr. Mozart, no worries - I will watch your Wolfka."  
  
Leopold grinned, he sensed this would be a most excellent partnership.   
  
"Duties commence immediately."   
  
Olga could hardly wait.   


 

 

  
Walking in to Wolfgang's apartment that morning, she immediately knew there remained a guest from the night before. The second pair of shoes at the door was an obvious sign that her little Wolfka was most certainly not alone. She tisked, kicking the shoes off to the side and dropping her purse on the small table. She was no stranger to Wolfgang's shenanigans. He was a young man after all, and things were different now, young people seemed more - free?   
  
She hobbled into the living area to survey the damage. Pieces of clothing strewn about, empty take out containers, the television left on. She placed her hands on her hips, another typical week. Turning towards the kitchen she limped over to the door of the refrigerator, opening it to inspect the contents. Most of what she had bought the week before remained untouched. Greens, milk, bread - all healthy options, not even shifted from where she had placed them last Saturday. She lifted the lid on the cake box curiously, of course - the honey cake was gone.  
  
"Only crumbs Wolfka...." she clicked her tongue as she extracted the empty box, making a pile for the recycling. She hummed as she quickly busied herself with wiping the counter tops, rinsing the dishes, and sweeping the tile floor. Soon enough, the kitchen was restored to order. It was time to cook!  
  
Tossing a pan onto the stove, she lit the flame to let it heat.   
  
She abandoned it briefly to go rouse the lazy sloth, it was about time he was awake anyhow!  
  
Peeking in through the crack in the door, she could definitely make out two figures in the tangled mess of sheets. Her little Wolfka was clutching a pillow as the other lay with an arm across his middle. Olga rolled her eyes, _Here we go...  
  
_ "Ok up!" she swung open the door, marching straight over to the bed and unceremoniously ripping the sheets from their bodies. Ludwig's eyes flew open in shock, "Huh?" he blinked against the sunlight that flooded the room, lifting his hands to his eyes to shield himself from the sudden brightness.   
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and groaned, "Olga not now...." as he groped for the sheets blindly, not realizing they'd already been balled up and placed into the laundry hamper.   
  
"Yes! Now!" She snapped in her thick accent, shaking the heavy curtains open and tucking them into place, "I make you breakfast..."  
  
Ludwig squirmed uncomfortably, trying his best to cover his, er... himself.   
  
Who was this woman and what the hell was she doing barging in here at such an hour?  
  
"Wolfie?" he hissed under his breath, "Who is she and what is she doing?"  
  
Wolfie sat up on his elbows with a lazy smile, clearly far less self conscious under the old woman's glare, "Ludwig - meet Olga! Olga - Ludwig!"  
  
Ludwig's cheeks burned bright red and he buried his face in the pillows with a mortified groan, "He cute boy Wolfka - I make you breakfast. Go, go!" she shooed him off to the bathroom before tossing a small throw over Ludwig's bare ass mercifully, "No worries dear," she chuckled, "I'm old - I've seen everything there is to see." She shook her head and tossed a towel into the master bath after Wolfie, hollering in after him, "You eat - five minutes!"  
  
Ludwig kept his head buried in the pillows until he heard the familiar click of the door as it shut, at which point he whipped his head up to look about in wild confusion. "Wolfie what the fuck?!" he grunted, hearing the water in the shower running, "What did you say?" came the faint reply, followed by the far more irritating "I'll be out in five minutes"  
  
Ludwig sighed, flopping back onto the pillow with a muted thud. He reached for his phone, rubbing sleep from his eyes, _3 missed calls - Home._  
  
"Shit." he muttered under his breath, swiping to read the text messages

 _Where are you, who's going to watch these guys?   - Dad - sent at 1 AM  
  
Still not home - what the fuck is going on with you?  - Dad - sent at 2:30  
  
You're gonna be in so much shit when you drag your sorry ass back here... - Dad - sent at 2:50  
  
 _ Ludwig frowned, "Fuck."  
  
  
He'd never spent the night away from home and especially not on a gig night. Fridays were his father's weekly bar gigs, the few that would still book him anyway. Ludwig would finish his shift at work and head straight home. He would agree to babysit his brothers overnight, until Johann dragged himself back in around dawn looking like he'd been hit by a bus. Still drunk, he'd often just collapse on the couch fully clothed and sleep until the following evening. On occasion, Ludwig would find him out on the porch the next morning, face down in his own vomit - clearly having forgotten his keys or having been too drunk to manage opening the lock.   
  
Last night, Ludwig had fully intended to return home after the concert to babysit - as usual. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep! It must've been the chill from the rain, or maybe it was the peaceful quiet of Wolfie's apartment - either way, he had been lulled into dreams. Such a shame that he'd have to pay so dearly for something that had been so fleetingly wonderful. He tossed the phone onto the bedside table with a defeated sigh. He'd better get dressed.  
  
Just as Ludwig was lamenting the impending disaster at home, Wolfie padded into the room, a towel clinging loosely to his narrow waist. He was adorable - even dripping wet. Ludwig smiled at him sadly, he wished it were that easy for him.   
  
"Ok - shower's free... pretty sure there's still some hot water for you - " Wolfie paused mid sentence, "But....you're already dressed?"  
  
"I have to go home" Ludwig muttered, shrugged his jacket on over his shoulders. Wolfie frowned, "Right this second?" he scoffed in disbelief, toweling his hair and rolling his eyes in jest, "You know what I always say, if you're already late...."  
  
"Yes - I have to leave _right now_. Last night actually." Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him angrily, interrupting his unwarranted advice, "My father's going to lose his mind on me."  
  
Wolfie was a taken a little aback by his sudden turn of mood, sure he'd had the sheets ripped off this morning - but it's not like it was his fault?!   
  
"Well..." Wolfie hummed, trying to ignore Ludwig's growing temper, "If you give me a minute - I'll get dressed and then I can drive you home. How does that sound?" He tried to sound serious as he hopped around on one leg, trying to shimmy his way into pair of skinny jeans. Ludwig shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Fine. I'll wait outside" he said flatly and left Wolfie to finish dressing.  
  
He didn't really want to be seen in Wolfie's car, and less so being dropped off right in front of their house but at this point - he knew he was already going to be in shit no matter what. He might as well save himself the bus fare.  
  
"Ok boys - you eat!" Olga appeared the doorway with two plates heaped with food, just as Wolfie wiggled his way into a knit sweater. "Oh perfect - you know I love those potato pancake things..." he grinned, running up to her and taking a plate greedily.  
  
"Wolf" Ludwig grunted sharply from the front hall, he did not have time for this.  
  
Wolfgang frowned, remembering his promise. Oh but he was so hungry!  
  
"...Right, sorry..." he passed the plate back to Olga apologetically, "Keep it warm for me - I've got to go drop Ludwig off, but I'll be back!" he kissed her quickly on the cheek and nodded towards the door, "Ok let's go grumpy pants."  
  
Ludwig glowered at him choose not to argue.  
  
Olga watched them leave with a sigh, "Wolfka you must eat - you don't take long!"  
  
"I won't - I promise!" He winked at the old lady and shut the door behind them, walking silently with Ludwig to the elevator.   
  
The entire car ride was silent. Wolfie drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, something about this whole situation just didn't seem right.  
  
"So...did you like your birthday?" His feeble attempt at light conversation failed before it even got off the ground.  
  
Ludwig just sank in his seat, staring straight ahead out the window with his arms crossed.  
  
"That good eh?" Wolfie chuckled, "That good...."   
  
He sighed, pulling over in front of the derelict home. It looked even more pathetic in daylight, the paint peeling from its clapboard exterior, an old refrigerator rusting on the front porch.  There was nothing neat or tidy about that house, even the mailbox refused to stand up straight!  
  
He watched Ludwig unbuckle the seatbelt sadly, he didn't want him to go just yet.  
  
"Thanks for the ride anyway...." Ludwig muttered, his pretty green eyes tinged with sadness. Wolfie's heart hurt for the poor kid. He gripped the wheel tightly, he wouldn't kiss him this time.   
  
Slamming the door, Ludwig stalked off, head down and posture slumped. There was a man waiting at the front door. _Dad_ , Wolfie assumed. He watched curiously from the car as Ludwig approached, stopping on the threshold, his body reading serious apprehension.   
  
Wolfie chewed his lip - he felt guilty for getting him in trouble - he didn't mean for him to stay over! Not that he minded in the least....but if it meant trouble at home, he would've made sure to avoid the happy accident. Maybe there was a way he could explain what happened - or at least try to make things right with Papa Beethoven. His mind raced with ideas.  
  
"Mr. Beethoven!" a familiar voice called across the yard, stopping Johann mid sentence and causing Ludwig to turn over his shoulder to see Wolfie trotting up towards them. _Fuck.  
  
_ "Mr.Beethoven!" Wolfie panted, almost out of breath from the short jog, "Hi - hi, hello.." he gasped, extending his hand towards the disgruntled looking man who stood blocking the doorway with his rather imposing stature. Fortunately, Wolfie was not easily intimidated.  
  
Johann eyed the boisterous visitor skeptically, "Yes?" he pulled the cigarette from his mouth coolly, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Wolfie looked to Ludwig and then to Johann before smiling, "I...uh, well - as you may know, I'm one of your son's professors -"  
  
"And do all his professors drive him home this early on a Saturday morning after he failed to come home the night before?"   
  
Ludwig bowed his head defeatedly, he knew where this was going.  
  
Wolfie laughed nervously, "Yes well - I mean, no. But I just wanted to talk to you about a wonderful opportunity for your son. It's a competition, for young pianists?"  
  
Johann grunted, flicking his cigarette to the lawn in disinterest. Wolfie grimaced at it, noting the scum beneath his fingernails for the first time. He nearly shuddered.  
  
"My son plays keyboard - in a band." Johann tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his tired old jeans.  
  
Wolfie chuckled and waved him off, "Yes well I'm sure he's pretty good at that, any mediocre piano player can play in a band, there isn't much to it is there? A few chords here and there, but what your son can do -"  
  
Johann narrowed his eyes and held up his hand suddenly, to which Ludwig shied away.  
  
"I know what my son can do, and listen - I don't give a shit about whatever pansy ass classical piano whatever you think he's going to do - I can tell you right now, as his father - it's not happening. Good day to you Mr.Who-ever-you-are, and I'll thank you not to drive my son around in your fancy car anymore. I don't need him earning himself some kinda reputation."  
  
Wolfie blinked in confusion.  
  
"...Reputation..?" He stuttered, blinking his eyes in disbelief, "Ya - hanging around with somebody like you, ya know?" Johann gestured his hands towards Wolfie with a shrug.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wolfie placed his hands on hips, taking a step closer but Ludwig put his arm out to stop him, shooting him a pleading glare. "Don't..." Ludwig whispered angrily.  
  
Wolfie shook his head and pushed Ludwig's arm out of the way, "Just what are you getting at _sir?"_ Wolfie huffed, growing more agitated as Johann lit up another cigarette with a diminutive chuckle.   
  
"I don't want people to think my kid is some kind of faggot - hanging around poofy looking guys like you who just sit around and practice piano all day, styling their hair and trying to look good eh?"  
  
Wolfie's eyes went wide, he'd never been spoken to in a such a way! He was appalled.   
  
The was _unbelievable!  
  
_ "Wolfie - you should go." Ludwig whispered lowly to him, head still bowed submissively.  
  
Johann let out a loud laugh, "Wolfie?! Oh man, now I _know_ you're a little fag boy! Jesus, Ludwig where did you find this guy? What is he your boyfriend or something?" he wiped a fake tear from his eye, holding his belly as it shook with laughter.  
  
Wolfie practically growled, "And so what if I am? Anyone would be proud to be in a relationship with your son - he's brilliant, and you know what?" Wolfie leaned in, poking his finger against Johann's chest, "His cock is pretty good too! How would I know? Well, being as you say - a little poofy faggot - it's been up my ass, and I fucking _loved_ it." He narrowed his eyes daringly at him, punctuating his words with a sharp poke to his belly.  
  
Stupefied at Wolfie's admission, Johann faltered for a moment and looked to his son who's eyes were fixed on the old porch floorboards. Wolfie grinned and continued his verbal onslaught.  
  
 "And at least I'm more accomplished than you - some sort of knuckle dragging troglodyte who doesn't even recognize his own son's genius because he's too busy trying to get his failed rock band off the ground? How does it feel to know you're never going to amount to anything more than....this" Wolfie spat, flailing his arms towards the house dramatically.  
  
Johann cleared his throat exactingly, extinguishing his cigarette on the porch beam nearest Ludwig's head. He smiled greasily as the boy slinked away. "So that's what you've been up to all this time huh? Practicing - is that a code word now or something?" Johann knuckled the scowling Ludwig under his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet his eye as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette into the boy's face. Ludwig scrunched his nose in disgust, turning his head away but choosing to remain silent. Words always made it worse.  
  
Wolfie gritted his teeth. This man was disgusting.  
  
"Listen," Johann suddenly turned back towards Wolfie, stepping close enough to slide his shoes between his feet. Wolfie scowled up at him, not intimidated in the least.   
  
Ludwig watched in horror - completely frozen.  
  
This was not good.  
  
Johann grabbed Wolfie's delicate wrist in his meaty fist, squeezing until he yelped and clawed at his grasp, "I don't want to see you around here" he squeezed harder still, as Wolfie struggled to free himself, "ever."  
  
That was it.  
  
Ludwig had had enough.  
  
  
_Hit me.  
  
Call me what you want.   
  
But don't you fucking touch him.  
  
  
_ He finally snapped.  
  
  
Rarely had Ludwig lost his temper in such a way - but in this moment, he was practically blinded by it. He flew at his father, shoving him with the full weight of his body. The result was spectacular, sending the middling old man crashing backwards against the screen door, ripping the mesh from the wooden frame with a great clatter. Ludwig dove down, straddling him and delivering several blows to his face as he attempted to shield himself against the feral youth. Ludwig couldn't stop himself, it was as if he was no longer in control of his own body.  
  
That is, until he saw blood.   
  
It poured from Johann's nose, coated Ludwig's knuckles and stained the old man's tattered shirt.  
  
He sat there, frozen in sudden fear, hands shaking. He was panting wildly and his pupils were blown, his ears were ringing and his head was spinning. Faintly he could hear Wolfie's voice calling him, as if he was under water. When the echo finally cleared, he stood up towering over his disoriented father who lay in a mess on the porch.    
  
"Ludwig!" Wolfie touched his arm tentatively, the kid was out of control.  
  
Ludwig blinked slowly, turning to see Wolfie's frightened face, feeling his cool hand on his arm.  
  
"Let's go." Ludwig grunted, suddenly grabbing Wolfie's arm and pulling him away towards the waiting car. Wolfie struggled against him, "Wait - what is happening? We should help him!" Ludwig just ignored him and got in the car, buckling up angrily and crossing his arms defiantly. That man didn't deserve help.  
Wolfie turned over his shoulder to see Johann slink back into the house, and then eyeing Ludwig through the car window cautiously. "What the hell was that...." he muttered in disbelief, before sliding into the driver's seat meekly.  
  
If the ride over had been silent, then the ride home was nothing short of icy.  
  
Wolfie glanced over occasionally to see Ludwig staring out the window unchangingly. He'd never seen him like that before and in truth, it was terrifying. After a few blocks in chilling deafness, Wolfie decided to coax him quietly. With eyes still on the road, he whispered softly "...Are you alright?"  
  
Ludwig didn't respond.  
  
Wolfie sighed, of course not.  
  
"I guess I now know what you meant about your dad..." he tried to joke with him to lighten the mood, but the result was simply heartbreaking. Ludwig's chin quivered and his jaw suddenly tensed. His hands flew to cover his reddening face, he was - crying? Wolfie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
  
_Oh God._  
  
  
"Ludwig," Wolfie turned briefly towards him, trying desperately to keep the car on the road, "Hey! Ludwig, you're ok - it's ok!" he began to panic as Ludwig sobbed, choking and drawing shaking breaths. Wolfie chewed his lip nervously and decided to pull over. This kid was having a complete meltdown.  Throwing the car in park, Wolfie unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over pulling his hands from his face, "Hey," he cooed sympathetically, "breath - just breath" stroking his hands, Wolfie watched his shoulders shake as he heaved silently. His cheeks were wet and blotchy red, his normally plush lashes were clumped and matted from tears. He was a mess.   
  
Wolfie's heart ached for him.  
  
"You've still got me - I'm not going anywhere..." Wolfie gave him a small smile and Ludwig paused, blinking at him slowly. Ludwig suddenly wailed like a wounded animal and slumped towards him, his sobs anew as Wolfie wrapped his arms around him. He frowned into his chocolatey hair, rubbing his back soothingly, "Let's get you home" he hushed him, kissing the top of his head.  
  
  
"Time to go home."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Awkward Encounters

The final days of class leading into the winter holidays seemed to drag on endlessly. It was as if the entire whirlwind of that first semester could be compressed into the agonizingly slow drudgery of the last few weeks of the term. Stern professors thoughtlessly piled on the course work as classes drew to an end for the semester - and weary from balancing work and school, Ludwig was starting to look forward to simply getting the hell out of there and spending some time on his own for the holidays.   
  
He'd been hiding out at Wolfgang's apartment since the fallout with his father, turning the luxury bachelor pad into a makeshift home for them both. Initially he'd felt awkward, not wanting to accept Wolfgang's invitation. He was an adult and he could stand on his own two feet. He didn't need anyone's charity. It's not like he hadn't already had to find his own way in the world before and he was not adverse to doing it again.

He had calculated that he could use his wages from the coffee shop to find a cheap house share or maybe a basement apartment near campus. It would be tight, but he could manage on his own until he found a better solution. With some careful planning and a consciously frugal lifestyle, it was possible that by year's end he would be financially stable enough to take on the full guardianship of his brothers... maybe. So long as he managed to maintain his scholarship and perhaps earn a position as a teaching assistant in the spring.

Ever the philanthropist, Wolfie would hear none of it. "Nonsense!" he'd planted his fists on his hips, scoffing at Ludwig's three day worn clothing, "You practically live here anyway, what difference does it make to me? It would be a total waste of your money"   
  
"Plus," he'd batted his pretty blonde lashes, "I want you to stay."  
  
Ludwig knew there was no point in challenging him when his mind was made up.   
  
From what he'd already seen, it was evident that Wolfie had practically _invented_ arguing.  


  
Lying in bed late that morning, basking in the early winter sun that warmed the sheets, Ludwig stirred and stretched. He lifted his arms high above his head, enjoying the gentle ache in his bones as accompanied by a great yawn. The once impressive room was now littered with discarded clothes, rumpled blankets and old dishes. Olga was coming today, her last visit before the holidays. It was amazing that Wolfie had a housekeeper at all, being the animal that he was! By the look of the place it one would assume that it had never seen a dusting at all.  

Lazily, Ludwig scrolled through his phone as he listened to Wolfie sing in the shower through the open door. He loved to sing and as Ludwig was beginning to learn, Wolfie was good at it too. He'd often sing or hum while he worked. His natural voice was a light tenor, but more shockingly, it was his falsetto that would give any trained soprano a run for her money. His words were sometimes sung in Italian, or when the mood struck, English or French. True to his personality, Wolfie liked to sing about nonsense. He was fond of taking mundane tasks and turning them into arias or recitatives, constantly putting his own life to music. Ludwig laughed the first time he'd heard him sing about finding the missing brown sock that was needed to complete his outfit. _The Little Sock Aria_ he'd dubbed it, and it's melody was catchy enough that Ludwig found himself humming it later that day, smiling at the memory.

He chuckled running his fingers through his hair, _Now would be a good time to join him for a little morning duet..._ Ludwig grinned to himself at the thought but his sultry plotting was suddenly derailed by the familiar _bling!_ of Wolfie's text message alert. Curiously Ludwig leaned over and eyed the screen as it flashed the notification, _Nannerl._

Wolfie's older sister.

He'd spoken very little of her, and in fact - he'd said very little of any of his family at all. Ludwig suspected that Wolfie's upbringing was vastly different from his own, but his distant relationship with his father remained unexplained. There were few photos in his apartment and little evidence of any relationships, familial or otherwise. As social and flirtatious as he was, Wolfie, from what Ludwig could tell, seemed to be a bit of a loner.   
  
The screen lit up with another message. _  
  
When are you coming home for Christmas you little shit?....  _ received 9:31 am  
  
Ludwig furrowed his brow, contemplating whether or not to let Wolfie know he'd received a message.

That was before it blinged again, several times in a row.  
  
_You haven't come home for the holidays in 3 years! Don't worry, dad's forgiven you for screwing it up with Constanze._...................received 9:33 am _  
  
_ "Constanze?" Ludwig whispered under his breath, reaching for the phone. _  
  
Time to get over it Wolfie!  
You'd make dad happy - get your ass over here._...................received 9:34 am _  
_  
  
Just as he reached to pick up phone, his curiosity getting the better of him, Wolfie walked in toweling his hair. "Ugh, I tried a new conditioner - and _that_ was a mistake!" Wolfie rolled his eyes, raking his fingers through the tangle of knots in the dampened tresses. He stopped short of the nightstand, seeing Ludwig's hand hovering over his phone as the screen lit up, "Everything ok?" he glanced down at it as it chirped with another alert, "Oh? Yes - um, you just got a bunch of messages while you were in the shower." Ludwig blushed, feeling as if he'd been caught red handed. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been privy to something Wolfie would rather not have shared.  
  
"Really? From who?" Wolfie grabbed the phone and thumbed through the missed messages raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Your sister..." Ludwig said quietly, not willing to admit he'd read the messages and swallowing the urge to ask who the hell Constanze was?  
  
After watching his eyes dash through the messages, Ludwig sat up, waiting for him to say something. He frowned as Wolfie simply tossed the phone down on the bed, "It's nothing..." he scoffed dismissively, returning back to drying his hair with an air of indifference. Ludwig glanced down at the phone as it lit up again with another pointed message, this time she had included an angry emoticon.   
  
"Are you going to....?" Ludwig drew his knees up to his chest, watching Wolfie grimace as he combed through his matted hair. His bathrobe was falling open at the chest and the knotted cloth belt was doing little to keep him decent, though Wolfie didn't seem to notice. The exposed skin was so pale.

Ludwig could barely tear his eyes away from the boyishly thin chest, his skin so smooth and soft, he wanted to reach out and touch it. Despite his stature, there was something intoxicatingly charming about that little man.  Ludwig rested his chin on his knees in silent appreciation. With a small smirk, he bit his lip as he realized, Wolfie was adorable.   
_  
_ "Am I going to what? Go home for Christmas?" Wolfie talked to Ludwig's reflection in the mirror as he pulled at the golden knots, "I'll tell you the same thing I told my sister - hell no!" Ludwig watched him comb the stubborn locks with a frown, "Why not? You haven't been home in three years?"   
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, "Listen - it's awkward ok. You haven't met my family, and ...well, let's just say that I'm not planning on doing anything over the holidays except sleeping in, eating junk food and ..." he paused mid sentence to concentrate on a particularly obstinate patch, "Ow, fuck!" he hissed, disappearing back into the bathroom with the comb stuck in the tangled mess.  
  
"And what?" Ludwig called from the bed, picking up the abandoned phone and rereading Nannerl's messages in full. Wolfie poked his head out from the bathroom with a grin, "...and fucking my boyfriend of course." Ludwig rolled his eyes and chuckled, who was going to argue with that?  
  
 Hearing the whir of the hair dryer start up, Ludwig sighed. Wolfie was stubborn at the best of times, but Ludwig couldn't understand what the big deal was? His father had given him everything - an education, world class training, love and support - what could be the matter? He spoke of his father fondly - calling him Papa and his sister by a pet name as well. He'd shared a few small stories and Ludwig was happy to listen, from what he understood - his family now lived a quiet existence up north. His father had even taken up skiing in his retirement, a sport he'd never let Wolfie try as a boy - fearing it would be too much for his, "delicate condition."  
  
Ludwig grinned, opening up his laptop.  
  
_Holiday Flight Savings  
  
_ He glanced at the bathroom door, listening to the motor whizzing away.  
  
He wouldn't notice a few hundred dollars spent would he?  
  
His mouse hovered over the "Purchase Now" button.  
  
_Two tickets, round trip, economy.  
  
_ A week - is that too long?  
  
Ludwig had never been out of state before. Hell he'd never even been on a plane!  
  
Hearing the hair dryer shut off he quickly hit the purchase button and completed the transaction - Wolfie wouldn't know until his next credit card statement came, if he even bothered to look at it anyway. Ludwig quickly shut the laptop and shoved it under the pillows just as Wolfie strolled back in, eyeing Ludwig suspiciously.  
  
"What's going on?...." he grinned, immediately knowing Ludwig was hiding something  
  
Ludwig blushed and averted his eyes, "Nothing."  
  
Wolfie giggled and crawled onto the bed, straddling him in his bathrobe, "Oh really?" he challenged, backing Ludwig up against the headboard with a seductive grin. Ludwig laughed nervously as Wolfie wriggled closer still, "I...uh, booked us a trip...." he murmured quietly as Wolfie's hands moved to cup his face, clearly the man had other plans!  
  
"Oh? To where? Mexico?" Wolfie nibbled his jaw with a smile  
  
"Er...no, somewhere with snow actually." Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, beginning to regret his decision. Wolfie pulled away in bewilderment, "Snow? Why?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged with a hopeless smile, "Maybe we can try skiing," he cleared his throat before adding, "While we visit your family."  
  
Wolfie's face grew suddenly serious, "What?"  
  
Ludwig balked, a little nervous, "Merry Christmas?..."  
  
A moment of frigid silence passed between them and Ludwig's heart sank, he knew he'd fucked up. Suddenly Wolfie threw his arms up in a huff and rolled off of him before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him in a cloud of frustration.  
  
"Wolf?..." Ludwig called after him in shock.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Shit."  
  
  
  
  
The busy Christmas Eve flight proved to be the least of Ludwig's troubles. It was getting Wolfie to actually agree get _on_ the plane that seemed to be the most challenging part. "Come on Wolf, it'll be fun!" Ludwig coaxed him in the airport lounge, "Don't you want to show me around and plus - maybe you'll even get some good presents!"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, knocking back the last of his overpriced airport whisky, "I can buy whatever I want - I don't need gifts..." he muttered grumpily. Ludwig sighed, watching the empty glass slide across the bar top. At least he'd got him as far as the boarding gate.

"What's the big deal anyway? I mean, you met _my_ dad! And you remember how that went..."  
  
Wolfie exhaled slowly, shaking his head, "Ok so my dad isn't as bad as yours - but, you have to meet him to understand. He's controlling - even now. He controls everything I do, from music to relationships....everything."   
  
Ludwig shrugged, "Maybe that's how he shows his love? At least your father took an interest in you"  
  
Wolfie scowled at him just as the flight announced boarding. Ludwig grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet, "Come on - that's us. You'll be fine, it's not like you're going alone! And besides, I don't want to miss my first flight!" He grinned, his green eyes lighting up in a flash of uncharacteristic excitement - it was enough to make a small smile tug at the edge of Wolfie's lips.  
  
"....You could've at least gone for business class...." he muttered, allowing himself to be pulled to the wicket, "Who flies economy these days anyway...."  
  
  
  
It was a pleasant short haul flight that landed them up north in under three hours. From door to door by cab, Wolfie and Ludwig found themselves on the Mozart's doorstep by mid afternoon. Ludwig grinned as Wolfie hesitantly reached for the door handle, "I hate you for this..." he muttered, narrowing his blue eyes at him but his scolding was curtly interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing a striking young woman dressed in black.   
  
Her dark hair was pin straight and her face was quite serious looking, could this be...  
  
"You little shit...." a small smile cracked her straight face as her eyes sparkled in recognition.  
  
She grabbed Wolfie and pulled him in to a tight embrace, nearly lifting him right off the ground. "You little fucking shit - I can't believe it!" she laughed, shaking him by the shoulders, "Why didn't you answer my texts?"  
  
Wolfie blushed and grumbled, not noticing the second figure to appear in the doorway. "Wolfgang," came the darker voice, "you've come home."  
  
Nannerl stepped aside to let her father beyond the threshold. Ludwig stood back silently, digesting the awkward scene while clutching his bag. Leopold Mozart was an aging man. His fine hair was now a dignified shade of pepper grey. He wore a pair of thin wire frame glasses that perched midway down the steep bridge of his Mozartian nose, his posture intimidatingly erect. He was considerably taller than his son, with a pair of steely grey eyes that seemed to judge one's every move. All this of course, was counterbalanced by a practiced smile that he used to disguise his true displeasure. Ludwig got the chills just looking at him. Perhaps he hadn't given Wolfie's description enough credence.  
  
 "Yes Papa..." Wolfie murmured sheepishly toeing the welcome mat, head bowed. Ludwig had never seen him so timid! Leopold pressed his lips together before finally opening his arms and ushering his boy into an enthusiastic embrace, "Wolferl" he murmured into his son's hair, squeezing him with all his strength, "Wilkommen Zuhause." Wolfie buried his face in his Papa's arms, all apprehension lost. It was true, he'd missed this. He'd missed them both.  
  
Standing back, toes starting to go numb, Ludwig shifted on his feet. He was most certainly intimidated, and was trying his best not to interrupt, but _shit!_ it was freezing! Nannerl watched him curiously, arms folded across her chest. Her eyes appraised him silently, stopping with a raised eyebrow at his converse - clearly a poor choice given their destination.  
  
"Papa..." she nudged Leopold, nodding towards the trembling dark haired boy who stood on their front porch. He was young, most definitely, but his eyes looked like they'd already seen the world. His wild mess of hair was dusted with snow as he stood out from under the awning, hatless of course. No doubt Wolfie had failed to provide him with appropriate clothing options for the trip. He was probably a city boy, what did he know of winter?  
  
"I'm Nannerl" she thrusted her hand towards him, initiating the introductions.   
  
Ludwig looked cautiously towards Wolfie who turned to meet his eye with an encouraging nod.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ludwig..." He shifted his bag over his shoulder in order to free up his hand to clasp hers in return. Nannerl raised a salacious eyebrow at her brother and grinned, he seemed to have earned some sort of approval.  
  
Leopold released his son and reached out to shake hands as well, but instead held it firmly in his grasp, "A fellow Austrian?..." he raised his eyebrows expectantly with a quick side glance at his son, perhaps he had done well after all?  
  
"German, sir." Ludwig blushed, now a little worried that things would go downhill from here.  
  
Leopold hummed, scratching his chin skeptically, "A German?"  
  
"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"  
  
Ludwig blinked, contemplating his answer, "A little..." he shrugged with a frown.  
  
Approval lost.  
  
Wolfie grabbed his hand quickly, his eyes darting between them both, "Papa - Ludwig is a gifted pianist and...." Wolfie smiled at Ludwig sweetly before turning back to his father, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Leopold's eyebrows shot up in surprise.   
  
An awkward silence fell between them as Nannerl and Leopold exchanged looks.  
  
Ludwig could feel his cheeks burning. Wolfie had used that term when they were alone together but he'd never declared it in public. A relationship between teacher and student? It was too scandalous to admit to anyone at school, it was a risk to Wolfie's affiliation with the college and even possibly to Ludwig's scholarship. Though not illegal, it was most certainly unprofessional and being in his own class - it was definitely a conflict of interest!  
  
 "Boyfriend?" Leopold inhaled sharply, looking down his nose at them both, "Well - welcome, you'd better come in before you both freeze on the porch."  
  
Ludwig glanced to a smirking Wolfgang who quickly gabbed their bags and tromped in to the foyer, tracking snow and muck everywhere he went. Ludwig followed meekly behind, suddenly very aware of his every move. He felt all eyes on him as he shed his jacket and soggy runners, standing on the marble tile in his wet, mismatched socks. He felt like a little kid who'd been sent to the principal's office.   
  
"Well - as always Wolfgang, you're just in time to eat." Leopold called over his shoulder as he abandoned the welcome party to wander into the large kitchen, tending to a few simmering pots that boiled and steamed on the stove top. Wolfie didn't answer, he was too busy making eyes at a flustered Ludwig.  
  
"So...." Nannerl leaned against the doorframe, watching the awkward house guest with great interest, "How did you two meet anyway?.." she smirked, twirling her dark hair around her index finger. Ludwig's dark eyes suddenly snapped up to Wolfie's, "Uh...." he hesitated, fumbling with his duffle bag nervously. "Fuck off Nan" Wolfie hissed at her as he brushed past, "Ludwig come on, let's drop our stuff off..." Ludwig swallowed thickly, stepping in behind Wolfgang and avoiding Nannerl's judging stare. She grinned at his lack of response, biting her lip knowingly, "Love you too Wolfie..." she scoffed, watching the pair of them scurry up the stairs towards Wolfie's old bedroom.   
  
Once inside the room, Ludwig shut the door behind them, leaning against it with a heavy sigh of relief, "What the fuck was that?"

Wolfie threw his bags onto the bed with a shrug, "She hates everyone, don't take it personally." Ludwig closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, trying to clear his head. When his eyes fluttered open, they were met with a pair of sparkling blue. Wolfie smirked, "So....what do you want to do now?..." Ludwig's head flopped back against the door with a dull thud, "Change my socks."  
  
Wolfie frowned in disappointment, "That's it?"  
  
Ludwig smiled at him, cupping his cheeks, "And maybe my _boyfriend_ will show me around..." he hummed in amusement at the word before kissing him chastely. Wolfie grinned, stepping back and tugging Ludwig over to the bed. "I thought you'd like that....Papa seemed to take it well. And if you want, I can show you around..." he giggled suggestively, plopping himself on the lower bunk, the bed neatly made with a space themed bedspread.  
  
"Wolf - not here, this is your parents' house, we can't do that here..." Ludwig groaned in protest, "I meant show me _around!_ " Ludwig began to wander the room on his own, smiling at the various knickknacks and figurines. Wolfie had an impressive bookshelf filled with comics, all catalogued and sorted by volume, edition and year of course. His posters were of movies, mostly science fiction and fantasy, and his photos were from various stages of his youth as he traveled throughout the world. Ludwig passed a particular image of him receiving a medal from what looked like the Pope.  
  
"Oh ya, that was in Rome." Wolfie mumbled, already leafing through an old magazine on his belly, kicking his feet in the air behind him. Clearly he wasn't that interested in playing the host. Ludwig continued to explore as he peeked inside the closet, it was filled with clothes and shoes. Some from when Wolfgang was obviously quite young. "You still have shoes from when you were a little kid?" Ludwig chuckled, admiring a pair of particularly adorable child size dress shoes in patent leather. The detailing on the leather was exquisite, they were high end no doubt.  
  
"Ya my dad keeps everything...." Wolfie grumbled, flipping through the magazine with half interest. Ludwig smiled when he caught sight of a small instrument case in the back corner of the closet, buried behind a few boxes but still partly visible. He dug a little before being able to pull it out. Once in the light, it was clear that it was a child's violin.   
  
"Was this yours too?" Ludwig held the case by its tiny handle, his eyebrows raised curiously.  
  
Wolfie glanced up briefly, "Yep" he sighed, "Not sure why he's still holding on to that...."  
  
Ludwig frowned, laying the case down to open it. Inside was a beautifully stained quarter sized violin, strung with gut, its pegs carved ornately with great care. This was obviously no common instrument, "Wolfie it's gorgeous - this was probably really expensive..." Ludwig whispered longingly, fingering the soft red velvet interior.  
  
"Ya probably....Papa had it made by some guy he knows in Italy."  
  
Ludwig frowned, looking at the tiny instrument. His own father would never do such a thing! Provide a gift as extravagant as this? It was unthinkable - and to imagine, this was only hiding in the back of some closet!  
  
They both jumped when they heard a sharp knock on the door, "Boys - dinner's ready."  
  
Wolfie grinned, jumping up from the bed with sudden interest, "Let's go!"  
  


 

  
Dinner was rightfully awkward as Leopold and Nannerl posed question after question, trying to figure out just who this mystery boy was. Ludwig blushed and stuttered as he attempted to field their questions while Wolfie merrily hummed to himself, as if he was dining alone on a separate planet. It wasn't until the third round of wine had been downed that things started to relax between them. "So - Wolfgang says you're a quick study at the piano?" Leopold glanced over his glasses while carving himself another slice of turkey. Ludwig glared at Wolfie who smiled back at him sweetly, "Oh Papa you should hear him play - he's amazing!" Ludwig sank down in his chair nervously, he could kill Wolfie right now.  
  
"Really?" Leopold raised an eyebrow, "Well - I hope Wolfgang told you that it's a Mozart tradition to sing on Christmas Eve. Perhaps you can play for us this year?"  
  
Ludwig fixed his eyes to the table cloth as his cheeks burned, he hated being put on the spot.   
  
Wolfie kicked him under the table, causing him to hiss back, "Yes Papa he knows! He'd love to!"  
  
"Excellent," Leopold smiled, "My old fingers can barely keep up these days...."  
  
Ludwig's stomach began to twist itself into sharp knots.

 

 

 

  
  
Once the plates were cleared and the candles snuffed out, Leopold ushered everyone into a small room that housed the family piano. It was large, as were most things in their impressive home, but it was settled cozily near the fireplace, between the tree and the sofa.  
  
"I trust you know a few good carols Ludwig?" Leopold patted the boy on the shoulder as he adjusted the bench. Ludwig nodded, clearing his throat, "Yes, sir." Ludwig had never felt more nervous in his life. Playing by ear, music he was unpracticed at - in front of his teacher, Wolfgang Mozart, and his _father?_ He suddenly felt a little sick.  
  
Wolfie must have sense his tension as he slid onto the bench beside him, shoving him playfully, "Can we play four hand?" Wolfie grinned, opening a carol song book on the piano stand. Ludwig nodded enthusiastically, glad for the familiar company.   
  
After a few rounds of song, Ludwig's nervousness was quelled and he began to relax. He played a little more fluidly and with a greater daringness for ornamentation. Spurred by Wolfie's flashiness, he joined him in improvising a few little cadenzas that ended in a fit of laughter from them all. By midnight, Leopold had finally had enough.  
  
"Quite good - quite good..." he patted Ludwig on the shoulder appreciatively, "Goodnight Wolfgang," he stroked Wolfie's hair fondly, a shadow of melancholy passing through his clouded eyes, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Wolfie beamed at him, he knew he'd done well, "Goodnight Papa"  
  
Ludwig sat on his hands awkwardly, watching the interaction between father and son with slight jealousy. Theirs was obviously a relationship that he would never know. He tried to imagine how the Beethoven family might be celebrating at that same moment ...  
  
Catching Ludwig's saddened expression Wolfie frowned.   
  
"Hey - wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Ludwig scowled, "A walk? It's freezing outside and it's almost midnight!"  
  
Wolfie grinned, "But it's snowing"  
  
Ludwig shook his head, "Are you insane?"  
  
Wolfie giggled, kissing him sweetly, "Yep."  


 

 

 

  
Ludwig begrudgingly layered himself in borrowed items, hat, mitts, scarf, heavy wool coat - even an old pair of clunky winter boots. Wolfgang was of course inebriated enough to barely be able to hold himself upright as he struggled to stuff his thick woolen socks into his boots.  
  
"Come Ludwig! It's winter magic," Wolfie swayed on one foot as he shoved his other into the boot with moderate success, "Winter wonderland!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets and following him out into the falling snow, shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
Wolfie ran ahead, zigzagging his way through the unplowed street, arms out and spinning. Ludwig trailed behind reluctantly, watching the strange display of childishness. He'd never known anyone to show so much unadultered joy. Wolfie twirled round and round, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue and stomping his footprints into the freshly fallen snow, making patterns and letters. He laughed as he drew phallic shapes and made what he called, "snow boobs." Ludwig just smiled against his scarf and shook his head, "What an idiot..." he muttered to himself.  
  
Wolfie eventually ran back to Ludwig who had remained virtually immobile, watching his shenanigans from a safe distance. "Ludwig - come on it's fun!" he tugged at his arm playfully, "I'm ok standing here" Ludwig protested, planting his feet and refusing to move.  
  
"Come on!" Wolfie whined childishly, tugging harder in an effort to move him.  
  
"Come - don't you love me?" Wolfie baited him, arching a golden eyebrow at him.  
  
Ludwig stared at him silently, his blue eyes were dancing. His cheeks were bright pink from the cold and snow had fallen onto his pretty head of reddish hair. He looked like one of the little cherubs that Leopold had used to decorate the tree, ivory skinned and rosy cheeked. Ludwig hummed, his eyes softening at his drunken love.  
  
"I do" he murmured quietly, burying his nose into his scarf bashfully.  
  
Wolfie's breath hitched and his eyes widened. For a moment, he was suddenly sober.  
  
"You do?" he whispered in disbelief, staring up at Ludwig's pretty green eyes.  
  
 Ludwig simply nodded.  
  
Wolfie's smile broadened and he suddenly jumped and squealed loudly, clapping his mittened hands.  
  
"HE LOVES ME!" He whooped, squealing and running about in the street, "LUDWIG LOVES ME!" he hollered at the top of his lungs, jumping onto snow banks and tossing the fluffy white powder into the air like frozen confetti. Dogs began to bark back in response somewhere on a distant neighbouring property.  
  
"Holy shit it's a Christmas fucking miracle!" Wolfie screamed at the top of his lungs, falling backwards onto somebody's front lawn before waving his limbs about to make a drunken snow angel.  
  
"HE LOVES ME!" he shouted again, laying on his back panting - exhausted from his sudden effort.   
  
" _SHUT UP!"_ came the irritated reply from somewhere across the street, the voice obscured by a thick cedar hedge.   
  
Ludwig stifled a laugh, leave it to Wolfie to ruin a moment.  
  
Wolfie peeled himself out of the snow to run back to Ludwig's side, screaming the whole way. Ludwig just shook his head and shivered, "Can we go inside now?" his teeth chattered. Wolfie grinned, grabbing him by the scarf and pulling him into a hungry kiss, "Yes - let's go inside..." he growled, nipping at Ludwig's lower lip with a suggestive smile. Ludwig grinned, he knew they were visiting the Mozart family home, but maybe he could make an exception....just this once...  
  
Back inside, Nannerl passed through the front room overlooking the street. A pair of silhouettes caught her attention as she glanced out the window, a couple was standing near the end of the driveway. Peering out from behind the curtains, she could just make out her brother, wrapped up in another's arms as the pair stood practically nose to nose. She watched curiously for a moment as they kissed, before smiling to herself and leaving them to it.   
  
It was about damn time.  
  
"Merry fucking Christmas Wolfie..." she smirked to herself, climbing the stairs for bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Santa's Little Helper

 

 

 

Wolfie was half drunk and stumbling as he felt his way up the stairs to his old room in the dark. He was dragging Ludwig behind him who was nervously running his open hand along the wall for some stability as well as for guidance in the pitch black. In his inebriated state Wolfie's sense of direction could not be trusted. He tripped and swayed as he fumbled up the stairs, giggling wildly as Ludwig tried to hush him.   
  
"You're going to wake everybody up!" Ludwig threatened as Wolfie swallowed his laughter, but only just barely.   
  
They had kissed for some time at the end of the snow covered driveway, completely unaware of the secret audience that looked on. Nannerl smirked as she peeked through the curtains in the front room, her nose pressed to the glass as she watched Wolfie standing on his toes with his arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck. Her brother was no stranger to taking lovers, but somehow this one seemed different? He was quiet, and almost reservedly so. He seemed to have a dark and brooding face, and behind his pretty green eyes he hid a deep sadness that made her uneasy. Wolfie had a bad habit of trying to save people and she truly hoped that this would not end up being another one of those disasters. She shook her head, it's true that Wolfie could be a right pain in the ass - but she had to admit that as her only brother, she loved him fiercely.

Outside in the sharp winter air, Wolfie's wool scarf was scratching up against Ludwig's chin - but they were both too distracted to care. Wolfgang's lips tasted like the mulled wine and cinnamon that he'd been drinking all night. Between the dinner and the caroling, he must have downed at least a five glasses, and that's not counting the brandy and eggnog he'd been into before the meal. The festive drinks were far too sweet for Ludwig's taste, but on his breath and on his tongue, it became a heady mix that made him want more. _It made him taste like Christmas,_ he chuckled to himself smiling through Wolfie's sloppy kisses. For now he was happy just to hold him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him back as ardently as he deserved. He wanted to whisper all the little things that he had forced himself to lock away. Somehow though, he just couldn't find the right words. He sighed a little, lowering his eyes with a blush. Not from butterflies that fluttered in his belly, but from the shame of not knowing how to express how he felt. How could he tell him? Tell him that despite the cold numbing his toes and all the recent chaos at home - despite everything, that this one moment here now, in the frigid midnight air while surrounded by the falling snow was absolute perfection.

It was half past midnight and the whole world seemed to have stopped turning. It was dark and the sky was clear, smoke plumed gently from nearby chimneys, teasing out in thin wisps against the blackness of the night sky. In the air wafted the faint scent of burning wood which reminded Ludwig of the one time he'd gone camping as a kid. A good memory, albeit a little faded now. Eyelids drooping from the liquor and partly from exhaustion, eventually Wolfie grew tired of their kisses, his breath now coming in short bursts creating warm little nuages between them. He nuzzled into Ludwig's scarf with a soft whine, gripping the lapels of his jacket, "Ludwig.." his voice was muffled by the woolen fabric, "I think it's time to go to bed..." he murmured in a near whisper.   
  
Ludwig rested his chin atop Wolfie's reddish blonde hair with a grin, "Yes"  
  
But now as Wolfie half dragged him up the stairs towards bed, Ludwig realized what he had earlier guessed to be true. He had no actual intention of sleeping...  
  
"Quiet, quiet..." Wolfie giggled as he kicked off his boots, toeing his socks off and beginning to undress his many layers, "Nannerl's probably still awake next door" he slurred, nearly losing his balance as he kicked his legs free from his jeans.  
  
"Awake? It's past midnight what is she doing up?" Ludwig tugged his sweater over his back, tossing it onto the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.  
  
"Mmm, she has an internet boyfriend who's in another time zone - she chats with him in the middle of the night..." Wolfie waggled his eyebrows, lowering his voice, "Probably having Skype sex!" he suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter, diving under the covers of the twin bunk. Ludwig frowned more so at the tiny bed than at Wolfie's comment about his sister's love life, how was this going to work anyway?  
  
"Now I know I'm usually the bottom anyway, but.." Wolfie peered out from under the comforter, "I hate the top bunk, so I hope you don't mind!"  
  
Ludwig scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Move over!"  
  
Sliding as close to the far side narrow mattress as he could, Wolfie gladly made room for the larger of them, resisting the urge to giggle with delight as Ludwig folded himself quite adeptly into the remaining slice of vacancy. "Could this be any more awkward?" he chuckled, pulling Wolfie's naked body against his own, "If Papa catches us, ya it could be..." he bit his lip as Ludwig slid his hand down his back, running his palm over his thighs, his skin still cold from running around in the snow.  
  
"I don't think I've ever done it in a bunk bed..." Wolfie mused as Ludwig began to kiss along his neck, sending shivers up his spine, "Really?" Ludwig snapped up with sudden shock, "Something the little rich kid _hasn't_ done?" he chided in mock surprise. Wolfie frowned, "Shut up..." he groaned irritably, fortunately he was quickly placated by the continued kisses. He was smiling as Ludwig tongued the pale white of his throat, biting and sucking gently at the hollow at its base. Wolfie lowered his eyes, feeling the softness of his own lashes graze his rosy cheeks, he was still a little frozen from their walk, but Ludwig was doing a good job of taking care of that...  
  
"Turn over" Ludwig nudged him with his nose, as was their customary positioning.  
  
Wolfie opened his deep blue eyes with a smile, seeing Ludwig hovering over him impatiently.  
  
A confused looked slowly crept across his face, as if he couldn't understand why Wolfie wasn't already on his front. "Wolf?" his brow was creased with concern, was something wrong?  
  
Wolfie frowned, reaching up to cup his cheeks. He pulled Ludwig down towards him gently, his heavier frame pressing him down softly into the mattress. It was a welcome crushing weight that made Wolfgang want to melt into the softness of the comforters beneath them. Wolfie smiled at him before kissing him sweetly, threading his fingers into his chocolate hair. "Make love to me Ludwig" he whispered into his ear shyly. He pulled back to look him in the eyes with a lazy smile spreading across his face. His cheeks were flush and his golden hair was fanned out against the pillow framing him most elegantly. Ludwig frowned, he was a vision without even trying. Ludwig swallowed thickly as he stared back, wide eyed and reticent. His voice had been so small that Ludwig had almost missed it, it was uncharacteristic for such a normally flamboyant personality to whisper like that.   
  
Had he ever?

Lying under him now, Wolfgang seemed so small - almost delicate. This was a vastly different version from the one usually found on his hands and knees, lustful and wanton. Ludwig's smile faltered, "Make...love?" he searched Wolfie's eyes for answers, but he instead received only a deep kiss. Wolfie pulled Ludwig down to smother himself, his lithe body lurching and arching up under him with need. Wolfie wanted to feel everything, feel every inch of skin, every dip and curve, every bump and bruise - he wanted it all. Slowly.  
  
"Please?" He begged in a whimper, sliding himself suggestively against Ludwig's belly. Ludwig sighed, hoisting Wolfie's thighs up over his hips, "You'll have to tell me how then.." he murmured sheepishly as he soothed Wolfie's backside, slickening himself to ease his way. Wolfie flinched and hissed feeling Ludwig enter him. Arching instinctively upwards, he was straining against Ludwig's hands which held him at the waist, "Kiss me, kiss me slow" he whispered, pulling Ludwig to him hungrily, he whispered commands through his kisses, "Slow...slow" he ached, digging his fingers into the back of Ludwig's neck with each thrust.  
  
Ludwig breathed deeply, resting his forehead against Wolfie's, his arms trembling as he held himself up, "Slow" Wolfie repeated almost inaudibly as he reached between them, grasping himself and following the rhythm of Ludwig's hips. He bucked and whimpered, closing his eyes and turning away - his porcelain neck left tantalizingly bare. Ludwig shook his head, he was nearly dizzy watching Wolfie pleasure himself as he sank in and out, his shallow hips rocking gently to accept his thrusts each time. God he was perfect.   
  
Wolfie peered out of one curious blue eye, nose buried in the crook of his arm as he worked himself slowly. He smiled coyly, watching Ludwig tremble above him, "Ludwig," he murmured softly. Ludwig blinked a few times to clear his vision, "Ludwig," Wolfie repeated in a whisper, "Finish me.." he guided Ludwig's hand to his cock and used it to stroke firmly, his own fingers wrapped around his. "Just like that" he instructed before closing his eyes once more with a soft smile on his lips. His hips rose off the bed gently, soft sighs of approval accompanying each stroke.  
  
Ludwig found it difficult to concentrate on two tasks at once, but the way Wolfie's body was responding under him made him want to put forth his best effort. Wolfie moaned and begged, his hips jerking forward  to meet Ludwig's hand, he was leaking already. _Damn._ Wolfie whimpered and panted softly, scrunching his face suddenly, "Please.." he managed to squeak before he went knowingly silent. Ludwig grinned and quickened his movements, edging him closer to he knew was the finish, "Ah..." Wolfie stuttered, near delirious, "Fuck me daddy..." He jerked suddenly and came hard, staining Ludwig's hand and the sheets. His spasms clenched Ludwig in waves as he too came powerfully with a guttural moan, collapsing forward and gasping for breath.  
  
Ludwig's cheeks flushed a deep red as he rested on his elbows, panting heavily. _Did he say what I think he said?_ Ludwig contemplated what had just happened, feeling Wolfie already begin to squirm in search of a tissue box. Sitting up on his knees, Ludwig watched as he cleaned himself off, "Wolf..." he panted, Wolfie looking up with a smile, "Did you call me daddy?"  
  
Wolfie's face fell and he paused his clean up, "What?"  
  
Ludwig hesitated, but continued, "Just now - you called me daddy"  
  
Wolfie scoffed and shook his head, "I think you're imagining things - I didn't do that..." he suddenly became fascinated in cleaning himself off with surgical accuracy, eyes fixed on the task at hand. Ludwig chuckled and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, digging up the covers and crawling under them "I think I know what I heard..."  
   
Wolfie sighed, shaking his head and snapping off the lamp, "You must be drunk" he offered with a shrug, nestling up against Ludwig's chest, feeling his arm wrap around his middle pulling him close. Wolfie sighed contentedly as Ludwig squeezed him gently, "I didn't drink..." he whispered in Wolfie's ear, breaking the quiet.  
  
Wolfie for once, chose not to reply.   
  
Ludwig nuzzled into his neck, kissing his bare shoulder through his own smile. _What a strange thing?_ He mulled it over in his mind with a smirk. He entertained the idea before drifting off in the heavy darkness, sleeping taking them both as they lay curled safely in one another's arms.  
  
  


 

  
Christmas morning came early the next day as Nannerl knocked on their door.   
  
Ludwig's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly startled by the unfamiliarity of the room, the bed, the sheets, and the debilitating kink in his neck! They had spent the night squished into the tiny single bed, though it had seemed like a good idea at the time...   
  
"Wolfie - get up you lazy ass, it's Christ- oh my!" came the sudden yelp as his sister laid eyes on the pair of them, tangled suggestively in each other's arms. Wolfie's bare ass was uncovered by the comforter as he lay half out of the bed, his bedraggled hair was a telltale mark of their more sinister activities. Ludwig sat up in a panic at the sound of her voice, hitting his head on the top bunk with an impressive thwack, " _Shit!_ " he hissed, clutching his forehead with a wince. Nannerl smirked and arched a knowing eyebrow at them both, "Time to get up - oh and uh, crack a window or something - Jesus...."  
  
Wolfie groaned, bleary eyed, he was no doubt feeling the repercussions of his merry making from the night before. "Did Santa come?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes lethargically. Ludwig frowned, "Santa?" he chuckled, shoving Wolfie right off the bed and onto the floor, "Get up. Your sister saw everything!"  
  
Wolfie lay splayed out on the rug, his cheek smooshed against the soft weave, "Who cares?" he groaned, flopping onto his back - exposing, well...everything. Ludwig grimaced, "Put some clothes on damn it!" he tossed a pair of pyjamas at him and slid out of bed to dress himself. Wolfie whined and moaned, rolling about on the floor before finally wriggling his way into the flannel pants. "Only because Santa...otherwise I'd go right back to bed." he pouted  
  
"Right, Santa." Ludwig muttered, opening the door and heading downstairs - but suddenly in a burst of energy, Wolfie flew past him and raced down the staircase at an astonishing speed, "Race you!"  
  
Ludwig just blinked in disbelief, "Huh?"  
  
But Wolfie was already gone.   
  


 

  
  
  
Downstairs, Wolfgang was a bundle of holiday cheer. He pranced about with a childish grin, acting as the holiday elf, delivering presents to each person as they sat sipping their morning coffees, still half asleep. "Oh - this one says Papa!" he smiled, holding up a small box with a pretty blue bow, "here Papa..." he trotted over, kissing him on the cheek. Ludwig was baffled, was this not the same man that five minutes prior was rolling around naked on the floor, barely sober enough to stand? Somehow he'd managed to pull himself together in record time, perhaps it was the sobering gaze of his Papa's steely grey eyes that had snapped him out of it...  
  
"Oh and look there's one for Ludwig too!" Wolfie gasped, pulling out a neatly wrapped box that was adorned with glittering ribbon. "Look how pretty it is..." Wolfie smiled, delivering it to Ludwig's lap with a kiss. Ludwig's face burned as he felt Nannerl's eyes on him. She knew too much already.  
  
"So - did how did you sleep Ludwig? That north country air does wonders, no?" Leopold leaned back in his chair, watching Wolfie distribute the gifts merrily. Ludwig mumbled, toying with the bow on his unopened gift, eyes fixed to its ornate silver paper "Yes - "  
  
"I think they both slept quite well Papa.." Nannerl quickly cut in with a smirk  
  
Ludwig's eyes widened in fear of the impending conversation, _Please no...  
  
_ "Oh?" Leopold cleared his throat, eyeing the both of them suspiciously before quipping "Good!" He smiled warmly at Ludwig who was too busy uncomfortably squirming in his seat to notice.   
  
"There - that's everybody!" Wolfie interjected, completely unaware of the building tension in the room.  
  
Ludwig prayed the conversation would die away with the opening of gifts.  
  
"Ok - let's open them" Leopold declared, wasting no time before tearing into one himself.  
  
Ludwig watched as they opened the many gifts, each one more impressive than the last. It was obvious that the Mozart's had money, but more so, that they were generous with it. He thought of the many Christmas' at home and the disappointments over the years. He grew to understand that holidays, unless you had money, were generally not something to look forward to. He remembered returning to school after the winter break and seeing the other kids with their new toys and fancy clothes - wondering what he had done to miss out on such a thing? Mom had always tried her best to make Christmas special, despite the few resources they had. They'd bake cookies, watch terrible Christmas specials on television and exchange small gifts, usually crafts he'd made at school with his teachers. Dried macaroni and glitter glue, that type of thing. Mom always made such a fuss over those stupid crafts, as if she had just been given the Mona Lisa or something - hanging them proudly on the fridge or if they were particularly excellent, framing them for the wall.   
  
"Ludwig open yours, come on!" Wolfie elbowed him back to reality. Ludwig blinked and stared down at the curious little package balanced on his knees, he wasn't used to getting _real_ presents.  
  
"I picked it - so I hope you like it" Wolfie bit his lip, watching Ludwig pick at the wrapping, taking his time to conserve the paper. However, his gentle disrobing of the box was driving Wolfie absolutely mad, "Oh my God just rip it!" he wailed impatiently, and Ludwig just chuckled.  
  
He slid the little white box out from under the wrapping. It was a phone - a nice one at that. Much nicer than the one with the cracked screen and loose battery that he had been toting around. "See? It's an iphone - want me to show you how it works?" Wolfie's hands were quickly on the box, pulling it out and turning it on. Ludwig just watched with detached fascination, he knew how much those things cost. And it was _a lot_. Had anyone ever given him something so expensive before?  
  
"See? And then you can FaceTime other people who have iphones - like me!" He chirped, thumbing through the various controls. Ludwig smiled softly, taking the phone into his hands as if it were made of precious metal, "This is .... very expensive" Ludwig looked at his reflection on the glossy black screen. Wolfie shrugged, "So?..." his jovial smile fell a little, sensing Ludwig's rejection of the gift, "Don't you like it?" he asked nervously, his golden eyebrows knitting together apprehensively.  
  
Ludwig's stomach dropped before he looked up at his saddened expression and instead, smiled adoringly at him, "I love it" he murmured quietly. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he knew he couldn't, not with Leopold and Nannerl watching intently from across the room...  
  
"Oh good!" Wolfie's face immediately brightened again.   
  
Perpetual sunshine.   
  
Ludwig smiled too, it was contagious.  
  
He toyed with the new device, appreciating its warm glow and sleek design as the other members of the household finished unwrapping the remainder of the gifts. He felt a little melancholy, thinking of his brothers back home. Were they missing him? Had Johann gotten them gifts this year? Without Ludwig around to organize everything and his small earnings to supplement, he feared there wouldn't be much of a Christmas at the Beethoven's this year. For that, he felt exceptionally guilty.   
  
Just then a text message lit up his screen, surprising him.  
  
_Merry Christmas - it's Schubert, just wondering if you'd had time to start researching for that project that's due after the holidays? I've got some good information - maybe we can meet up over the break and compare notes?  
  
_ Ludwig frowned - School? On Christmas? This kid must be out of his mind.  
  
He had grumbled when Maestro Salieri posted the project groups before the holiday break, seeing Franz's name beside his own, their topic : _Music Use in Film_. Salieri knew Ludwig found the pudgy little dork most annoying, and Ludwig figured this was his way of punishing him for a serious decline in his academics over the course of the first term. His lackadaisical attendance and general displays of bad attitude certainly had his professor's nose out of joint, not to mention his refusal to compete in Clementi's piano competition, which Salieri believed Ludwig could easily win - _if_ he put in the effort required.

 

Salieri was adamant that all his most virtuous students enter, after all, a win would not only mean 25 grand to the pianist, but certainly much accolade for whomever had coached them to such a high level. Salieri practically salivated at the thought of such high accolade for his teachings. It surely meant a promotion of sorts - or maybe a medal?  
  
"I'm not doing it." Ludwig sat at the piano with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest  
  
"And why not?" Salieri raised his nose indignantly, he never did take well to argumentative pupils.  
  
"It's just one more thing on my plate - I've got enough going on in my life, I don't need this right now."  
  
Salieri scoffed, "Come now, is this about your job at that coffee shop again? I mean truly, how important is that job compared to your artistic development? And you of all people, you could use this money! Maybe you could buy yourself a decent instrument..."  
  
Ludwig scowled, he hated when he held his financial difficulties over him like that, "And how important is it to _you_ if I don't do this competition? What's in it for you that's go you so concerned?" Ludwig raised a daring eyebrow, "Nobody else from the college - not even Mozart has students entered."  
  
Salieri furrowed his brow in consternation, "Mozart?" he chuckled, "Why would I care if Mozart has students entered in this competition or not? It's about you - _your_ reputation - a chance for you to win some real money and jump start your performing career."  
  
Ludwig smirked, gathering his books nonchalantly, he knew better. He'd been used by people before, he knew all the signs. A mediocre professor, never garnered much fame for himself, mid life crisis perhaps? Maybe he's looking for that next hop up the pay scale? Whatever it was - it certainly _wasn't_ for Ludwig.  
  
"Oh? So there's no matter of the teacher's reputation in all this then?..No awards or promotions for coaching the winning student?" he snapped his bag shut, "Oh and by the way, I wanted to offer my congratulations,"  
  
Salieri raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Congratulations?" he coughed a little, leaning against the piano with a confused smile. Ludwig was never one to compliment.    
  
"Yes - I just heard Mozart has cast Caterina as the lead in that new opera he's producing - she's your student isn't she?" Salieri narrowed his eyes skeptically at him, was Ludwig trying to provoke him?   
  
"I heard there are some pretty racey scenes in it..." Ludwig slung his bag over his shoulder, "But, he'll be the one dealing with coaching her from now on and all that right? I heard it was some sort of promotion for him? All the students are talking about him, he's seems pretty popular as the new director..."  
  
Salieri straightened his coat dismissively, "Make no mistake young man - I am the Director of Opera here. Wolfgang simply," Salieri paused to find the appropriate words, "Got lucky."

Ludwig grinned, sensing Salieri's growing aggravation, "Yes well, he seems to get lucky a lot." Ludwig smirked.

The double entendre was not entirely lost on the aging professor who eyed the young man as he left, a smug little grin on his face. Mozart was most irritating, not unlike a like a gnat or a flea to be plucked from a dog. Perhaps young Ludwig was going to be the key to shedding the nasty little varmint once and for all. But first, Salieri needed to enlist the help of a careful spy.  


 

 

  
Ludwig's phone lit up with a ding.  
  
"Was that your first text?" Wolfie leaned over his shoulder excitedly at the sound of the new phone chime  
  
"Yes..." Ludwig sighed not particularly enthused despite the new device, "It's just a kid from school"  
  
"A friend!" Wolfie grinned, squeezing his arm straining to see the screen, was it someone he knew?   
  
"Not exactly a friend, he's a project partner - for Salieri's class." Ludwig grumbled.    
  
Wolfie frowned, "Are you actually doing school work on Christmas?"   
  
"I mean, I knew you were a nerd....but really!" he teased, curling up beside him and resting his chin on his hip as Ludwig texted back his response, "Still researching" Wolfie read aloud with a furrowed brow, "Researching what?" Ludwig rolled his eyes - clearly there was no privacy left in this world - what with Nannerl overhearing them having sex through the bedroom wall and now Wolfie reading his texts over his shoulder, clearly nothing was sacred in this house.  
   
"Music in film - or something like that..." Ludwig sighed, texting another reply. This peaked Leopold's interest as he ruffled the newspaper he held at arm's length, "Music in film?" he folded the paper downwards, glasses halfway down his nose, "That's Wolfgang's specialty."  
  
"Papa...." Wolfie groaned, rolling his eyes and curling under the throw he had wrapped himself in, "Wolfgang!" Leopold scolded, tossing the paper down and rising from his chair, "Come, Ludwig - I'm sure he didn't take you to see this room"  
  
Ludwig side eyed Wolfie who was blinking out at him from under the blanket, clearly not wanting to join the exploration of whatever room Leopold was leading him to. "Come, this way" Leopold motioned, a grin spreading rapidly across his weathered face, any opportunity to talk about his son clearly brought him much joy. Wolfie followed distantly behind them, still wrapped protectively in his blanket.  
  
"Here - I've kept everything he's ever done! From his tiniest scores - to his most memorable works.." Leopold flicked on the light to reveal a virtual shrine to his son, bookcases lined with scores, manuscripts of every description, partitions and photos. Everything was lined up and tucked away just so. In the corner there was a glass cabinet that housed several awards of varying descriptions, even a commissioned oil painting of what look like the three of them seated around a piano. Nannerl at the keyboard and Wolfie and his Papa holding violins. If that painting was any indication of what Wolfie had looked like as a child, then he must've been very cute. Ludwig mused, looking back at Wolfgang who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, cloaking himself in the blanket to hide his embarrassment as his Papa gushed on and on.   
  
"Anyway - these are his films - there are many, but I put them in order chronologically." Leopold bent down to peruse the titles, as if he was seeing them for the first time. "I used to order them by accolade, but how do you compare an Oscar nomination to a Grammy win?" He chuckled, scratching his thinning hair. Ludwig's eyes flashed to the movies, some of them with titles he recognized.  
  
"You wrote the music for these?" Ludwig brushed his fingers along the cases in reverence, " _All_ of these?"  
  
Wolfie shrugged, muttering to himself while glancing about at the various photos in the room.   
  
"Yes - here's one! Look at this - he's standing next to the director, he's about twelve in this? Wouldn't you say Wolfgang?" Leopold carried a small framed photo over for Ludwig's inspection, "See?"  
  
Ludwig squinted at it in disbelief, "Is that...Steven Spielberg?" The photo was of a young boy, on a red carpet somewhere, shaking hands with the famous movie tycoon. He looked the part in his child sized tuxedo with his trademark strawberry waves tamed back in a cute little pony tail. He was adorable.  
  
"Yes" Wolfie peered over his shoulder on his tip toes, "Nice guy..."  
  
Leopold shuffled back to the cabinet to replace the photo - picking up another, "Wolfgang do you remember this boy? Oh this was way back in Italy on that summer trip we took."   
  
The small well creased photo was of two teenage boys on a dock by a lake somewhere sunny, smiling in their swim trunks. Wolfie's normally pale skin managed to look rather sun kissed, with a few freckles dotting his cheeks charmingly, they looked like models for a family resort or a fancy summer camp. Ludwig smiled at the innocence in that photo. "What was his name again dear?" Leopold hummed, passing the picture to Wolfie for inspection.  
  
Wolfie's face saddened briefly, recognizing the boy immediately, "Thomas, Papa." He quickly passed the photo back, walking away out of false disinterest. Ludwig raised an eyebrow as Leopold placed the photo back on the shelf, already talking about the next item of interest, but Ludwig was still stuck on the image of the two boys on the dock - who was Thomas? Wolfie hadn't elaborated much on the subject and Ludwig sensed a sudden turn of mood. Wolfie obviously didn't want to talk about it.   
  
After a solid hour of Leopold's narrated tour, Wolfie had decided that Ludwig had heard enough, "Ok Papa - I think he gets it now...can we go?" he whined, hanging off Ludwig's arm. Though Ludwig found Wolfie's past most interesting, and of course - he was impressed by his many accomplishments, he really did have to pee....  
  
"Yes - another time perhaps?" Leopold conceded, noticing his son's complete lack of interest. He never did have much of an attention span for things outside of music and video games...  
  
As they were leaving, Ludwig's pocket began to buzz. Sighing, he figured it was Schubert again - but no, it was a FaceTime call from an unknown number.  
  
"Oh look! A FaceTime!" Wolfie squealed, hopping up and down excitedly, "Answer it - answer it!"   
  
Ludwig hovered over the accept button skeptically, he didn't know anyone with an iphone except Wolfie?  
  
Accepting the call - two little faces suddenly appeared on screen, bright eyed and grinning happily, "Ludwig!" they called simultaneously, the phone shaking unsteadily in their grasp, Ludwig smiled, chuckling as the camera jostled and distorted their faces. "Merry Christmas" he offered formally, watching his brothers scurry around, trying to find better reception, "Did dad get you guys a cell phone for Christmas?" he asked in surprise, but mostly out of disbelief.   
  
"Ludwig you'll never guess!" Nikki whooped, "A delivery guy came this morning and dropped off all this cool stuff!"   
  
"What?" Ludwig laughed, trying to follow as the camera was pointed round to a mountain of gifts that had been opened on the living room floor. Among it all was Johann of course, passed out of the couch as the television played in the background. Ludwig frowned, seeing his father unresponsive on the sofa on Christmas day. Nothing changes, he sighed.  
  
"Ya - he didn't say who it was from or anything, he just came and dropped it all off - wrapped and everything!"  
  
Ludwig lowered his phone and arched an eyebrow at Wolfie who was laying on the couch lazily playing with some video game. He had an idea of who had arranged such a thing...  
  
"Really?" He resumed the conversation, "So what did you get then?" he fiend surprise, however genuinely happy that his brothers were so excited.  
  
"You won't believe it but we got the _newest_ Nintendo system - and this drone thing which flies by remote control. I accidentally flew it into dad while he was sleeping and he got mad and took the batteries out....but it's so cool!" Ludwig smiled, listening to them describe all the little treats and toys that had magically appeared on their doorstep that morning. A happy FedEx man had dropped them off, Johann was baffled at how _anyone_ could have something delivered on Christmas morning?   
  
"So...where do you guys think it all came from?" Ludwig smirked, watching Wolfie out of the corner of his eye, his tongue was out in concentration.  
  
"Dad thinks it's from Nikki's manager"  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Manager?"  
  
"Ya - he said I was probably too old to get anywhere, but Nikki's still only 15 - he said audiences love preteens. Maybe he can get something on the Disney Channel or ....?"   
  
Ludwig felt a deep churning in the pit of his stomach, a heavy black tar boiling up threateningly, "And...who is this manager?" he asked with quiet control, though he feared he already knew the answer. Just then, Nikki appeared back on the screen, "The same guy who managed you Ludwig - don't you remember him? He remembers you!" Ludwig held his breath for a moment.

Remember him? Christ!   
  
The feel of the calloused hands that skidded along his skin, the yellow flash of nicotine stains on his gnarled teeth, the gagging stench of his repugnant cologne....  
  
"Ya - I remember." He grunted, his grip tightening on the phone, "Pretty cool though right?" the happy voices chirped to him.  
  
Ludwig sighed, "Ya, pretty cool guys." he paused before adding quietly, "I miss you." He smiled at the static image of their faces, but then frowned as it flickered and flashed.  
  
"What?" came the crackled response just as the screen froze and jerked, the called was disconnected.   
  
"Figures..." He rolled his eyes, shoving the phone back in his pocket.

He wandered over and plopped himself down on the sofa beside Wolfie who was completely absorbed in his game. Ludwig smiled sadly at him, "My brothers say thanks.." he watched him furiously clicking away at the controls, "For what?" Wolfie raised his eyebrows, not willing to peel his eyes from the screen just yet.  
  
"For the gifts - who else would have sent all that stuff?" Ludwig shoved him playfully, nearly causing him to lose a life. "Hey!" he gasped, regaining control of his player quickly, "It wasn't me anyway" he shrugged  
  
"Then who was it?" Ludwig asked in sudden confusion, there was no way it was Johann or that piece of scum manager.   
  
"Santa" Wolfie quipped in a matter of fact tone, his face completely serious.  
  
Ludwig frowned, rolling his eyes. "Right....I forgot, Santa."  
  
He wasn't going to argue.   
  
He supposed if Wolfie was busy playing games, he could at least go start some work on that project and get Schubert off his back...  

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Batti Batti

 

 

It didn't take long for them to settle back into their routine following the holidays. Though it was hard to put those last few lazy days behind them, a return to work and school was inevitable. They'd both loved lounging about in their sweat pants and wrapping themselves in cozy blankets as the snow fell outside. The quiet peacefulness of the apartment brought them both calm. As Wolfie scribbled away at the piano or Ludwig casually flipped his way through another book, occasionally sketching more of those little secret drawings he kept tucked away, they felt at ease with each other. It was as if they'd both been doing this all along. Their little domestic dance each morning, in the shower, brushing their teeth, making meals - each action bringing a warm predictability.

Wolfie had never lived with anyone, save Constanze, and that was only briefly. Ludwig was much different when he was at home, Wolfie reflected. He supposed most people were. Wolfie paused mid phrase, tapping his pencil against his bottom lip with his eyes skimming above his half notated score. He smiled, looking across the room to where Ludwig lay curled up with his nose in a book. Here he was soft spoken and reflective, quite the opposite of the scowling leather jacketed bad boy he'd first met. He liked to be alone, or sometimes if he was feeling generous, Wolfie could lay his head on his lap while he read. Those broad palms would absently reach down and push their way into the soft golden hair. His fingers would weave into the strands and stroke affectionately. Wolfie's eyes would close and he'd sigh gently, at times, he'd even fall asleep there. Who knew he'd enjoy staying home on a Friday night?  
  
This week however, Ludwig returned to work at the coffee shop and Wolfie was busy rehearsing his opera at the faculty. Schubert had been pestering Ludwig to meet up in order to discuss their joint assignment for Maestro Salieri's class. Ludwig finally conceded to meet with the twerpy kid at the Starbucks, before the start of his next shift. Schubert was younger than Ludwig by a couple of years, he was in fact the youngest student at the college. He was mutual private piano student of Salieri, having caught the professor's attention during his audition last winter. Being from a wealthy, Schubert had always attended the finest schools. His father was a school teacher and had fast tracked him through, graduating him at a mere 15 years old. He was brilliant, both academically and musically, as Ludwig could attest from hearing the tail ends of his lessons through the door as he waited for his own. It was rather unfortunate that he had such a smugness about him, for Ludwig thought that they could've at least been collegial. Alas, Ludwig never made friends that easily anyway.  
  
"This is good information - what was your source? These documents are first hand!" Schubert pushed his thick glasses up his little round nose as he stared down at the scores to several foreign language films. The assignment was Music in Film, of course being a broad topic, Ludwig had gathered several items from Wolfie's childhood home, snapping photos as well as taking original scores - on strict loan of course, from Papa Mozart.   
  
"I know someone who composes for film. These are from his private collection." Ludwig omitted carefully, it was not public knowledge that he and Wolfgang were seeing each other let alone living together. Both of them had agreed to keep things quiet, at least until Ludwig had graduated from the college. Of course there were those that knew, Professor Hadyn of course - a close friend of Wolfie's, and there may also be those that suspected. On occasion Wolfie would flirt or wink at women in and around the building, and they'd blush and smile. Wolfie loved the attention, but Ludwig could have done without it. Was it not enough for him to simply say he was a bachelor? "This will help throw them off the scent Ludwig!" Wolfie would argue, snuggling up beside him in the dark, "They won't suspect anything if they think I'm into women. Then you'll be safe!" Ludwig would roll his eyes, feeling Wolfie's nose push into the crook on his neck, a soft kiss against his collarbone. Ludwig would reach over and lay his arm over him, a resigned frown on his face, though Wolfie would never know it in the dark.  
  
"Yes, these are excellent examples to reference in the middle section of the essay. Who is the composer, so we can make the appropriate citations?" Franz shuffled through the score in search of a name.   
  
"Oh, um...I'm not sure." Ludwig scratched at the base of his neck nervously. Franz furrowed his brow in disbelief, "How can someone own the scores to a film, but not know who the composer is? What's the name of the film - I'll just Google it" he shrugged, pulling out his phone, thumbs poised to type. Ludwig stared down at the hand written staves, their familiar beaming and phrase markings staring right back. How could he explain who composed this music and how it came into his possession without peaking Schubert's keen interest.  
  
"Um..." Ludwig hesitated, looking at Schubert with a shrug.  
  
Franz raised a curious eyebrow at him and leaned back in his chair, "...or, not?"  
  
  


 

  
  
Back at the faculty, Wolfie was into the third hour of his opera rehearsal. The stage was being built and background props were scattered about everywhere. He sat at the rehearsal piano, parked mid floor, among the hustle and bustle of production and team members who were busily preparing the set.   
  
"No no, stop!" he crunched a terribly dissonant chord in protest on the keyboard, making Caterina jump swallowing her next note.  
  
"What?" she huffed in aggravation, they'd been working this scene for nearly half an hour and her voice was becoming tired.  
  
Wolfie pinched the bridge of his nose, "Caterina..." he sighed, "Do you know what this opera is about?"  
  
The fiery red head just stared at him, hands on her hips as she scoffed, not another story "Are we rehearsing this aria or are we not?" she moaned, too tired to listen to another one of Wolfgang's tangents. It was true, he was a brilliant director, but he was also a relentless slave driver who worked his singers to the point of exhaustion in pursuit of the perfect performance. That being said, perhaps it was his youthful appearance or maybe his casual demeanour that made her feel that she could challenge him in ways she would never dare with Maestro Salieri.

Caterina was the most promising soprano the college had seen in many years, and her voice was sterling. Salieri knew that, hell everyone knew that! However, it wasn't her voice that had first attracted his attentions, but rather, her ample _other_ features. Due to her considerable musical talent, she had been an obvious casting choice for Wolfie, who wouldn't deny her physical attractiveness. Fortunately he'd vowed to stay away from sopranos after his last experience, and this was of course compounded by her young age, and the fact that he'd become quite serious with a certain handsome young piano player who didn't like to share.  
  
The more Caterina rehearsed with the young Maestro, the more she began to understand the complexities of his libretto. Given her current life status, she found it simply fitting to have been cast as the poor peasant girl who fell to a lecherous old man.    
  
"Yes, yes of course." He stood, walking out from behind the piano, "But I don't think you understand _what_ Zerlina wants from Masetto in this scene...." he smiled, reaching for her hands innocently.  
  
"Well she cheated on him with Don Giovanni and now she's telling her boyfriend to beat her - does that make any sense to you?" Caterina huffed, allowing Wolfie to stroke her hands as he listened to her critique of the scene. He shook his head as he stared down at her feet, chuckling at her naive interpretation.  
  
"Well," he smiled as he boldly took a step closer, his blue eyes twinkling, "Now that she's been with another man, she's not telling him my dear," he smirked, "she's _begging_ him" he winked and released her hands with a laugh, making Caterina's cheeks flush an endearing shade of pink. "Oh..." she muttered shyly, folding her hands behind her back and chewing her bottom lip, "So - it's about _that?_ " she questioned with a bat of her dark lashes, watching Wolfie resume his place behind the piano.  
  
"So like, spanking?" She arched an eyebrow coyly at him as he adjusted the scores on the piano top. He grinned, "Something like that"  
  
Caterina's mind wandered back the previous evening as she lay curled against Antonio's side. He looked much older up close, faint lines were beginning to crease at the corners of his mouth, thin grey hairs protruding from behind his ear, he was a husband - a father. His body, though fit, showed wear. His wife Theresa was always out on Wednesdays at some pottery class, so this was often when he'd have her over. Or at least, over and on a bed. She giggled, he'd had her _over_ lots of things of course...  
  
He was her vocal instructor, and her history professor. He'd first lured her in with an offer of a starring role in his fall production, which of course, she happily obliged. Caterina had learned early on that it was easy to get most things while on her back. She was young and talented - and of course, just a little naive. It was everything those married men craved. Antonio was no exception.  
  
The first time he'd had her, he had been shocked to find that she, being so young, was no virgin. However, he soon realized that at 17, she more than suited his needs and he would pay handsomely for it. Gifts, favours, special vocal roles composed just for her - anything for his little songbird diva. In return, she would give him everything, and he would take it greedily.   
  
"Should I get some experience in that - so that I can understand my character a little better?" Caterina, walked slowly towards the piano with a grin spreading across her lips. Wolfie raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "Well, I suppose a little research never hurt the cause..."  
  
Salieri had entered the auditorium at exactly the right time. He'd been furious when Ludwig had implied that his student - _his_ Caterina - would be anywhere near that animal. When he finally sat down to review the libretto in his office that afternoon, despite having already voted on it blindly before the holiday break, he was outraged at what he found. "Jesus!" he leapt to his feet, curling the text in his fist and marching over to the auditorium practically shaking.  
  
When he threw open the door he was greeted with an eye full. There was Caterina laying playfully across his lap singing  with a flirtatious look in her eye, " _Batti.....Batti o bel Masetto..."_ she giggled as she sang, cheeks flush and perfect. That bastard Mozart was happily plonking out the accompaniment as she squirmed in his lap, "Better - but I think we should do it again..." he grinned down at her and she burst out laughing - the sound of her voice echoing loudly off the walls of the now empty theatre. Antonio's eye twitched and his grip further crumpled the libretto balled in his fist.  
  
He needed to speak to the Dean immediately.  
  
This was an emergency.  
  


 

  
  
As Ludwig was about to end his shift, the door chime rang merrily, welcoming what he hoped would be his final customer of the night. He wiped the counter clear from the sloshed cappuccino and dried his hands on his apron before looking up to see his father looming over the register.  
  
"Hey kid" he grunted with his hands shoved in the pockets of his threadbare jeans  
  
Ludwig shuddered, this was not something he was interested in doing right now.  
  
A heavy silence blanketed them both.  
  
Ludwig finally cast his eyes to the register and Johann knew that was his in.  
  
"So, I guess Nikki told you about his new contract with that television show then?"  
  
Ludwig scowled up at him, choosing not to answer. Last he'd heard, that slime ball manager _wanted_ Nikki to work for the Disney Channel, but wanting and actually getting are very different. Ludwig had learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
"Ya - look," Johann sighed, drawing a deep breath, "I'm not here to pretend things are good between us ok? But, I'm here for your brother."  
  
Ludwig's eyebrows shot up at the admission, his face softening slightly as he clutched the sides of the register.   
  
"I know you're doing pretty well for yourself, what with the fancy classical stuff and all..."  
  
Ludwig scoffed, rolling his eyes. _Of course....  
  
_ "Well we're in a bit of a tight spot right now, and Nikki needs to go to an audition out in L.A. and the flights and hotel are just too much. I thought maybe..." Johann's eyes were almost tragic as he looked across at his eldest boy. Ludwig however, was unmoved. He'd seen that look before.  
  
"Maybe I'd just give you money?" Ludwig said scornfully, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Johann frowned, his expression becoming angry  
  
"Just like how it used to be? Me working and you taking? Drunk every day and letting the rest of us fend for ourselves? I don't think so...."  
  
Johann gritted his teeth, choosing his next phrase carefully.  
  
"You've got that sugar daddy now, all I'm asking for is five grand." Johann murmured lowly, leaning across the counter threateningly.  
  
Ludwig sneered at him, "I don't owe you anything and neither does he."  
  
Johann straightened himself up suddenly, smoothing out his coat, "Well - that's too bad, I had hoped we could come to an agreement." Ludwig was thrown by his rapid change of demeanour, now he was acting calm?  
  
"It's such a shame that uh, colleges don't allow teaching staff and students to be in relationships." Johann scratched the stubble on his chin, as if he was thinking on some great thought, "I guess that means you'll lose your scholarship and uh," he paused briefly, "he'll get fired?"  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him daringly, "I'll deny it."  
  
Johann chuckled, "Oh go ahead, but I've got enough evidence to damn you both."  
  
Ludwig's stomach churned and his throat ran dry, thinking back to that day on the front porch, Wolfie jabbing old Johann in the chest while practically declaring his love for Ludwig to the world. Or at least, declaring their sex life.... _Fuck._  
  
"Unless....you can find it in your heart to spare some cash for dear old dad?"   
  
Johann's greasy smile was enough to make him nauseous. He didn't have five thousand dollars! And he wasn't going to ask Wolfie for it, that's ridiculous! His dad was probably just going to drink it anyway - the audition bullshit was probably just a rouse to drum up sympathy. With Wolfie's job on the line, Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted to play these games. God how he wished Wolfie were here right now...  
  
"Gimme a couple days" Ludwig muttered  
  
Johann's smiled broadened, making Ludwig feel defeated.  
  
"Good boy"  
  
  
 

 

  
   
Salieri barged into the Dean's office, slamming the door against the wall with a definitive thud interrupting the casual meeting that was in progress.  
  
"Antonio! What's gotten into you?" Joseph exclaimed, disturbed and angered by the sudden outburst and dismissal of protocol, "If you need an appointment with me - you know what to do, book it with Nan-"  
  
"He's a disgrace!" Salieri blurted out in a rage, spittle practically flying from the corner of his mouth as he snarled.   
  
Haydn, who'd been in a private meeting with the Dean until that moment, raised an eyebrow and looked to Joseph for clarification. Joseph however, looked just as confused.  
  
"Um..." Joseph chuckled, threading his fingers together delicately, "I'm sorry, who is this?"  
  
Salieri began pacing back and forth, grumbling and shaking his head, "Antonio!" Joseph finally barked, before lowering his voice again, "What is the matter with you?"  
  
Salieri paused, planting both fists on the large wooden desk that separated them, "MOZART!"      
  
His voice made both men jump  
  
"He's in there right now - " Salieri thrust a shaking finger towards the auditorium doors, "Rehearsing a scene with young singers - young _female_ singers - that includes inappropriate material. Completely. Inappropriate." He huffed, tugging his blazer back into place and stepping away from the desk.  
  
Haydn chuckled, "Toni, I don't think you need to worry - "  
  
"Worry? Franz I _saw_ it with my own eyes just now. Caterina was on his lap!" Salieri practically stuttered, "It was disgusting! They was he touches them - he's constantly flirting with them, I've got good evidence to suggest that he's fucking her..." he swept a loose hair back into place with a sneer  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Joseph hissed, "This is a place of learning, _sir_."  
  
"Sorry - excuse my language Joseph." Salieri bowed slightly, forgetting himself for the moment. He knew Caterina wasn't guilty, but it would make for a stronger case against him if she were. Antonio was quite certain he could get her to do almost anything....  
  
"But I mean, sleeping with students? This too much!" Salieri waved his arms about in frustration, "He's late, he misses classes completely - he doesn't stick to the curriculum, he's inappropriate with students and now? Joseph come on!"  
  
Haydn shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he knew most of those accusations were true. Wolfie had many vices, but Caterina was certainly not one.  
  
"Joseph - I've known Wolfgang for many years..." he started, but was quickly cut off  
  
"Then you know what he's like!" Salieri cried  
  
Haydn sighed, "Listen, I know he's far from perfect - but he's not in a relationship with that girl."  
  
"Oh?" Joseph raised a curious eyebrow, "And have you any proof of his innocence?"  
  
Haydn frowned. All he could say was that Wolfgang was in a relationship with someone else, that someone else also being another student....which would not help his situation any.   
  
"He's in a relationship with someone." Hadyn settled on, less is more.  
  
Salieri scowled, "Who?"  
  
Haydn shrugged, "I...I'm not sure." he lied, "But - er, I do know that they're living together! So it must be quite serious then?"  
  
Joseph hummed, contemplating this information.   
  
"Regardless of his current living situation and relationship status - these are some serious accusations you have made here Antonio. If he's doing what you say - then a full scale investigation is in order. We have to protect our reputation here at the faculty."  
  
Salieri grinned victoriously, "Precisely my thought"  
  
"Well, I'll start by hauling everyone in for interviews - and by postponing production and rehearsals until the conclusion of my findings."  
  
Haydn sighed lowering his eyes, he knew Wolfie would be devastated.   
  
"We should begin immediately" Salieri muttered, folding his arms across his chest with a wry smile.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
Wolfie was home when Ludwig dragged himself in. He was curled up on the couch with a family size bag of chips and an open bottle of sauvignon, he'd already shed his teaching clothes and was back to his rumpled sweats.  
  
"Hey...." Ludwig muttered as he kicked his shoes off, heading straight for the fridge.   
  
He hadn't even noticed that Wolfie was lying there without even having the television on. He was just staring blankly at the black screen.  
  
Walking in to join him on the couch, Ludwig finally noticed his crestfallen expression. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell him about Johann - if anything at all. At this point it looked liked Wolfie had his own set of problems he was trying to drown in an expensive bottle of wine.  
  
"You had a bad day too eh?" Ludwig sighed as he plopped down on the couch, clicking the television on.  
  
Wolfie was unresponsive.  
  
Ludwig frowned, looking over at him, curled up feebly under the blanket hugging the bag of chips.   
  
He reached out to rest a hand on his hip, squeezing gently, "Wolfie?" he asked, barely above a whisper, "Are you OK?"  
  
Wolfie turned his sad blue eyes towards him regretfully. They were glossy and reddened. Ludwig sat back a little, shocked by what he saw. Wolfie - eternal sunshine, blocked by gloomy clouds and misery. He'd never seen him cry before. His chin trembling, lashes heavy with damp hot tears, shoulders hung low. He made no effort to conceal his pain or wipe his tears, he simply shook his head and sputtered pitifully in an effort to string together enough words to convey his heartache.   
  
Ludwig just frowned and crawled over him, suddenly overcome with the need to be close. Tucking him tightly against his chest and burrowing into his wild mess of beautiful hair, his chest ached for him. "Wolfie..." He whispered to him, listening to him choke and shiver, "Wolfie, what's the matter?" Ludwig was afraid that Wolfie would fall to pieces if he dared to let go.  
  
He hiccupped and murmured almost inaudibly against Ludwig's chest  
  
"They've cancelled my opera."

 

 

 

 

 


	12. R.S.V.P.

With Mozart's opera rehearsals postponed until further notice, the faculty was soon abuzz with gossip as terrible stories began to spread.  
  
_Was it true?  
  
Was Professor Mozart sleeping with students?  
  
Was Caterina  cast in a major role, as a first year student, because they were having an affair?  
  
Wasn't she supposed to be Maestro Salieri's student anyway?  
  
Ya - but I heard she's a major slut and just sleeps with anybody!  
  
I'm not sure why, if you ask me - I think she's gotten kind of fat...  
  
I'd fuck him - Professor Mozart is hot! Caterina's lucky...  
  
I heard a caretaker caught him drinking and smoking up in his office after hours?  
  
Maybe that's why he misses class all the time - hangovers can be a real bitch once you hit 30....  
  
He's 30?  
  
Not yet - his birthday party is next weekend, are you going? It's supposed to be the biggest party of the year...I hear everybody's invited and it's going to be epic._  
  
  
Ludwig sighed, listening to the idle gossip before the lecture began. It was only natural that students were talking about Wolfie, he hadn't been around in weeks and all of his classes had been taken over by interim professors. Even this one, Ludwig's favourite, was now being taught by Wolfie's friend Professor Haydn. He frowned as he thumbed through his notebook, beginning to doodle on a fresh page. These classes always seemed to drag on without Wolfgang to brighten their dreary subject matter. Ludwig missed seeing his pretty head of golden hair as he reached up on his toes to write on the board, or grinning as he pushed up his sleeves to demonstrate something on the piano.

Ludwig was always careful to sit at the back, and he rarely, if ever, answered questions. He hated to draw attention to himself, and he was even more fearful of drawing attention to their relationship. Occasionally Wolfie would wander the aisles as students worked, brushing not so accidentally against Ludwig's shoulder, or winking at him cheekily when he felt nobody else was looking. Ludwig would smirk and sink low in his seat, tucking his nose into the collar of his heavy leather jacket. Even after all these months, Ludwig still felt his cheeks burn when Wolfie smiled at him, or if he whispered something as he passed. He thanked God that nobody had grown suspicious, or that anybody had even noticed. Judging by the bulk of the gossip he had overheard during the last week, it seemed that Ludwig was far from everyone's radar.

"Young man?" He heard the booming voice, followed by clearing of a throat.  
  
Ludwig looked up to find a pair of kind eyes twinkling at him. They were dark but warm, their unfamiliarity made Ludwig frown. They were not the brilliantly youthful blue that he was used to - but still, it was clear they wanted something. He felt others turn in their seats, blinking questioningly towards his stone like presence, curious as to which student lacked the response necessary to move on, "I suppose you missed that then?" Haydn chuckled, noting Ludwig's distant eyes, "It seems your mind is busy solving some other puzzle, perhaps one that is not in this room..." he smiled sadly towards Ludwig, only too able to guess what might be distracting him before he turned back to the blackboard with a sigh. Hayden knew of their relationship, but was keeping tight lipped about the situation in order to protect him - he knew that if the Dean found out, it would ruin any chance Wolfie had of coming back.

Having been called out, Ludwig suddenly felt very hot. Several students were staring at him with great interest, murmuring to one another. Who was this kid? He never talked, he was usually late - and he always had a scowl on his face. Apparently he couldn't answer questions either...  
  
"Psst..." Ludwig felt a sudden nudge against his elbow which made him jump in his seat.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked in confusion, surprised to see his freckled friend squished in beside him. Almost always choosing to sit at the back alone, Ludwig was impressed that Franz had managed to take a seat nearby without him noticing. Franz's finger pointed to a particular question in the textbook, and he nodded towards the board at the front of the class, "He's talking about parallel 5ths."  
  
"..Oh" Ludwig squinted at the board, as if he had any sort of clue.  
  
Truth was, he'd been in Wolfie's class since September and in all that time - he'd barely learned a thing. He was too busy staring at him, sketching him, or even just daydreaming about what they might do once class was over. Ludwig hadn't had a clue what was going on, nor what it was that he was supposed to be learning. To make matters worse, Wolfie never said anything about his assignments. With the exception of that first one, which Wolfie had perched atop his piano, he'd never gotten a single assignment back. Ludwig never questioned it, Wolfie was a busy guy and besides, Ludwig always figured he was doing well. At the time of midterm reports, Ludwig was ranked as a top student - and of course, his grades in Mozart's theory class were no exception. Perhaps Mozart wasn't such a bad pedagogue after all?  
  
However, when rumours erupted about his teaching credibility and his professional comportment, the Dean did not hesitate to send Wolfie home on leave. His rehearsals were cancelled and his classes were quickly reassigned. During all this chaos, Salieri was given rights to his office for his newly expanded teaching timetable. Wolfgang's classes had been divided amongst the senior teaching staff and Salieri was adamant that he be allowed to make use of Wolfie's office space in lieu. As he explained to a rather hostile Ludwig during his recent piano lesson, Salieri couldn't run his own courses in addition to teaching studio lessons from his tiny upper floor office - he simply needed more space.  
  
Unfortunately for Wolfgang, upon clearing out his old desk, Salieri had discovered stacks of ungraded papers dating back to the beginning of term. This hoard of student work was proof that Wolfgang had essentially fabricated his midterm grading, with little evidence for what his students had actually accomplished that term. Ludwig wasn't surprised by Wolfie's less than professional grading methods, but this ill timed discovery only served to further damage Mozart's failing reputation as a member of the teaching staff.  
  
"Did you finish the last section of the essay for Salieri's class yet? It's due Friday" Schubert whispered under the droning of Haydn's lecture.  
  
Ugh. Salieri.  
  
Ludwig frowned  
  
No. No he had not.  
  
"No" He whispered back, half expecting Franz to admonish him on the spot but he was instead met with silence. Ludwig side glanced at the younger boy to gauge his reaction, but Franz seemed to be engrossed in the theory of lesson up ahead. Ludwig raised a doubtful eyebrow and instead scribbled a message onto the corner of his notebook and pushed it over,  
  
_I'll finish it tonight, then I'll email it to you.  
  
_ Schubert briefly scanned the sloppily scrolled message before he hastily scribbled back  
  
_You'd better.  
  
_ Ludwig paused at the surprisingly threatening little note. He looked up at the boy who rested his chin on his hand, pushing his glasses up his rounded nose with a sniffle. Ludwig smirked, _saucy little bastard..._ he then smiled a little, leaning back in his seat with a chuckle. He could learn to like this kid. Maybe.  
  
Even if he is a bit of a dork.  
  
Ludwig finally scribbled back  
  
_Are you going to Mozart's party?_

 

 

 

 

 

Coming home that night, all Ludwig could think about was throwing his bags at the door and flopping onto the couch for some mindless TV, but when he finally got there Wolfie was certainly in no mood to leave him be.  
  
"Oh you're finally home!" Wolfie greeted him at the door, practically bouncing with energy.  
  
Ludwig merely grunted in response, kicking off his shoes as Wolfie circled around him excitedly, "You'll never guess how long I spent picking table linens today - did you know that there are over 30 shades to chose from? I had a really hard time picking something that would go with the chairs, because the cushions are this deep red you know?"  
  
Though Wolfie had been initially devastated to learn his opera was being cancelled, in true Mozart fashion, he was quick to rebound. In the days following the Dean's decision to put him on temporary leave, Wolfie had thrown himself into planning his upcoming 30th birthday party. Word had already spread amongst students and staff that this was going to be the social event of the season. Everybody who was anybody was making plans to attend. Of course to host something as extravagant as what Wolfie was planning, one would need a practically unlimited budget. This was something no part time professor could afford on their own...that is, unless they had a wealthy sponsor...  
  
"Daddy says I've already gone over budget, but I just couldn't say no to that ice sculpture right? I mean you saw it, it's magnificent!"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, biting back a smile, if Wolfie could do anything better than music, it was spend money...  
  
Ludwig pretended to ignore him as he floated through the living room towards the couch, throwing himself down with a heavy sigh and propping his feet up on the table, "Oh and I had a few more confirmations today - oh yes, and...." Wolfie grinned, wringing his hands with a waggle of his eyebrow, "Our costumes are in!"  
  
Until that point, Ludwig had been only half listening but his ears perked up at the word, "Costumes?"  
  
Wolfie practically squealed and clapped his hands, "Yes! Costumes! It's a costume party Ludwig, _everybody_ has to dress up - even you!"  
  
Ludwig frowned. This is why he hated parties. Couldn't they just rent a movie from iTunes and stay in?...  
  
"Do you want to see it?" Wolfie raised his eyebrows expectantly, though Ludwig knew Wolfie wasn't really asking...  
  
"I think you should try it on - " he dashed off, presumably to fetch it. Ludwig groaned, flopping his head back against the couch and rubbing his eyes in irritation, "Wolfie do I have to?" he moaned. Just as soon as he lifted his hands from his face, Wolfie had already reappeared with a garment bag and a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Oh you're going to love it - don't worry" Wolfie lay the mysterious bag across the couch, beginning to unzip it with much haste.  
  
"What is it a bear or something? A pirate?" Ludwig joked half suspiciously, leave it to Wolfie to pick something ridiculous. Come to think of it, the fact that a 30 year old was even throwing a costume party was ridiculous....  
  
Wolfie snorted, "A bear? Why would I dress you up as a bear? Don't be silly...." he pulled the pieces from the bag one by one, muttering to himself, "Though you'd make a sexy pirate..."  
  
Ludwig watched skeptically as the costume became ever more apparent, a linen shirt, a brocade waistcoat, a man's long paneled jacket. It looked very....historical. Then there were, tights?  
  
"Wolfie what the hell is that?"  
  
Wolfie held the jacket to Ludwig's chest, "It's a rococo style suit!" he layered the ruffled shirt on top and eyed it with a silly grin, "Isn't it gorgeous?"  
  
Ludwig frowned severely, "Why?"  
  
Wolfie's smile faded, "Because....because it matches mine - wait here! I'll show you!" his eyes lit up again as he ran off.  
  
In reality, Ludwig didn't mind Wolfie losing himself in all this party planning or even in picking out his silly costumes as it was a welcome distraction from the reality of what was happening back at the faculty. Wolfie had plummeted to a terrifying low following the opera scandal and his suspension from teaching. Between fits of crying and troubled sleep, Wolfie had scarcely left the bed for days after. Ludwig was at such a loss for what to do that he'd made the very serious decision to call his Papa.  
  
"Put him on the phone" Leopold's stern voice instructed Ludwig as he passed the phone to the sobbing pile of blankets curled in the middle of the darkened room, "Wolfie...." Ludwig poked the bundle tentatively, "Wolfie, it's your dad - he wants to talk to you..."  
  
With a hiccup and a sniffle, a trembling hand reached out and snatched the phone, quickly pulling it back under the blankets before he muttered a pathetically shaky, "Es tut mir leid, Papa..."  
  
Ludwig hadn't wanted to tattle on him like that, but he didn't know what else to do?  
  
With Olga visiting her family in Russia, there seemed only one other person who could rouse Wolfie from his solemn stupor.     
  
_"Wolfgang, this is very serious! You mustn't make yourself look weak by hiding like some kind of recluse, and besides - it's so unbecoming! You've already damaged your reputation enough, what will people say if you hide yourself in shame? You cannot possibly imagine what stress I have from trying to clean this mess up, Haydn tells me he's now teaching your classes - really Wolfgang, sometimes I wonder why I even pay for that apartment!"  
  
_ Ludwig frowned listening in on their conversation, feeling somewhat guilty for unleashing his Papa's wrath on him, but what else could he do? Wolfie needed somebody to wake him up! After a thorough verbal shaming, and some tactless and punitive belittling, Leopold was back to his old adoring self - gallantly volunteering his cheque book to fund Wolfie's fantasy party in celebration of his milestone birthday.  
  
A Mercedes at 16?  
  
A luxury piano at 21?  
  
Well why not a bank busting carnival style gala for his 30th?  
  
Ludwig shook his head, must be nice to be a rich kid...     
  
  


 

  
"Ok close your eyes!" his voice was laced with the excitement of a child  
  
Ludwig smiled lazily, doing as he was told and covering his eyes with his hands, "They are closed"  
  
He could tell Wolfie had returned to the living room by the rustle of approaching fabric, whatever he was wearing sounded much like the whoosh of dress. "Now open them!" Ludwig blinked to adjust his eyesight, grimacing at the sudden brightness that filled his eyes, "Isn't it great?" Wolfie gushed, spinning around to show off the elaborately embroidered coat tails.  
  
He looked the picture of an 18th century nobleman, right down to his little heeled shoes, silver buckle and all. Ludwig pressed back a smirk, trying not to laugh as he watched Wolfie twirl around once more. The feminine cut of the jacket cinched in neatly at his waist before flaring out dramatically into a full skirt that nearly reached his white stockinged knees. Whatever silliness this was, Wolfie was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"I _love_ it!" Wolfie cried, admiring himself in the reflection of a nearby window, "Don't you like it?" he suggestively straddled Ludwig's lap with a curious grin. Ludwig finally let his chuckle go, reaching to hold Wolfie at the waist. He could never explain the way Wolfie's mind worked - the man was a complete lunatic. He wrote the most beautiful music with seemingly no effort, he could play most anything at sight, he had a great interest in games, books, and languages but also a love for reality television and online forums?

And now....costumes?  
  
Ludwig thumbed the soft velvet appreciatively, "It's very nice..." though not something he would have guessed him to wear? A video game character maybe, or even someone from a book - but an 18th century dandy? Never! Ludwig's hands roamed over him curiously, feeling the smoothness of the satin breeches, the tiny brass buttons that tucked in neatly at his knees and the silky white stockings that clung to his calves.  
  
Oh yes, he liked those in particular.  
  
Wolfie's smile brightened at the acceptance, "Oh good! Because yours is just like it!"  
  
  
Ludwig frowned.  
  
  
"Mine?"  
  
  
Wolfie nodded, "And I want you to try it on"  
  
  
"No - Wolfie, not -"  
  
"Please!"  
  
Wolfie rolled his bottom lip out in a childish pout, tracing his finger along Ludwig's chest, "For me?..." he begged, circling his finger slowly, drawing seductive patterns through the fabric. Ludwig felt himself twitch. Damn you Wolfie.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Wolfie suddenly grinned and leapt up, "Excellent! Ok go go go!" he shooed Ludwig away with the costume bag, "If you need help with anything let me know" Ludwig just grumbled and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Hanging the costume on the door Ludwig stared at it for a brief moment,  
  
_Why?  
  
_ He frowned and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the bed. The long sleeve linen shirt was thin and nearly see through, he scoffed as he buttoned it, "Probably why they wore vests..." he muttered as he shrugged on the waistcoat which fit awkwardly tight. He rolled his shoulders back, smoothing out the button front and tugging the heavy brocade into place before appraising himself in the mirror.  
  
"Looks a little funny with jeans..." he spoke to himself as he pulled the dark stockings into place, letting the stretchy knit snap onto his thigh with a laugh, "Now I know how girls feel!"  
  
The rest of it was pretty straightforward, a pair of rather tight pants that were more like shorts and a very tight jacket that pulled his shoulders back and strained against his arms. He supposed that it could have been worse, at least Wolfie had picked muted colours. He stood in front of the mirror shaking his head with a chuckle, "Oh boy Wolf..."  
  
He sighed and returned to the living room where an expectant Wolfgang was waiting with his arms folded.  
  
"Oh - my" Wolfie's face suddenly lit up, "Oh my God!" he squeaked, his voice raising at least an octave as he bounded the rest of the distance between them, "You look amazing!" he gasped, circling around him, inspecting Ludwig from every angle, "This is perfect!"  
  
Ludwig stood helplessly as Wolfie circled once more, practically giddy with excitement, "Ludwig!" he squeaked, "Oh wow, you are so handsome..." Wolfie's hands swept over the jacket, spreading out over his chest and massaging the fabrics admiringly, " _So_ handsome..." his voice deepened a little as he fisted the lapels eagerly.  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and laughed, placing his hands over Wolfie's as they dug into the fabric with want, "Wolfie I just got it on..."  
  
"Perfect - now I can help you get it off" Wolfie whispered before reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss, their lips crushing into one another's hungrily. "Wolfie.." Ludwig murmured in protest against his soft lips before they pulled away to attack his throat, "Hmm?" Wolfie hummed against his skin, his warm breath prickling the hairs on his neck. Ludwig couldn't help but shudder, feeling Wolfie's hands release his collar and slither down to encircle his waist. Even with his wiry arms, he still managed to pull himself tightly against Ludwig's front while his hands roamed the small of his back, working the ties at the back of the waistcoat.  
  
"Have I ever told you..." Wolfie murmured between kisses, his eyes now darkened, "I have a thing for costumes" he grinned, watching Ludwig's reaction before unbuttoning the brass buttons that cinched the waistcoat together up the centre of his abdomen. Ludwig watched in fascination as Wolfie's fingers adeptly freed him from the restrictive garments, leaving him in just the thin shirt and satin breeches.  
  
"And what about you?" Ludwig panted as Wolfie dug his fingers under the waistband of his costume, looking to remove the next barrier, "Me?" Wolfie paused momentarily, looking up under hooded eyes.  
  
"Yes you - when do I get to undress you?" Ludwig grinned salaciously, pulling Wolfie's hands away and holding them captive within his own, "It's not all about Mozart, you know?"  
  
Wolfie scoffed with a smirk, "Well, that's where you're wrong actually..."  
  
Ludwig's face fell serious briefly, "Ass"  
  
Wolfie scowled playfully at him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Ludwig was not amused.  
  
He hummed, sizing up his opponent before deciding he could easily have the upper hand.  Wolfie's face went from one of indignation to one of shock and surprise as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his knees and hoist him up over Ludwig's shoulder, like some sort of caveman making off with his prize, "Ludwig - what the hell are you - " Wolfie yelped when a sharp slap was delivered across his backside, "You're a brat - and you deserve to be punished like one."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wolfie grunted as he was jostled into the bedroom and dropped with an unceremonious _thromp_ onto the bed and there stood Ludwig beaming down at him, hands on his hips, shirt open to the navel, breeches strained ever so suggestively. Wolfie could've died happy right then.  
  
"You like costumes then?" Ludwig knelt down on the bed lecherously, crawling closer to him like a predator to its prey, "What else does the brat like?..." Wolfie giggled, allowing Ludwig to crawl right over top of him, edging him onto his back fully, "Mmm, I don't know? What?" he blushed a little, turning away from Ludwig's knowing eyes.  
  
"Oh? You're going to pretend I don't know?" Ludwig chuckled, beginning to unbutton the elegant costume, pushing the waistcoat and jacket from his narrow shoulders and tugging the shirt loose from his breeches, "Nothing about..." Ludwig paused as he skimmed his hand over the soft flesh under Wolfie's shirt, grazing across the fine hairs of his navel, "Hmm, I don't know....Daddy?" Wolfie's face turned a telling shade of scarlet and he turned his head to the side, avoiding Ludwig's laughing eyes, but he did not refute the accusation.  
  
"Oh I see" Ludwig chuckled, lowering himself to kiss the sensitive skin of his belly which made Wolfie squirm and hiss, "Well it's alright Wolfie, you know I'd do anything for you," Ludwig breathed against his skin, letting his lips brush the tender flesh teasingly, "I can be daddy if you need me to be." Wolfie whimpered and fidgeted feeling the warm breath against his skin, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip with a whine. Ludwig glanced up with a wicked grin and began to feel appreciatively along the breeches and bright white stockings. Wolfie squirmed helplessly under him. "You know I wasn't sure about your costume choice at first..." he arched an eyebrow as Wolfie bucked against his hand as it brushed across the front of his breeches, "But these stockings," Ludwig squeezed the milky fabric with a hungry grunt, "These are sexy." Wolfie peeked through one eye, cheeks flush and burning red from embarrassment, "...really?" he squeaked out quietly.  
  
Ludwig mused, "Very sexy," he raised a teasing eyebrow, "Did your _daddy_ buy them for you?"  
  
Wolfie groaned in annoyance before covering his face in shame, "It was _one_ time!" the exasperation in his voice was muffled by his hands. Ludwig chuckled, prying his hands away with a smile, "It's ok..." he laughed, bending down to kiss his chastely, "Wolfie I love it - so you're a kinky little freak, who cares?"

Wolfie however, remained silent with his gaze fiercely averted.  
  
"Come now Wolf! It's cute, you're adorable!" Ludwig stroked his cheek affectionately, worried that perhaps he'd gone too far. That was of course, until one cautious blue eye turned towards him, "It's cute?" Wolfie asked softly, head still turned away. Ludwig sighed, flopping onto his side, inching close enough so that they were practically nose to nose, "Everybody has kinks Wolfie" he shrugged, "Trust me."  
  
Wolfie frowned, "Well...what's yours then?" curiously propping himself up on his elbow, "Well you're going to have to find out!" Ludwig teased, pulling Wolfie under him once more and kissing him to shut him up, "But-" Wolfie protested, however his questions were silenced by heavier kisses. Forceful ones that pried his mouth open and delved deep, tasting whatever was in reach. Wolfie whimpered, his hands pressed into the mattress as Ludwig held him in place, "So be a good boy, and turn over" Ludwig smiled as he flipped Wolfie onto his front, admiring the new view, "These really show off your ass by the way..." Ludwig squeezed him firmly before slapping definitively across both cheeks. Wolfie gasped, his head snapping up for the moment, "Ah!" he winced, clutching a pillow to his chest as Ludwig tugged his breeches down to his knees.  
  
"So, Wolferl..." Ludwig grunted as he fought with the tight fit of the fabric, "Did daddy ever spank you?" he chuckled as he palmed the newly exposed skin. It was a little pink from the first blow, but nothing serious.  
  
"No...not really" Wolfie mumbled, burying his nose in the pillow in anticipation, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit into its soft stuffing as he felt a heavy hand strike him not once, but twice. He gasped and shrieked into the pillow, before feeling a third, much harsher one, just for good measure. The angry red skin glared at Ludwig while he worked his hands in smooth circles to soothe it. He cooed as he listened to Wolfie's muted whimpers. Ludwig felt himself harden as he grazed between the reddened cheeks, eliciting a deep groan as Wolfie began backing himself against the sensation, "Please..."  
  
Ludwig allowed it.  
  
He thumbed him gently, at first just to the knuckle, but as Wolfie demanded more, he was only too happy to oblige.  There was something so carnal about it, someone on their knees, begging to be taken, dominated - fucked. Ludwig groaned, feeling - no, watching - Wolfie pleasure himself on his fingers. Watching him slide back and forth, hungry for more. He couldn't handle it, he needed to be inside him. _Now.  
  
_ He used his free hand to undo the last few buttons of the breeches and shimmy them down enough to get himself out, steadying himself as he withdrew his fingers. Wolfie whimpered softly at the loss of contact before Ludwig leaned down over him and tucked his pretty golden hair behind his ear, "Don't worry, Daddy's going to fuck you" he whispered with a smirk, squeezing Wolfie's hips crushingly as he drove himself in with enough force to land Wolfie flat on his front with a grunt.  
  
Ludwig grinned, pressing him down hard into the mattress as he thrusted rather savagely. Wolfie wriggled and gasped, the roughness of each thrust jostling him, grinding his need into the bed with an aching deliciousness. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a satisfied mewl. Ludwig grinned and threaded his fingers into the golden hair, tugging roughly, "What do you want Wolfie?" he hissed in a merciless tease, he could see himself getting into this whole role playing thing...  
  
Wolfie just groaned incoherently in response

Their sex had come a long way over the past few months, especially now that they were living together. At first it had been awkward and exploratory, and at times, tentative and almost shy. Ludwig always tended to be a bit on the rougher side, and Wolfie - more soft. They'd both had plenty of fun together, trying new things in places neither one would have ever imagined, at work, school, in Wolfie's car - hell even one time outside. Nothing was off limits. Curiously though, it always seemed best when they were both where they felt most comfortable - here at home, alone with each other.  
  
Unsatisfied with his non verbal response, Ludwig slapped him sharply across his backside and tugged his hair again, "Wolfie...tell me what you want."  
  
Wolfie whined and hissed, the stinging on his ass reminding him that Ludwig would not likely give up.  
  
He hung his head with a deep blush, "Fuck me..." he whispered quietly, knowing that alone would not satisfy.  
  
"What was that?" Ludwig panted between thrusts  
  
Wolfie sighed with a groan, "Fuck - _fuck!_ " frustrated by the game, "Fuck what?" Ludwig forced a chuckle, trying to concentrate, "Fuck me Daddy" Wolfie finally grunted out, balling the sheets in his fists as he began to push back against him, desperate for more. Ludwig smiled, increasing his efforts as he watched Wolfie reach for himself, "Good boy..." he murmured, feeling him tense up, his movements becoming frenzied, "Fuck..." Wolfie gasped, his breathing coming in short bursts as he brought himself over the edge, spilling out over his hand and onto the sheets with a great sigh.  
  
Ludwig grunted, feeling the muscles squeeze around him in convulsion, "Jesus.." he grunted, jerking forward with a final twitch before releasing with a choke, "Fuck...fuck..." Ludwig murmured deliriously, withdrawing and flopping onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He draped an arm over his eyes for the moment, just trying to catch his breath as Wolfie struggled to kick his way out of the rest of his costume - stockings and all.  
  
He too flopped onto his back, his belly rising and falling rapidly as he worked to calm his breath, "Wow"  
  
Ludwig just smiled to himself, he knew.  
  
They both lay there silently for a few minutes, their bodies a pleasant mixture of heat, exhaustion and tingling relaxation. There was nothing to say - it had already been said.  
  
Ludwig's mind began to wander to that unfinished assignment, to the five grand he had to find his dad, to Wolfie's job and the big party planned for next weekend. All of life's stresses, which only moments earlier had been forgotten, now all seemed to come flooding back. No doubt Wolfie was lying there pondering many of the same thoughts.  
  
Eventually Wolfie rolled onto his side and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed - surveying the damage scattered about on the floor with a frown.  
  
He sighed regretfully,  
  
"Now I have to get all these cleaned by Saturday!"

  
  
Ludwig snorted and threw one of the stockings at him, "They should charge you double!"

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Heroes and Villains

Wolfie's big event, with all the glamour it entailed, arrived sooner than the young composer would have liked. Though he wasn't working in the weeks leading up to his birthday extravaganza, he still managed to fill his days with endless planning. He was constantly busy running about town selecting colour swatches, picking china patterns and tasting menu items. No expense was spared on what was to be what Wolfie lovingly referred to as, the death of his twenties. Clearly the many hours he'd spent watching bridal shows on the Life Network had earned him a keen eye for floral arrangements and table settings. By early Saturday morning, Wolfie was still contemplating the choice between square vases, and round?  
  
"What did you think of those centerpieces?" he mused as he combed his fingers through his damp hair while waving the dryer over a particularly stubborn area. Ludwig glanced up from brushing his teeth, half listening to Wolfie's incessant party chatter. He was going to be glad when this thing was finally all over. Wolfie nattered on night and day about his stupid party, and frankly - Ludwig thought the whole thing was just too much. Considering Wolfgang's career was hanging in the balance, you'd think he would be more keen on getting his job at the college back, rather than trying to decide if the hors d'oeuvres should be served before, or after his arrival...  
  
Thankfully the gossip at the faculty seemed to have died down a bit over the past week, though Ludwig sensed that this party might ignite some of the old rumours he was hoping to avoid, at least for Wolfie's sake...  
  
 

 

  
  
"The Dean hasn't even heard from that scoundrel since he was fired" Salieri scoffed, folding his arms as he observed Ludwig warming up through a series of scales. So went their weekly lesson, which Ludwig was growing to resent with each passing week. Now most especially that Salieri had made Wolfie's former office his new piano studio. There were little reminders of Wolfie everywhere he looked. From the silly stickers he'd stuck to the side of the filing cabinet to the doodles he'd etched into the top of bureau with a pen tip, and even the coffee stain under the desk, from when Ludwig had laid him out across its top rather hurriedly between classes.  
  
"Arpeggios as well Ludwig - don't be lazy." Salieri scolded with a sigh, as if the lessons were becoming something of a chore.   
  
For such a talented pianist, Ludwig seemed to lack any and all motivation to better himself. He was moody, argumentative and at times downright unteachable. Haydn swore by his abilities and he did seem to pull in superior marks in all subjects, but of course - half of his material remained unmarked, as the faculty had so recently discovered thanks to their errant Wunderkind turned Professor. He pondered just how high Ludwig's grades would truly be if he were to be reassigned to his own courses, where the teacher actually taught - and the work actually got graded. With his lacklustre attitude, he wouldn't be surprised if Ludwig's average plummeted by the end of term. The kid barely had the prerequisites for admission into the program in the first place - how he managed to score a full scholarship was beyond Salieri's comprehension.

Salieri pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd still make a fine candidate for that international competition - however, the stubborn donkey refused to submit his name. No matter, Salieri thought to himself, he still had several weeks in order to convince him. In the interim, that young Schubert boy seemed to be coming along rather nicely and he was far easier to work with...  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes beneath his ruffled bangs, gritting his teeth as he felt Salieri's eyes boring into him.   
  
"He wasn't fired..." He muttered spitefully under his breath, banging out the accompanying arpeggios with a heavy hand.  
  
Salieri frowned, "What did you say?" He winced at the dissonant smash as Ludwig's fingers slipped in his haste. The dark haired boy abruptly stopped mid exercise and turned to stare angrily up at him,  
  
"I said - he _wasn't_ fired. He was sent home..."  
  
Salieri blinked back at him in disbelief, why did Ludwig care about Mozart at all? Ludwig only had him for one class! It's not like he had been cast in the opera production like his poor Caterina, who was now thrown aside without a role to sing. Professor Rosenberg's new work had been chosen in favour of Mozart's scandalous Don Giovanni, and his darling girl now found herself out of a role to play.   
  
When Rosenberg's new casting was posted, Caterina had stormed into Antonio's office in a rage - she was screaming and crying, demanding that he rectify the situation.  
  
"My darling girl -" Salieri began defensively as she growled angrily him. She was not in the mood to be coddled. Action had to be taken!

She took no time in ridding the top of his desk of its contents with both her arms. The wild sweep clean across the dark strained wood sent papers and books crashing to the floor in a wild fury. He jumped back in surprise. He was not expecting such an impulsive outburst!  
  
"Fuck you Antonio - that was _my_ role! He wasn't doing _anything_ wrong and you know it!" she glowered at him with her smouldering green eyes, "And now what? I'm not even _in_ the new production! You promised me a role - " she pointed her manicured finger into the middle of his chest, "-maybe I _should_ have fucked him..."   
  
He felt his breath leave his lungs, "Caterina - you don't understand,"   
  
She popped her gum loudly with a click of tongue, "Tell me what I don't understand Toni" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.   
  
"Well..." he stuttered a bit, shuffling a few papers back into place on what remained of his desk top, "If they do indeed fire him - I can have full control of the operas again."   
  
Ah yes, that's it.  
  
A mouse to a trap.  
  
Salieri leaned back in his chair with a grin,  
  
"And do you know what that means?.... Everything for you my dear."  
  
With Caterina temporarily quelled by the thought of having the pick of his future castings, Salieri could now turn his attention back to some of his other students...Ludwig - perhaps more than any of them - had had very little involvement with that irritating little man. And thank God too, because then he would have truly learned nothing!   
  
He arched a dark eyebrow at the boy curiously, "Is something wrong Ludwig?" he began to chuckle dismissively, unsure of what could possibly have set the moody kid off this time - perhaps the sun was shining too brightly, or maybe it was the buzz of the overhead lights...or anything for that matter - it didn't need explanation. The boy was practically born angry, and Salieri's patience for his brooding behaviour was wearing thin.  
  
"No." He muttered, turning back to the keyboard with an sigh, he knew there was nothing he could say. There was no point. Salieri thought - as many others on staff likely did - that Mozart was a complete joke. He had composed some great music of course, but that didn't warrant his erratic behaviour or his complete disregard for his professional responsibilities.   
  
Since he'd been sent home, Ludwig had heard rumours of everything from Wolfie sleeping with students to selling grades and even one about him being addicted to drugs! Ludwig knew that though many of the rumours were completely false, unfortunately a few of them were embarrassingly true. He wasn't sure who to be more angry with - at Salieri for accusing him of being unfit to teach, or at Mozart for the actuality of it.  
  
"Well, it's true he hasn't been fired." Salieri paused, " _Yet._ "  
  
Ludwig closed his eyes, biting his tongue as his fingers slid silently over the keys of the piano in an effort to distract himself from saying something he'd truly regret.  
  
"But once they find proof of him sleeping around with his students in exchange for grades as he is rumoured to have done - then he'll be finished here. That's for certain." Salieri chuckled, "Just like those stacks of unmarked assignments in his office, it's only a matter of time until they find the evidence..."  
  
Ludwig swallowed bitterly, rising from the piano without a word  
  
"The hour isn't up yet" Salieri furrowed his brow in confusion - now he was leaving in the middle of the lesson?  
  
Ludwig scowled at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I've got to get work" he pushed past him, "See you next week..." he said resentfully before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Schubert, who'd been waiting patiently outside for his own lesson, jumped at the sound.   
  
Ludwig glanced down at him as he lowered his Switch to his lap curiously, "You're up..." he grumbled before storming off.   
  
  


  


 

  
Of course being engrossed in his party planning had kept Wolfie from knowing most what was being said about him back at the faculty. He was thankful that Wolfie was unaware that most of his students now believed he was some sort of washed up rockstar personality who drank heavily and slept with young girls for sport. What they didn't understand was that Wolfie was really just a naive and kind hearted idiot who couldn't keep himself out of trouble, even with Olga and Leopold watching over him!  
  
"You'd better watch yourself Ludwig - I may not even make it to the party if you're wearing that costume.." Wolfie teased as he watched Ludwig dress. In truth, the tights were a bit of a struggle as he hopped around on one foot, making Wolfie giggle.  
  
"Why don't you sit down to do that?" He smirked, already fully dressed in his silk and brocade. Ludwig had frowned when Wolfie first modelled the ridiculous pink wig that went along with the rest of his outfit, "But I love your natural hair..." he lamented, noting a few small strands of golden red that had escaped out from under the netting.  Wolfie rolled his eyes, "But it's part of the full costume Ludwig!"  
  
Seeing him now fully dressed in his regalia, Ludwig did have to admit that Wolfie looked pretty cute. Sitting there in his patent leather shoes with the gleaming silver buckles with his elegant floral print jacket that fit him just so, and those delicious white stockings that skimmed over his shapely calves. Oh yes, Ludwig could get used to that look.   
  
"So who are you again?" Ludwig chuckled, struggling into the dark coloured breeches as Wolfie lounged on the bed with a lazy smile, "I'm the composer from that movie remember? With Tom Hulce?" he chirped, as if Ludwig should remember! Ludwig simply shrugged, he had no idea. He was just glad he didn't have to wear an outrageous pink wig.  
  
"Don't you remember? With the silly laugh?" Wolfie sat up on his knees and did his best impersonation  
  
Ludwig smirked and just shook his head, "Right...right....and what about me?"  
  
Wolfie frowned, "You're Gary Oldman! Come on Ludwig - get with the program!"  
  
"Whatever you say birthday boy...." Ludwig muttered with a smile as he fastened the last of the buttons. "Should I give you your present now," Ludwig raised a suggestive eyebrow as he began to crawl over top of him with a low growl, "..or later?"  
  
Wolfie pushed him back with a laugh, "No! Come on - we're going to be late!"  
  
Ludwig sighed, watching Wolfie leap up to his feet, "Later then.." he gave a lopsided grin, reaching out to smack him playfully on his ass. Wolfie quickly turned towards him with a hiss, "Stop!" he blushed, swatting Ludwig's groping hands away "Later!"

Wolfie, for once, dismissed his advances in favour of an on time departure.   
  
Ludwig supposed that there would always be time for games _after_ the party...   
  
  


  


  
Despite Wolfie's best attempt to be punctual - a slight delay in leaving the apartment followed by a quick but steamy tryst in the underground parking lot set them back almost half an hour. Unbuttoning and rebuttoning 18th century garb in the backseat of a modern sedan proved to be less than efficient...not that either of them minded the struggle it entailed.  
  
"Your wig is crooked" Ludwig snickered, watching Wolfie straightened his costume before locking the car behind them. "Here" Ludwig offered, reaching out to tuck any loose hairs back into place, "Perfect" he smiled and kissed him sweetly, "You're good as new."   
  
Wolfie grinned, "Do you think Papa will like it?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, "Well, we already know that _Daddy_ likes it" he winked and pinched Wolfie's backside playfully before pressing the call for the elevator up to the main level. Wolfie squealed and swatted him, giggling happily "Down boy!"     
  
  


 

  


  
 Upstairs was already packed with guests, some only just arriving, while others were well into their evenings. However when Wolfie stepped out of the elevator, the party truly seemed to liven. People of all ages came up to greet him, family, friends, coworkers and even some from his work in the professional industry. Ludwig spotted several artists mingling amongst the crowd, even Wolfie's old friend Muzio had made an appearance. Ludwig eyed him as he chatted old Leopold up in the corner nearest the sweets table. Leopold looked coolly disinterested, however, that may have just been his face.  
  
"Oh Ludwig look! It's Papa!" Wolfie shouted over the boisterousness of the room, Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement, allowing himself to be dragged towards the familiar man.  
  
"Papa!" Wolfie cried in delight, wrapping his arms around Leopold's neck and kissing him repeatedly, "You came!" Leopold may have cracked a slight smile in that moment, but still remained rather rigid, "Yes of course, Happy Birthday Wolferl" he patted his son on the head gingerly, hoping to draw less attention to the childish embrace.  
  
Wolfie turned his attention back to Ludwig briefly, "Papa look - do you like Ludwig's costume?"  
  
Standing near one another, Haydn and Leopold exchanged a serious look before turning back to an eager Wolfgang, "It's very nice dear, but..." Leopold paused apprehensively, "But what Papa?" Wolfie frowned, suddenly saddened at Leopold's solemn expression.  
  
"But don't you think people will assume that you're both...together?"  
  
Haydn raised a serious eyebrow at the bewildered young man, "You do know that the Dean, as well as half of the college is here tonight don't you?"   
  
Leopold nodded in agreement, eyeing his son with grave seriousness. Wolfie simply shrugged and smiled, "It's fine Papa! Nobody knows anything!"  
  
Leopold's gaze suddenly transferred to Ludwig and he grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him close enough to whisper sternly, "Whatever happens tonight - don't let him out of your sight."  
  
Ludwig pulled away, meeting his grey eyes with a nod of acceptance. He knew Wolfie could get carried away at the best of times, but tracking him _here_? That would be a challenge.  
  
"Anyways my dear boy - Franz and I were just here to wish you a Happy Birthday, but now we're off. We've got some things to attend to, I'm sure you understand." Leopold bid his son farewell with a fatherly kiss on his cheek, and one final sobering glance in Ludwig's direction, "Be good" he warned half jokingly before waving them off and disappearing towards the exit with Haydn in close tow.

Somehow Ludwig figured this would be more of a headache than he imagined.

 

 

 

  
  
Within the hour, Wolfie was a staggering drunk - sloshing himself happily from person to person, slurring and stumbling over small talk and flirtatious laughter. Ludwig couldn't help but notice, people adored him, regardless of how inebriated he became! Ever the introvert, Ludwig elected to keep close watch from an abandoned table near a back corner of the room. It was after 11 pm and he wasn't used to staying out late. He toyed with a linen napkin, leaning heavily against his hand.  
  
"Hey..."   
  
Ludwig perked up at the familiar voice  
  
"What a crazy party!"   
  
Schubert slid into the empty chair at his side, though Ludwig barely recognized him in his nerdy Harry Potter costume. The freckles gave it away...  
  
"Harry Potter?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile, "And you are?" Schubert shot back with indignation, "I'll have you know that I've won prizes at Comic Con with this costume!"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head, he didn't know what Comic Con was - but it sounded like a dork convention.  
  
"I don't know actually...something about a composer or something? I don't know, Wolfie picked it." Ludwig shrugged, dragging himself upright with a yawn.  
  
Schubert nodded quietly, mulling over that thought, "Wolfie?"  
  
_Shit.  
  
_ Ludwig stuttered, "Er - ya, uh...my uh, cousin."  
  
Schubert tilted his head curiously, "Oh ya?"  
  
_Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
_ Ludwig chewed his lip, watching Schubert ponder his lie. _  
  
_ "That's cool!"   
  
Ludwig exhaled loudly and leaned back against his chair heavily, _Thank God for idiots....  
  
_ "Hey did you see that Professor Salieri is here?" Schubert perked up, hoping to jump start a conversation between them. _Mutual interests Franzie...mutual interests..._ Schubert silently coached himself. He always found it hard to make friends...  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Across the room while Ludwig was distracted by Schubert, the subject of their conversation was busy having his own serious chat.  
  
"So Caterina, darling, when he's finally drunk enough - all you have to do is walk over there and get him to kiss you." Salieri patted her arm with a sweet smile, "You just have to make sure there's enough of an audience watching. Then he'll be caught red handed - this couldn't be more perfect with the Dean here and everything..." he snickered as Caterina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Doesn't this seem a little wrong though?" She glanced over at Wolfie who was entertaining a crowd around the piano, singing nonsense songs and inventions as they cheered him on.   
  
"Well we're only trying to draw a rodent into a trap dear, we both know he's already guilty."  
  
Caterina grimaced at the analogy, "You this would go a lot more smoothly if you stopped comparing him to a rat," she scrunched her nose, "I _hate_ rats!"  
  
Salieri rolled his eyes at her dramatics, "Ok whatever - just go!"  
  
He shooed her away, admiring the way her Cat Woman costume accentuated the perkiness of her backside. How he wished he could call her back over without drawing anyone's attention...he sighed, looking down into his drink, feeling only mildly guilty for what was about to occur.   
  


 

 

  
  
  
Coming back from the washroom, Ludwig finally caught Wolfie as he was about to stumble back towards the piano, "Hey" he whispered, squeezing his arm with considerable strength, Wolfie simply swayed and smiled, his eyes were blurry and red.  
  
"Ludwig!" Wolfie hiccupped when he recognized the pretty brown haired boy that clung to his arm, "Wolfie, I think you've had enough - maybe you should think about going home soon."   
  
Wolfie's smile fell, "I'm not ready to go home yet..it's my party Ludwig!"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling Wolfie close enough to whisper in his ear, "You've got to control yourself Wolfie - there are people watching you _everywhere._ "   
  
Wolfie blinked at him slowly, his face twisting in resentment, "I know you like to role play Ludwig but - you're not my father, ok?" He yanked his arm free spitefully and stalked off leaving Ludwig fuming.  
  
"Asshole" Ludwig whispered under his breath.  
  
Having paused in the doorway of the nearby washroom when he heard the familiar voices, Salieri grew suspicious as he witnessed the interesting exchange. It wasn't a surprise to hear someone admonish the fool of a man, but it was _who_ that was delivering the speech that had caught his interest. Salieri had partially hidden himself in order to observe the discreet conversation, it was clear that the pair was not meant to be seen.

He narrowed his eyes through the leaves of a large fern that hid the entrance to the washroom from passersby, he was certain he was well out of their sight. As he watched Ludwig grab Mozart's arm with seeming desperation, he recognized a familiar closeness between them. This was not an exchange between teacher and pupil, nor was it between casual friends. Judging by the look on Ludwig's face, Salieri could easily surmise that there was something much greater at play between these two. He watched silently, hoping for something more concrete, but as Mozart wrenched himself away and took off - Salieri was merely disappointed.   
  
Ludwig was the wild card Salieri hadn't considered.  
  
  


 

   
  
  
Back inside the party, Wolfie was once again at the piano, taking requests with great gusto. Guests shouted out pieces for him to play and he'd perform them with infectious enthusiasm, much to their delight and cheers. He'd giggled and smile, reveling in their adoration, he was having the time of his life. Ludwig sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms folded defensively. Sometimes, if he thought about it, he believe that he hated him. He hated Mozart. Or at least, hated his need for attention. Wolfie was always over the top, it's both what Ludwig adored and despised about him.   
  
An unfulfillable need to love and be loved.   
  
It was never enough for Wolfie.   
  
Ever.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Schubert, having lost Ludwig to the bathroom, sat alone at the same back corner table - chewing the drinking straw that stuck out from his can of soda. Too young to drink, much of the night's shenanigans were lost on his sobriety. Nevertheless, he was thrilled to have been able to attend - and chatting with Ludwig was cool...he hoped Ludwig thought so too.  
  
Where ever he was...  
  
"Master Schubert!" Salieri exclaimed jovially as he sidled up beside the young piano prodigy  
  
"Oh Maestro! Hey I didn't see you earlier - nice costume!" Schubert fumbled awkwardly  
  
Salieri glanced down at his casual clothing and frowned, "Costume?"  
  
Schubert's smile fell, "Er... I mean..."  
  
Salieri waved him off, "Nevermind Franz - I'm here to ask you for a favour. Something very important."  
  
Salieri knew Franz was eager to please, and his naive personality would make him the ideal candidate for a little...manipulation.   
  
"Oh?" Schubert's interest was suddenly perked.  
  
"Yes...I need you to keep an eye on someone, could you do that for me?"  
  
Schubert shrugged, chewing his straw absent mindedly, "Sure - but who is it?"  
  
Salieri lowered his voice to a near whisper, "You know that student Ludwig don't you?"   
  
Schubert frowned, "Of course - you partnered us for a project! We're friends!" Schubert paused, "I think?"  
  
Salieri had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, _He's good boy Antonio, be gentle.  
  
_ "Yes, exactly right! I need you to find out who he's dating. Ok?"  
  
Schubert pursed his lips for a moment, thinking on it, "I don't think he's dating anybody sir."  
  
This time Salieri couldn't help himself, he rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. He swept his hair back with growing annoyance, "Yes, Franz. Yes he is. And it's very important that I have this information because we suspect it might be with one of our professors. Which would be very bad wouldn't it?"  
  
Schubert balked, "Wait - what?"  
  
What evidence did Salieri have that would lead him to that conclusion? Schubert had spent considerable time around Ludwig and never once did he consider that he was in a relationship at all - let alone with a professor! Schubert glanced across the room to see Ludwig watching Mozart with an expression of great contempt.   
  
"But who?" Schubert whispered back, keeping a side eye on Ludwig suspiciously.  
  
"That's what you need to find out!"  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Caterina, seeing Mozart was well into deliriousness, decided to make her move.   
  
Walking seductively over to the piano, pushing her way through the throngs of onlookers, she beckoned Wolfie's attention with the curl of her finger. Half dazed, Wolfie grinned at her in her provocative black latex costume and raised his eyebrows. She giggled flirtatiously and leaned against the lid, her breasts heaving against the bodice of the low neck line.   
  
"Maestro" she winked with a lick of her dark stained lips  
  
Wolfie giggled, "My beautiful Zerlina!" slurring his speech a little  
  
_Perfect.  
  
_ She smiled coyly.   
  
Caterina slithered over to his lap and perched herself there, between him and the piano amidst some murmuring in the crowd, "Batti Batti Maestro!" she tossed her hair over her shoulder with a practiced giggle and Mozart fell for it, in every measure.  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes as she leaned down to kiss him, inciting both cheers and gasps from the guests that surrounded them.  
  
Salieri's gaze quickly dashed towards those of the Dean and his accompanying fellows, who stared agape at the raunchy public spectacle.  
  
"Good God..." Dean Joseph shook his head in disbelief watching the whole scene unfold.  
  
 Ludwig had seen enough - he had to get out of there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
Out on the balcony, Ludwig flicked the ashes of his cigarette over the ledge, watching the embers plume a faint trail of smoke. The familiar red and orange glow was somehow comforting against the darkness of the night. He hadn't smoked in months, but somehow, he felt the urge now.   
  
"Got a light?"  
  
The husky feminine voice startled him, as he had come out here expecting to be alone.  
  
"Uh - ya..." he muttered, digging through his pockets before turning to notice it was Caterina who had approached him. He frowned, pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaling coolly out of the corner of his mouth. He flicked the cigarette over the edge with sudden disinterest, shoving his hands in his pockets, though the 18th century coat didn't give the same effect...  
  
Caterina watched him curiously, a small smile growing from the corner of her scarlet tinted lips.  
  
"Ludwig right?" She chuckled, snapping the lighter and taking a slow drag, holding it in for a moment of thought.   
  
Ludwig eyed her suspiciously, but what was he going to say? Wolfie was just as much at fault...  
  
"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" She broke the silence, leaning casually against the railing, eyeing Ludwig's non descript costume with an air of intrigue. He frowned, trying to remember who he was again. Though the thought seemed a little ironic in that moment.   
  
"Some composer...I, I don't actually remember." He muttered, casting his eyes to the deck awkwardly  
  
Caterina threw her head back and laughed, waving her cigarette in the air, "You don't remember?" she chuckled again, taking another drag, "That's cute."  
  
Ludwig chuckled too, it was kind of funny actually?  
  
"So," she began again, "How do you know the birthday boy? You study at the faculty too?"  
  
Ludwig's eyes snapped up suddenly, "Ya - uh, piano."  
  
Caterina just nodded slowly, her eyes roaming over him once more - this time _slowly_. Ludwig tilted his head curiously as he felt her eyes raking over him, "Piano..." she hummed thoughtfully, extinguishing her cigarette on the banister before sliding dangerously close. Her nose hovered just inches from Ludwig's as her green eyes searched his. His breath hitched as she pressed him backwards against the railing, her breasts squishing against his chest. It was new and awkward sensation, however not all together unpleasant.   
  
She laughed breathily at his sudden shyness before kissing him. A slow, torturous kiss that had it been Wolfie - would've driven him mad. The scent of her cigarette mixing with the taste of her lipstick resulted in a heady combination that made Ludwig a little dizzy at first. Caterina took the opportunity to allow her hands to explore, sliding low between them both to appraise what else he had to offer. She squealed when she found it, growling appreciatively, "We can take this somewhere else if you're interested..." she murmured hotly  against his ear. Ludwig pulled away, hearing the clearing of a throat behind them.   
  
Salieri stood in the doorway, arms crossed irritably.  
  
"Young lady - I think you've outdone yourself this evening. You should be going home."  
  
Caterina rolled her eyes at the familiar voice and leaned in to whisper saucily in Ludwig's ear, "You're not the only one fucking the profs you know..." she giggled and turned towards the unimpressed professor, "Yes Maestro" she smiled sweetly, "It was a _wonderful_ party...." she sighed, draping herself over him flamboyantly as he pretended to brush her away with disinterest.  
  
"Enough!" He hissed at her disapprovingly under his breath before shooting Ludwig a challenging stare  
  
"I'll make sure she gets home Ludwig - not to worry..." he chuckled falsely, squeezing her arm enough to make her yelp, "Let's go Caterina..there are taxis out front..."  
  
Ludwig stared in shock as Salieri slipped through the crowd virtually unnoticed with Caterina in tow.   
  
Drunk or not - she had said what she said!  
  
Was it true?  
  
Did she know about them?  
  
And was she doing it too?  
  
Ludwig watched from the balcony as Salieri loaded her into a waiting cab, tipping the driver and seeing her off. Salieri looked up to see him observing from above, still fixated on what Caterina had whispered in his ear before the Maestro dragged her away. Ludwig frowned, looking down at him standing on the side walk.   
  
Salieri simply smiled and waved before walking off in the opposite direction.   
  
With the party showing no sign of ending soon - Ludwig figured it was time for him to go home too. Nothing good could come from staying later, and having seen Wolfie already make a complete fool of himself, Ludwig had nothing to say to him - or to anyone else for that matter.   
  
At this point, Ludwig didn't really care if Wolfie made it home or not. He could sleep in his car for all he cared.  
  
He deserved it.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
He walked the hour long route back home, the cool January air quickly numbing his face and hands. He was thoroughly frozen and shivering by the time he reached the apartment. He tossed his keys on the table and immediately began peeling off the stupid costume as he made his way to the shower. Turning the water on scalding, he gladly stepped in, feeling the heat begin to burn his skin. The heat was also helping the aching in his head. He'd barely drank anything! It must be another one of his stress headaches. He frowned, he hadn't had one in months. Squeezing his shoulders he dropped his head and let the steaming water pour over the back of his neck as he stared at the drain. He suddenly felt very lonely watching the water trickle down, pooling and spiraling at his feet. It took a moment before he realized that he was crying, and strangely - he wasn't even sure of why.  
  
His chest hurt and his throat felt swollen and dry. He couldn't tell his tears from the water, but he knew he was losing it. Or maybe he'd already lost it? Whatever _it_ was anyway...  
  
These past few weeks had just been too much - between school, work, Wolfie and his dad - Ludwig just didn't have anything left.   
  
"Fuck you Wolfie" he choked out bitterly, leaning his forehead against the shower tile and letting his tears run freely, mixing with the water than rained down and scalded his skin. He didn't care, he could barely feel it anyway.  
  
Once he managed to pull himself together, he immediately headed for bed, crawling under the covers and cocooning himself tightly. The duvet had been tucked into the mattress with nary a wrinkle - Ludwig took that as a sign that Olga had finally returned home. Ludwig was thankful for small miracles.

He sighed as he snuggled down in the dark, his head spinning with all the madness from the night. Wolfie getting plastered, making an ass out of himself in front of everyone, telling him off for trying to stop him and then kissing Caterina in front of a crowd of people? Ludwig groaned, rolling onto his back and draping his arm over his eyes in frustration.  
  
And then there was the Caterina thing - had he dreamed that?  
  
What the hell!  
  
He lifted his arm to check the beside clock, 4 am.  
  
"Fuck you..." he sighed, recovering his eyes and trying to force himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Back at the party, Schubert had his hands full trying to assist Wolfie into an Uber.  
  
"Here - easy...careful!" He winced before Mozart whacked his head on the doorframe, "Oh geez.." he grimaced, but Wolfie was so drunk that he barely noticed. That would definitely leave a mark!  
  
Crawling into the backseat beside him, Schubert felt both a little nervous, but also very adult!  
  
He was doing the right thing and escorting a drunk person home safely - but also, trying to not fan boy because that person just happened to be his favourite professor and one of the most popular video game and film composers of their generation. Schubert tried to contain his silly grin.  
  
"Thanks Ron Weasley...." Wolfie slurred, leaning his cheek against the coolness of the car window. All that partying was starting to make him feel just a little nauseous. Good thing this magical wizard boy was here to get him home safely.  
  
"Uh, Harry Potter actually" Franz pointed to the hastily drawn marker scar on his forehead.  
  
Mozart squinted at him and burped, bracing himself against the driver seat "Whoops...ya - Harry, sorry."  
  
"Oh God, are you going to barf?" Schubert's face contorted in disgust, "No- no..." Wolfie waved him off, "I never -" he suddenly heaved and spewed an awful mess all over the floor at his feet, splattering the upholstery and unfortunately, Schubert's limited edition robe.  
  
"....barf" Wolfie gasped in shock, staring down at his mess, "Hey! There's an extra charge for that!" the driver called angrily over his shoulder.  
  
Schubert frowned, "Yes...yes....we're sorry!"  
  
Wolfie just groaned and went back to leaning against the window, closing his eyes regretfully.   
  
"Take me home Harry...."  
  
  


 

  


 

  
By the time Wolfie crawled in the door, quite literally, Schubert was completely exhausted. So exhausted that he failed to take note of anything in particular, except for the fact that Wolfie was clearly crawling his way towards what must be his bedroom.  
  
"Will you need my help Professor?" Schubert called wearily after him, hoping to be done for the night.  
  
Wolfie fell onto his side with an amused laugh, "No I'm alright Mr.Potter....I'll get Ludwig to undress me...he's good at that...."  
  
Schubert frowned, "Huh?"  
  
But Wolfie was already gone, having dragged himself into the room at the end of the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Woken by the sound of the door unlocking, Ludwig lay awake listening to Wolfie stumble his way down the hall, and Schubert's distant voice calling after him. He rolled his eyes, "Of course..."  
  
Before he could fall back asleep he felt the tugging of the covers as Wolfie attempted to crawl into bed beside him, "Honey I'm home..." he giggled, completely out of his mind. Ludwig angrily turned his back and ignored him, bundling himself deeper into the blankets.  
  
"Oh Ludwig don't be like that...it's my birthday!" Wolfie tried to snuggle close but paused suddenly, throwing himself out of bed and dashing for the bathroom.  
  
Ludwig listened as he wretched and gagged, heaving the contents of his stomach into what Ludwig hoped was the toilet. The tell tale flush followed by the clank of the lid was enough to satisfy him. Wolfie's pathetic voice call out for him in the dark, "Ludwig....."  
  
Ludwig scowled in the dark, contemplating the situation.  
  
He _could_ actually be quite sick...  
  
Well that's his own fault.  
  
Ludwig had seen his father drunk enough times to know, Wolfie would survive.  
  
"You said it yourself Wolfie - I'm not your father, grow up and deal with it yourself..." Ludwig answered back before rolling over and pressing a pillow against his head.   
  
Wolfie frowned at Ludwig's angry reply, curling up on the bathmat feebly. The cold tile felt good against his skin, and well, the proximity of the toilet wasn't such a bad idea either.   
  
The truth was, Wolfie didn't have the energy to fight him.  
  
And at this point, he figured he probably didn't have the right to either...


	14. The Hangover

When Ludwig pried his bleary eyes open the next morning he could barely focus over the dull buzz in his ears and the throbbing ache in his head. He squinted against the offending morning light with a groan before flopping over in a huff. He could stay in bed all day. He extended his arm out lazily, brushing his fingers along the neatly tucked sheets noting that the bed was still cold on Wolfie's side. He frowned remembering his chilly walk home last night, followed by his interrupted sleep as the birthday boy staggered home on the shoulders of Ludwig's classmate, a boy nearly half his age yet likely twice as sensible.  
  
Poor Schubert.  
  
Loyal to no end.  
  
But Wolfie?  
  
Act like a responsible adult? No matter, he was the untouchable Wolfgang Mozart! King of his own universe - rules never seemed to apply. However, after his sultry little display with Cat Woman in front of 200 pairs of gossiping eyes last night, Ludwig was certain that nobody, least of all the Dean, was going to be giving Wolfie any second chances. Whatever hopes he'd had to be reinstated at the college had just gone up in flames. His career was going to be over - all for a few kisses and a bottle of champagne. The worst part was that Wolfie really held no interest in Caterina! She'd merely offered with a wink and smile and of course, Wolfie could not resist. Ludwig was disgusted by his total lack of restraint, he knew who would be in attendance - he knew what was at stake. Try to warn him? Of course Wolfie only brushed him off like some nagging spouse...  
  
_You're not my father.  
  
_ Wolfie's voice had held a sudden sobriety as he spat back at him.  
  
That little bastard sure knew how to wound someone with his words. _  
  
_ Ludwig sighed, closing his eyes against the spinning of the room. Perhaps he wasn't ready to get up yet.    
  
Wolfgang's jovial personality and zest for life's little adventures was one of things Ludwig loved the most about him. He was spontaneous, he was sweet and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Those big blue eyes held back nothing, and Ludwig knew that what Wolfie wanted more than anything was to be accepted and loved by others. He needed people to validate him, both physically and emotionally. He loved to be loved, and his over the top need for affection was contagious. Accepting a kiss from a girl in a cat costume was not so far fetched for a man who declared his love for nearly everything he laid his hands on. He gave kisses as freely as he gave the world his music - being overtly affectionate was simply part of his charm.  

 

  
How many times had Ludwig come home from a rough day to have Wolfie curl up beside him, pushing his nose into his neck and murmuring all sorts of wonderful things just to make him smile? Ludwig would sigh, allowing himself to melt a little, Wolfie was very good at making people happy. Perhaps because _he_ was happy? Though, he was much less so as of late....  
  
Ludwig's mouth was pasty and dry like he'd swallowed a bag of cotton balls. His throat was hoarse and scratchy as he tried to swallow, either he was coming down with something, or he was hung over. More likely, it was a bit of both. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of wretching coming from the en suite. It seemed that Wolfie had spent the night on the bathroom floor and by the sounds of it, he was still paying for it. Ludwig rolled his eyes and sat up, listening to him spit and groan remorsefully through the open door. Part of him felt a little sorry for the guy....albeit a very small part.  
  
Time to get up.  
  
He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed watching Wolfie as he kneeled before the toilet, his arms clutching the sides for support. He dangled his head inside the bowl with a weary groan, his frazzled hair was in complete disarray. He was still half costumed from the night before, his waistcoat and jacket long since lost, leaving him in just the linen shirt and breeches - which were now stained with who knows what...  
  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the pathetic display before deciding better of it and striding over to the sink to begin his morning routine without a care for whatever Wolfie seemed to be struggling with. Startled by the company, Wolfie sat back on his heels rubbing his eyes, blinking up at Ludwig who was already part way through brushing his teeth, "Ludwig?" Wolfie questioned deliriously as if he was seeing a heavenly apparition. Wolfie's colourless face was suddenly plastered with a sloppy smile.  
  
Ludwig frowned and turned towards him, shooting him an icy glare before rinsing out his mouth and replacing his toothbrush to the holder. Wolfie's smile fell as he stared up at him. The realization that he'd somehow screwed things up was now beginning to dawn on him. They stared at one another for a brief moment, Ludwig debating whether to acknowledge him or not - and Wolfie thinking on his best apology. Neither spoke, for Ludwig's darkening eyes told all. With a scowl and a grunt, Ludwig brushed past him on his way to get dressed. He had better things to do than to care for an adult baby.    
  
 "Ludwig!" Wolfie called after him, his voice whiney and childlike  
  
Ludwig simply rolled his eyes - there had better be food in the fridge...  
  
Throwing open the refrigerator doors, he scanned for anything that he could use to make a decent breakfast. Thankfully Olga had been in this week and she had thought to stock the shelves with the basics, eggs, milk, bread...  
  
"Ludwig - darling I'm sorry," Wolfie's voice grew louder as he crawled into the kitchen on his hands and knees, throwing himself at Ludwig's feet dramatically, "Forgive me - _please!_ " he clasped his hands together as he begged, crawling up onto his knees and pawing at him for attention, "Ludwig -"  
  
Ludwig sighed and walked to the other end of the counter, his sudden departure causing the swaying drunkard to tumble back down onto his hands and knees. Laying the groceries out while he searched for a frying pan, Ludwig smiled to himself. He kind of enjoyed watching Wolfie crawl around on the floor out of desperation, "Ludwig come on - let me make it up to you, I'll do anything, you name it."  
  
Ludwig scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "Right - forgive you. Like always right? Everybody is always just supposed to forgive Mozart." He bit his lip as he pretended to concentrate on chopping some vegetables for an omelette, eggs usually helped him with hangovers. Wolfie remained silent for a moment, long enough to cause Ludwig to turn over his shoulder out of curiosity, Ludwig frowned, "You know - the Dean saw the whole thing. Everybody did."  
  
Wolfie suddenly sat on his hands like a child waiting for punishment, "I didn't do anything _that_ bad..." he mumbled, staring down at the tile floor sheepishly.  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him. He was trying his damndest not to let his emotions get the best of him, though he could feel his hands shaking and a familiar tension was growing down the back of his neck. Oh how he just wanted to _shake him!_    
  
"That bad?" Ludwig hissed, stepping intimidatingly close, close enough to make Wolfie scuttle backwards defensively, "That bad?" he repeated in a biting whisper as he crouched down to eye level, "You fucked up Wolfie," Ludwig chuckled sardonically, "You fucked up bad."  
  
Wolfie suddenly grew defensive, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward, "She kissed _me_!" he pointed a finger into his own chest with an indignant sneer.  
  
Ludwig shook his head in frustration, "Listen - I don't give a shit who you kiss, but when you do it, try to make sure they're not underage and that it's not in front of the guy who's trying to get you fired for _fucking students!_ " Ludwig was shouting, and also lying. He did give a shit who Wolfie kissed, he actually cared quite a bit, but he wasn't about to admit that. He knew it was wrong to yell at him like that, but Wolfie needed to hear it.  As he stood to return to his omelette simmering on the stove, it was clear that his yelling had made Wolfie rather upset. The once confident and sassy composer now had tears in his eyes as he stared up at Ludwig in disbelief from his position on the floor.  
  
Ludwig pushed his sympathy down, Mozart's crying was not problem.  
  
Wolfie sat on the kitchen floor as he wept, while Ludwig coolly ignored him at the stove top. He was glad for the hissing and pop of the food as it cooked, it helped to drown out the sound of Wolfie's tears. Reaching for a plate, he slid the food out from the pan and carried it to the living room where a catch up on the latest season of The Walking Dead was long overdue. Wolfie hated that show anyway...

Just as Ludwig was about to sit down, the blanket that was balled up on the sofa suddenly sprang to life, startling Ludwig into almost dropping his plate, "Jesus!" he yelped, jumping back from the couch in shock as a bedraggled Franz sprung up from nowhere.  
  
"Franz?!" Ludwig looked completely puzzled as Schubert wormed his way out from under the twisted covers with a deep blush in his cheeks. Reaching for the glasses that had spent the night on the coffee table, Franz quickly righted himself and placed the wire frames delicately upon his pudgy little nose.  
  
"Oh hey Ludwig..." He muttered awkwardly as he worked to untangle himself from the blankets. The boy suddenly became quite flustered with the process and Ludwig's presence seemed only to make the simple task more difficult! Finally freeing himself, he tossed the blankets to the floor in a frustrated huff and looked up at Ludwig with a hint of a scowl, which quickly melted into an awkward smile under his angry green eyes.  
  
"Did you sleep here last night?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him before glancing back at a teary eyed Mozart who had crawled into the living room to investigate the disturbance, "Well..." Schubert pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "I helped get the Maestro home, but  I guess I ended up falling asleep here." He paused and glanced down at Ludwig's plate of breakfast with a curious tilt of his head, "....Did you?"  
  
Ludwig glared at Wolfie who raised his hands silently in defense, before looking back at Schubert with a defeated frown. If kissing Caterina last night wasn't enough, this would surely be the nail in Wolfie's coffin.  
  
"Are you guys..." Schubert paused skeptically, looking between them both, "...roommates?"  
  
Ludwig paused, staring at Schubert distrustfully, could anyone actually be that stupid?  
  
"Oh..." Ludwig faltered, looking back at Wolfie for confirmation, he of course was shaking his head wildly in denial, "...Uh, no?"  
  
Schubert looked to Wolfie for clarification, then back to Ludwig, "So, you're _not_ roommates?" he scratched his head. This wasn't making an ounce of sense to him!  
  
Ludwig sighed, quickly changing the subject "Wolfie can you say something? Why is this kid here?"  
  
Wolfie stumbled up onto his feet, squinting in mild recognition of the chubby faced teen who sat on his couch, "Er...Harry Potter?"  
  
Franz's eyes lit up happily, "Yes Maestro - I brought you home last night, remember? You were quite ill..." Franz's smile faded a bit, "You uh...threw up in the taxi."  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, of course.  
  
"I don't remember that bit, but I'll believe you." Wolfie managed a chuckle, before wincing and holding his head regretfully.  
  
"Ok so the Maestro is home, safe and sound - and perhaps it's time for him to make sure _you_ get home? Right? Let's call a cab..." Ludwig started digging around looking for his phone, breakfast now long forgotten.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Wolf-er, Maestro, I think Franz's family will be worried about him - don't you think?" Ludwig tried to intercept, he knew what Wolfie was thinking.  
  
"Actually..." Franz shrugged with a little blush, "I am pretty hungry..."  
  
Ludwig pressed his palm to his forehead, Wolfie!  
  
"Excellent, stay for breakfast then! Ludwig makes great omelettes..."  
  
Ludwig's eyes widened in shock, was Wolfie _volunteering_ him to cook breakfast for everyone?  
  
He marched over to Wolfie and whispered in a threatening hiss, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"  
  
Wolfie shrugged in confusion, "He's hungry, it's the least I can do!"  
  
Ludwig grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Ok fine - then _you_ can do it. I've got work to do."  
  
Stalking off and taking his omelette with him. Wolfie was suddenly left alone with the eager young pianist.  
  
"Shall I just make two then?" Schubert chuckled, noting the awkward tension between the two men and choosing to brush it off, he could always ask questions later. Wolfie's frown quickly turned and he clapped his hands together, "You can cook? Bellissimo young man - let's go!"  
  
Schubert grinned, he'd dreamt for years of meeting Maestro Mozart - but to cook breakfast for him? What an honour!  
  
  
  
  
By noon, Ludwig was nearly done his weekend assignments and was now on to some readings for his elective language course. He was really starting to enjoy the different texts, and the unit on poetry was particularly engaging. As he leafed through the pages of the anthology he heard Wolfie's familiar giggle from the front room. Not long for sadness that one, Ludwig sighed. What the heck was he laughing about anyhow?  
  
Walking out to the living room to see what all the noise was about, Ludwig was shocked to find not only Mozart but Schubert wired into one of Wolfie's gaming systems. They were sporting comically oversized headphones while sitting cross legged on the floor, clicking wildly at their controls as their on screen avatars slung arrows at some mythical creature. They were scheming alongside one another, working in tandem to take down their common foe. Ludwig never played any of Wolfie's video games, no matter how hard he begged - he just couldn't get into it. He didn't see the appeal. Clearly Schubert was of another opinion...and wait a minute, why was he still here?!  
  
"Use the code to unlock the map - hurry!" Schubert squealed as Wolfie smashed a sequence of keys, expertly unlocking some new level that allowed their characters to escape most certain death, "Oh man that was close..." Wolfie said aloud to nobody in particular, his voice was tinged with genuine relief.  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at them, this was ridiculous, first he sleeps over - now they're playing video games?  
  
"Wolfie...." Ludwig called to him, half knowing he couldn't be heard, he grumbled and walked in front of the screen blocking their view, "Ah Ludwig move! Quick!" Wolfie panicked, shooing him with a wave of his arm, but Ludwig refused to budge.  
  
Schubert glanced up at his brooding expression with guilt, lowering the controller in defeat, "I uh...should probably go home now..." he offered meekly, dusting himself off - still cloaked in his Harry Potter costume.  
  
"Too bad.." Wolfie frowned, tossing his headphones to the floor, all interest in the game suddenly lost, "You're really good you know? Way better than Ludwig!"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, of course.  
  
Schubert glanced at Ludwig and blushed, "I uh...had lots of practice..."  
  
"You should do one of those international competition things, you know? There are big prizes!" Wolfie was either ignoring Ludwig, or he was completely oblivious. Knowing Wolfie, it was the later.  
  
Schubert toed the carpet shyly, "Ya maybe, maybe when the piano competition is over. Then I'll have more time to practice."  
  
Wolfie frowned, "Piano contest?"  
  
Schubert's eyes lit up, "Yes - Maestro Clementi has sponsored an International Piano Contest -"  
  
"Hey Ludwig weren't you..." Wolfie turned to Ludwig's scowling face with a smile, "I refused to enter - I told Salieri he could go fuck himself."  
  
Schubert's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, folding his arms defiantly, "He wanted me to do it - I said no"  
  
"Why?" Schubert asked in awe  
  
"He doesn't care about me - or any of his students! He just wants somebody to win so he can use it to boost his resume, _Another miracle student - developed by Maestro Salieri_ " he air quoted himself

Schubert shook his head, "I'm not sure that's true..." he muttered, adjusting his glasses nervously, "Oh no? Ok Franz, tell me the last time he actually taught you something instead of trying to get gossip out of you? Or when was the last time you heard him say something constructive about your playing?"  
  
Schubert stood quietly, thinking of something smart to say  
  
"Does he even listen when you play?"  
  
Schubert frowned, "I'm certain that he does!"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head, "And why was he so adamant to have Mozart removed from the teaching staff? Like some kind of witch hunt or something! Why does he even care?"  
  
Franz, looked to Mozart who until now had been standing nearby without so much as a word, "Is that true Maestro?"  
  
Wolfie shrugged, twirling the cord of his headphones round his finger, "I'm currently on administrative leave..."  
  
Schubert pursed his lips in thought, "Well, he _does_ often ask me about gossip..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Schubert fidgeted before finally blurting out, "He said he was going to tell the Dean that you guys are dating!"  
  
Silence befell the room  
  
"And...uh, he wanted me to get proof."  
  
Wolfie and Ludwig looked to each other as Schubert hung his head.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
Monday came and went as anyone would have suspected. Wolfie's little incident did not go unnoticed as investigations continued into allegations of his mismanagement of course evaluations, misconduct with students and the possibility of accepting sexual bribes in exchange of academic favours. That one of course, was brought forward by Salieri himself.  
  
Of course it wasn't enough for him to arrange for a public display of drunken fondling at Wolfie's birthday, Salieri had much more dubious plans to implement. These allegations were much more serious in nature and with some extra dramatics from his leading song bird temptress, this was sure to do him in...  
  
"Caterina, your story may not be unique. All information you chose to share will remain confidential..." Joseph coaxed the nervous girl as Salieri stood behind her, arms crossed and face stern. He had brought her to the Dean after a particularly disturbing admission in her most recent vocal lesson where she claimed that Mozart had groped her on a number of occasions, and that he had even tried to barter sex for a title role in his now cancelled opera.  
  
Caterina felt a pang of guilt as the fake tears rolled down her cheek, "It's true...he grabbed me during the auditions..." She delivered the line just as rehearsed, hanging her head for the shame of it. She knew what this would ultimately mean, but it was too late to back out now. With her own fledgling career hanging in the balance, she needed Salieri's support to make it in the professional world. Without an opera contract, she had nothing.  
  
Salieri closed his eyes and suppressed a victorious smile.  
  
This was all he needed.  
  
He'd be sure to thank her properly later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By mid afternoon Monday, the Dean had heard all he needed to make his final decision.  
  
No amount of pardon from Mozart - nor begging from Haydn, or any of the other faculty for that matter, could change things now. The mistakes had been made, and they were heavy. He had students to protect, and donors to engage - with his expensive Don Giovanni production now cast out window mid production, this Mozart fiasco was costing the Dean more than just time and stress!  
  
It was time to end the madness.  
  
Salieri could retain his post for another year, they could hire an interim professor to take on the workload and just pray to get through to the end of this God forsaken school year in one piece! He began to calculate the number of months left until his retirement. Unfortunately it was not coming soon enough....

 

 

 

 

 

At home on the couch - Wolfie's phone rang.  
  
It was Joseph.  
  
"Wolf-" the familiar voice hung on the other side. He could hear the Dean draw a calming breath, "Listen, we had to dig into this stuff, these allegations..."  
  
Wolfie's heart sank  
  
By the tone in Joseph's voice, he knew what was coming next.  
  
"We've got students who have said things that I just can't ignore."  
  
The line went quiet  
  
"I like you Wolfgang, I really do -"  
  
Another heavy pause  
  
"but, I can't - we can't -"  
  
There was a momentary lag before Joseph exhaled audibly, "We're terminating your contract effective immediately. I'd advise you not to return to campus in future."  
  
Wolfie blinked slowly and simply hung up the phone.  
  
What was there to say?  
  
It was over.  


 

 

 

 

At work that evening, Ludwig couldn't help but stare at the clock. He had agreed to meet his father after work to give him the first of a few installments towards his brother's flight out to Los Angeles. Since he'd started living with Wolfie, Ludwig had managed to save almost two grand thanks to Wolfie's refusal to accept rent or money for food. Though he felt guilty living off of another person's generosity, Ludwig did appreciate the extra cash that he could forward to his brothers when they needed help. Though this was not exactly what he had in mind...  
  
Johann tried to make light conversation as Ludwig pressed the envelope into his palm, "How's the boyfriend?"  
  
Ludwig just glared at him and turned his jacket collar up, ignoring the question "I'll have the other half for you next week"  
  
Johann chuckled, tucking the money into his pocket and slapping Ludwig roughly on the shoulder, "Knew I could count on you Ludi..."  
  
His yellowed teeth made Ludwig shiver

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
When Ludwig came home that night from work, he was surprised to find all the lights were off. He wandered from room to room, half expecting to find Wolfie lounging about in his sweatpants, or playing some silly video game, but alas, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ludwig frowned, a little concerned at Wolfie's unusual absence.  
  
Ludwig checked his phone for messages, but there were none.  
  
  
  
In the bathroom he noticed his toothbrush was missing, and his brush?  
  
Ludwig frowned, quickly moving to the bedroom and throwing open the closet to find his suitcase missing - and his clothes all gone!  
  
"What the fuck..."  
  
He began to panic, pulling out his phone to text him  
  
  
  
  
_Where are you?_.....sent 9:56 pm _  
  
  
Needed to get away for a bit _......received 9:58 pm  
  
_  
What? Where? When are you coming back?_......send 9:59 pm  
  
  
_Message Read - 9:59 pm  
  
  
  
  
_  
Wolfie didn't answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Homecoming

Salieri sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the clock that hung above his studio door. The hour was thankfully almost at its end and soon enough the surly dark eyed young man sitting at his piano would be out of his hair for another week. _Good riddance_ , Salieri rolled his eyes as he half listened in on Ludwig's latest selection of repertoire. It was good, no, Salieri had to confess - it was excellent. Ludwig executed each piece with great precision and sensitivity. His phrasing was mature and elegant, and his ability to manipulate the instrument in order to tease out its dynamic capabilities was rather astonishing. Antonio had to admit, if only to himself, that Ludwig was a world class performer - and God help anyone if the cocky young virtuoso was to ever recognize it.  
  
At this point, Ludwig's unequaled level of preparation for his weekly lessons was to be expected. As each session passed the boy became increasingly more skilled, and frustratingly so. He was gifted that was for certain, and he was promising to become a far better pianist than Salieri ever was himself. Ludwig was much more talented than anyone Antonio had ever taught. A small part of him, deep down, was growing increasingly jealous of the boy's natural facility on the instrument.   
  
Despite these revelations regarding Ludwig's musical talents, Salieri was reluctant to praise the boy as he already had quite the ego. His conceited view of his own playing was not doubt born of the influence of the boy's close confidant, that half-wit Mozart - who thankfully was no longer a threat to Salieri or any of his students. Having Wolfgang removed from the teaching staff ensured that Salieri's position as head of Opera studies would remain intact for many years to come. There would no longer be any worry of an obnoxious young usurper waiting in the wings to outshine his career achievements, or to take his place as the musical advisor to the Dean of the faculty.

It was safe to say that Salieri could spend the next few years before his retirement working in peace and enjoying the golden years of his formidable career. His reputation as the college's most decorated professor would go unmatched as students continued to flock to him year over year, clamouring for a chance to study under the college's most reputable pedagogue - one who seemed to churn out one successful prodigy after the next. Students and faculty respected Salieri as a musician, composer and teacher - his piano students regularly placed in top competitions and won auditions for major symphony orchestras around the globe. Most of his prominent graduates happily credited Salieri's teachings in their artist biographies and when asked in interviews. Salieri's students, for the most part anyway, were very happy with what they had received.  
  
All except perhaps his most talented student of course...  
  
It wasn't long after Ludwig had begun classes with the young professor that Salieri had noticed a change in his demeanour. Ludwig became ever more combative, questioning Salieri's musical advice, his repertoire choices and even the technical exercises he had chosen to assign. On more than one occasion Ludwig had retorted rudely that "Professor Mozart suggested I play it this way" before completely defying any recommendations made of him at all.   
  
Salieri suspected early on that young Ludwig was secretly studying with the half time professor, perhaps he saw him as a better choice of instructor? Maybe it was because they were similar in age - and therefore Wolfgang could relate to the boy, or perhaps Mozart showered him with praise - something Antonio refused to do. Regardless of his motivations, Salieri had noticed that since Mozart's dismissal from the faculty that Ludwig had become inexplicably ornery. Well, perhaps it was not _entirely_ inexplicable.   
  
Though he had decided to withhold the information regarding a possible relationship between Ludwig and Wolfgang from the Dean, Salieri was quite certain upon confirmation from the far more malleable young Schubert, that there was indeed something quite suspicious going on between these two. What he had spied between the foliage at Wolfgang's birthday gala was enough to raise even the most doubtful of eyebrows. How he wished that there had been an audience to their little domestic spat. Though Caterina's fictional accusation of sexual misconduct against Wolfgang was far more potent, a little side plot involving a young scholarship winner would not go amiss in Salieri's plot to see Mozart dethroned.  
  
Whether the young professor's relationship with Ludwig was romantic, an act of artistic favouritism or for some other means, Antonio could not yet be sure. Schubert swore that the two men were living together as he had witnessed upon helping Mozart home one night, though he could produce no solid evidence of such a living arrangement. Salieri urged his young student to continue gathering information of his behalf. Salieri would need further ammunition to ensure that Wolfgang's termination was irrevocably permanent. However, it was through this gathering of information that Salieri had become keenly aware of a new personal enemy - and he was a fiery one at that.  
  
"I think you should pedal the cadence at the end there" Salieri tapped the score with his finger lightly as Ludwig released the keys with a grunt, "I think that's unnecessary, it will crowd the overtones."  
  
Salieri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Ludwig-"  
  
Ludwig stared down at the keys, fixing his smouldering green eyes on their smooth ivory surface. If he concentrated hard enough, he could see his own scowl reflected back at him. With his head bowed, he rolled his eyes under the secretive mask of wild chocolate curls. He grunted, replacing his hands to the final chord, "Listen" he demonstrated by rephrasing the line, this time pedalling the cadence as it rolled to its final tonic. The voice leading crashed harshly over itself, it was clouded by the openness of the sustain pedal. Salieri grimaced at the clash, but would not admit defeat to the young man.   
  
"Don't you see?" He released the pedal, quickly clipping the reverberations short, "Now there's a dissonance there"  
  
Salieri chuckled at the irony of Ludwig's terms, "Dissonance? I thought you were a fan of such things..."  
  
Ludwig frowned knowing a joke was being made at his expense, though the reference was mostly lost on him. "Do you mean to say that I enjoy discord professor?" Ludwig shook the hair from his eyes, blinking up at Salieri with an air of great seriousness.  
  
"Well," Salieri scoffed, closing the sonata and handing it off to the boy, "You're not exactly easy to deal with are you?" He squeezed the Ludwig's shoulder with a sardonic smile, "Most especially since Wolfgang was fired - obviously his absence has caused you much distress."   
  
Ludwig shrugged him off with a sneer, "It's been fine." he muttered, tugging the collar of his jacket up into place with a grumble. He hated being touched by anyone - most especially not by old men. Salieri's weathered face brought back too many bad memories, and the hand squeezing his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. He was too close, it was too much.  
  
"It's understandable, your anger -" Salieri's tone softened suddenly making him sound almost sympathetic  
   
"I mean - for someone who was living with the man, I'm sure being fired has dramatically changed your love life. That must be stressful." Salieri stuck his lip out mockingly, "Right?"  
  
"That's it." Ludwig growled under his breath, this lesson was over. He angrily jumped to his feet, suddenly grabbing the scores off of the piano, he needed to get out of there.   
  
__  
Fast.  
  
  
"Whoa now," Salieri chuckled, grabbing the young man's arm as he made to flee, "Whoa!" he repeated, squeezing tightly as Ludwig struggled to yank his arm free, "Listen," Salieri lowered his voice, digging his fingers aggressively into the leather sleeve, "I'm going to make you a deal."  
  
Ludwig gritted his teeth, swallowing the urge to punch his professor square in the face  
  
"You do something for me," a greasy grin spread to Salieri's face, "and I can do something for you."  
  
  
  
  
    
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand..." Leopold sighed, raising an eyebrow towards his son who sat bundled on the couch watching foreign language soap operas, he hadn't moved all afternoon. Balancing the phone against his shoulder, the conversation continued, "And so, is there any real proof beyond this girl's word?"   
  
Haydn on the other line provided the heartbreaking details, Leopold's son - his Wolferl - cast out from his teaching position on what seemed like nothing more than an unfounded accusation.   
  
"Well, those assignments Leopold - Wolfie made the marks up, that we know that for certain." Haydn chuckled, "But as I told Joseph over drinks, we all do it. I mean come on, do you really expect him to grade those assignments single handed? He's the only professor without a teaching assistant you know. Even Joseph admitted the unfairness in that."  
  
Leopold nodded in agreement, humming as Haydn spoke. Haydn had been part of every stage of Wolfgang's development. He had attended his Christening, his birthdays and even his first piano recital. More than a godfather, he was like a surrogate parent, an overseer - a guardian. He loved Wolfgang as if he was his own, and he was equally as devastated when Dean Joseph had shared the news that Mozart was no longer on staff.  
  
"But yes, he was terminated." Haydn exhaled heavily, listening to the gloomy silence on the other end, "But I'm sure we can rectify this, no? He's a smart boy Leopold..."  
  
"No, I think he's quite a stupid boy right now Franz" Leopold scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Wolfgang's distant figure, quite certain that his words would reach his son's ears, "It's just all so very disappointing."  
  
Overhearing the distant conversation Wolfie frowned and tucked himself deeper into the blankets, if he could die in that moment, he would have certainly wished for it.   
  


  
  


 

 

 

  
By nightfall, Wolfie had barely moved from his cocoon of despair on the couch. Papa had long since retired to his room, and the only remaining sounds were that of the television and Nannerl fixing herself a drink in the kitchen. She seemed to be the only one not surprised when Wolfie arrived on their doorstep earlier that day. She rolled her eyes as she was told of his dismissal from the college, and his childish move to run home to Papa. "Wolfie goes to daddy..." she muttered as she disappeared into her room, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen it all before.  
  
Nannerl, as callous as she could seem, was not often far off the mark in her observations. Especially not those which involved her dearest brother and his errant ways.   
  
"Wolfgang!" Nannerl suddenly appeared before him holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red. Wolfie's bleary eyes turned slowly upwards from the television to meet those of his sister, "Move over" she demanded plainly, shoving herself in beside him while balancing the open bottle alongside the clanking stemware.   
  
"You haven't moved all day you slob!" she poured herself a glass, nearly spilling the dark liquid right over the rim, "What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" Dissatisfied with his lack of response, she dug her icy toes under the blankets, shoving them without mercy into Wolfie's backside making him yelp from the sudden cold, "Couldn't keep your hands off those sexy college girls?"  
  
Wolfgang shot her a furious glare, but chose not to answer.  
  
She chuckled, sipping at her wine while watching him intently, he was pouting again, classic. Not much had changed since childhood. Wolfgang had always been the center of attention - the apple of Papa's eye. Talented yes, but more so than his sister? Debatable. For a time, it was Nannerl that was the prodigious one, the one that would make Papa smile, the one that Papa would brag about! How everything had changed when Wolfie began to pluck at the piano keys, standing on his tip toes in an attempt to mimic his big sister. She used to plunk him down on the bench beside her and let him play along, picking out thirds and fifths while she happily practiced her exercises. He'd squeal with delight when she struck certain chords, mostly ninths - he loved those. She always thought he'd end up in musical theatre...  
  
Soon enough, Papa was concentrating his teaching efforts on little Wolfgang - the one who's little shoes couldn't even reach the pedals. It seemed he had the gift of perfect pitch, and that he had also been blessed with a delicate singing voice. Papa was very pleased indeed. When Nannerl's career failed to launch on music alone, talent agents began to suggest modeling. Papa was supportive, but worried for her self esteem as she was encouraged to diet and exercise herself down to just over one hundred pounds. Waif like and weary from the routine, Nannerl realized by her 16th birthday that the entertainment business just wasn't interested in an average looking girl who _wasn't_ willing to take her clothes off. As for her brother's career? Well...things always seemed to come up rosy for Wolfgang.   
  
Performing - touring - then on to composing. Soon enough the accolades began to pile up, contract offers, awards and prizes. Hell the kid was even nominated for an Oscar, all before he was old enough to drive. She loved him, but part of her resented his success - and more so, their father's dedication to it. Everything the Mozart's had went into Wolfie's career. At times, even the risk of bankruptcy was not enough to deter Leopold from investing in his son. Risk after risk, move after move - every sacrifice was made in the name of the little Wunderkind.     
  
Even Mama - she had given everything for her son.

  
Quite literally.   
  
  
Nannerl still woke from nightmares shaking, remembering the police outside their home. Papa crying. Wolfie in the hospital. Mama was gone. If he hadn't have needed to go to that stupid recording session that day, Mama would have never even gotten in that car. It was snowing heavily, but Papa assured her it was safe. "Drive slowly" he said, waving her off at the door, "We'll make sure he gets his licence soon - then we won't have to drive him anymore!" he joked. At twenty-two, Wolfie should've been able to take himself!  
  
If Papa hadn't babied him.  
  
If Mama had just said no.  
  
If Wolfie had just acted like an adult...  


 

 

  


 

  
  
  
  
"Are you going to share this with me, or are you going to let me drink the whole bottle alone?" Nannerl kicked her brother with a smirk, she loved to get him going.  
  
"Go away..." he grumbled, burying himself in the blankets, he preferred to drown in his sadness alone.  
  
Nannerl rolled her eyes and poured the second glass, "Drink it and shut up, you big baby!"   
  
Wolfie grimaced as she thrust the cup towards him, sloshing a little onto the throw carelessly, "Nan you're going to spill it!"  
  
"Then drink it you idiot!" she chuckled, reaching for the bottle to top her glass own back up  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, drinking and staring idly at the television screen. Wolfie had it set to the shopping channel where an overly enthusiastic man was doing his best to convince viewers to buy not one, but two ceramic frying pans.   
  
"Those are shit by the way - I got dad two for his birthday. The handle broke off of one on the first try."   
  
Wolfie side eyed his sister curiously, the influence of the wine making his cheeks flush and his head buzz a little. She was trying to make small talk, but he wasn't ready yet.  
  
Silence continued.  
  
The product changed - now they were selling pearl necklaces.  
  
"So - did you lose the boyfriend too?" Nannerl said flatly, not even peeling her eyes from the screen. Wolfie frowned, he hadn't spoken to Ludwig since he left the apartment. He had tried to call, but Wolfie let it go to voicemail. He knew Ludwig was disappointed in him, and how could he not be? He had been a terrible boyfriend, but that was hardly new. Wolfie had systematically ruined every relationship he'd ever been in. Poor Ludwig had been doomed from the start.  
  
"I'll take the sulky silence as a yes. But that's too bad, he was cute. I liked him." Nannerl ran her finger absently around the rim of the glass, "You know, one day you should really stop being such an ass."  
  
Wolfie suddenly scowled at her, before downing the last swig of his glass and setting it on the table with a definitive clank. "You don't even know what happened" he scoffed defensively, retreating back under his protective blanket cocoon.   
  
"I know enough - I know you Wolfgang. You fucked it up again, just like you always do." She kicked him, "Just admit it this time will you?"  
  
Wolfie shoved her feet away in annoyance, "Stop kicking me!"  
  
"You deserve it - you swine!" Nannerl started laughing at his irritancy as she swatted at him with her feet.   
  
Wolfie groaned, becoming increasingly more angry, "Tell me what you did and I'll leave you alone" Nannerl taunted as her kicking became more aggressive.  
  
"Ow!" Wolfie winced, attempting to kick back, his legs tangling in the blankets in a wild failure, "I didn't do anything!" he shouted back, tackling her and knocking her onto the floor. Nannerl landed flat on her back with a thud, despite being slightly winded her anger was now fully ignited. She growled and toppled him over, easily overpowering him - even since childhood, she had always held the upper hand. While Wolfie took ballet, Nannerl studied Jujitsu - he played badminton, she did rugby. Nannerl was no stranger to roughhousing and while playing with her finer built younger brother, she often took great advantage.   
  
"Listen you little shit!" She grew suddenly hostile, pressing his wrists above his head, "Stop making excuses for yourself, grow a pair and admit your mistakes!"  
  
Wolfie, shocked by Nannerl's sudden outburst just stared up at her as she straddled his middle. Her normally pretty face was screwed up in an angry scowl. She was panting, her nails digging into the flesh of his wrists with pieces of hair falling from her bun, she looked practically feral.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him bitterly, "But you probably can't do that can you? Admit a mistake?"  
  
His silence made her sneer  
  
"That's right - how could I forget?" she rolled her eyes and released his hands, placing her own on her hips, "The little Wunderkind doesn't make mistakes! You only receive apologies - you don't give them, right? Everything is all about Wolfie..." she air quoted sarcastically before crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.  
  
Wolfgang swallowed nervously, saddened at the situation. Was _everyone_ mad at him?  
  
"Why are _you_ mad at me?" Wolfgang frowned, his voice was laced with indignation. Nannerl chuckled, "Oh, me? No reason Wolfie - don't worry." she patted his golden hair condescendingly, "I'm just glad that you had a great career, that daddy bought you that fancy downtown condo - that he landed you that sweet college job, and that it was me who was left here - picking up the scraps left behind. How terrible that would have been for you! To try to make it on your own? I can't imagine something so horrible!"  
  
Wolfgang furrowed his brow angrily, attempting to sit up under her weight "Hey! You can't blame me for being successful! Papa didn't get me that job - they hired me because I am world class composer."     
  
Nannerl rolled her eyes and shoved him back down, "You are such an egotistical asshole that you don't even realize it. You think you are normal don't you? You don't even realize how fucked up you really are...You don't even have a university degree! How can you possibly teach at a college?"  
  
”What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means that you are so absorbed in yourself that you don't even notice how other people around you feel. Papa? He's worried sick about you! Your boyfriend? You don't even know where the fuck he is - or how he's doing. Me? In the 3 years that you've been living in that city, you've never once call me." She paused, her voice softening, "Most of the time I feel like you've forgotten that Papa and I even exist."  
  
Wolfie frowned, looking up at his sister with sad eyes, "I haven't forgotten you - don't be silly."  
  
"But that's how we all feel Wolfgang. All of us." She sighed, "Anyone who's ever cared for you - it's like, you just forget? You're so busy being you that you forget about everyone else."  
  
He did not protest.  
  
"Like when you left to go on tour without Allie? You just thought she'd be waiting around for you when you got back! Like she'd put her life on hold while you went and did your thing. Or Stanzi? You could just play around with guys while stringing her along on the side? As if her feelings didn't matter? She wanted to marry you!"  
  
Wolfie lowered his eyes, _or how about kissing some girl in front of a room full of people while your boyfriend looks on...  
  
_ "And I don't even want to know what you did to Ludwig." she muttered under her breath  
  
Wolfie felt warm tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hands, "I didn't -" he began defensively, but he was quickly hushed, " _Wolfie!_ " she scolded him, "You don't get it do you? Fucking grow up already!"  
  
Wolfie's throat tightened as he felt a sudden urge to cry. He quickly bit his lip to keep himself from breaking down, "I miss him" his voice was small and choked as he looked up at her pitifully, "I'm sorry"   
  
Nannerl reached for her wine glass and took a long swig before pulling herself up onto her feet, staring down at her brother as he lay sprawled out on his back, "Then fucking fix it."  
  
Wolfie wiped his tears embarrassedly, sitting up onto his hands, "I - he...I don't deserve him."  
  
Nannerl stood over him with a frown. She was a little tipsy but still sober enough to register that her brother was truly being honest, a rare delight to be sure. He had always loved openly, and loved hard. Broken relationships were like knives twisting into his delicate little heart. He couldn't stand to feel sadness, it practically crippled him. It's like he didn't know how to cope with anything less than exuberance, so he tried to bury the burdensome feelings under a wildly obnoxious and outgoing personality. His constant buoyancy made Nannerl nauseous.    
  
"No - you don't." Nannerl said flatly, swirling her wine in her glass, "But luckily he hasn't figured that out yet."  
  
  
  
  
Allowing Wolfie to follow her around like a lost puppy, Nannerl eventually agreed to let him into her room where he promptly dove under the covers of her bed. "Wolfie really?" she rolled her eyes, watching him snuggle right up to her pillows, "Oh wow your bed is really comfy!" he ignored her protests.  
  
"You can't sleep here - you have your own room!"   
  
After their spat in the living room, Wolfie seemed reluctant to leave her side. He was distraught, life as he knew it was crumbling around him and he was downright terrified. It reminded her of the time she had convinced him that ghosts were real. Poor little Wolfgang was traumatized when the lights went out at bedtime. He was so afraid that he'd crawled out of his bed and into hers, tucking himself against her shaking with fear. She held him until he calmed, kissing the top of head with a chuckle. She was his big sister, it was her job to protect him. She reassured him that ghosts didn't know Jujitsu...  
  
"But can't I sleep here?" He whined, his large blue eyes pleading, "No you need to go call Ludwig and sort this shit out. You can't ignore him forever - he's probably starting to think you're dead or something."   
  
Wolfie frowned, "I'm not ignoring him I just...don't know what to say."  
  
Nannerl rolled her eyes, "How about sorry?"  
  
"I tried that! He wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
Glancing at the clock, 2:13 am - Nannerl sighed, it was too late for this bullshit. "You know what - fine! You can sleep here, but you'd better figure this out first thing tomorrow morning." She crawled in beside him with a yawn, "And I don't want any excuses - you hear me?"  
  
Wolfie mewled as he snuggled up against his sister submissively, "Yes Nan"  
  
She frowned as she snapped off the bedside lamp and conceded to his closeness, smiling a little to herself in the dark. They hadn't shared a bed since they were kids - something about the ridiculousness of it made her belly ache with melancholy. "Ich habe Dich vermisst" she murmured to him as he cuddled into her, "me too" came the quiet reply.    
  
  __  
Now what was she going to do about this Ludwig situation?


	16. Buy It Now

 

 

Being away from Wolfie was harder than Ludwig had anticipated. Sure he was angry at him, what with Wolfie's devil may care attitude and the way he seemed to perpetually get himself into trouble, but the truth was that Ludwig had become quite attached to him. Normally a distant and brooding type, Ludwig was not one to express his feelings of affection, not even to those whom he held most dear. He couldn't remember the last time he'd said _I love you_ , or even a variation on that theme. In fact, he couldn't recall if he had ever admitted such deep seeded feelings ever - at least, not with any clarity to his words.   
  
Wolfgang on the other hand gave his love freely and without measure. He was constantly showering Ludwig with little kisses, paying him compliments and he always absent mindedly reaching for his hands as they snuggled close. He was very forthcoming with his emotions, whether they were happy or sad. Ludwig frowned as he remembered Wolfie staring up at him in the falling snow on Christmas Eve. They were both shivering at the end of Leopold's driveway, a moment alone - stolen, but sweet nonetheless. Ludwig had wanted to tell him then, as he felt him shaking in the cold despite his best efforts to wrap him in a warming hug. His big blue eyes were pooling with adoration, but Ludwig's mouth had run dry. He somehow couldn't find the words. As their breath rose between them, billowing up into the dark winter sky, Ludwig's expression had softened in desperation. He sought to convey how he felt, he hoped that if nothing else, he could communicate through telepathy. Wolfie could manage that, right?   
  
Wolfie's childlike grin was matched by his pretty hair. Reddish blonde curls escaped from under his woolen hat, falling freely to frame his pale cheeks. Ludwig had smiled as his thumb stroked that milky smooth, he could hardly resist him. Ludwig was weak in his arms.   
  
"Come on - don't you love me?" Wolfie had baited him, arching his golden eyebrow with a smug grin.  
  
Wolfie must have known at that point that Ludwig was hopelessly in love, otherwise - he would not have dared to ask such a bold question. But then again, this was Wolfie....  
  


 

 

Ludwig glanced at the bedside alarm, the red numbers flashed 2:00 AM  
  
He flopped onto his back covering his eyes with his arm, letting out a frustrated sigh.   
  
Wolfie's apartment was virtually silent, other than the distant hum of the street noise below. With the curtains still open, the city lights were casting shadowy figures along the walls, dancing their ominous shapes right before Ludwig's tired eyes. He was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to simply fall asleep, but something wouldn't allow it! He tossed from side to side, flipping the pillows and adjusting the blankets. Nothing seemed right. He sighed in frustration once more, this would be the second week of sleepless nights! He frowned, he knew it was a result of Wolfie's absence.   
  
The once cozy bed now seemed impossibly large. The duvet never seemed to warm up - he was a lonely creature, lost in a sea of feather blanket and crisp linen. Part of him had wanted to return home, to leave Wolfgang's apartment empty. To leave everything. All of it. After all, it was not his to use. Ludwig had never paid a cent towards rent, or food - Wolfgang wouldn't allow it. Ludwig felt, though he had been there months, that he was simply a guest in Wolfie's home - and perhaps now, he was a guest who had over stayed his welcome.   
  
Deciding that he couldn't sleep, Ludwig threw back the blankets and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and a groan. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well use the time for something more productive. He padded his way into the living room, the wood floor cool on his bare feet. Flicking on the piano lamp, he squinted in the sudden brightness, shielding his eyes with a blinking grimace. He grumbled as he thumbed through the sonata that Salieri had provided to him last week. His eyes roamed over its pages once more. The artfully crafted melody sang out to him, its voice silently rising out from the ink on the page. He could hear the harmonies in his head as he gazed at the notation, the subtle turns and dips, the elegant suspensions. Of all the pieces that Salieri had ever assigned, this was the only one that Ludwig had ever appreciated.   
  
It was so unlike the others that the Maestro had penned - this one had depth. It had beauty - elegance. For a man as decorated as Salieri, Ludwig had been surprised to learn that his music was nothing short of ordinary. His overtures were plain, his concerti forgettable. There was not one tune that Ludwig could recall from any of his assigned repertoire. The melodies simply slipped through his fingers, and eventually - from his mind. Salieri's compositions were as unfortunate as his teaching. Ludwig could have done without either.   
  
"Now this one, this one you shall play in the competition." Salieri had grinned proudly as he placed the newly inked sonata before Ludwig's skeptical eyes.   
  
Ludwig had mastered most of Salieri's larger works during the first semester - having been assigned a new one each week, to be prepared for the composer himself. Ludwig would grumble and hammer his way through their uninspiring developments and sigh as he lifted to resolve their formulaic final cadences. Ludwig found each of Salieri's works to be of no particular consequence - they were about as interesting as his lectures...  
  
But this most recent one?  
  
This one was different.   
  
"I just finished it last week - I think you'll be quite pleased." Salieri seemed unusually jovial with his most disgruntled student. He squeezed Ludwig's shoulders with a devilish smile, "I think it would rival anything that your dear Wolfgang could cook up."  
  
Ludwig scowled and shrugged his shoulder free from his tutor's grasp. He hadn't seen Wolfgang in over a week, and he wasn't returning his text messages either. Ludwig was still livid about the Caterina incident, and of course the fact that Wolfie had simply run away from his problems - leaving Ludwig behind to pick up the pieces. Dealing with Wolfgang was difficult enough without Salieri egging him on. Ludwig resented the fact that Salieri knew anything about his love life, but what with the end of the final term approaching and having been suddenly abandoned alone, Ludwig was stuck. Too much seemed to be hanging in the balance.    
  
Salieri, now quietly aware of the boy's relationship with the disgraced professor, had planned to use that information to his full advantage. If the rough and tumble Ludwig couldn't be persuaded to represent him in the international piano competition for musical means, then surely he would enter if it meant that Wolfgang's contract could be restored. As head of Opera studies, Salieri had quite the influence over the Dean - if he could convince him that the whole Mozart scandal was simply a figment of a jealous soprano's mind, then all could be returned to how it once was, no?  
  
He figured it was worth a shot, however Ludwig was not in the mood to entertain Salieri's dark sense of humour in the mean time. He dug his fingers into the underside of the bench as he scanned the first page of the new work.   
  
"I'm only agreeing to this because you said you'd help him get his job back. Not because I give a damn about what it is that I have to play." Ludwig muttered under his breath, "...or if you wrote it."  
  
 Salieri raised a knowing eyebrow, "I think even _you_ will find this piece quite attractive. I know you have not always been one of my fans, but this one is a little different." Salieri reached out to brush his fingers along the booklet's edge, tracing the binding of the 22 page masterwork.   
  
The idea had come to him when he'd stumbled upon the unfinished manuscript in a forgotten drawer in Wolfgang's former office. A beautiful piece for solo piano nestled deep in the bottom of a heavy oak desk. Each movement was partially sketched, the chords blocked and the melody lightly penned above. It was a heart half formed. He hadn't even bothered to sign his name to the draft, would he even remember it if he heard its tune? Even without his signature atop the page, the music was pure and undeniably Mozart.   
  
Salieri worried as he filled in the remains of the skeleton that he would be discovered, just based on the craftsmanship alone. It would be nothing like he had ever written before - a brilliant gem, a breakthrough work, a career masterpiece. A Mozart castaway masquerading as a Salieri original. And who would be the wiser?   
  
Have the boy play it - only he can bring it to life.   
  
The stolen melodies seemed even more beautiful under Ludwig's skilled fingers. The boy had a knack for spinning long, sweeping phrases - playing as fluidly and as sweetly as one could sing. It was as if Mozart's music had been made for his hands - and considering where those hands had been, it wasn't an impossible idea either. Salieri smirked at the thought while watching Ludwig play, the idea that he was asking him to perform a work that he had ripped prematurely from Wolfgang's mind seemed rather sadistic, even to Antonio himself. But alas, the world was a cruel place at times. Ludwig surely knew that.  
  
"So what does the young genius think?" Salieri leaned curiously against the edge of the piano once Ludwig concluded his sight reading.   
  
Ludwig frowned, eyeing the music thoughtfully before looking up at his expectant professor.  
  
"It seems very...." Ludwig pursed his lips in thought, "unlike you."  
  
Salieri chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder, "Some people _can_ change Ludwig"  
  
"and some cannot."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
Playing through the slow movement now, Ludwig pondered the curious structure of the work. He seemed to have more clarity at 2 am. It was something about the seeming stillness of the world, and the solitude of the darkened apartment - it made him reflect. It made him think.   
  
He hummed the little melody to himself as he flipped the page. It was romantic in its own way, slow dotted rhythms spotted the page - with some interesting harmonic choices thrown in here and there. It was more similar to Wolfie's works than it was to Salieri's. It was regretfully a decent creation - perhaps without the masterful inner voicings that Wolfgang would have provided it, but still a lovely piece all together. Though Ludwig hated to praise anything born of Salieri's hands.... He sighed and closed the sonata where it stood. He could finish it another day. He had to be at work in a few hours anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Franz had made it his new routine to stop in at the campus coffee shop each morning. He knew Ludwig would be working, and it was the perfect opportunity to steal a few moments of forced pleasantries.   
  
"So - how's that new sonata coming along? Maestro Salieri was telling me you've agreed to play it in the competition." Franz clutched the strap of his bag nervously as he watched Ludwig steam the milk for his latte, his stormy face was as sullen as ever.   
  
Ludwig looked up at him with an icy glare and chose not to respond, making Franz chuckle nervously.  
  
"Er, I'm doing the contest too! Maybe we should play our pieces for each other sometime? Like a practice session or something...." Franz didn't know how to talk to Ludwig, most especially now after Mozart had fled the city. In the past few weeks, he'd seen Ludwig less and less - and he was starting to skip classes too. It was as if Ludwig was trying to withdraw himself, closing himself off from the world completely.    
   
"Listen Franz" Ludwig said flatly, pushing his cup towards him, "I've got to clear $2,500 by the end of this week so I don't really have time to make chit-chat, ok?" he snapped the plastic lip on before looking the younger boy in the eye, "Next!"   
  
The sudden loudness of his voice as Ludwig barked for the next customer made Ludwig jump, "Oh! What do you need the money for?" Franz stumbled over his words, hoping desperately to reignite any possibility of a conversation, but Ludwig simply rolled his eyes.   
  
"Look - not everyone was born a rich kid like you alright?" Ludwig hissed at him, causing Franz's smile to drop, "My dad needs the cash - and if I don't get it..."   
  
Franz raised his eyebrows, "If you don't get it, then what?..."  
  
Ludwig let his head roll back as he squeezed the back of his neck, "I don't know ok? He's a piece of shit, so I don't know what he's going to do, but I need my brothers out of there."  
  
Franz's face grew serious, "Ludwig if it's a bad situation - maybe you should call social services? They can come in and help your brothers find a better place, or something you know? Wouldn't that be easier than trying to get $2,500 by the end of this week? I mean...it's already Thursday..." Franz chuckled as he scratched his head  
  
Ludwig leaned across the counter and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him close enough to whisper, "You have no clue what happens to kids in the system do you? No idea what it's like to be sent away?"  
  
Franz swallowed nervously, glancing down at the white knuckles that clenched around his wrist with shocking anger, "Er...no" he admitted shakily  
  
Ludwig looked him up and down with a scowl and released him with a shove, "Pray you never have to know."  
  
And with that, Franz fled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
Nannerl woke in the early hours to her little brother's icy toes bumping against her ankles. She scowled and recoiled her limbs before her bleary eyes cleared to recognize the cherub face before her. The familiar red hair and enviously long lashes sparked sudden flashbacks to when they were children, _Wolfie_. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she turned to check her phone. No new messages....  
  
She rolled out of bed and booted up her laptop, wrapping herself in an oversized housecoat. Wolfgang seemed perfectly content to have wound himself in her blankets - no wonder she was freezing!  
  
_Ebay special item alert - One of a Kind Collector's Item  
  
_ Nannerl sighed, she had forgotten to get Wolfie anything for his birthday - not that he deserved it.  
  
She had originally intended to attend the party, but when she saw the mounting bill - she decided to take a stand against her brother's lavish lifestyle. It was not enough for him to live off their father's investments? Of course not! And when Papa finally passes - there will undoubtedly be nothing left for either of them, all thanks to Wolfie's ridiculous spending and Papa's desire to indulge his every whim!  
  
She had been watching a few Star Wars collector items online, but everything seemed to be a double of what he already owned in his extensive, and embarrassingly nerdy collection. This item however sounded oddly familiar.....  
  
_One of a Kind!  
  
Real lightsaber from the set - signed by George Lucas himself. Gifted to the composer of the film soundtrack, which was later nominated for an Oscar.   
  
You won't see anything like this - priceless collector's item.  
  
Opening bid - $2,500  
  
_ Nannerl turned over her shoulder to see her brother sleeping soundly. She raised a curious eyebrow and scrolled down to see the seller's profile.  
  
Recently joined, located in Wolfie's city - willing to ship worldwide.   
  
She scratched her chin suspiciously and clicked on _Contact Seller  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear seller,  
  
Can you please verify authenticity? How did you come across this item? Willing to pay - if the item is true.  
  
Serious buyer._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig's phone suddenly lit up with a message, _Ebay Message Alert!_  
  
He was in the middle of class, but the lightsaber auction was ending soon and he'd not yet met the reserve price. He slouched down in his seat, lowering his phone discreetly below his textbook, "Can I verify authenticity...?" he whispered to himself with a frown, he didn't know how to do that.   
  
Shit!  
  
He began a frantic Google search.  
  
He needed expert advice!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As class ended, he grabbed Franz by the elbow, dragging him off to the side of the hall, "Hey!"   
  
Franz froze, worried that he was about to get yelled at again.  
  
"You like nerdy stuff right?" Ludwig's voice seemed oddly anxious as he recalled Franz's video gaming afternoon at Wolfie's condo. Franz smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose with a laugh, "Well, I'm not sure what you mean?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and pulled up his phone, "Look - this - this thing. How would I verify its authenticity if someone wanted to buy it?"  
  
Franz's eyebrows shot up as he took the phone and scrolled through the ad quietly. He hummed and then handed it back to Ludwig with a shrug of his shoulders, "First off - that's a pretty nice piece. It's way undervalued though, so it's probably just a fake."  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Undervalued?"  
  
"Well...." he looked back at the ad, "How much should it be then?"  
  
Franz thought for moment and then shrugged again, "I don't know. I don't think anyone would sell that - a collector would have to have died or something, things like that don't come up for sale. If I had to guess, probably more like $10,000..."  
  
Ludwig's mouth opened, but no words came out.   
  
"...Ten....thousand?" He clarified in disbelief  
  
Franz nodded, "Ya I'd say so. Maybe more."  
  
"But as for the authenticity - you'd need a picture of the owner receiving it or something? It's not like there's a collector's certificate for something like that."  
  
Ludwig nodded, slowly digesting Franz's suggestion.   
  
Perhaps there was picture somewhere back home....  
  
"Thanks Franz!" Ludwig sunk the phone into his pocket and quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Franz smiled as the sudden change of tone and looked up to see Ludwig dashing away, "Oh you're......welcome?" he tilted his head curiously before walking off in the opposite direction, he guessed that he _wasn't_ going to see Ludwig in this afternoon's history class then...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Picture....picture.....picture" Ludwig crouched down and scanned every last photo frame on display. Wolfie had dozens of pictures from over the years, celebrities, family friends, opera singers - you name it. If he could find one with that stupid sword, then he could prove its value and cash in to help his brothers out. Wolfie probably wouldn't even notice the silly thing had gone missing. It's not like he ever even went in his collectables room anyway...  
  
"Ha!" Ludwig chuckled triumphantly, coming to nose level with a small photo taken of a young Wolfgang beside the movie mogul, George Lucas. In his hand he was clutching the prized possession, with the background of the film set in plain view. If this wasn't authenticity then Ludwig didn't know what was.  
  
Ludwig frowned as the image slowly scanned to the desktop. Wolfie's adolescent face began to appear pixel by pixel. It reminded him that he hadn't seen or heard from him in over two weeks now. His anger was slowly melting into melancholy. At this point, he really just wished to hear his voice. Even if it meant dealing with his stupidity again.   
  
Wolfgang!   
  
Why did he have to make things so complicated?     
  
_  
  
  
Image attachment Sent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_  
  
  
  
_ Nannerl's email binged with a response just before the auction closed that afternoon.   
  
There, scanned in by the seller, was a photo of her impish little brother - standing alongside his idol, lightsaber in hand.  
  
"Well played Ludwig" she smiled to herself before clicking on   _Buy It Now!_  
  
"Well played...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
With the Paypal cash in hand, Ludwig carried the bubble wrapped lightsaber to the post office, a heavy feeling of guilt hung over him as he clutched the novelty under his arm.  
  
"Ya - here's the address." Ludwig grumbled, pushing the scrap of paper towards the postal clerk. She was a portly woman, of middling age, a pair of drug store reading glasses perched half way down her knobby nose.   
  
She hummed and scratched her chin, "Is there no name for the recipient? This address seems to be a theatre, not a residence."  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the screen as she turned it towards him.  
  
"Dinner Theatrix" She raised an eyebrow, "That's what Google maps says anyway"  
  
Ludwig verified the information on his phone for a third time, "That's what it says here..." he slid his phone across the counter for confirmation.  
  
She nodded and printed the sticker, slapping it to the side of the package, "Well - you might want to pay for the insurance..."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Nannerl was packing her bag for work when Wolfie suddenly burst into her room unannounced with a bottle of wine and a sloppy grin.  
  
It was 4 pm.  
  
On a Thursday.  
  
"My favourite sister! Rejoice! For I have brought us grape juice and snacks!"   
  
Nannerl rolled her eyes, "Not now Wolfie - I've got to go to work."  
  
Wolfgang frowned, lowering the stemware "Work? You work?"  
   
Nannerl scoffed, "Ya - unlike you, you slob."  
  
Wolfgang deposited the bottle onto her desk, placing his hands on his hips, "Ya? Well where do you work? I've never heard you mention it!"  
  
Nannerl laughed bitterly, pushing him out of the way, "You've never asked."  
  
Wolfgang stood in the doorway, watching her head down the stairs in shock, "But....wait, seriously!"  
  
He trotted to the top of the stairs watching as she grabbed her coat and the car keys, "Where are you going?"  
  
Buttoning up her coat she smiled up at him from the bottom of the stairs, "Nowhere special. Besides, you wouldn't care for it anyway Wolfie...don't worry."  
  
She quickly shut the door behind her, leaving Wolfgang dumbfounded at the top of the stairs holding empty wine glasses in either hand.   
  
If she wasn't going to tell him, then he was going to have to investigate!

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Other Child

Nannerl had grown up living in her brother's shadow. A few years older, and quite a few more wiser, her accomplishments always seemed to take a backseat to her father's true _Wunderkind._ It hadn't always been that way. Nannerl was the first of the Mozart children to display such unusually keen musical senses. From as young as she could remember, music had been part of her life. It seemed that resonating pitches easily identified themselves to her ears. As a toddling young girl she could aptly name notes by sound alone, and with striking accuracy. A chime on a clock, the toll of a bell, the clink of a glass - every sound was obvious to Nannerl. She could pluck the matching key to most any sound, it as was as easy to her as if she were reading it from a page in her music book.   
  
Her father was the first to recognize her phenomenal ears and he was quick to organize her earliest music lessons. Scales, technical exercises, little sonatas - each one carefully designed to strengthen not only her dexterity but also to refine her musical taste. Leopold composed studies for Nannerl, to help her develop excellent rhythmic understanding and a beginning sense of harmonic structure. He insisted that she practice several hours each day, watching over her with his stern brow creased in concentration as she quietly obeyed.  
  
At first, she was happy with the rigorous routine that Leopold had concocted for her. At all of five years old, she could already sight read as well as any of his most advanced piano students and her prepared performances were no less impressive. Invited guests would marvel at her abilities, praising Leopold for siring such a gifted child! Her efforts would not go unrewarded, and as such - she was happy to work like a dog. He lavished her with toys, dresses and other little treats. As a father he was strict, but affectionate. As a teacher, he was relentless and resolute. He set nearly insurmountable goals for his daughter, and pushed her obstinately towards them. When she achieved, she was pushed further still. However, his adoration and praise somehow made all of her efforts seem worthwhile. That was, until little Wolfgang came along.  
  
"Papa look! Wolfie has scribbled down what he says is a piano concerto!" Nannerl tried to mask her giggles as she passed what she believed to be a nonsense creation by a child with wild ideas over to her rather conservative father.   
  
Leopold hummed, scratching his chin as his grey eyes scanned the messy scroll of stems and beams. There were errors of course, some questionable voice leading and an odd suspension but the notes were strangely accurate. Hell, he had composition students of his own who would struggle to write something equal to even this little trifle. "Humour me, play it" he said passively, sliding the piece in front of his eldest child, "Let's see what our little Wolferl has come up with" he said as he nodded towards it with his brow arched curiously.   
  
At five years old, Wolfgang was soon to become her replacement.   
  


  
  
Ignoring the signs, Nannerl lit up a cigarette in her backstage dressing room. Tonight was the sixth run of her one-woman stage play, _"The Other Child"_ which she had written over the course of the past few months. Not having become a professional musician had deeply disappointed her father, who had always imagined Nannerl as the next international piano superstar. Though she had the talent, she lacked the patience to deal with the people in the music industry. She was tired of feeling like someone who could be bought and sold on a producer's whim, one who's career hung in the balance of a monkey in a suit.  
  
She found that through her piano playing, she lacked an outlet for musical creativity. She was told what to play, and where. There were policies regarding when she could perform, what she could wear, who she was to be seen with and what she could say. Nannerl found it amusingly ironic that as she began drifting away from her musical contracts and moving closer towards the theatre arts, she found her niche in script writing. It was almost as if her stiff, structured upbringing had given her the perfect training for the genre. Her life had been so calculated - so formulaic. It was almost like the Mozarts had been living in screenplay for their entire lives. Every moment was a rung on ladder, and no opportunity to advance was ever wasted. Slip at any point and you risk falling to your death.   
  
Nannerl hummed as she flicked the smouldering ashes into an empty pop can and frowned at her reflection under the dressing lights. _This is 35_ , she thought pensively before taking another slow drag.   
  
Every word in a play is part of a greater line - for a greater plot - written in order to drive the story forward. She drew many parallels between this reality and Leopold's vision for his children. His vision for Nannerl, and of course, for his more successful man-child son, genius turned idiot, Wolfgang.   
  
_Is this what you had always pictured Papa?_  
  
Nannerl scoffed and punched the cigarette out on the counter top with a sigh. She drummed her fingers gently on the recently delivered parcel, biting her lip as she considered its contents. The packaging was undeniably Ebay. She wasn't sure if she should've have bought the stupid thing, but seeing her brother curled up in the middle of her bed, clutching her pillow and murmuring in his sleep - her heart went out to him. She knew he could be an insensitive prick, and more so, a cheat and a liar. He had proven so many times before, just ask Allie - or even Stanzi for that matter.

For whatever reason Ludwig had to start selling off his things, Nannerl figured that Wolfie probably deserved it. However, in her wisdom, she knew that Ludwig would likely later regret it and if she couldn't save Wolfie from making stupid mistakes, at least she could try to save the boy. Looking towards her brother's phone that she'd stolen off him that morning while he poured over some new score, she smiled to herself.   
  
She typed swiftly and hit send without a second thought.  
  
_"Need you."_  
  
The text was immediately read - and Nannerl grinned, deleting the evidence, "Happy Birthday you little shit..."  
  
The rest would be up to Wolfie now.  
  
She picked the packing tape on the box with her nail, peeling the layers slowly - curious to what this stupid lightsaber looked like in real life. The unveiling however would have to wait - as the stage manager poked his head in to her dressing room just as she managed to tear the corner of the package open.   
  
"Three minutes til curtain Nan"    
  
She looked up from the package, startled, "Oh - ya, no problem" she muttered and quickly shoved it aside, she still needed to get dressed!  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Out front were several tables, each one set with a dim candle and a few sparse utensils. The building was an older factory in the dingy part of town, a trendy area that now bustled with the promise of gentrification. Rumour had it that a young entrepreneur had scooped up the property when the former steel company sold it off by auction a few months ago. A history buff, he had reopened it in the style of a speak-easy, serving dinner, dancing and entertainment all under one roof. Patrons were generally young, unmarried couples out for a night of cheap theatre and an equally uninspired meal.

Wolfie was immediately taken by the hip young atmosphere, Leopold less so.   
  
"Papa this fantastic! How long has she been presenting here?" Wolfie's eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings. If he loved anything as much as music - it was theatre!  
  
"Too long Wolfgang - too long." Leopold shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want to be seen here by anyone who may report his doings back to the professional music community. Leopold Mozart attending a dinner theatre in the grunge district? How beneath him. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
He was sad to admit that he knew his daughter was a writer-turned actress. She had long since abandoned her classical music training for the world of the dramatic stage - much against her father's urgings. Nannerl had always had a bit of a wild side, ever since she hit her teens. Leopold found her difficult and secretive, he sensed that deep down she felt much shame for not pursuing a career as a pianist - and he couldn't say that he didn't disagree. She had become particularly distant when he rejected her long time love interest, but how he could he approve of such a marriage? A military man, honestly!  
  
He had spent years cultivating her talent, networking to provide her all of the right opportunities, spending thousands of dollars on travel, agents and showcasing in order to launch her in the most ideal of climates. But being her stubborn self, she had chosen to throw it all away.   
  
And for what?  
  
She was 35 - approaching middle age - not married, no boyfriend - never finished her college degree and no prospect of anything on the horizon financially. She practically lived like a shut in, holing herself up in her room for days at time. She could be exceptionally melodramatic, and she loved to pick fights with her brother. She never quite got over him, or his talent. Leopold supposed that he was partly to blame for that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
When the lights finally went dim and Nannerl stepped out to the centre of the stage - Wolfie was the one to clap the loudest. Whistling and cheering rather obnoxiously, Leopold tugged on his shirt sleeve with a stern hiss, "Wolfgang - sit down!" he said in a mortified whisper.  
  
"Papa look! There she is!" he ignored his father's tone, he was simply thrilled to see his big sister in action, though he wasn't quite sure what the play would be like? There were no sets, props or even costumes as far as he could tell, and Papa hadn't said much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The play itself was presented in a single act, about 45 minutes in length.   
  
  
Nannerl played several versions of herself, delivering a plaintive monologue that toured the audience from her earliest memories, through her to eventual musical demise under the shadow of her more talented younger sibling. She painted a dark portrait of a lonely young woman who was bitter and unfulfilled. She yearned for her father's affections, but was cast aside for a brighter prospect.   
  
Leopold grunted disapprovingly and shifted in his seat on several occasions. From time to time he leafed curiously through the program notes - provided of course by the writer actor herself. Though Leopold would never admit it to anyone - this was not his first viewing of this particular play. He had in fact attended _all_ of Nannerl's productions.   
  
Every single one.   
  
He'd of course never told Wolfgang of his sister's theatrical endeavours - for fear that his interest would soon turn to imitation, as he often did when he admired someone or something. In fact, Wolfgang's entire musical development first began with him copying his sister at the piano. Watching her practice had been his most favourite thing, trying to move his tiny little fingers alongside hers. He was enamoured with her - and frankly, despite their bickering - he still was.    
     
When the final curtain fell, Wolfgang sprang to his feet with tears in his eyes as he clapped enthusiastically, whistling through his fingers and whooping loudly. Leopold just shook head at the boy's antics, "Wolfgang - you're incorrigible..." he grumbled. For someone who'd just spent the last 45 minutes being vilified by his own sister, he seemed rather impressed.  
  
"Oh Papa come on! Let's go backstage and see her!" Wolfgang tugged his hand, half dragging him towards the stage exit, "Wolfgang I don't think -"  
  
"Oh come on! Come on!" He hushed his father's protests and marched right up to the dressing room door, knocking rhythmically with a giggle, "Maria Anna Mozart open this door right this instant!" Wolfie did his best Papa impersonation, waggling his eyebrows at his father over his shoulder with a smirk. Leopold scowled disapprovingly back at him.   
  
Inside the dressing room, Nannerl froze - nearly dropping her hairbrush to the floor.  
  
_Holy shit.  
  
_ Her eyes widened in sudden panic.   
  
Wolfgang was not meant to see that play.  
  
And God help her if Papa was in tow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was silence from the other side of the door before Wolfgang knocked again, this time more tentatively, "Nan?" his voice came through the door in a muffled tone, he sounded concerned. If Wolfgang ever had a care...  
  
Nannerl shook herself and rolled her eyes. With a heavy exhale she threw open the door with the plainest face she could muster, "What?!" she hissed   
  
Wolfie jumped back a little, shocked by his sister's less than accommodating welcome. He looked to Papa over his shoulder with a questioning frown as Leopold planted a firm hand on his shoulder, "I suppose congratulations are in order?" his words were cold and disingenuous, not that Nannerl expected any different from a man who had virtually ignored her existence for the better part of the last thirty years.  
  
She leaned coolly against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest, "And you Wolfie?"  
  
Wolfgang's smile instantly returned, his blue eyes lit with infectious energy, "I thought it was _amazing!_ " he gushed without hesitation, "I mean - wow, you really nailed it!"  
  
Nannerl frowned at him, did he even get it what it was about?  
  
"I could feel how crushed you were - it was heartbreaking, I cried! Didn't I Papa? Tell her I did! You saw!"  
  
Leopold sighed, wishing he could simply bow out and return home. He hated these awkward interactions and he didn't want to feed into his daughter's doom and gloom attitude. Nannerl scoffed at his silence and went back to listening to Wolfie as he nattered on about the finer points of her play. It seemed that he really _did_ listen!   
  
"Oh my God and the part at the end, that dismal questioning - you know? Like _what am I now,_ sort of thing? How horrid!" Wolfie suddenly dropped to his knees and began kissing her hands it repeatedly, "Oh Nannerl I have been a stupid ass - clearly!"   
  
She stiffened, watching him grovel at her feet unexpectedly, "You are so deserving, and brilliant - and beautiful - and I am...." he paused, thinking of an appropriate self title, "A shit! A total shit!" Nannerl tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Wolfgang...." Leopold coughed awkwardly, "Let's leave the dramatics to the actress, no?"  
  
"But Papa you too! Don't you understand?" Wolfgang looked up at him with his expressive blue eyes, "She was talking about us!"  
  
"The play was about _us!_ "  
  
Leopold cleared his throat nervously and clenched his jaw, "I know Wolfgang." he murmured dismissively.   
  
Wolfie shook his head, "No - I don't think you see?"  
  
Leopold grew suddenly defensive, "Well I'm not sure what you want me to do about it Wolfgang? The past is the past - and one cannot help how one feels. This is clearly Nannerl's interpretation of events. I can assure you that I always had _both_ of your best interests at heart."  
  
"Everything I ever did, or ever worked for - was for my children."  
  
  
  
An austere silence befell the trio before Leopold spoke again, this time in a subdued whisper.  
  
  
  
  
"You both are my finest work, and my greatest accomplishments." He frowned as he took Nannerl's free hand, "I am proud of you whether you believe it or not."  
  
  
  
  
Nannerl swallowed thickly, trying her damnedest not to cry. Her chin wrinkled feebly as she gazed down at her brother, stupidly kneeling before her with his puppy eyes and her rigid old father who was softly patting her hand. The last thing she wanted to do was break down, she had to get out there.   
  
"Hey, Wolfie - " Nannerl sputtered, wiping away a stray tear quickly with the back of her hand, "Your uh, belated birthday present got shipped here, do you want it now?"  
  
Wolfie tilted his head curiously as a sly smile broke out across his face.   
  
If anyone hated sharing their feelings more than Ludwig - it was Nan.  
  
"Sure" he mercifully permitted her evasion, he'd learned how to roll with stubborn mules over the last few months...  
  
She silently thanked him by turning back to grab the package on her dressing table, "Here - I didn't have time to wrap it." she laughed through her sobs, passing him the half opened box. Leopold raised a curious eyebrow at the gift, wondering what it could possibly be. Last he'd heard, Nannerl had intended not to give her brother anything!  
  
"You know what Wolferl - how about we take this home and open it there? The stage is closing and we get out of here, I'll even spring for McDonald's on the way - it's still your favourite isn't it Nannerl?"  
  
Ok perhaps Papa was the one who hated sharing his feelings the most.....  
  
Nan rolled her eyes, "Dad I'm not 5!"  
  
Wolfie's eyes widened, "I _love_ McDonald's!"  
  
"You love everything!" she retorted, locking her dressing room door as they headed for the car, "True...but I especially love chicken nuggets!"  
  
To that, both Nannerl and her father laughed.   
  
So it was true, she did miss this.  
  
A lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  


"So anyway - today was all kinds of crazy!" Wolfgang chatted out loud to nobody in particular as they pulled onto their street, "And when my phone disappeared right off the nightstand, that had to be the weirdest of all..." he mused, munching on his deep fried delicacy.  
  
"Ya..not like seeing a play about how much your sister hates you is weird or anything..." Nannerl smirked as sipped her diet coke, her large sunglasses masking the mirth in her deep brown eyes.   
  
"I'm sure it will turn up somewhere Wolfgang - lost things always do." Leopold said philosophically with a sigh as the car slowed to turn into the drive. He frowned as he caught sight of the front step, "Are we expecting someone?" he parked and sat staring out the windshield with a foggy recollection of the young man that was now sitting perched on their front step with a small duffle bag at his side. Nannerl bit her lip and turned over shoulder to Wolfie who, in the back seat, had not yet noticed the familiar visitor.   
  
"You know this guy Wolfie?" she teased, pulling her shades down to raise an eyebrow at her brother who nearly dropped the chicken nuggets to the floor in shock when he laid eyes on their unannounced visitor.  
  
In an instant he threw off his seatbelt and flew out of the car, jogging towards the edge of the lawn, but suddenly stopping short of walkway. The boy's forlorn and cold expression casted doubt and apprehension, freezing Wolfie in place. He wasn't sure if he should go any further? Perhaps he was still mad...  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, silently exchanging words.  
  
  
_Where have you been?  
  
I missed you!  
  
Why didn't you call?  
  
I was hurting  
  
I'm sorry  
  
  
_ Leopold made to get out of the car to greet the surprise visitor but Nannerl quickly grabbed his arm, "Don't" she whispered, watching from the passenger window, "Let this....happen."  
  
Leopold frowned, "Let what happen?"   
  
He was stupefied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig finally stood, brushing himself off and standing rather sheepishly by the door. Wolfgang took his pleading eyes as an invitation to close the distance between them. Head bowed, Wolfie tip toed up the walkway, fidgeting with his hands nervously. For as much as he had hoped for this moment, he hadn't given much thought about what he should say when the time finally came.  
  
"Ludwig..." he murmured in disbelief, reaching for the boy's hands. Much to Wolfie's relief, he took them warmly. "I ..." he began with a falter, not able to meet those earnest eyes for fear that he'd melt into a blubbering mess on the spot. _Keep your composure Wolfie...._ Wolfie had a thousand questions, and a million sentiments - everything was just bottling up so fast that he could hardly keep his thoughts straight! __  
  
Ludwig finally softened, watching him struggle under his gaze. He gave a breathy chuckle, "You...?" he tucked a loose hair behind Wolfie's ear affectionately, "You're stupid?..." Ludwig offered him a finished sentence half jokingly, stepping close enough to whisper, "And you're sorry?..." Wolfie nodded silently as he felt broad hands cup his face, their coarse thumbs rubbing the tears that left salty stains on his cheeks. He lowered his eyes shamefully, wishing his lost voice would soon return.  
  
 "And you love me?" The words whispered up against his ear broke him, he sucked in a shaking breath and staggered forward, pressing his forehead to Ludwig's chest. His vision blurred as he blinked the hot, wet droplets from his lashes, choking and sputtering as he nodded vigorously. He buried himself against open arms, clinging to the other as if his life were dependent. He shivered as he felt the strong arms wrapping themselves possessively around him, squeezing him in what in any other circumstance would have been considered too eagerly. He relished the feel of the breath being forced from his lungs. His feet were nearly lifted from the ground in what was a bone crushing embrace, but he was too love sick to care.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
The words were so quiet that they were scarcely heard, buried between fervent kisses and muffled sobs. They would've have been easy to miss - to anyone with hearing less flawless, but to the man who was said to have perfect ears, it rang perfectly clear.  
  
Wolfie smiled against his shoulder and closed his eyes.


	18. Actions speak louder than Words

At first Leopold had been confused when Nannerl refused to let him get out of the car. Upon seeing Ludwig and her brother stop short of one another at the edge of the walk way, she immediately hit the lock button and instructed him not to move.   
  
She would be damned if she were to let Leopold ruin this now.   
  
"Nannerl this is ridiculous! This is my home - I can go where I w-"  
  
"Dad no!" she curtly cut him off, slamming her soda down into the cup holder in frustration  
  
"What is the problem here?" Leopold gestured towards his son who was standing on the porch, a mere 20 feet away.  
  
Nannerl rolled her eyes  
  
Was every male Mozart an idiot?  
  
"Dad - they need time."  
  
Leopold narrowed his eyes at the distant pair  
  
"Who is _they_ ? Who is that dishevelled looking boy?"  
  
It seemed that Leopold could not recognize Ludwig from afar...or perhaps not at all. To be fair, the last time he had seen him was at least two months ago, and the boys had spent most of their visit in Wolfie's room anyway.....  
  
"Nothing, just...let's go see a movie or something."   
  
"Now?"  
  
Nannerl sipped her coke, "Yes. Now."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
By the time Wolfie had him upstairs - there was no more need for words.  
  
Their loss, their gains...it was all understood.   
  
Wolfie had wanted to apologize for everything and to grovel at Ludwig's feet . He had wanted to profess his undying love and to tell him how perfect, beautiful and amazing he thought he was. He had wanted to hold him in his arms, and to be held back. He had wanted to sleep in his arms - and to wake up there. He had wanted to watch the sun catch his dark auburn curls as he slept, and to see his pretty green eyes as he woke. Ludwig was almost his most beautiful when he was bedraggled and spent.

Wolfie groaned and flushed at the memory of Ludwig's broad back, his perfect thighs slipping out from under the tangle of sheets. His sullen face was buried in a pillow, eyes closed and his breathing slow. He had wanted to touch him then, but he had resisted for fear of waking such a lovely picture. _Let him sleep_ he'd scolded himself while watching the boy dream most peacefully. He could always have more later...   
  
Ludwig reached for Wolfie's hips, digging his fingers into his flesh hungrily with a needy grunt. His eyes were dark and wanting, Wolfie knew the look well. "Slow Ludwig," Wolfie murmured in a hush, placing a finger over the boy's parted lips teasingly, "We're going to go slow." Grabbing his wrists, Wolfie pinned them above Ludwig's head softly, pressing them to the pillows, "Let me..." he sighed against his lips before kissing him, "just let me..."  
  
Ludwig closed his eyes and sank back against the bed. It felt strange to be back at the Mozart's and more so, back in Wolfie's childhood bed. However, after being apart for over two weeks, Ludwig wasn't about to argue about the whens and wheres. He sighed, allowing himself to become heavy and soft under him. He sighed contentedly. He had missed Wolfie's voice.  
  
His laugh  
  
His kisses...   
  
"More" Ludwig whispered under his breath  


 

 

  
Wolfie had missed him too.

He had missed hearing him practice, tinkling away in the late hours of the night - his hunched silhouette lit only by the golden hue of the piano lamp. Ludwig hated when Wolfie listened to him practice, _It distracts me!_ he'd argue in a flustered grunt, leaping up from the piano and shuffling out of the room. How could a concert pianist be so shy about his playing? Rolling his eyes, Wolfie would smirk and follow suit, chasing him right into the bedroom. Ludwig's mood was often softened by an apologetic kiss. _If you keep practicing,_ Wolfie would smile facetiously, _you're going to end up better than me!_  Wolfie always said it jokingly, but deep down he knew it was a very real possibility. Could the apprentice one day out shine the master? Haydn had told him that it would be the most rewarding moment that any teacher could hope for...but guiltily so, Wolfie knew he didn't share that sentiment. Wolfie didn't really share in general.  
  
  
  
Wolfie rocked against him, teasing him with a slow sway of his hips. His hands had found their way to Ludwig's chest, fanning out and warming themselves against his olive skin. Wolfie had always admired his body, and more particularly his size. Papa had always told him that he'd one day hit a growth spurt, but it seemed alas, that it was not to be. Wolfie had been small his whole life. Thin, gangly and just, little. As an adult, his was waif-like, narrow and angled. Worse yet, he found it nearly impossible to grow even a hint of hair along his jaw, and he could probably count the ones on his chest with one hand and those that grew, were golden blonde and barely visible. It seemed that no matter what he ate, he couldn't gain a pound, and no amount of exercise produced an ounce of muscle. _You should've become a ballet dancer_ his Mama would joke, poking his ribs teasingly, _Even dancers have muscle Mama!_ Wolfie would whine back, frowning at himself in the mirror. But - Ludwig loved him.  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig ran his palms over Wolfie's ivory skin, _so soft,_ he mused with a smile, watching him sitting proudly above, his red hair loose and tumbling. God he was magnificent. Ludwig swallowed a lump in his throat, closing his eyes for the moment. He was relishing the feel of being inside him once again. It was as if they had been meant for this, and it had been far too long.   
  
  
  
Wolfie whimpered softly and leaned down to kiss him. Ludwig smiled and held him to it, parting his lips and nibbling gently at their edges, which elicited a muted sigh. He hummed satisfactorily as their lips brushed one another. By this time, Wolfie's eyes were nearly glazed over with want. His movements were becoming more desperate. Ludwig knew he'd have to intervene soon enough, but he wanted to let him have his way. Wolfie was used to getting his way.   
  
  
"Like that..." Ludwig murmured pleadingly, arching his hips up against him.  
  
  
Wolfie was Ludwig's opposite. He was soft where Ludwig was callous, he was weak where Ludwig was strong. He was sweet where he was bitter, and patient where he was not. In love, Wolfie was slow and tender, while Ludwig was rough yet passionate. Before he had met him, Ludwig had understood pleasure only as something found through lust. Bodies thrust upon each other in heated ecstasy. Physical needs that were meant to be hungrily fulfilled.   
  
At first, Wolfie had loved Ludwig's vigour. He had such fire and strength, but Wolfie demanded more. Wolfie sought something that Ludwig knew nothing about - a slow, sumptuous type of fever that built over time. It spread through one's body like a fire from within, a dizzying ache that made you frantic and nearly blind. When it finally peaked, it was like a pool of warm honey spreading outwards, accompanied by a tingling right down to your toes - followed by a sense of satiation like none other he'd ever experienced. Wolfie called it love, but whatever it was - Ludwig had found himself begging for more.  
  
  
Ludwig groaned out of frustration for Wolfie's continued teasing.   
  
  
It was time.       
  
  
"On your back" Ludwig demanded suddenly  
  
  
  
Wolfie shook his head in refusal, grinning down at him with a soft giggle, "Not this time"  
  
Ludwig frowned in confusion, shifting to topple Wolfie over regardless, "N-no!" Wolfie squealed, pressing Ludwig's shoulders back down against the bed with a laugh, "Tell me what you want"  
  
Ludwig lay there, staring up at his triumphant smirk with a questioning expression, "But-"  
  
"No," Wolfie hushed him adamantly, "Tell me," he drew a lazy finger down Ludwig's middle, "how to get you off..."  
  
Ludwig groaned and brushed the hand away as blush rouged his cheeks, "Wolfie, you already know"   
  
Wolfie giggled and leaned close, nudging his ear with his nose, "But I want to _hear_ it again" He grazed his teeth along his sensitive earlobe, making him hiss and squirm.  
  
Ludwig whimpered, his hands quickly moved to steady the narrow hips that ground against him, "Oh?" Wolfie continued to nibble along his ear, "Am I at least on the right track?" shifting himself to slide slowly back and forth against Ludwig's need, he was encouraged when his deep green eyes suddenly flew open. If he wasn't going to use his words - he was certainly going to make it easy enough for Wolfie to read the signs.

Ludwig's lips parted and a gentle grunt signalled his desire for more.   
  
_Gottverdammt, Wolfie could be frustrating at times!_  
  
  
  
"Am I, or not?" Wolfie stilled above him, the sudden interruption making Ludwig scrunch his face with a whine of protest. They stared at each other wordlessly, each waiting on the other to the speak.   
  
Ludwig finally nodded, closing his eyes and letting his hands slide to Wolfie's thighs, squeezing them gently, "Good" Wolfie hiccupped with a grin, resuming his torturously slow rocking. He pushed his fingers into Ludwig's tussled curls with a smile. Even with a grumpy face he was still beautiful, Wolfie chuckled as he petted the silky hair, gently massaging the sensitive skin behind his ears, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"  
  
Ludwig peeled one eye open with a smirk, "All the time"  
  
"Oh good - thought so..." bending down to kiss his chest, Ludwig squirmed as he felt the wet flick of a tongue across his nipple followed by the cool breath of Wolfie's chuckle. He hissed as Wolfie explored further, lapping across to the other, making him arch up spastically in response. Grinning, Wolfie worked between them, kissing and sucking - gently teasing Ludwig until he was thrashing under him.   
  
"Wolfie..." Ludwig begged under his breath, he _needed_ release. His body ached and burned for it! If it were up to him, Wolfgang would be flipped on his front and fucked mercilessly in retribution for this type of torture. He groaned and bucked just thinking about it. He could picture himself plunging inside the other, his hips slapping against his backside in a carnal rhythm that they both craved.    
  
"Hmm?" Wolfie hummed lazily, his breath becoming laboured as he steadied himself on his arms.  
  
  
Ludwig smiled, he saw his chance to take over.  
  
  
  
"....Touch yourself"  
  
  
  
  
Wolfie's head rolled forward slowly and he pursed his lips, "Huh?"  
  
  
Ludwig couldn't stop himself from thrusting up to Wolfie's quiet rhythm  
  
  
  
Growing bolder he raised a daring eyebrow, "You heard me"  
  
  
  
Wolfie considered his request for a moment, feeling the pulsing of his own stiffness as it leaked and bobbed unattended between them.   
  
  
"Go ahead" Ludwig encouraged with a nod, watching as Wolfie quietly obeyed, wrapping a familiar grip around the base. Ludwig watched through hooded eyes as Wolfie began to pleasure himself, stroking slowly at first, to match his torturous thrusts. He groaned as Wolfie's breath hitched and his hips stuttered forward, a sign that he was not long away.  
  
  
  
"Let me hear you Wolfie, please"  
  
  
  
As much as Ludwig loved Wolfie's body, his lips - his cock - what he actually enjoyed most were the pretty little sounds that he made as he was about to come. Sometimes they were loud, an ecstatic crescendo that peaked in a yelp or a moan - and other times, his light tenor was muted and soft. There was also an entire palette of little gasps, shudders, mewls, and moans - each sound a reward for Ludwig's ears alone. He took them all as signs that Wolfie was with him, invested.

 

Listening to him struggle to keep his breathing steady now, and the gentle sighs that accompanied his efforts, made Ludwig hot with need. Wolfie's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to focus on Ludwig, hearing his words and letting a deep moan escape his swollen lips. This drove Ludwig nearly mad! He began to thrust upwards, forcing a tempo change that Wolfie did little to resist.   
  
Hitching with each meeting of their hips, Wolfie chewed his lip, pumping himself more desperately. "Oh.." Wolfie winced, feeling himself begin to quiver and grip around him, "Ah-" he choked, his breath coming ragged and short. Ludwig felt his stomach twitch and tremble, Wolfie's moans were going to be his undoing, he prayed to hold himself off just a little while longer.   
  
"You ...first" Wolfie managed to eke the words out as he ground himself wantonly against him, "Come" he commanded, nearly dizzy from his own efforts.   
  
The husky lust in his normally gentle voice was all Ludwig needed. He closed his fingers into Wolfie's flesh, his mouth falling open in silent relief as his hips bucked and jolted with the spasms of his release.   
  
Wolfie, conscious to his success, smiled and resumed his own pleasure, doubling his efforts as Ludwig panted and jerked beneath him.   
  
  
He felt victorious.  
  
  
But he too felt himself tightening.  
  
  
  
With foggy vision, Ludwig gaze upon him as he came. His head was rolled back, exposing the silvery white of his throat. His hair was spilled glorious about his shoulders as his back arched and his toes curled tightly. His middle trembled and shook as he oozed out, finally spilling himself between them both with a great sigh.  
  
Wolfie slumped forward, not caring for the sticky mess between them and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck with a long, weary exhale. Ludwig chuckled and stared up at the ceiling, placing an arm over his back and stroking him fondly as he rested against his chest. Whatever they had to say to one another, it seems that they had just said it. Laying with his chin on Ludwig's chest as he stroked through his strawberry hair with a dazed smile, Wolfie finally chirped with a stifled giggle, "We should probably get dressed - I think Papa's home...."

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Hidden Treasure

 

 

 

Ludwig had missed waking up beside Wolfie each morning, even though he was typically a tangle of bedraggled hair and wiry limbs. Ludwig would drape an arm lazily across his slender waist and drag him close, burying his nose into the golden mess of soft tresses. Sometimes he'd pet him gently, and at other times, he'd simply watch him sleep. Wolfie would mewl and whine in soft protest, regretfully having been woken by his gestures. Quietly he'd settle again, nose to chest, breathing in the faded hint of sleep, tinged with a pleasant mix of All Spice. Wolfie would smile, eyes closed, breathing in. They were on spring break, no need to get up early! Bed was so warm and cozy, he felt like he could simply stay there forever, and Ludwig wouldn't argue.   
  
"How many more days until school..?" Wolfie groaned against his chest, wishing the week would never end. So the bed was too small, and his sister was just on the other side of the wall - but, otherwise, everything was perfect! He had Ludwig back, and everything else seemed not to matter.   
  
Ludwig had flown out to be with him, unable to stand their separation any longer. He had been spurred by the tactful and needy text that Nannerl had sent from her brother's phone. As the older, and wiser sibling, she knew the pair were in need of a push. She had seen it before with Aloysia, and then again with Stanzi. This time, Nannerl was prepared to step in.   
  
And things were just as she had expected them to be.   
  
Wolfie had made an ass out of himself once again, and poor Ludwig was torn.  
  
If her brother really wanted to settle down and get his life in order, he was going to have to stop this type of nonsense! Here was a boy perfectly capable of loving him, and in turn, Wolfie was careless and cruel towards him. Thank Heavens for Ludwig's heart, for Nannerl was concerned - as was Wolfie, that thanks to Wolfie's acts of stupidity - things between the two would be irreparable. Wolfie was so convinced that Ludwig had shut him out of his life completely, that when he miraculously appeared on their doorstep a few days ago, Wolfie had practically broken down in tears of joy.    
  
"Monday, we still have a few more days.." Ludwig murmured, rolling onto his back and taking Wolfie with him. Still naked from the night before, Wolfie stretched out over him, resting his chin on folded arms as he looked up at him curiously, "And how's that bastard Salieri doing? Just fine I suppose?"  
  
Ludwig frowned, suddenly remembering the bargain he had struck with his professor before coming here.    
  
_"Premier my new work as part of the competition, and I shall ask the Dean to review Wolfgang's case. I can influence things strongly in his favour - never mind the allegations."  
  
_ "Oh good!" Wolfie's smile lit up at the good news, "So do you want to see a movie or something this afternoon or something?"  
  
Ludwig lifted himself onto his elbows, shifting under Wolfie's weight, "Um, ya maybe?" he grunted, sliding out from under him and moving to begin dressing himself, "Maybe?" Wolfie giggled, propping himself up on one arm watching Ludwig pull a dark t-shirt up off the floor and over his head with a cheeky grin, "Have you already got plans or something?"  
  
Ludwig ran a hand through his wild hair, tousling it back into its customary unruliness, "Uh, no.." he muttered as he picked through the discarded clothes in search of a pair of matching socks, "I just -" he mumbled as he shook one out, "Have to do some real practicing. For the competition you know?" _  
  
_ Wolfie just blinked at him in sudden confusion.  
  
"Competition?"  
  
Ludwig, having danced his way into the second sock, finally righted himself, "Yes. You know - the one I told you about?"  
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, suddenly irritated, "No, you told me you _weren't_ doing it. And if I recall correctly, you told that Schubert kid that Salieri could _Go fuck himself_ " he finished his paraphrase with air quotes.  
  
Ludwig sighed.   
  
It's true.  
  
He _had_ said that.   
  
"Ludwig if you really need cash that bad, I can always lend you some you know? No need to enter some wild competition." Wolfie sat up, suddenly serious, "Don't feel like you have to whore yourself out to this guy - you said yourself that the only reason he wants you to do this is for his own self serving needs."  
  
Ludwig shrugged his jacket on, half ignoring him, "I'm not _whoring_ myself Wolfie..." Ludwig rolled his eyes at the irony of Wolfie's word choice.   
  
Seeing that he'd struck a nerve, Wolfie suddenly retreated, "Well...you know that's not what I meant - I meant - "  
  
"Look I get it. I know what I said before about it, and now I have changed my mind ok?"   
  
Wolfie frowned helplessly. He had not intended to start a quarrel over it! My, Ludwig seemed on edge, and more so than usual. He understood the boy's desire to support his family, and he even forgave him for the attempted sale of his Star Wars memorabilia, but there seemed to be something else that was eating away at him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
Not yet.   
  
"Sorry" Ludwig finally huffed apologetically, seeing Wolfie stare at him wide eyed and startled. He hadn't meant to bark at him like that, but sometimes Wolfie was just too nosey! Ludwig knew that some things were better left unsaid.  
  
Wolfie just shook his head in disbelief, "For...?"  
  
_Ludwig apologizing? Now this was a first...._  
  
Ludwig frowned and chastely kissed his cheek, "For getting angry. I know you're just trying to help."  
  
Wolfie's eyes widened as his fingers daintily traced where Ludwig's lips had just been. He was in such shock at Ludwig's remorseful reaction that he didn't even bother to respond as he left, closing the bedroom door behind him.   
  
"Holy shit." Wolfie whispered to himself.  
  
Something was up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
Back at the faculty, Schubert was busily preparing his own repertoire. Three contrasting works, one modern, one classical and one of the candidate's choice. All three, of course, had been carefully selected by the Maestro himself. He wanted to chose something that would highlight the boy's sensitivity and maturity. The pieces were staples of the solo piano genre, none of them particularly exciting. This of course, was also in an effort to ensure Ludwig's limelight when the time came.   
  
"No, Franz - ancora!"  
  
As the competition drew nearer, Maestro Salieri's patience wore thin. This was marked by his increased use of Italian and profanity in his teaching....or by his Italian profanity, when he was particularly irritated.   
  
Franz was an excellent student, well practiced, obedient and considerably talented. He was passionate about learning and he was very loyal to his instructor. When Salieri expressed displeasure in his performance, Franz took it to heart.  
  
"Signor - I.." Franz stuttered nervously, fingers trembling over the keys. They'd been rehearsing for nearly two hours and Franz was exhausted.  
  
"You what, Franz?" Salieri could barely contain his sneer. It seemed no matter how he described it, sang it - hell even _played_ it for him, Franz just couldn't wrap his head around this middle movement.   
  
"I'm afraid I just don't understand what it is that you want?"  
  
Salieri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before checking his watch. Franz was no Ludwig, that was for certain.  
  
_7:00 pm - damn.  
  
_ "Fine - be done for today." Salieri waved him off dismissively, "Just - listen to the recording will you?" he softened, watching the red faced Franz clear all of the scores from the piano and shove them into his satchel. _Oh God, don't cry again!_ He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest impatiently.  
  
Franz fixed his eyes on the task at hand, sinking every last ounce of concentration he had left into the task of tucking the manuscripts away and buckling the flap in place without bursting into tears. There was no time to organize them just so - and he could always sort them all out when he got home anyway.   
  
_Control yourself Franzie..._ he coached himself  
  
He couldn't cry in front of the Maestro again, not two weeks in a row...  
  
"See you next week Franz - and oh - " Salieri paused, half hurrying out the door, "If you see Ludwig, tell him we need to rehearse at least once more before next Friday?"  
  
Franz nodded slowly, struggling into his backpack straps. He hadn't seen Ludwig since before spring break - he wasn't sure where he had gone, or why - but Schubert did know that it felt awfully lonely on campus without either of the two people he now considered to be his friends...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
While Ludwig practiced, Wolfie had decided to lock himself in his study in order to finish a score he'd been working on since he'd left the faculty. He'd been commissioned to write a suite of songs for a fantasy game that was to be released in the early summer. Falling behind schedule, the production company had been hounding him throughout the winter holidays for a sample of what he had written so far. Distracted by his birthday and then by the temporary break-up, Wolfie had been unable to produce anything of note and the board members were becoming increasingly disillusioned with the so-called _Prince of Studio Music_.  
  
_"I heard he's not what he used to be...."  
  
"Well, did you hear about that incident at that college he's been teaching at? Clearly he's been busy with other things...."  
  
"Well there's still enough time, we could always find somebody else?"  
  
_ Wolfie had assured them during their last conference call that he could produce the full track within the month. Now midway through the shortest month of the year, even at his incredible speed, he still found himself scrambling. Watching the gaming samples for inspiration, for what seemed like the one hundredth time, Wolfie sighed in frustration before tossing the headphones off and onto the table.   
  
"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath  
  
For the first time in his life, he found himself out of ideas.   
  
Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes aggressively with a groan.   
  
_Think Wolfie.  
  
Think, think, think!  
  
_ Turning his attention back to the computer, his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly drew up the webpage for Clementi's competition. Anything to get his mind off that fucking shitty game.   
  
_Phase One Entries  
  
_ Wolfie scrolled through the list of names, none of whom he recognized save for Ludwig and the other boy. They were all students, regulated by the contest rules - each playing three prepared pieces, listed by their name, teacher and affiliated program of study.  
  
He grinned when he scrolled to Ludwig's profile - complete with the moody looking headshot that looked like it was taken on somebody's flip phone from 1998. _Why didn't he ask me to book a real photographer? I know plenty of great headshot studios that would've done much better than that.._  
  
"Oh Ludwig, such a hottie..." he mused, squinting at the grainy photo with a chuckle.  
  
Wolfie chewed his nail as he read the little biography attached  
  
_Studying piano performance under Maestro Salieri, Ludwig has been fortunate enough to receive the college fellowship award as well as being shortlisted for the Dean's honour award. He began his piano studies at the age of 5 under his grandfather, followed by a brief career as a child star.  
  
_ "A child star, what the fuck?" Wolfie snorted, and continued to read now with renewed interest  
  
_Ludwig hopes to pursue his piano studies through graduate work, or via performance opportunities abroad.  
  
_ "Abroad?" Wolfie frowned, his heart sinking a little.  
  
To distract himself even further he quickly Google searched, Ludwig Beethoven, child star.   
  
His eyebrows shot up when in the results, he found the videos.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Creeping out to the living room where he could hear Ludwig practicing, Wolfie tried to suppress his laughter. As his laptop balanced on his arm, he re-watched the same video of a preteen Ludwig on stage in some shitty dive bar, playing keyboard with a bunch of middle aged rockers. The poor kid was semi obstructed by a large tower of speakers and his features were distorted by the poor quality video, but Wolfie could still tell it was him! His trademark scowl and his wild hair - it seemed even messier then!   
  
However, Wolfie's planned sneak attack was thwarted by the sound of Ludwig's practicing. He paused outside the room, suddenly transfixed by the familiar melody.  
  
He listened intently, the silly Youtube video soon forgotten.  
  
The slow and deceptively simple melody was intriguing, and almost - charming? Wolfie leaned against the door, watching quietly while holding his breath. Ludwig was hunched over the keys, staring down at his hands with a very serious expression. Wolfie's smile twitched, such a stern young man! He supposed that one's true personality came through while playing, and with the instrument acting as an extension of yourself, it made sense that Ludwig's face held a serious glare. He began to wonder what he himself looked like while playing piano?   
  
Probably sexy - he smiled to himself with a roll of his eyes.   
  
He shook his head of the thought, but _I know this song....  
  
_ He pondered on it further.  
  
The name of it on the tip of his tongue. _  
  
_ Creeping up behind him, Wolfie peered over Ludwig's shoulder, trying to identify the score that was open in front of him. It sounded so recognizable, yet the piece went untitled? It reminded him of something he'd once written for Allie - back when...well, when he was in love! Or at least...he thought he was in love.  
  
Ludwig abruptly stopped playing, pausing over the keys - having lost his place in the music. Wolfie couldn't be sure if he'd forgotten the next part, or needed the page turned? Knowing his masterful playing skills, neither one seemed like a likely scenario.  
  
Wolfie reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but Ludwig suddenly leapt up from the bench and whipped around to catch him mid act.   
  
"Are you spying on me?"   
  
Wolfie's smile quickly fell, "Huh?"  
  
"You know I hate it when people listen to me while I practice..." Ludwig folded his arms across his chest indignantly.  
  
"I..I know, but - well, whatever you're playing sounded so pretty I had to stop and listen!" Wolfie craned his neck to see if he could identify the piece or not.  
  
"Who's the composer?" Wolfie scratched his head  
  
Ludwig peered over his shoulder, eyeing the music with a frown.  
  
"Salieri."  
  
Wolfie's mouth opened in immediate shock before a wicked smiled spread across his face.   
  
"No!" He burst out laughing, "You're fucking lying - no way!" he reached to grab the score, but Ludwig grabbed his wrist before he could get to it, "I'm being serious."  
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, trying not to drop his laptop which was balancing precariously in his other hand, "Since when can Salieri write a melody?" Wolfie snorted arrogantly, but Ludwig kept his arm still,   
  
"Since I agreed to play it in the contest..."  
  
Wolfie's laughter quickly faded and he his face fell, "What?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, "We made a deal - I said I'd premier it. So I'm going to do a good job."  
  
Wolfie chuckled dismissively, "Well of course you're going to do a good job! That's not the question, the question is - where did he steal that music from because there's no way anything that good came out of his pea brain!"  
  
"Unless...did you write it?"  
  
Ludwig sighed and just shook his head, "No -  so apparently something did come out of his supposed pea brain, and even if it didn't - I'm still preparing it, so it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Wolfie, growing tired of arguing just shrugged and sighed, turning his attention back to the loaded video on his laptop, "Oh hey - and by the way, I found these videos online!"   
  
Swiping his fingers over the touch pad, the screen lit up with the paused video zoomed in on Ludwig at the keyboard, all of about 14 years old.   
  
"Care to explain this, Scary Spice?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Franz got home that evening, he went immediately to his room. He was not interested in sitting down for another awkward family dinner with his Nona and his parents. Everyone was asking him about college, how did it feel to be the youngest kid in the program? Were the other kids being nice?  
  
Damn it this wasn't high school!  
  
What did it matter how nice the other kids were?  
  
Was it not supposed to be preparing him for his career as a pianist?  
  
Franzie had barely even attended high school anyway...Dad had fast tracked him through, pushing him through advanced placements and summer school in order to graduate him before he could even drive. Being gifted meant Franzie was weird. He'd always found it hard to make friends, and when he did - they often would grow bored and move on. He was more in to books and video games than birthday parties and hangouts.   
  
This was probably why he barely had anyone to talk to.  
  
When he first was seated beside Ludwig that day in Maestro Salieri's class, he felt a wash of relief to no longer be seated alone. Even if the other person was being forced in beside him...  
  
The other boy seemed disinterested and angry - but Schubert was intrigued nonetheless. If nothing else, he was dreamy to look at.  
  
Of course it wasn't enough to be gifted, home schooled _and_ a nerd.  
  
Franz had to be gay too.  
  
That really was the cherry on top of Franz's teenage sundae.   
  
Truth was, he'd known for some while - but, not having a social group to reach out to - Franz mostly kept that fact to himself. He'd hoped that the libertarian ideals of college life would help him find new friends, explore new things and heck, maybe even find a boyfriend! Unfortunately, by the end of first term, college had proved to be very much like high school had been. A sea of somebodies where Franz floated alone as a no one.   
  
One of the small perks was that at least most of his professors were excellent pedagogues with leading careers in their fields. And most fun of all, their youngest professor, Wolfgang Mozart was easy to look at. Which was good because, he wasn't much of a teacher...  
  
Franz chewed the eraser on his pencil while watching him reach up to write something on the chalk board.  
  
"Damn, that's a cute butt...." he mumbled to himself, not noticing that his comment had caught the evil glare of the boy beside him.  
  
"Sorry?" Ludwig had grunted at him  
  
Franz immediately turned a shade of deep scarlet and sank low in his seat.  
  
_Oh boy....  
  
_ At that point, Franz had no idea - nor did the rest of the staff  and student body - that Ludwig was in fact, already in a rather serious relationship with the young professor. Despite knowing that they both needed to keep things, _on the down low_ , Ludwig couldn't help but interrupt the young man's clearly wicked thoughts on the matter.  
  
Franz chuckled at the memory - he'd since seen much more of the pair. He'd seen them fight, he'd seen them drunk - he'd seen them in love and sometimes in lust. They bickered, held hands, kissed and giggled together. He'd been invited over - sent home, slept on the couch and even once on Wolfie's bed. They had, in a way, become his friends. Hell, he'd even swapped gaming stories with Wolfie while they tested out the beta version of a rpg he was composing for, not mention that time he got Wolfie home safely after he'd puked in a taxi....   
  
Sometimes Franz wished that Wolfie had been assigned to be his studio teacher, instead of Salieri.

  
He lamented on that thought as he unpacked his music, fanning out the books on his bed. He supposed however, that Salieri was better for his academic and musical development. He frowned at the familiarity of the scores in front of him.

One however, did happen to catch his eye.  
  
"What the...." Franz pulled the dog eared notebook from the pile, not recognizing the spiral bound pages, nor the dark green cover stained by coffee rings. This was no urtext, nor Barenreiter publication. It was plain, with no name - and no title. In it contained pages and pages of manuscript, mostly unwritten, save the first 20 pages or so.   
  
The music it contained was hastily scrawled by hand, and in pen no less!  
  
A score for a piano in C major, but it remained unfinished - and what did exist was breathtaking.  
  
A steady hand had inked each page with great skill - for not one stem showed the slightest alteration.  
  
Was this a copy of something?  
  
An assignment?  
  
This was somebody's notebook  
  
Franz continued to leaf through the pages, looking for any sign of ownership - flipping finally to the back where he caught the inscription on the inside cover.  
  
_W. A. Mozart  
  
_ Franz stared at the signature quietly, running his hand over the practiced scrawl, "But where did you come from?"  
  
_And why were you in Maestro Salieri's house.....  
  
_ Franz pulled out his phone to text Ludwig.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Stolen Property

 

 

 

 _  
_ Ludwig's sleep-in was annoyingly interrupted by the demanding _bling!_ of his cellphone. Was having a quiet Sunday afternoon nap too much to ask?! Though he wanted to roll over and ignore it - the second ding implored him to open his eyes and investigate the matter.

After all, it could be one of his brothers... _  
  
_

_"How do you know the notebook is Wolfie's?"   Ludwig's answer to Schubert had been sent hours ago -  1:36 pm to be exact.  
  
_ It seemed, due to the quick succession of received messages, that Franz was finally free to respond. _  
  
"He wrote his name on the inside back cover - it's definitely his handwriting."   received 4:37 pm  
  
_ Ludwig scoffed at the response, of course Schubert knows Wolfie's handwriting - the kid practically turned scarlet anytime the wayward professor even glanced in his direction. _  
  
"But why would his notebook be on Salieri's piano?"   Ludwig frowned at the absurdity of the situation, sending back yet another question - sent  4:37 pm  
  
"How should I know?! I'm just telling you - you know, in case he's missing it or something. I could always...bring it to him if he needs it?"   
  
_ Ludwig suppressed a chuckle, nice try Franzie - nice try. _  
  
_  
  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Wolfie yawned sleepily, crawling over Ludwig's bare shoulder to sneak a glance at the activity on his phone. The boy seemed distracted lately - and Wolfie couldn't blame him. What with their recent post break-up reunion, the upcoming end of year finals alongside the piano competition next week, Ludwig certainly had a lot on his mind. Not to mention the fact that they were once again squashed uncomfortably in to Wolfie's childhood bunk bed, Star Wars sheets and all.   
  
Ludwig grunted and tossed the phone to the bedside table, turning into Wolfie's arms with a sigh, "Nothing, it's just Franz..." he muttered under his breath, blowing upwards at the loose bangs that fell to cover his eyes. "Oh?" Wolfie hummed while he stroked the bare arms absently, "And what does he want?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged and shook his head, "Nothing important - he said he might have found an old notebook of yours, with some music in it? I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Suddenly Wolfie's interest was piqued.  
  
Having recently been met with a fierce wall of writer's block, any mention of his previously abandoned melodic scraps now held his immediate, and full attention. With the gaming company now hounding him almost daily, he knew he had to produce something soon or they would void his contract and go with another composer. Too proud to admit his struggles, Wolfie had kept his battle with the unfinished score to himself - saying little to anyone of his troubles. Another failed project would only signal to his Papa that Wolfgang was indeed not ready to be out on his own. Getting fired from the college was a hard enough pill to swallow, and one that Leopold was still grumbling about.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of music?" Wolfie sat up a bit, mindful of the upper bunk - he'd learned that lesson the hard way...he massaged the aching lump on the back of his head with a grimace. He probably should have iced that.  
  
Ludwig just shrugged indifferently, "A piano sonata or something? He said it didn't have a title, and that it looked like a slow movement."  
  
Wolfie narrowed his eyes, as if he were scanning through a mental catalogue - pondering the context of this supposed work. Unfinished, in a notebook? What the hell was an unfinished piano sonata doing in a notebook ?...  
  
And how the hell did Franz get his hands on it?  
  
"Can he take a picture of it?" Wolfie seemed suddenly very keen on getting more information  
  
Ludwig frowned, reaching for his phone with an annoyed sigh, "I....I guess I can ask?" Though he'd much rather forget the phone all together, instead preferring to wrap them both tightly in a cocoon of blankets. Ludwig was happy to sleep the rest of the afternoon away. However, the suddenly eager glint in Wolfie's eye hinted that any chance of napping was now long past.   
  
"He says he'll take a picture of the first page, do you think you can identify it from just that?" Ludwig thumbed through the conversation with minimal interest. Whatever Wolfie wanted with that old notebook, Ludwig really couldn't have cared less. It was probably just another sketch for an unfinished opera or a revision of some aria - perhaps one that had been meant for the cancelled college production. Regardless, Wolfie could probably just spin off another in an instant. He never seemed to hesitate while composing and his mind seemed to be an endless well of beautiful melodies - surely it wouldn't take much to recreate the forgotten work.

Though Franz had said it was a piano sonata?...Wolfie didn't write those very often...  
  
"Here..." Ludwig passed the phone as the screen lit up with the image, "Recognize it?"  
  
Wolfie stared at the screen, zooming in on the first few bars - hastily scratched in pen, probably the only writing tool he had in his desk at the time. Despite the permanency of the ink, it's melody was without error or hesitation. Each stem and beam was carefully placed, the phrases marked, and tempo dictated. This was most definitely no sketch of a work, it was a project left undone. A mind suddenly drawn blank.  
  
Wolfie's smile quickly turned into a sullen frown  
  
"Well, actually" Wolfie passed the phone back, "I think _you_ might recognize it"  
  
Ludwig furrowed his brow, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, his eyes still blurry from the interrupted nap, "What are you talking about?" he grumbled, reaching for the phone.  
  
Wolfie zoomed in again, thrusting the phone in Ludwig's direction, "Don't you recognize it? You were _playing_ it earlier! I knew it sounded familiar!"  
  
Ludwig tilted his head curiously, taking the phone and squinting at the pixilated image.   
  
It was unmistakeable.   
  
Salieri's Piano Sonata for the competition!   
  
Note for note, it was all right there in front of him in the splashy blue scroll of Wolfie's left hand.  
  
"What is this?" Ludwig half chuckled in doubtful confusion, looking up at a growingly distraught Wolfie who's mouth hung slightly agape.  
  
"It's a piece I was writing for - " he paused, his dark lashes flicking downwards tentatively, "Er, that I never finished."  
  
Ludwig checked his phone again, new message.  
  
_"So is it his or what?"  
  
_ Franz obviously wanted to know what was going on just as much as Ludwig!  
  


 

  
" _You_ wrote this?" Ludwig wiggled his phone at him pointedly with raised eyebrows. Deep down Ludwig always knew Salieri was a piece of shit, what with the soprano fucking - the blackmailing and not to mention screwing Wolfie out of his job but this, - this was a new low.  
  
Wolfie nodded slowly, drawing his knees up to his chin and resting his head thoughtfully, "It's not finished though..." he murmured quietly, "I meant to finish it - honest I did!" He looked to Ludwig's curious expression with a frown, "I was going to have it finished for your..." he paused, "Well, never mind about that...I guess somebody else finished it for me." There was a sort of sad resignation to his voice.  
  
Ludwig raised his eyebrows, his heart was quietly breaking for Wolfie's innocence. He was a kind soul, somewhat of a child really. He trusted implicitly, how was he to know, or even suspect that one of his own colleagues would steal his unfinished work and publish it for themselves? In reality, Ludwig realized how easy something like this could happen to someone who was as scatter brained as Wolfie. The man had barely even recognized his own music when heard it played! He began to wonder how many times this very same situation had already passed, and perhaps right under Wolfie's nose. No wonder Leopold kept such a close eye on everything his son did - he could lose thousands on a simple slip of the mind.  
  
Ludwig was angry with himself at first. He should have recognized that the piece wasn't Salieri's right from the start - or questioned it at the very least! Salieri had never been able to produce any piano repertoire as elegant or as seamless as the one he had given Ludwig to prepare for the competition. Why the sudden improvement in his writing? What possible explanation could he have for churning out the near masterpiece? It was so unlike his other works - this one was artful and simplistically sweet. It's carefully crafted suspensions tore your heart out on one page while the lilting little melody effortlessly lifted you up on the next. It was a gamut of emotions with a full spectrum of colours - something far too glorious to have come from the simple pen of Salieri.   
  
How could he have not seen it from the very first bar?  
  
Ludwig shook his head, silently berating himself.  
  
Some boyfriend he was turning out to be...  
  
  
"So he stole this from you?" Ludwig asked pointedly, growing angrier the more he thought on it.  
  
Wolfie shrugged.  
  
"I guess so," he frowned, "but I don't know how he got it - or what he wants with it?"  


  
  
_Oh Wolfie..._  


 

  
  
”He's using it to get a promotion!" Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's using you to get ahead, and he's using me to help him."  
  
Wolfie just stared quietly digesting the idea, Ludwig however was clearly becoming tense.   
  
"Don't you get it? The whole thing is damn setup!" Ludwig began grumbling to himself as he pushed back the covers and started to dress, picking his rumpled clothes from where they'd carelessly been thrown on the floor.   
  
"What?" Wolfie shook his head, watching Ludwig hurriedly pull his shirt over his head, "Where are you going?"   
  
Fastening his belt and shoving his feet into his shoes haphazardly, he lastly reached for his phone, "I've got to get back to school, I can't waste any more time here - are you coming back with me or what? We can probably still catch an evening flight if we leave soon."  
  
"But I don't understand - what's going on?" Wolfie looked suddenly upset by Ludwig's mention of a hasty departure, his pretty golden brows were knit in a sort of panicked confusion  
  
"I have to go back and deal with this Wolfie - this can't happen. I can't let this happen!" he swept a frustrated hand through his ruffled bedroom hair, "This guy is fucking over both of us, this is crazy! He thinks he can just get you fired, be a dick to me and then steal your work and get away with it? I don't think so."  
  
Ludwig grumbled to himself as he shoved his clothes into his duffle bag, "The bastard even had the balls to get me to play the piece you wrote..."  
  
Wolfie swung his legs over the edge of the bed, staring down at the scattered clothes under his feet, "So what should I do?"  
  
"Nothing - I'm going to take care of it. Just.....get dressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before leaving, Wolfie spilled the news about the stolen work to Leopold who instantly flew into a rather intimidating rage. Ludwig half listened from the front hall as he buttoned his coat while Leopold went on and on about Wolfie's flagrant irresponsibility - _How could you leave your works just lying around? In this day and age, a musician is lucky if they ever see a nickel for their music - and you're just leaving these scores just out in the open - good Lord Wolfgang, what did you think would happen?  
  
And who is this Salieri character anyway? I need to speak with our copy writer - this is theft of intellectual property, there must be something worth suing over - absolutely ridiculous. I'm calling the lawyer right now - ridiculous - completely ridiculous! How dare he?!  
  
_ Wolfie sheepishly slinked into the foyer without a word and began putting on his coat and lacing up his boots. He had the sullen face of a child who'd just been spanked, his head was dipped low and he was oddly quiet.  
  
"So?" Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping to lighten the mood as he watched Wolfie take extra care to knot his laces just so. Wolfie glanced over his shoulder, wincing as he heard Leopold begin shouting at someone over the phone in the kitchen, "Papa's ....looking into it." Wolfie murmured quietly.  
  
Ludwig watched as Leopold paced about the kitchen, phone to his ear as he waved his arms about dramatically, yelling about this and that. Leopold was a man of few words - but Ludwig knew that nothing, and _nobody_ could hurt his kids and get away with it. Part of him felt a pang of jealousy while he watched him defend his son over the phone.  
  
"Are you ready to go? Nan said she'd take us to the airport" Wolfie's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked suddenly, clearing his mind.  
   
Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed coolly, Nannerl jingled the keys with an arched brow, "Only if Wolfie sits in the back"  
  
Wolfie frowned with a whine and Ludwig actually chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Ya I'm ready - let's go."  
  
With a hint of smile threatening the corners of her stern expression, she quickly turned to open the front door - nearly knocking right into the disheveled looking man who stood within inches of it, hand poised to knock. A grimy yellowed smile spread as he lowered his hands, locking eyes with the stunned young man in the doorway.   
  
"Ah - Ludwig! Glad I caught you at home..." he chuckled facetiously, smoothing out the front of his wrinkled button down shirt. Nannerl backed up a step and narrowed her eyes at him with a slight wrinkle of repulsion warping her perky little nose, "Excuse me sir - but, may I help you?" she suddenly became very curt, eyeing the man before her distrustfully.  
  
Ludwig's eyes flicked to Wolfie's briefly, then to the matching pair of green that were fixed on him from the front porch. His worst fears were suddenly becoming reality - and at the worst possible minute!  
  
"Nothing to worry about sweetheart, I'm just here to have a little chat with my kid. He's been ignoring my phone calls you see?" He slid right passed Nannerl and found his way into the front hall, much to her shock and dismay.  
  
"Hey - you can't just push - " she began to argue, but he raised a finger to her lips, "Don't worry darling - I won't be long, and then I'll be on my way."  
  
Nannerl's eyes nearly doubled in size, did he just?....Oh hell no!  
  
"Darling?!" Nannerl hissed in disbelief, but he ignored her and strode over to an apprehensive looking Ludwig.   
  
"Why are you here?" Ludwig hissed, squeezing Wolfie's hand and ushering him behind himself instinctively, "Oh I'm just here to pick up that cheque that you promised your brothers, you know?"  
  
Johann was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, despite Ludwig's quiet whisper.  
  
"Can we do this _later_?" Ludwig continued in a soft yet desperate voice, praying that he could make all of this go away before Leopold got off the phone....  
  
"Later was last week kid - we need it know. So I wandered over to that school of yours - but they said nobody's seen you in a week! Something about staying at some professor's house, so naturally I started asking around. An older gentleman, Salieri? He was most helpful in providing your address."  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, "So you came all the way up here to get money? You couldn't wait another few days? Who's watching the kids right now?"  
  
Johann drew a breath to answer, but he was quickly cut off by the booming authority of Leopold's voice. Nannerl stood at his side, her expression displaying a look of absolute fury.  
  
"Excuse me - but what exactly is going on here? Who are you and why are you in my home?"  
  
Johann jumped a little but smiled slyly, extending his hand to shake cordially "Oh, hello sir - I'm Ludwig's father."   
  
Leopold raised a judgemental eyebrow, choosing not to reciprocate the gesture. He looked from Ludwig and then to Johann silently. He was assessing the situation in his cool and diminutive Leopold way. Ludwig's cheeks burned with embarrassment. This was the part of his life that he'd hoped to bury - but alas, it seemed that these types of things always resurfaced regardless of how deep the hole, and always at the worst times.  
  
"This would be, the same Johann who injured my son's wrist a few months back?"  
  
Johann laughed nervously, scratching his head, "Well...of that I can't be sure, that doesn't sound..."  
  
"Oh I can be sure." Leopold said bluntly, "You see, when someone assaults _my_ child - I don't forget it. In fact, I don't forget most things - "  
  
"He's right!" Wolfie chimed in, but he was quickly quieted after Leopold shot him a corrective glare.  
  
"And besides, how could I forget about you - the mighty Johann Beethoven! The man who tried to model his young prodigy child after my own? It's too bad you did not have the faculties to manage your son well enough, and instead you had to employ a professional agency. Though their reputation as _professional_ is debatable." He hummed condescendingly, "I know I would never send my own children to such a manager. Not one with _that_ type of reputation anyway."  
  
Wolfie tugged on Ludwig's coat sleeve with a questioning look, but Ludwig refused to meet his eye.   
  
_Oh God...._ Ludwig's stomach began to churn and he felt suddenly nauseous.   
  
"Yes well, we can't all be so fortunate to be able to take multiple leaves of absence from our jobs to tour the world with our children." Johann was becoming defensive, "Some of us have to work, you know?"  
  
Leopold scoffed, genuinely entertained by his weak answer, "So is that why you've come here to ask your own son for money? Because you've worked _so_ hard?"  
  
Johann began muttering under his breath, "Look - whatever it is you came here for I can tell you this. Your son doesn't owe you anything, and though he may feel obliged - he's certainly not required to provide you with a cent. In fact, based on the research I've done - I'm surprised he even speaks to you at all."  
  
Ludwig felt a lump rising in his throat and he quickly fixed his eyes on the tiled floor. He could feel Wolfie toying with his fingers, trying to lace their hands together but Ludwig let his hand fall limp. He wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole - allowing him to disappear once and for all.   
  
Fuck Johann - fuck Salieri - fuck piano - fuck all of it!  
  
Johann opened his mouth to argue but Leopold raised his hand, "I'm not finished."  
  
"I'm offering you the opportunity to turn around right now - and walk out that door. You'll leave here exactly as you came, and that is all."  
  
"Alright - now see here - "  
  
"Exactly Mr. Beethoven, _you_ see here, " Leopold raised his voice, "If I _ever_ hear - or see you again, that will be the last time."  
  
Johann's face was red from anger - but he was smart enough, at least for now, to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Clearly Leopold knew too much, and judging by the price tag of the home in which they all stood, he was well equipped to deal with whatever legal proceedings may come in future. Johann on the other hand, preferred to keep his past in the past. Whatever decisions he had made regarding the rearing of his own sons was his business, and his alone. He was not here to seek parenting advice anyway.  
  
To make his final point, Leopold stepped forward to plant a firm hand on Ludwig's slumped shoulder, "The only thing good to come of you Johann - was your son. And thank God he doesn't need you anymore. So you can leave - immediately."  
  
Ludwig couldn't raise his head from the floor, he was so many things that he couldn't hardly make sense of them. He was angry, sad, embarrassed, dizzy - he wanted to cry, but he couldn't allow himself. It was bad enough to have Leopold and Wolfie's sister come to his aid, but to allow Johann the satisfaction of seeing him cry? That would be too much. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted the irony tang of blood, but he didn't care. Anything to stop the tears from flowing. He was so angry at everything - the world! - that his nails were digging so deep into his palms that he was shaking under their pressure.  
  
Leopold squeezed his shoulder, watching Johann disappear into his rental car with a definitive slam of the driver door.  
  
Poor kid, Leopold hummed to himself, watching as Johann drove away.  
  
"He's gone" His words were soft, but Ludwig heard them.   
  
Suddenly the heavy hand on his shoulder was lifted and Ludwig found himself gasping for air, not realizing that all the while, he'd been holding his breath.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

  


The drive to the airport was icy and silent.   
  
Nannerl glanced in the rear view mirror often, gauging her brother's expression as he sat in the backseat staring out the window. He was dazed - deeply rattled by the whole encounter. He thought he knew Ludwig - but what was all this about a manager and Johann's father? Papa seemed to know already, but Wolfie was completely in the dark. Ludwig was too upset to pester with silly questions, so Wolfie just sat - watching the raindrops run down the window, occasionally tracing their path with his finger.  
  
Nannerl sighed, gripping the steering wheel.   
  
_These two had better be OK....  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
Pulling up at the passenger drop off, she threw the hazard lights on and hopped out, opening the trunk and taking their bags out.   
  
"Ok little brother - behave" she broke into a smile before she threw her arms around him, squeezing him so tightly that she nearly lifted him right off the ground. "Or I'll tell Papa..." she whispered in his ear as she released him and his eyes went wide, "Nan!" he scowled at her.  
  
"Ludwig..." she nodded towards the boy's sullen face, "have a good flight - and, uh, have a drink for me OK?"  
  
Ludwig remained unresponsive, staring at her with a blank expression. He wanted to thank her for sticking up for him, but his mind raced with a thousand other swirling thoughts.   
  
She waited for a response which would never come - so she just shook her head and closed the trunk.   
  
"Ok well, see you later guys - bye!"  
  
Wolfie waved her off with a half hearted smile, but when he turned back - Ludwig was already half way into the terminal.   
  
"Hey Ludwig - wait up!" he skipped to catch up, pulling his little suitcase behind him.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

While Wolfie waited for the airline representative to upgrade their seats to business class, he noticed a message from his sister on his phone.  
  
_"Wolfie - read this. If you want more, you can Google it."  
  
_ In the message was a link to an old news article from the late nineties with the headline _Child Molester Busted For Exploiting Youth Talent Ring  
  
_ Seeing Ludwig seated on a nearby bench, headphones on and sketchbook out - Wolfie frowned.   
  
"What the...." he muttered under his breath as he began skimming through the article  
  
  
_\- The Affiliated Press -  
  
Local talent agent was arrested on Wednesday night following an undercover police investigation. It is believed that children between the ages of 8 and 16 were coerced into sexual acts in exchange for money, musical instruction or under the assumption of a professional recording contract. Authorities believe that the victims are boys and girls who sought careers in the performing arts, most notably in rock and pop groups. The agency's website describes them as a national leader in youth entertainment with a focus on developing the next generation of international superstars.     
  
  
_ "Here you are sir, two business class tickets - enjoy your flight!" the attendant smiled at him with a suggestive wink as she slid the cardboard sleeve across the counter towards him. Under other circumstances, he would have been flattered at her flirtatious smile. However, at that moment Wolfie only had one person on his mind.  
  
"Thanks..." he pocketed the tickets and nodded as he abandoned the counter and made his way over to Ludwig.  
  
"Hey" Wolfie said quietly, half knowing that Ludwig couldn't hear him over his headphones.  
  
He sank down beside him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was sketching but Ludwig quickly snapped the notebook shut and pulled his headphones down, music still blaring.  
  
"Got the tickets?"   
  
Wolfie pulled them from his coat pocket with a cheeky grin, "First class this time..." he fanned himself dramatically with a wink.  
  
Ludwig quietly chuckled and shook his head, "Of course you would" he muted the music and tucked everything away into his carry on, "And uh, I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier at your dad's place."  
  
Ludwig seemed very sheepish and flustered, toying with the strap on his knapsack.   
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, "Sorry? For what?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, "You know - my dad, fucking shit up - randomly just showing up and making a scene!"  
  
Wolfie chuckled, "I don't care about that! It's not your fault - besides, Papa told him off and it was perfect!"  
  
Ludwig frowned a little, "Ya..."  
  
The conversation fizzled to an uncomfortable silence as they both pretended to be occupied by the sounds of passing commuters and the din of the airport loud speakers. Wolfie desperately wanted to ask him about this agency, and what his Papa knew? Why was Ludwig being so secretive? But something told him not to push.   
  
When they finally boarded, Ludwig chose the window seat so he could curl up against the wall, his jacket balled up into a makeshift pillow.   
  
"Ludwig," Wolfie chuckled, "They have pillows in first class!"  
  
Ludwig grunted, he didn't want to make work for anybody - he'd be just fine with his jacket.  
  
Wolfie happily placed a beverage order with a neatly pressed young stewardess and sweetly added that he would also like a pillow when she could spare a moment.  
  
"Of course, not a problem at all sir." she smiled, reaching above to pull a pillow from the overhead bin, "Here you are - and I'll be right back with your drink."  
  
Wolfie smiled back at her, taking the pillow and passing it to Ludwig who was trying to shut out the world with his headphones as they thumped heavy metal.  
  
"Here" Wolfie nudged him, "Take it"  
  
Ludwig jolted, startled out of his daydream, looking down at the pillow in confusion.  
  
He stared at the little fluffy blob before accepting it - the thought finally occurring that Wolfie just wanted to help. But Ludwig wasn't ready to talk, and it may be sometime before he ever would. He hoped that Wolfie could accept that.  
  
In their silent exchange, Wolfie smiled weakly at him - not knowing what else to do. He was surprised when Ludwig wordlessly pressed the pillow to his shoulder and leaned against him, sliding their hands together and squeezing firmly. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop - the weight of Ludwig pressed against him, burying himself against his side. If they had been alone, Wolfie would have wrapped his arms around him without question - but this was different, and he knew that Ludwig felt vulnerable enough as it was. Wolfie scarcely breathed for fear of scaring Ludwig back to his position against the window.

Whatever Wolfie wanted to know about Ludwig's past, he knew he was being told to wait.

  
And so he would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Hard Landing

 

 

Ludwig's first sleep back at the apartment was a restless one. He tossed and turned, muttering incoherently about nothing of sense and at times, his thrashing became violent enough to wake Wolfie who lay beside him. Watching him struggle with great concern, Wolfie finally snapped on the beside lamp to check the time. It was still in the very early hours of the morning and if nothing else, Ludwig usually slept like a log. Wolfie figured that if anything were to wake him, it would be the boy's deafening snore! Wolfie sighed as he rubbed his weary eyes, the past few days seemed to have made them both exhausted.

Beside him, Ludwig lay curled into himself, clutching the sheets with a furrowed brow. His expression was agitated, panicked even. Wolfie frowned, placing a gentle hand over his shoulder in an attempt to soothe. The soft touch elicited a quick yelp and the immediate flicker of his lashes as his deep green eyes flew open in distress. He shielded his eyes, squinting with a groan against the light of the lamp.   
  
"Ludwig?" Wolfie called softly, wanting to reassure him of his presence. He'd never seen him look so vulnerable before, and never had he seen such activity while Ludwig was asleep. He didn't know that Ludwig was prone to nightmares, or to any sort of dreaming at all. He never discussed it anyway, not even when Wolfie shared his craziest - most elaborate dreams! Ludwig had always claimed that he never remembered his, and Wolfie just as easily believed him.  
  
Scooting up on his hands, Ludwig grimaced and held his forehead with a pained expression. "Are you alright?" Wolfie stroked him cautiously, watching his heavy breathing with sudden worry. Was he sick? The poor kid was probably exhausted from everything...Wolfie squeezed his arm encouragingly, "You were talking in your sleep you know"  
  
Ludwig peered at him out of the corner of his eye, feeling his stomach drop and the instant nausea begin to gurgle below. He suddenly felt very dizzy.  
  
"You kept saying no" Wolfie chuckled a little, "But you weren't really making any sense"  
  
Ludwig simply ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "I'm fine"  
  
  
Wolfie frowned, but he knew better than to push  
  
  
"Let's just go back to sleep" Ludwig grumbled, hunkering down under the blankets with a short grunt and a tug of the sheets. He had drawn the covers up to his chin and turned onto his side, facing away from Wolfie's inquisitive eyes. He couldn't take staring at them right now.   
  
Wolfie  nodded quietly, reaching to turn out the light, "Goodnight," Wolfie offered softly, "...again"  
  
Ludwig's heart sank a little. He knew that Wolfie was disappointed - he wanted to be trusted, he wanted to help, but Ludwig knew there was nothing Wolfie could do. The past was the past, and nothing more. He just prayed that he hadn't said too much, it was bad enough that his father had shown up unannounced at the Mozart's, he didn't need Wolfie digging up all his buried demons.   
  
Or the unburied ones.....  
  
"Ludwig.." Wolfie whispered as he inched a little closer, wriggling under the duvet until they're bodies melded together, "Hmm?" Ludwig grunted in response, feeling Wolfie's nose nuzzle into the back of his neck with a chaste kiss on the tender skin there.    
  
" _I love you_ "   
  
  
Ludwig's eyes opened instantly and he stared out at the wall ahead, his breath was caught in his throat. He could feel Wolfie's arms tighten around him and the gentle brush of his lips as another soft caress grazed the ticklish spot behind his ear. Ludwig was frozen, his eyes were wide. He was mute - but his mind still raced. Wolfie waited quietly, patiently, arms tucked tightly around Ludwig's middle. Perhaps he was listening for a response, but despite Ludwig's efforts to speak, no words would come. After several moments of silence, Wolfie finally let out a contented sigh and nudged himself gently against the crook of his neck, his arms eventually slackening.  
  
To anyone else, it could have meant that Wolfie had finally relaxed into sleep - but Ludwig knew better. He'd crushed him - if only in silence. Ludwig hadn't been ready for it, such a declaration! He had been paralyzed by his nightmare - his mind stuck on the hands of his greasy manager, and how dirty he felt. Even the smells began to come back, stale cigarettes, the musty couch in the basement recording studio, and even the sounds of it all - it made him queasy.

Poor Wolfgang knew nothing of any of it. He was an innocent victim - wounded by Ludwig's inability to emote. _Please forgive me..._ Ludwig begged on a silent prayer as he heard the first of Wolfie's gentle snores, _I love you too.  
  
_  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ludka - lazy boy - wake!"   
  
Ludwig was jolted awake by the sharp smack of rolled newspaper on his backside and the angry scowl of Wolfie's cleaning lady. It was late morning and Olga had already ripped open the curtains to let the bright rays of spring sunshine pour in. "It's 10 o'clock - the morning is gone now, shower and work!"  
  
Ludwig groaned, rolling over to feel the empty space where Wolfie had been. He frowned, remembering the night before with a churning feeling in the pit of his gut. _Fuck.  
  
_ "Where is he?" Ludwig ground his base of his palm into his eye, rubbing the sleep away  
  
Olga tisked as she circled the room, scooping up various pieces of discarded clothes, "Gone - work!"  
  
Ludwig watched her for a moment, considering her words before realizing, "What work?"  
  
Olga paused, staring at Ludwig as if he had forgotten something of great importance, "College!" she dusted her hands after dumping the arm load of linen into the laundry hamper and hoisted it to her hip, "Breakfast is ready"  
  
She shook her head and muttered to herself in Russian while peeling a sock from a nearby lampshade, tossing it with a click of her tongue into the basket before she finally disappeared down the hall.  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Wolfie doesn't work at the college anymore...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a long, scalding shower, Ludwig was finally starting to feel a little more like himself as he wandered out to the kitchen to receive his breakfast.     _  
  
_ "Did Wolfie say when he'd be back?" Ludwig watched as Olga folded a mountain of laundry on the kitchen counter, pairing each sock and neatly stacking each shirt.   
  
Olga, who had been humming to herself, paused and turned to Ludwig with her hands on her hips, "No - why, you expect him sometime?"  
  
Ludwig frowned  
  
"Well no, it's just - he," Ludwig wasn't sure how to word it. Wolfie had been sent home back in January - how had Olga not noticed that he'd been fired in all this time? It was true that Wolfie had spent a lot of time at his father's, but still - had it not been obvious?  
  
"He got fired Olga - he doesn't work there anymore."  
  
Olga's humming ceased, and she corrected him sharply "Wolfka is at work, he left this morning."  
  
Ludwig shook his head and rolled his eyes, there was no use arguing with her. Where ever Wolfie was, clearly she had no more information than he did...  
  
"Ah!" Ludwig yelped suddenly as a tea towel was whipped down viciously against his hand, " _What the -_ "  
  
"Ludka don't roll your boy eyes at me!" she hissed, raising the towel threateningly, "Now go - school!"  
  
Ludwig slowly shrank away, sliding off the kitchen stool and backing out of the kitchen with his hands raised in submission, "Okay..okay.."  
  
Olga narrowed her eyes at him as he headed to gather his things, "And tell Wolfka - not late for dinner!"  
  
Ludwig grumbled to himself, rubbing the stinging welt on his hand  
  
"Eh?" Olga shook the cloth threateningly  
  
" _Alright!_ Alright...." Ludwig hissed, lacing his boots, it was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"No Franz, again. Do it better!"   
  
Franz was nervous, with the competition the next day and the mounting pressure from his studio teacher, he was afraid he might buckle. Oh how he wished that he had Ludwig's strength - and some of Wolfie's charisma. Maybe then he could tell Maestro Salieri to fuck off - and right to his face! Alas, here he was just the poor chubby first year who was into his second hour of a very intense lesson, one from which he felt there was no escape.   
  
He felt his fingers begin to cramp painfully as he cadenced the last piece.   
  
"Maestro -" Franz whimpered, squeezing his fingers, and noting the pulsing heat in his joints, "Again Franz - if you think this is tough, just wait until tomorrow." Salieri placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the open score with a distant stare, "Under those lights, and the stage .."  
  
Salieri's description made Franz's mouth instantly run dry from nerves  
  
"An unfamiliar instrument..." Salieri continued to provoke   
  
He felt lightheaded  
  
Young Franz was nearly trembling with anxiety - he hated to perform in public!  
  
_I can't do this.  
  
Just tell him you can't do it!  
  
_ Franz hung his head and sat on his hands, feeling Salieri's eyes on him.   
  
"You are programmed to go before Ludwig - I made sure of it." Salieri closed the score and handed it to him, "Because there would be no chance for you if you were to play after him."  
  
Franz frowned and nodded. Though truthful, Salieri's words still carried much sting - Franz had worked very hard for this contest, and he was playing his best!  
  
"That piece he is premiering," Salieri grinned, "I must say - it is my finest work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes but _how_ can you prove it's your work Wolfgang?"   
  
Haydn sat back in his chair, stirring his tea with the lid off in an effort for it to cool faster. Wolfie crossed his arms with a huff, casting his eyes to the floor, the sonata sketch lay on the table between them.  
  
"I _know_ it's mine....."  
  
Haydn sighed, allowing his eyes to wander to the other coffee shop patrons. Students mostly, some of them his. Laptops open, textbooks spread - it was finals soon enough, everybody's stress levels were mounting. He lifted the cup to his lips with a frown, "I'm not the one you have to convince darling."  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and pouted childishly, making Haydn chuckle.  
  
"Listen Wolfie," he leaned forward onto his elbows, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I hate him too - we _all_ do - but he's not as stupid as he looks."  
  
He fingered the score gently with a sad smile, "If this contest is tomorrow - you haven't left yourself much time then have you?"  
  
Haydn scratched his chin, "If it's already billed under his name and he has a performer ready to premier it, how do you intend to catch anyone's attention?"  
  
Wolfie shrugged, with a hum of indifference  
_  
_  "Ludwig is playing it"  
  
Haydn lowered his drink slowly, processing the implication carefully.  
  
"And there's a cash prize awarded?"  
  
Wolfie nodded, "A big one"  
  
Haydn raised a wordless eyebrow  
  
"And he'd surely win?"  
  
Wolfie nodded enthusiastically, "He's brilliant"  
  
"And he'd throw that money away, in an effort to try to get you your job back?"  
  
Wolfie frowned, "Well.."  
  
"He'd publicly embarrass himself by purposefully throwing an international competition? In front of potential employers, agents - the dean of the college and his own professor?"  
  
Haydn's face was skeptical as he stirred the last of his tea, but Wolfie remained silent.  
  
"Then you're very lucky. That boy must really love you"  
  
Wolfie chuckled a little, "Ya," he murmured as he absently traced a design on the cover of the score with his finger, "I guess I must be..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Ludwig returned home that evening, he kicked his boots off with a sigh. Olga must have misheard Wolfie earlier that morning because he'd searched all over campus and there was no sign of him. However, the tell tale sounds of midi trumpets and drums alerted him to the fact that Wolfie had indeed returned home - and to his Nintendo no less. Rounding the corner to the living room, he caught Wolfie sitting cross legged on the floor, navigating his way through the game's main screen.  
  
_At work....._ Ludwig thought with a snort before he headed straight to the fridge, it would be at least another half hour before Wolfie even noticed his arrival anyway. Plenty of time to make a sandwich.  
  
"Hey Ludwig,"   
  
Ludwig's head jerked up and hit the top of the freezer with a thud, "Ow!" he hissed, holding the back of his head with a grimace, "Ugh, ya?" That had hurt more than he'd wanted to admit.  
  
Wolfie winced in sympathy, leaning against the doorframe, "About that competition tomorrow..." he watched as Ludwig piled various items into his arms, cheese, lettuce, mustard..  
  
"Ya?" Ludwig busied himself with his food, laying out two slices of bread and layering on the sliced cheese, half listening.  
  
"Are you still ok with our, uh - plan?"  
  
Smashing the top of the sandwich down with his hands, Ludwig finally turned to him with a look of confusion, "Telling them you wrote it? Of course - why wouldn't I?"  
  
Wolfie scratched the back of his neck, shrugging, "But the other one...you know, in case they don't believe me?"  
  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he chewed the first bit of his sandwich slowly, mulling over the idea.  
  
"The one where I play badly - to make him sound like an idiot?"  
  
Wolfie blushed at little, hearing its childish simplicity spoken aloud.   
  
_Ok, so it's a stupid plan...._  
  
Ludwig continued to chew, considering his reply  
  
"Don't you think that would just look worse on me?" He wiped the crumbs from his shirt, trying to deny the seriousness of their conversation.  
  
"Well....it's about making Salieri look bad, not you!" Wolfie attempted to bring his own reasoning  
  
Ludwig swallowed the last mouthful and leaned back against the counter with his head cocked, "Yes but - they're listening to _me_ , not him. How are they going to know the difference?"  
  
Wolfie's face fell, he knew the boy was right. There was no point in arguing, if the adjudication panel didn't take Wolfie's word on his composition's authenticity, then there really was _no way_ to prove anything. Asking Ludwig to forfeit that prize wouldn't do either of them any good. But Wolfie could hardly stand the idea of his piece being premiered under that man's name!  
  
"So you won't do it then?" Wolfie stood back as Ludwig walked past him into the living room with the rest of his sandwich, plopping himself down on the couch. Haydn's comment was still ringing in Wolfie's ears, making a slight panic rise in his chest, "Even if it's just for _me_?"  
  
Ludwig sighed, putting his feet up and staring at the ceiling.  
  
What could he say?  
  
"You know," he began carefully, "I'm not like you Wolfie"  
  
 "I don't have all these things - I've never had anything just handed to me...."   
  
Wolfie swallowed thickly, a sinking feeling in his gut.   
  
"That cash prize would go a long way for me"  
  
_Damn it!_  
  
"But - but I can help you! You don't have to worry!" Wolfie begged pathetically as he went to kneel beside him alongside the sofa. Ludwig smiled lazily at him and lifted a hand to pat his pretty golden hair dismissively, "Hey, how about - let's not worry about it right now, you know? It's late... Let's just hope they take your word for it and that the piece is withdrawn before I even have to play it."  
  
Wolfie's brow knitted up with doubtful concern, "And if they don't believe me? I'm not exactly a trustworthy source of information right now, you know?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled and closed his eyes, he knew that what Wolfie was saying was likely quite true. In the pit of his soul, he knew nobody would believe Wolfie's story. Salieri? A decorated professor, composer, performer - _stealing_ work from that cast away rogue? Not likely. And who on that panel was an ally of his?   
  
In a battle of his word over Salieri's - Wolfie didn't stand a chance.   
  
Ludwig hadn't brought it up because he didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he'd noticed that even since his dismissal - the students and other faculty acted as if nothing had ever even happened. Mozart who? It was almost like he'd been forgotten already. A wild tale about some unfinished composition being copied from a long forgotten notebook certainly wouldn't be taken seriously - and most definitely not in the moment right before its premier on a world stage.   
  
Ludwig _did_ want to help him - but he wasn't sure that sabotaging his own budding career was the best way to go about it.   
  
"Why don't we talk about it in the morning?" Ludwig smiled dismissively at him, hoping to change the subject entirely, "Hey - I think it's time for bed anyway," he sat up suddenly, grinning at him playfully, "don't you think?" Maybe he could distract him with sex? Wolfie was always up for that....  
  
Wolfie looked up at him with a mixture of bemusement and apprehension, "Oh...ya, I guess?"  
  
Ludwig frowned. That was probably the first time he'd ever heard Wolfie seem unenthused about the bedroom. He was a little saddened, he wanted to scoop him up and tell him everything would be ok - to tell him that it didn't matter, that none of this stupid stuff mattered! He wanted his old Wolfie back - his old happy Wolfie, his cheery Wolfie! He just wasn't sure how to coax him out.  
  
"Come on" Ludwig groaned as he struggled to hoist him up over his shoulder, a silly act that made Wolfie laugh as he was heaved upwards, "And besides - _isn't it dangerous to go alone_?" Ludwig grunted under his weight. Wolfie rolled his eyes at the ridiculous quote, "You're such a dork"  
  
Ludwig smiled as he carried him to the bedroom, " _I'm_ the dork?" he scoffed, throwing him down on the bed unceremoniously. Standing over him he grinned, "Says the 30 year old who plays video games"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and reached for him, "Shut up"  
  
"You're the one using Zelda quotes as pick up lines"  
  
Ludwig knelt onto the bed, crawling up to kiss him, "And did it work?"  
  
Wolfie giggled and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck with a sigh, "I'd prefer you use your mouth for other things..."  
  
Ludwig raised a daring eyebrow and chuckled at the rare request, "Is that so?"  
  
Wolfie shifted under his weight and reached for his own belt with a suggestive smirk  
  
Ludwig watched as he shimmied his jeans down just enough, "It's a good thing you're cute Wolfie..." Ludwig bit his bottom lip as he ran a hand down his middle appraisingly, "And that I happen to like you"  
  
Ludwig's choice of words immediately burned Wolfie's ears.  
  
_Like me?  
  
_ His silly smile fell, despite what Ludwig was managing to do to him elsewhere...  
  
He stared up at the ceiling for the next several minutes - his mind thousands of miles from that moment.   
  
The occasional noise, or bob of Ludwig's head managed to regain his attention, but only briefly. Unfortunately Wolfie was lost - and at first, Ludwig did not seem to notice.  
  
Their sex that night was empty, with both of them being absent in spirit.   
  
Physically satisfied, yet with their thoughts elsewhere, neither was truly eased by their climax.  
  
They both seemed to realize that sad reality as they silently snuggled into bed. They curled against one another in the dark - each one had been looking for a soft place to land, but for the first time in their relationship -  neither had found it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Act of Defiance

Franz barely slept the night before the big  competition.  
  
He'd prepared for months under Salieri's scrutinizing eyes. Every ornament, every slur - it had all been repeated so often that his eyes had become crossed. He knew the music by memory. His militant practice now had the phrases so well engrained in his fingertips that he could allow his mind to wander. Often times his eyes would close and he'd find himself humming along, detached from the process itself.   
  
Yesterday afternoon's final run through was nerve wracking, with Salieri saying little as the hour ran its course.   
  
_"You're ready"_ was all he had offered.   
  
Franz figured that was enough.   
  
Now he lay awake staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingers in time with the exercises that played in his head. C major, then rising by a tone to D, each new key sending his twitching fingers flying. He could hardly practice at half past 2 am - he'd wake half the house! And so, he continued to drum.   
  
Tomorrow would be the first time he'd seen Ludwig since before the spring break. Franz had spent very little time outside of the practice room lately, and he knew as a fellow competitor, that Ludwig was likely doing the same. Maestro Salieri had designed a brutal preparatory regime that included 5 hours of isolated practice each day, carefully selected dexterity exercises and then of course there was the obligatory listening. The same pieces - as played by various keyboard masters - multiple versions on CD, vinyl, and cassette. If there was a recording available, Franz had likely already heard it. In fact, he'd practically memorized it!   
  
_"Listen to this one for his expression_ " Salieri say _, "And this one for the cadenza."_  
  
Schubert dutifully executed each command with rigour, though Salieri was reluctant to compliment any achievement or advancement of progress. _"There will be stiff competition Franz, so prepare yourself for that."_ If this competition proved to be as challenging as the Maestro had warned, then Franz could not help but feel like a lamb being led to slaughter.   
  
He rolled onto his side, chewing at his shaking thumb. It was too early to get up, but his mind refused to settle enough for him to fall back asleep. He didn't realize how much he missed seeing Ludwig's sullen face when he walked into class, or hearing Wolfgang's chirpy laugh as he answered some ridiculous student question. He wondered if Ludwig was awake at that very same moment, pondering the very same things.  
  


 

 

_Across town....._

 

 

 

 

 

 

6 am

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ludwig checked his phone - _too early to get up.  
  
_ He placed it screen side down and rolled back over. Seeing Wolfie on his back, mouth open and snoring softly, Ludwig smirked. He looked feral! His golden hair was a mess, the sheets tangled around his feet, and a thin line of drool was slipping onto his pillow as he exhaled noisily. He knew Wolfie was excited for him to participate in such a prestigious competition, but part of him was also torn. While he wished Ludwig every success, he was apprehensive that it be under Salieri's title. That man had practically destroyed his career at the college, cost him his job and now? Stealing his music! The very idea was nauseating.

Ludwig frowned. He wanted to help Wolfie, with all his heart - but he just couldn't bring himself to forfeit his chances to win some considerable prize money. If he managed to place - or even win, maybe then he could finally get his father off his back, pay rent on a small apartment somewhere for his brothers and get his degree finished up without a worry or fear for tuition and scholarships. On many occasions Wolfie had offered to cover his expenses - but Ludwig could never bring himself to accept such charity. It was bad enough that he lived in Wolfie's apartment for free, ate his food and played his piano. He didn't want to owe this man anything - though Wolfie refused to see it that way.   
_"It's what couples do Ludwig - they support each other!"  
  
_ How am I supporting you?  
  
_"You do, in your own way - and besides, supporting someone doesn't always have to mean money"_   

Ludwig would roll his eyes at Wolfie's fairy tale ideology, _”Maybe I should I pay you in sex then?"_ Wolfie would laugh, pulling Ludwig suggestively close, _"That's at least a currency I understand...."  
  
_ The alarm on his phone suddenly went off and Ludwig's mind was jolted from its reveries, it was time.  
  
_Better get up.  
  
_ "Turn that off...." Wolfie waved his arm dismissively as he grumbled and turned away from the obnoxious beeping. He buried his face into his pillow with a huff. Clearly he was not ready to get out of bed yet.  
  
"It _is_ off" Ludwig reassured him, switching the phone to silent and rolling back over to wrap his arms around Wolfie's middle, "It's still early - stay in bed if you want" he murmured in Wolfie's ear with a breathy chuckle as Wolfie mewled and thrashed beneath him. "Mmm, I will!" he protested with a whine, despite Ludwig's soft kiss to his temple.  
  
"You're still coming this afternoon, right?" Ludwig tucked a stray hair behind Wolfie's ear, watching him resettle under the covers.   
  
"Of course I am," Wolfie grumbled sleepily, "I'm just...." through a yawn, "I'm still really tired. I'm going to stay in bed as late as possible." Ludwig sat up, leaving Wolfie to cocoon himself under the blankets, "Well I'm going to shower and then I'm supposed to be at the concert hall for 10, so - just text me when you're leaving and I'll come out to the lobby to find you."  
  
Wolfie yawned again, waving him off with a grumble, "Ya sure - go...go...."  
  
Ludwig frowned a little, seeing Wolfie so tired - he felt tired too. Part of him wished to just skip out on this whole contest all together and just crawl right back into bed and snuggle up beside him. The pair of them could sleep the afternoon away instead of this silly piano nonsense. _But no,_ he thought, pulling his shirt over his head and heading to the shower, _I've come this far...._

  
  
Under the covers Wolfie tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position to resume his sleep. It was almost as if he hadn't slept at all. He felt exhausted, probably from the stress of the past few days - hell, the past few months! Growing overheated under the duvet, he finally threw it to the ground in an effort to regulate his skyrocketing body temperature, _I'd better not be catching the flu..._ He frowned and rolled onto his side, a faint feeling of nausea was quickly settled through some calming deep breaths. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the water hitting the shower tile as Ludwig showered with the door open, anything to distract him from his spinning head.   
  
"Ludwig....." he muttered feebly, clutching his stomach, "Can you bring me some advil when you're done?"  
  
He heard Ludwig's muffled response over the water as the taps were shut off, Ludwig finally answered again, "What was that?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick..."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

After tucking Wolfie back in to bed with a couple Advil and a glass of water, Ludwig quickly shoved his concert dress into a garment bag and slung it over his shoulder. He'd have to catch a cab to the concert venue. He hadn't planned to play nurse-maid before departing and now he was running a little behind. _"What time should I be there?"_ Wolfie had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Ludwig dress, one of his most favourite things about their quiet domestication. Wolfie was ever the opportunist.  
  
_"It starts at noon, so - a half hour before I guess?"_ Ludwig wasn't exactly an expert on the whole international piano competition thing...  
  
Wolfie nodded and fell backwards onto his pillow with a groan, _"I feel like I'm on fire..."  
  
_ Ludwig chuckled and kissed his forehead, noting the clamminess of his skin with a frown, "I'm sure you'll be fine with a few more hours sleep. I'll see you when you get there"  
  
  


 

 

  
Franz was already at the venue when Ludwig arrived.  
  
It was the same theatre that Wolfie's friend Clementi had performed at that night when they'd gone on what Ludwig figured had been their first official "date". He smiled at the silly memory. Watching Wolfie greedily down two footlongs, and hearing his music played on stage for the first time. Ludwig had never heard anything so beautiful in all his life. Standing close, they were both soaked to the skin by cold winter rain, and there standing nose to nose and shivering - they'd kissed - under the same marquis that he found himself under now. Remembering how they'd fallen asleep together that night, waiting for their clothes to dry, Ludwig chuckled. That had been their first night together. It had been complete and accidental bliss.   
  
The memory made his chest tighten and his cheeks feel warm. _Must be the nerves kicking in...  
  
_ He noticed a large sign plastered to the main entrance _  
  
_ "Competition Performers - This Way"   
  
Ludwig noticed the large arrow pointing down a set of stairs towards the stage entrance.   
  
He nodded to himself and shook off the feeling before following the arrow to the artists' door.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Upon check in, Ludwig was asked to confirmed his repertoire and provide one name to permit backstage.  
  
"And you're allowed one guest backstage, who will that be?" the young lady at the registration table seemed very sweet as she paused over her spreadsheet.  
  
Ludwig tilted his head, _Wolfie of course!  
  
_ "Usually it's the pianist's coach or teacher?" she prompted him as he stared at the sheet with a blank expression  
  
"Salieri," Ludwig said with defeat, "Antonio Salieri."  
  
She smiled at him, thanking him for the information before pointing him towards the green room, "The others candidates are down in the rehearsal room already, please feel free to get settled there. We will alert Maestro Salieri of your check in once he arrives."  
  
Ludwig nodded and wandered off down the long corridor, the muted sounds of piano being rehearsed floated towards his ears through various doorways. Different pieces, some cantabile and soft while others quite coarse and technically demanding - they all overlapped in a chaotic swirl of sound. It was as if a thousand voices were all speaking at once - each one trying to have their own voices heard over the rest. He could sense the panic in the way the students practiced, he could feel their jitters and their nerves. He began to feel his own muscles tense as he got closer to the green room, he'd have to find a way to tune everybody out and find his own Zen.

Good thing he had packed his headphones into his suit bag.  
  
Hunkering himself down in the corner of the shared dressing room on an abandoned armchair, he quickly turned his music up to full volume. There were several competitors viciously warming up, their fingers hurriedly dancing over the keys, their faces contorted in concentration - they had obviously been preparing for months, and they all felt the mounting pressure of this final moment. Coaches milled about, listening with stern faces and cool glares. It was clear that most were there to scout the other competitors, rather than prepare their own students. Ludwig sneered at a few, he would never give them the satisfaction of judging his playing.    
  
_"Faster there"  
  
"Slower here"  
  
"Lighter on the staccato - crisp and bright"  
  
_ Their voices were all deafened by the grunge rock pounding out through Ludwig's headphones. He didn't want to hear any of it. He shook his foot nervously. No text from Wolfie yet either, he prayed that Wolfie wouldn't accidentally sleep right through the show....Thought it seemed like such a Wolfie thing to do.   
  
Ludwig suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly lifted one ear from his headphones, "Ya?"  
  
"Ludwig!"   
  
The familiar voice chirped, making him jump before he turned to recognize the kid.   
  
It was Franz.  
  
"Hey Franz - how's it going?" He said flatly  
  
He wasn't really in the mood to make small talk  
  
"It's alright, I'm really nervous though - what about you? Salieri thinks you're going to win this easily"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, pulling his headphones down around his neck and muting the music, "Ya? Well - that'd be nice, but everyone here sounds pretty good so I'm not going to get my hopes up."  
  
Franz frowned, "Well - at least he thinks you'll get somewhere....not like me!"  
  
Ludwig smiled encouragingly at him, "And what the hell does Salieri know anyway?" he chuckled, making Franz smile a little, "Besides, _I_ think you're pretty good! Does that mean anything?"  
  
"Really?" He pushed his wire frames back up his freckled nose with a soft blush  
  
Ludwig nodded, "Yep - and Wolfie too, don't worry - you'll be great."  
  
  
Just then a stage hand's voice called for Franz, "Schubert - you're next, come this way please"  
  
Franz went white and his eyes nearly doubled in size as he shared a terrified glance with the cool headed rocker boy before him. "That's you buddy - knock 'em dead." Ludwig resumed his listening as he watched the stage hand wave Schubert towards him, "Sir, let's go - we are heading to the stage now."  
  
Franz swallowed the thick lump in his throat and nodded to Ludwig before he turned to exit the green room, following distantly behind the stage crew. He now knew what Marie Antoinette must've felt like as she was led to the scaffold....  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Ludwig quietly left his seat and crept after them, winding his way through the back halls of the theatre, sneaking closer to the stage doors. He was curious - he could catch part of the show through the crack in the door. Standing near, he could just catch a glimpse of Franzie as he took his seat at the impossibly large concert grand. He could feel Franz's crushing nerves, the kid looked as white as a ghost!  
  
Ludwig wasn't sure if Franz would be able to summon the courage to play at all, given how badly he was shaking. But then, a miracle - from Franz's pudgy little fingers there came a tentative first chord.  
  
"There you go buddy..." Ludwig murmured under his breath as he watched from the wings  
  
His first piece was practiced, but his hands were shaking so badly that the poor kid accidently slipped and landed on a few choice tritones. An unsightly ugliness in an otherwise gentle lullaby. Ludwig's heart sank for him, he knew how honest Franz was. He could sense Franz's disappointment from off stage. Ludwig wouldn't stay for the next two pieces. He couldn't bear to watch the rest, and besides - he still hadn't heard from Wolfie?  
  
Maybe he should call.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Back at the apartment, Wolfie struggled to drag himself out of bed. He knew he had to get up and start moving, or he'd miss the whole show. His head felt heavy as he sat up. His vision was blurring and his chest was aching. What a time to get sick! Unfortunately the Advil had done little to relieve his symptoms and Wolfie really couldn't afford to miss this - he _had_ to get up.   
  
_I'll feel better after a shower...._ he told himself as he crawled out of bed and turned on the hot water.  
  
Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he noticed his skin was a ghastly shade of grey, "Good God..." he groaned, pulling at the bags under his eyes with a grimace, "40 is _not_ going to look good on you Wolfie...."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Back at the theatre, Ludwig had shrugged his way into his tuxedo jacket. A present from Wolfie of course. _"You have to look as good as you play - come on, don't you think you look sexy?"_ Wolfie loved to shower him with extravagant gifts, and he was thrilled to be able to dress him for his very first professional concert. _"Baby's first recital..."_ Wolfie had teased.

  
  
"Next candidate please - Ludwig, uh - Beethoven?"   


Ludwig's head snapped up at the sound of his name.  
  
  
He checked his phone - still nothing from Wolfie.   
  
  
"Ya, that's me" he rose from his seat, feeling his stomach flutter - though he would have denied it to anyone!  
  
  
  
"You're on stage in 20 minutes sir - please standby"  
  
  
Ludwig nodded and quickly went back to his phone, pulling up Wolfie's contact,   
  
_Where are you? I'm on in 20 minutes -_ he nervously hit send.  
  
He could really use some water or something....he tugged at the collar of his shirt anxiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  


Jogging through the underground lot towards his car, Wolfie felt his phone vibrate. He knew he was going to be late, but he'd be damned if he'd miss it completely!  
  
_It's probably Ludwig wondering where the fuck I am.  
  
_ He huffed as he made the short distance to his driver door, pausing to lean against the window as he struggled to regain his breath.   
  
"I've got to start going to the gym...." he muttered under his breath as he began to reply back,   
  
_In the car now, on my way -_ sent.  
  
  
As he slid his fingers through the handle, he felt a sharp burning in his chest and neck - more intense than this morning, and it was suddenly crippling. He squeezed the door handle and clenched his teeth, tensing against the searing pain that felt like a hot knife being stabbed into his chest. He moved his free hand to his chest and pressed against the throbbing tightness that made his head spin and his vision blur. He felt himself suddenly gasping, yet unable to regain his breath.  
  
The last thing he remembered was falling to his knees before slumping over against the concrete floor of the parking garage. After that, everything else went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the audience, Ludwig's father had seated himself beside Salieri - who's acquaintance he had made when he'd gone to the college campus in search of his son. _"He's likely up north with the Mozarts - I suspect he's a bit of a runaway ?"_ Salieri seemed to know about his son's...preferences.  
  
Johann had not been entirely surprised by his son's relationship status - as he'd already had a run in with this wayward young professor once before, though he had hoped that perhaps Ludwig would come to his senses. From birth, Johann held high expectations for his eldest son. He was to be a musician - that was for certain. He showed aptitude early on, and due to a few poor management choices coupled with Ludwig's increasingly defiant attitude, his son's career had never really taken off.   
  
That was, until now.  
  
"So what does it take to win this, or what?" Johann leafed through the programme booklet for the hundredth time. As a washed up rocker, he had little knowledge of the ferocity of the classical world. Though the $25,000 payout to the winner had certainly caught his attention....  
  
"Perfection Mr. Beethoven. It takes perfection." Salieri hushed him as Ludwig took his seat at center stage.  
  
He raised a knowing eyebrow and grinned, if Ludwig performed as well today as he knew he was capable of - Salieri would certainly be celebrated, not only for his tutelage, but also for his newly premiered composition.    
  
"And can Ludwig do that?" Johann questioned back, baffled at Salieri's ridiculous answer.   
  
Salieri turned to scowl at him, "I wouldn't have given him my music to premier if he performed it any other way."  
  
The master of ceremonies approached the podium before Ludwig began  
  
_Ladies and gentleman  
  
Please welcome our fourth candidate.  
  
Mr. Beethoven is a scholarship student who has been awarded his faculty's memorial prize for excellence in piano studies. He is a student of Maestro Salieri, and will be performing two contrasting movements this afternoon. One from our test syllabus and the second, an original composition by Maestro Salieri.   
  
Please join me in welcoming him.  
  
_

_  
_ Polite applause followed the textbook introduction.   
  
Salieri smiled against his tented fingers.   
  
Ludwig would easily dominate.  
  
  


 

 

  
Beginning with the test piece, Ludwig took note of the piano's action. It was a little brighter than Wolfie's, and the overtones didn't ring as clearly. He'd make note of that for the legato section. The keys were slick and cool to the touch, which could explain poor Franz's nervous dischords at the beginning of his first piece. Ludwig's brow furrowed in concentration as he moved through the piece with seemingly no effort at all. Though Ludwig himself was uninspired, his performance was technical perfection to say the least.   
  
Salieri raised a curious eyebrow as he watched the panel scribbling away, noting every last detail of the boy's performance. _Excellent....._ he grinned, leaning back in his chair.  
  
When the final chord reverberated, Ludwig let out a quiet sigh of relief. _Half way Ludwig..._ he told himself.  
  
The audience responded with reserved applause - there was still another piece to go, and several more candidates of course.  
  
  
"So how did he do?" Johann, not realizing his son still had one more piece to play, asked at an absurd volume. A nearby usher glared at him, holding his finger to his lips in an attempt to send the signal, _Be Quiet Sir!  
  
_ Salieri shook his head - did this man know nothing of concert halls?  
  
"Very good - now quiet! There's still another piece..."  
  
  
Salieri raised his eyebrows when Ludwig stood from the bench, one hand still lingering on the piano lid as he turned to the audience, clearing his throat.  
  
"I regret to inform the jury panel that there has been a change in my repertoire, and I will no longer be performing the new work by Maestro Salieri."  
  
Murmurs began amongst the audience as the panel quickly began shuffling their papers and clearing their throats out of surprise. This was an unusual move.   
  
"If the committee permits - I would like to perform another work, by Wolfgang Mozart."  
  
Salieri began to rise in his chair, unsure of what to do - the boy was ruining everything!  
  
Haydn, who had been quietly observing on his left, grabbed his arm and hauled him back down, "Sit down you old fool..." he hissed, shooting him a threatening glare, "Let the boy play"  
  
The panel whispered to one another, scratching their chins inquisitively before one of them spoke into their microphone, "The committee permits. Please continue."  
  
Salieri gritted his teeth and suppressed a low growl of annoyance as he clawed at the arms of his seat.  
He was livid, but there was nothing he could do as he sat in the middle of the packed auditorium. Haydn smiled behind his own hand, leaning away from Salieri's stewing form with a smug grin of satisfaction.   
  
"Smart kid" Haydn whispered, but it was indiscernible against the muffle of his palm.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Retrieving his seat at the keyboard, Ludwig had hoped to lay eyes on Wolfie in the audience, but under the stage lights it was hard to see anyone in particular. As his hands hovered over the keys, all he could do was pray that Wolfie had made it in time to hear this.   
  
"I hope this works..." he whispered to himself before he began  


 

  
Sitting back at the adjudicator's table, Muzio Clementi - the festival organizer, smiled to himself. When he heard that familiar opening phrase, his memory instantly flashed back several months to when he last performed the very same piece himself. _Ah yes, Wolfie and his little friend - how could I forget?_ He immediately remembered the boy's elegant sense of line, and that wild mop of brown curls! He had played Wolfie's piece meticulously, and with grace. He was mature beyond his years and it showed through his playing, even during that first read through all those months ago.   
  
Wolfie had been smitten, and listening to his playing now, Muzio could easily see why.    
  
He chuckled much to his colleagues' confusion as his listened to the brilliant young man perform. At the time, the silly thing hadn't even realized that he was playing Wolfie's music, and Wolfie - the brat he was - was happy let it go, giggling at the boy's expense. What a choice to bring that music back now!  
  
"Beautiful" he mused, scribbling down his comments as Ludwig finished the piece, the final notes casting a spell of silent reverence over the audience.  
  
  
Ludwig stood, bowing before the gobsmacked on lookers before he quickly marched off.   
  
No accolade necessary, he didn't care about anyone's opinion anyway.   
  
All except the one who wasn't there to hear it.   
  
Haydn turned with a raised eyebrow towards Salieri who had buried his face in his hands  
  
"Was it good?" Johann asked with great confusion  
  
Haydn simply laughed and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Olga was finishing the last of the tidying, she decided to take out the recycling before heading home. There were always a staggering number of soda cans, pizza boxes and other take out containers that spilled out all over the kitchen. It was like a never ending cascade of processed delicacies, and no matter how often she tried to convince him otherwise, Wolfie was happy to eat like a teenager. In fact, he mostly lived like one too. He slept late, ate whatever he pleased, left his laundry all over the place and barely ever tidied after himself.   
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she tied the bag of recyclables closed and heaved them out towards the elevator. She would lock up and leave from the parking garage - it was easier than coming all the way back up just to grab her purse.   
  
Leaning against the elevator wall, she watched as the floors ticked by.   
  
_Fifth...  
  
Fourth....  
  
I wonder how Ludka did at his contest?  
  
He's a good boy that Ludka  
  
Third....  
  
He's strong  
  
Second....  
  
And a clean boy  
  
First.....  
  
  
Wolfka is good boy too....less clean  
  
  
Garage - Parking...._  
  
  
  
She struggled out of the elevator, her purse slung over her shoulder and a bulky bag in each hand. She muttered to herself in Russian as she teetered towards the recycling receptacles, tossing each bag in with a great huff and grunt. Dusting her hands she look about, finally noticing Wolfie's car still parked in his usual spot. She narrowed her eyes at it, "Wolfka's not home..." she wandered towards it curiously  
  
As she rounded to the driver's side, she saw him. Collapsed on the ground, his car keys barely an inch from his hands and his cell phone face up with no less than a dozen unanswered calls and messages, she couldn't tell how long he'd been lying there. By the looks of things, it could have been the better part of an hour!  
  
"Wolfka!" she shrieked, dropping down to lift his head from the concrete, "Wolfka!" she repeated, smacking his cheeks in an attempt to rouse him, but she was unsuccessful. She began to panic, checking for breathing and a pulse, "Wolfka no - _no!_ "  
  
She shook him violently, knowing what little else to do - "Wolfka wake, come!"  
  
She quickly abandoned her efforts to grab his phone and call 9-1-1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig paced about in the green room, wringing his hands behind his back as he waited for the conclusion of the competition. There were still at least another three pianists to go, and yet he still had heard nothing from Wolfie.   
  
"I heard you play from backstage - you were amazing!" Franz gushed, watching Ludwig pace nervously about the room. His mind seemed elsewhere.  
  
"And that Mozart piece you threw in at the last minute, did Maestro know you were switching your repertoire?" Franz marvelled  
  
Ludwig paused, barely listening to Franz babble on, "Huh?"  
  
"That piece you played at the end! Salieri has been prepping you to premier his own work since the beginning no? Why switch to the Mozart? Won't he be mad?"  
  
Ludwig scowled, "I don't care - and guess what Franz, _both_ pieces would've been Mozart pieces, Ok?"  
  
Franz blinked in confusion  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head, "Nevermind, I'll explain la-"  
  
" _Ludwig!_ " the sound of Salieri's irate voice cut them both off as the dressing room door swung open  
  
"What the _hell_ were you doing out there?" he seethed, marching straight up to Ludwig, fists clenched and shaking. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him and planted his hands on his hips, "What do you mean?" he asked in with the tone of a provocateur.   
  
"The repertoire? _Why?_ " Salieri hissed, his obvious rage was beginning to draw attention from the other musicians backstage. People began to gather out of curiosity.  
  
Ludwig raised a defiant eyebrow and chuckled diminutively, "Well, you wanted me to play a Mozart piece didn't you? I just happened to like this one better....he writes a better ending than you anyway."  
  
Salieri stepped closer, looking down his nose, shaking with anger. If there hadn't been an audience of people present for their little spat, he'd have boxed the kid's ears right there!  
  
Just then, a stage hand interrupted.  
  
"Mr.Beethoven - you're on standby for awards, come this way please."  
  
Ludwig smirked and raised an eyebrow as he pushed past his tutor, bumping shoulders as he went by.  
  
"I guess the jury likes Mozart as much as I do..." he whispered to him as he left to follow the crew out towards the stage.   
  
The truth was - Ludwig had been terrified to do it.   
  
He needed that prize money, and he'd only made the decision in the final few days leading up to the competition. Switch out _mastered_ repertoire for a piece that you've only rehearsed a few times before? That was a monumental risk.   
  
His hands were sweaty as he poised them over the keys, but he knew he had to do it.   
  
He just hoped that Wolfie knew.  


 

 

  


 

 

  
Ludwig checked his phone one last time as the screen flashed with an incoming call - from Wolfie's number.  
  
"Wolfie!" he whispered in a hiss, "Where are you?"  
  
Standing at the edge of the stage, preparing for the finals - Ludwig couldn't really get into too much of a conversation.  
  
"Sir," the stage hand waved to him, "Sir, no cell phones please..."  
  
Ludwig gestured to him, trying to understand the gibberish that was coming through on the other end  
  
"Wolfka - 9-1-1!"   
  
"What?" Ludwig plugged his free ear and tried to decipher the panicked broken English, "Olga - slow down, what's going on?"  
  
"Wolfka - he's not awake!" her words were broken by the poor reception and the sound of a siren and other voices in the background, "Olga where are you?"  
  
"Hospital - I must call Papa - come now!"  
  
Ludwig was trying to piece it all together when the stage hand placed a hand on his arm, "Sir?"  
  
Ludwig quickly hung up and looked to him, and then to the other candidates before pocketing his phone, "I've got to go"  
  
  
"Sir - the awards presentation is starting any minute?"   
  
  
Ludwig shook his head, backing away towards the exit, "I can't - I...I've got to go!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Stage Fright

Ludwig ran along the maze of corridors towards the artist's entrance, nearly knocking one of the adjudicators clean off his feet as he made a mad dash towards the exit.   
  
"Wow, young man - you gave quite the performance!" the man said to him with a nod of his balding head. He was obviously a little surprised to see the lead contestant making his way out of the theatre in such a frenzy, and just as they were preparing to announce the finalists!  
  
"You're not leaving before the awards are you?" he watched as Ludwig shrugged on his leather jacket and untied his bowtie with great impatience. Ludwig ignored the man's question and brushed past, muttering to himself with his tux jacket slung over his shoulder. Despite Ludwig's obvious distraction, there was something about the familiarity of the man's voice that made him pause a moment and meet his eye. Who was this guy and why did he even care if he chose to leave early?  
  
"Mr.Clementi?" Ludwig flustered slightly, realizing his rudeness at having ignored the festival's founder and a good friend of Wolfie's.  
  
"I - I really must go, it's an emergency and..." Ludwig fumbled with his phone in his pocket nervously. What do you say before you run out on the man who's about to hand you a cheque for twenty-some thousand dollars?  
  
Muzio raised his hand to silence his pitiful excuse, "I already heard,"   
  
Ludwig narrowed his brow skeptically - how could he know about Wolfie already?  
  
"From Haydn, he just left about 10 minutes ago - before we broke for deliberation. He's already en route, but he didn't want me to say anything until after the awards because he knew you'd probably run out before we announced."  
  
Ludwig bit his tongue.   
  
They would have let him go for another hour or more before alerting him to the fact that Wolfie was in the hospital?  
  
"But I understand - you must go, we've all been there believe me!" he said with an amused chuckle, "There's a cab stand just at the corner, he's at the general - I was told he's going to be alright, not to worry."  
  
Ludwig clutched his jacket anxiously, "I...I have to go!" he quickly turned away and made haste for the door,   
  
"Congratulations on your performance!" Muzio called after him with a wave of his hand, but he knew the kid was probably too panicked to even hear him over the thoughts racing in his head.  
  
Poor thing Muzio frowned watching Ludwig disappear up the steps towards street level, Wolfie's not an easy one to keep around....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Ludwig's heart was racing the whole ride to the emergency room. Though the cab driver drove with a great sense of urgency, each city block still seemed to stretch on for miles. "Almost there buddy - that'll be uh...$9.50" he punched the meter as he slowed the cab to a stop outside the emergency room entrance, sticking his hand out in prompt of payment.  
  
Ludwig, half way out the door already, threw a twenty at him and slammed the door shut not even caring to make change. The driver called after him, but gave up when Ludwig disappeared inside.   
  
"Thanks man!" he shouted as the automated doors slide shut, he quickly shook his head to himself before driving off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Inside, Ludwig went immediately to the receptionist desk. Hispretty green eyes were wild with panic.  
  
Looking up with a practiced smile, the on duty nurse leaned into the speaker and began with her usual,  
"Yes sir, how can I help -"  
  
Ludwig quickly cut her off  
  
"Mozart! Wolfgang Mozart - can you tell me where he is?"  
  
She was immediately taken aback by his abruptness, as well asthe rough gravel in his voice, "Moz-art?" she repeated back with a stutter, she was immediately unsure, hands poised over her computer keyboard.  
  
"Can you spell that for me?"  
  
Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut to conceal his immediate irritation. Of all the nurses....He exhaled slowly to calm himself before beginning to enunciate each letter with exaggerated clarity,  "M-O-Z-"  
  
"Ludwig!"   
  
The sudden feminine chirp caught his attention and he quicklyspun around to see Nannerl standing there holding one of those cheap hospital coffee cups. Who knows how long she'd already been at the hospital, but judging by the coffee - it had been a while.  
  
"He's over here - come on" she waved him over, much to the immediate relief of the nurse behind the reception desk. Ludwig felt a wave of reassurance at the sight of Wolfie's sister, a familiar face in the hospital's stark wasteland of illness, pale green sheets and that horrible stench of antiseptic. Ever since hishad mother died, Ludwig had hated hospitals. He shivered a little, though not from the cold.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" Ludwig tried to distract himself by making light conversation as he followed Nannerl down a series of identical corridors, "Oh, I was in town for a run of my latest production" she chatted non chalantly, as if completely at ease in her surroundings, "Papa's on his way though, he'll be here by tonight. He's catching the next flight out, but you know how those regional airports are..."  
  
Ludwig followed with a nod of his head, mostly staring at the coloured tiles beneath them as they walked, "Is he...?"   
  
He wasn't entirely sure of how to put it....  
  
He wasn't even sure of what had happened! One minute he's performing Wolfie's piano sonata, the next he's getting a crazy phone call from his Russian cleaning lady...  
  
And Olga's phone call hadn't exactly had things very unclear...  
  
"He had it a little rough this time, but he's lucky. He'll be alright. No surprise to us, but the doctors say he's really been pushing it with his life choices lately."   
  
Ludwig didn't exactly follow her comment  
  
"You know him though - eating and drinking whatever he wants, and he probably still smokes too, am I right?"  
  
Ludwig couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Wolfie smoke - well, except maybe once or twice when he'd bummed a few puffs off him while out on the balcony, but he just figured he was doing it in an effort to try to be cool.  
  
"Wolfie smokes?" Ludwig said doubtfully as Nannerl shot him a look over her shoulder, "Not cigarettes darling"  
  
Oh.  
  
Ludwig shoved his hands in his pockets, he hadn't seen much of that either...  
  
"Anyway, Papa will give him hell when he gets here - for now he's still out of it, mostly sleeping" she stopped outside a room at the end of the hall, gesturing towards the doorway, "Wait-" Ludwig paused, looking up finally, "what, uh - what happened?"  
  
Nannerl frowned, staring at him with a look of confusion, "Honey, Wolfie's diabetic - he's got blood pressure problems and all the rest of it. He hasn't been managing himself properly."  
  
Ludwig suddenly felt angry, "He's what?"  
  
Nannerl planted one slender hand on her waist as she rolled her eyes, "He didn't tell you? Of course! How Wolfgang...."  
  
Ludwig peered around the door frame into the darkened room where a lithe little creature lay tucked into the starchy hospital sheets. Diabetic? How could he keep that kind of information a secret!   
  
"Since he was a kid, they think it developed after he had a particularly bad case of the mumps. Stupid little bugger caught it from me actually, but I seemed to make a full recovery. Papa blames himself of course, we were touring eastern Europe at the time. Who knows what he could have come down with ..."  
  
Ludwig half listened as he leaned on the door frame, gazing distantly at the heart monitor as it beeped and hummed, "No matter, diabetes is very manageable these days - if he actually looks after himself of course."  
  
Ludwig nodded, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "So did he just not take his insulin or something?"  
  
Nannerl scoffed and patted Ludwig's shoulder, "If only...." she joked half heartedly, "No, he had a mild heart attack - not his first either. The first one was not long after mom died, he just sort of...went off the deep end?"  
  
Ludwig frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
"A heart attack? That's serious"  
  
Nannerl picked her nails absently, the severity of the situationwas clearly escaping her. That, or she had a strange sense of grieving.   
  
"Well yes it is, but he's lucky."  
  
Ludwig slinked into the room, walking silently up to the edge of the bed rail. Wrapping his fingers around the cold metal frame, he lowered his eyes nervously. Wolfie was barely recognizable. He was a ghastly shade of pale - and more so than usual. There was a sickly grey tinge to his usually soft ivory skin. His prettyhair was a tangled stringy mess, matted with sweat and who knows what else. There were great dark circles under his eyes, and his lips were chapped and dry.

Without his carefully styled designer outfit, Wolfie looked pathetically small in his hospital gown. Surely they had a smaller size they could have given him? Ludwig felt his chin quiver a little as he traced his finger along Wolfie's bare arm, right down to the wad of gauze and tape where the iv fed into his wrist. A garish purple bruise was already spreading upwards from the entry point of the needle with its gory reddish colour visible even in the dim light of the room.   
  
Wolfie was a terrible mess.  
  
Ludwig squeezed his limp hand but was immediately saddened when he felt no response.  
  
Hot, bitter tears began to blur his vision almost as soon as he held those boney little fingers. Ludwig sniffed everything backinstinctively and quickly wiped what had managed to spill with the back of his sleeve. Glancing warily over his shoulder, he noted that he was indeed alone. Nannerl must have gone for a smoke, and Ludwig was thankful for the temporary privacy she had granted them both.  
  
"Wolfie..." Ludwig shivered, pulling up a chair and reaching for the limp hand once more, "Wolfie what are you doing to me?" He choked out a chuckle, still wiping at the corners of his eyes. He didn't expect Wolfie to answer, but something in him had hoped that he would stir, even just a little. Ludwig sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands.   
  
A fucking heart attack? This is serious! Wolfie you could have died! He'd been sick all morning and all I did was giving him a fucking Advil?  
  
Ludwig was crying, whether he chose to acknowledge it or not. Likely he was too busy berating himself to even notice his own sobs, I thought he was just being lazy - I had no idea, why didn't he tell me?  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
Having met her father at the entrance to the hospital, Nannerlquickly stomped out her cigarette and blew the last of the smoke away discreetly, "Papa.." she nodded to him as he nodded back, "Where is he?" Leopold seemed calm, despite the obvious emergency.  
  
"He's got a private room this time - thankfully. Ludwig is with him, he just got here - I think he's pretty shaken up about it. Not sure how much experience that kid has in hospitals..."  
  
Leopold said nothing, but continued his march into the lobby, "Did you know that Wolfie had been keeping his medical history a secret? The kid had no idea! Can you believe that?" Nannerlchatted the whole way down to her brother's room. As the pair approached, they both began to slow. They exchanged a glance upon hearing the muted, yet unmistakable wail of absolute misery. Clearly Ludwig was losing it.

  
Leopold raised an eyebrow at Nannerl who simply shrugged, "Wolfie's sleeping...maybe we should come back later?"  
  
"No-" Leopold shook his head and stepped into Wolfie's room, seeing Ludwig cradling his own head in his arms, shoulders shaking and heaving. He frowned briefly, I've been there kid - I've definitely been there. Clearing his throat loudly in an effort to alert Ludwig to his presence, Leopold stepped closer.  
  
The boy quickly jolted out of his sobs, sniffling and hiccupping as his cheeks flushed deep red. Stop crying Ludwig! Get a hold of yourself! Ludwig hated letting his guard down in public.   
  
"Is he awake?" Leopold broke the awkward silence with a tentative voice. The sight of his son in a hospital bed was overriding his sense of empathy towards Ludwig's obvious own distress. What did it matter if the boy was crying, Leopold was more concerned with his own son's state at this point! He could always deal with the boy later...  
  
"..No" Ludwig grumbled, trying his best to calm his breathing while fixing his tearing eyes to the floor.   
  
"Has the doctor come in with updates yet?"  
  
"No"   
  
Ludwig seemed to be getting a handle on these one word answers!  
  
Leopold stepped close enough to lean over the edge of the bed, peering curiously at the heart monitor, "You know what the saddest part is here Ludwig?" Leopold turned to him with a grim expression, "That all of this is avoidable"  
  
They stared at one another for a moment, each one passing their silent blame - if only just as part of their own grieving. For once, Ludwig understood the Leopold Guilt that Wolfie often talked about. Those grey eyes were very unapologetic. Ludwig stood up, feeling suddenly nauseous, all of this was far too intense for him.  
  
"I'm going....to go for a coffee" he looked to Wolfie once more before looking to a very stern Leopold.   
  
"I'll go with you." Nannerl said as Ludwig nearly bumped right into her, "Oh, uh - sure" Ludwig really wanted to be by himself, but he supposed that Nannerl was the lesser of the two Mozart evils....  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't mind my dad" Nannerl passed him her cigarette, which he took greedily, enjoying the sense of calm that the nicotine brought him, "He's like that with everyone - he's just scared you know? Wolfie's still his little boy..."  
  
Ludwig nodded, passing the cigarette back as they shared a park bench near the hospital gardens. Any passerby would've assumed they were a couple, perhaps waiting on news of a birth - or maybe a surgery? Though a little older than Wolfie, Nannerlactually looked quite youthful. She was thin and elegant, with a demure posture and an enticing set of painted lips. She had likely been a goth kid in her adolescence, or maybe a poet? Either way, she was exactly the type of girl Ludwig had chased in his teens - before all of this...  
  
"Hey-" she nudged him out of his daydream, "Huh?" Ludwig was startled, and a little embarrassed - he wondered if she could read his thoughts.  
  
"I said, do you want to go back inside?"  
  
Ludwig simply nodded and dusted himself off, "Ya"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    
  
"So my recommendation is that he remain with us for another 3-5 days until he fully stabilizes, at which point he'll be clear to go home. Of course, we'd like to monitor him more closely with monthly visits until the 6 month mark, keep him on a low sugar - low cholesterol diet, minimize alcohol consumption and try to reduce stress as much as possible."  
  
Ludwig and Nannerl walked up just as the doctor was explaining the situation to Leopold.  

"And the insulin?" Leopold looked correctively towards his son who, now awake, was propped up on a mound of pillows.  
  
"Well yes of course, continuing to monitor your insulin daily and adjusting your diet accordingly."  
  
Wolfie sighed, shrinking down under the covers like a child recently punished.  
  
The doctor chuckled, turning to Leopold, "You could always consider a pump - it's easier than the injections."  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes at the medical talk, instead noticing Ludwig standing in the doorway, "Ludwig!" his eyes immediately lit up and he struggled to right himself, excited to finally see him - but quickly slowed by the returned pain in his chest, "Ah..." he winced, clutching his chest - instantly catching the attention of both Leopold and the doctor.  
  
"Wolfgang?" Leopold's serious face broke to one of nervousness  
  
The doctor frowned, "You need to stay relaxed, calm - no spontaneous leaping out of bed will you? You're going to cause yourself more trouble."  
  
Wolfie sulked, looking desperately to Ludwig who approached quietly, stopping behind the authoritative wall that was Leopold and the attending physician.  
  
"I just - want, I need to see Ludwig - " Wolfie winced, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers, hoping Ludwig would find his way to them.   
  
Leopold turned over his shoulder to see that the boy had indeed returned and was looking quite sheepish, likely not wanting to interrupt. Leopold nodded towards his son, "Go on then..."  
  
That was all the permission Ludwig needed as he leapt forward and seized Wolfie's hand, kissing it repeatedly and nuzzling into it, "I'm sorry - I'm so sorry, I should have stayed with you this morning, I shouldn't have left you in bed alone - "  
  
Wolfie smiled weakly, "Nothing you could have done"  
  
"There was lots you could have done" Leopold grumbled

 

 

  
Everyone ignored his comment, doctor included.  
  


  
  
"How did the contest go? I can't believe I missed it" Wolfie's smile fell, feeling sudden and heavy guilt for having missed Ludwig's big moment. Ludwig paused his groveling momentarily to think on his answer, "It went.....well I suppose?"  
  
Wolfie raised his eyebrows, "It went well? What does that mean? Did you win?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged as he toyed with Wolfie's fingers, "I'm not sure actually...."  
  
"What? How can you not be sure?" Wolfie was becoming irritated, "You played didn't you?"  
  
Ludwig nodded and avoided his eyes, "Yes, but uh - "  
  
"I left before it was over - so I guess, I forfeited?"  
  


  
  
  
"You what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig became suddenly defensive, "I left - I left before the end. I got a phone call from Olga saying you were in the hospital, so how could I stay?"  
  
  
Wolfie crossed him arms in a huff, "So you don't even know how it ended?"  
  
Leopold cut in authoritatively, "Is this Clementi's competitionyou're talking about?"  
  
"Yes - the one with the twenty thousand dollar prize!" Wolfie whined, kicking up his feet under the sheets, "Ludwig would surely have won!"  
  
Leopold checked his phone, "Well, Haydn told me that Muziowould be coming by to check in on you - so I guess you can ask him when he gets here. I'm sure who ever won was well deserved..."  
  
"And how did the jury react when you told them about Salieristealing my piece?" Wolfie blurted out - failing to notice the darkening expression on Leopold's face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Leopold crossed his arms - why hadn't he heard of this before now?  
  
"I...um" Ludwig scratched the base of his neck nervously, "Didn't actually tell them."  
  
"What?" Wolfie hissed indignantly  
  
Ludwig mumbled to himself, "What was that?" Wolfie grew irritated at Ludwig's non answer  
  
"I said I...uh, I played another piece instead" he rearticulated shyly  
  
  
  
  
Wolfie just stared at him  
  
  
  
  
"Well! Are you going to tell me what it was?"  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
"I've got a recording if you want to hear it Wolf - the kid was great! Amazing, truly!"   
  
It was Muzio - barging in as flamboyantly as Wolfie had done so many months ago while backstage  
  
"Do you want a listen? You too Leo - it's brilliant, maybe even better than Wolfie eh?"  
  
Leopold was immediately taken aback by the casual shortening of his name, he grimaced with distaste.  
  
Wolfie's frown broke into a smile at the welcome sight of his old friend, "Better than me? Not likely - gimme that"    
  
Muzio chuckled and tossed him his ipad where he'd made a recording of each competitor - Ludwig included. "They're all on there, if you care to listen. Six hours of solo piano in total - I feel like my ears are bleeding after all that nonsense, except for this kid of course." He roughly patted Ludwig on the back, "And that piece - wow, it's a knock out, now that I've heard him play it? It'sone of my favourites."  
  
Ludwig blushed a little under the added attention. He wasn't much used to accolades.  
  
"Really? What did he play?" Wolfie fiddled with the device, trying to get the screen oriented the right way before pressing play.  
  
"Oh you know, just some sappy Mozart crap" he chuckled with a wink, "That sonata you gave me a few months back - you said it was unfinished, you were writing it for someone but got stuck on the last movement?"  
  
Wolfie nodded slowly, making suspicious eyes at Ludwig. He'd never given that piece to Ludwig - he was too embarrassed that it wasn't finished. How do you put all those emotions in one piece?

 

"And so who was the winner? Was it announced?" Leopold asked, of course anything to do with money immediately caught his interest.  
  
Muzio raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh ya, there was a winner but he uh, left or something? Ran off at the last minute." Ludwig straightened.  
  
"So unfortunately - he was to award the top prize to the runner up instead."  
  
"WHAT!" Wolfie barked, nearly throwing the ipad to the floor out of anger  
  
Muzio went to shield it with his hand, "Easy easy.....I'm just kidding, geez Wolf - take a joke buddy"  
  
"Wolfie's a sore loser..." he teased over his shoulder towards a stunned looking Ludwig  
  
"Ya, so I came by to drop this off - and uh, sorry you weren't there to get it in person, but congratulations again and I hope you seriously consider my offer." Clementi pulled a small white envelope from his breast pocket and thrust it into Ludwig's shaking hand, "And, take better care of this guy will you?" he winked at Wolfie before saluting and heading towards the door, "Get better soon Wolf, and it was nice to see you again Leo"  
  
Leopold nodded as he swallowed the urge to correct him.  
  
Wolfie, grinning ear to ear, let out a high pitched squeal of delight, "This means you won!"  
  
Ludwig felt light headed as he struggled to open the envelope, trying his best not to rip the delicate paper as he dug to find the enclosed cheque and letter.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Beethoven  
  
Congratulations on your award of first prize - please find the enclosed cheque for $25,000  
  
The committee hopes that you will use this to continue your studies in music, and to pursue a career as an international soloist. 

I would personally like to offer you a portfolio in my artist management catalogue, with guaranteed performances as early as next fall in various European cities. Contracts with paid living expenses to be negotiated.   
  
Best of luck  
  
M. Clementi  
  
  
  
"So?" Wolfie's eyes danced with mirth, "What does it say?"  
  
Looking at Wolfie made his heart sink a little - how could he take on an international contract if Wolfie was unfit to travel? What about his job at the college? Was that not worth fighting for? And besides, after today - Leopold would probably never let Wolfie out of his sight ever again!  
  
"It's a cheque"  
  
Ludwig held back a smile, passing the evidence to Wolfie's open hands, "For $25,000 ! Ludwig this is amazing!"   
  
Even Leopold smiled a little, "Congratulations" he nodded  
  
"Come - come! Come here!" Wolfie motioned him with open arms, he couldn't help himself - he just wanted to pull Ludwig right down on top of him and smother him! Ludwig blushed as Wolfie wrapped his scrawny little arms around his neck and began kissing him fervently, "I knew it! I knew it!" he squealed, it seemed as though Wolfie was more excited than the contest winner himself.   
  
"Ugh - this is perfect - I love it! Amazing!" Wolfie peppered his face with kisses, and he didn't care who saw. Leopold turned away, feeling rather awkward at his son's outlandish display of affection.  
  
"Papa isn't he perfect?" Wolfie cooed, practically pulling Ludwig right over into the bed with him  
  
Leopold just muttered to himself shyly, averting his gaze, "Yes...yes...I'm uh - going to find your sister, I think she went to get a coffee."  
  
Wolfie ignored him and tugged on Ludwig's neck until he finally crawled right up onto the mattress beside him, "Yes, come snuggle with me while I watch this video of you kicking ass - I bet you probably looked super sexy while you did it too, didn't you?" Wolfie flirted with a silly grin, even though Ludwig was trying to ignore him, and find enough room for the pair of them on the narrow hospital bed.  
  
"Ok ok, let's just watch this - and you're lucky I'm hooked up to all this bullshit because I'd be fucking your brains out right nowif I weren't, so there." Wolfie stuck out his tongue as the video started, capturing Ludwig's walk out to center stage. "Oh there he is, my sexy piano man....so hot..." Wolfie giggled, pulling Ludwig's arm around his middle and lacing his fingers with his own, "No wonder you won...." Wolfie growled and giggled again.  
  
Ludwig just rolled his eyes and perched his chin on Wolfie's shoulder, watching the rest of the video in appreciative silence.   
  
  
Today he'd already won, twice over.   
  
  
  



	24. Words Left Unsaid

 

 

After his terrifying collapse in the parking garage, Wolfie remained in hospital for several days as doctors worked to stabilize his blood sugar and insulin levels. The stress the event had caused on his heart had resulted significant damage to his already weakened body, though none of this had come as a surprise to either Leopold, or to his sister. Rallying to support him, they'd both stayed in town for the week until Wolfie was given the all clear to return home. They, alongside Ludwig, visited daily, bringing newspapers and gossip columns along with other news and bits of information. Wolfgang was hardly used to being confined, he was going nearly mad with restlessness! Being born of poor health, as Ludwig would eventually learn, Wolfie was no stranger to hospital beds...

In an effort to control his fluctuating insulin levels, he had also been placed on a bland diet that consisted of little more than salad, grilled chicken and of course - plenty of water. He was closely monitored while being fed foods that were low in sugar and cholesterol, with the medical team hoping to find encouraging results from the age old practice. In short, the doctors had limited him to all of the foods that he hated most, and he was fighting it vehemently!  
  
It started with begging.  
  
Then there was pleading.  
  
Tantrums...  
  
Nurses kept an eye on him in the event that he managed to arrange for access to sugary contraband. But Wolfie was desperate for candy - for chocolate, for anything! He had already been caught trying to sweet talk a young nurse into a bag of chips from the cafeteria during one of her afternoon shifts. She was not easily swayed.  
  
"I'm sure you can imagine how hard it is to eat this terrible hospital food all day..." he'd batted his eyelashes flirtatiously at her with an inviting wink that would've made any girl blush.

Despite his most charming Mozart grin, the nurse could only mumble a quiet apology before she turned away and immediately ran to alert her supervisor. Much to his disappointment, Wolfie was quickly assigned a new nurse by that evening. They chose a senior woman to take her place,  she was short and stout, but most importantly - she was sure to be less... _sympathetic._     
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
"You know, this is why I was hesitant to allow you to move to another city in the first place," Leopold ruffled his newspaper. He had his proud Mozartian nose buried in the real estate columns, "Who would be there for you in an emergency such as this? It's not like I can fly in on a moment's notice every time something goes wrong."  
  
From his bed, Wolfie rolled his eyes and glanced towards an apologetic Ludwig, "Good thing I hired Olga to check in on you.  Who knows how long you would've been lying on that garage floor if she hadn't found you? Things could have been much worse Wolfgang."  
  
He hated when Papa used his full name, most usually because it accompanied a scolding.   
  
Seated at his bedside while Leopold loomed nearby, Ludwig absently toyed with Wolfie's delicate fingers. He remained silent, listening to Leopold scold his grown son with an expressionless face, head bowed in thought. Though he knew Leopold's words were directed at Wolfgang, Ludwig couldn't help but feel that he too was somewhat to blame for what had happened. It's not like he had encouraged Wolfie to live a better lifestyle. Drinking and eating pizzas every night seemed to suit Wolfie just fine and who was Ludwig to stop him? It's not like they were married, or anything serious like that. He didn't want to come across as a nag.   
  
He lowered his eyes in admonished defeat.

 _Poor Wolfie...._ he finally threaded their fingers together, looking up at those crystal blue eyes with a sad smile, _he's so fragile._

 _I won't let this happen ever again._  
  
Ludwig vowed silently.

  
_  
_ "Life happens Papa, don't be so dramatic. I mean - who knows? I could get hit by a bus just walking out to the parking lot"   
  
_Wolfie,_ Ludwig frowned inwardly - the constant exaggerator!  
  
Ludwig sighed - this would light Leopold right up.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Leopold abruptly folded his paper down and pushed his glasses up his steep nose. He shot them both a steely glare that gave even Ludwig a bit of a start. Wolfie however, seemed unaffected as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest with a defiant huff, "Well, it's true!" he argued indignantly  
  
"But if you get crushed by a bus, who would take your place as Papa's little _Wunderkind_?" Nan chimed in flatly as she leafed with practiced disinterest through an abandoned tabloid magazine. Ludwig noted that she'd already read through that particular edition several times before. By now it was more of a prop than anything else.  
  
"But isn't that what you always wanted? Come on Nan - admit it! You were jealous of me the second I was born - you're such a "  
  
"Stop! That's enough!" Leopold growled, suddenly pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
_Had neither of his children grown up at all?  
  
_ Leopold grumbled to himself. _  
  
_ Wolfie stuck his tongue out at his sister, who in turn made a face.  
  
Ludwig looked between them sheepishly and then finally back to Wolfie, "I'll make sure he's looked after" His interjection was soft as he ran his thumb over Wolfie's knuckles, "Now that I know about all of this medical stuff, I can do a better job of looking out for him."  
  
Leopold and Nannerl looked at each other cautiously. Ludwig wouldn't be the first young heart to fall victim to Wolfie's romantic wiles, but what was the boy's true staying power? Leopold had shared with his daughter on the flight over that he quite liked the young man, but he was not entirely sure of the match. Wolfgang was stubborn, Leopold knew all too well how difficult his son could be. God knows, he'd tried his best to keep that brilliant mind on track since day one.   
  
"See Papa? I'm _not_ alone in this city!"  
  
Leopold sighed and moved to stand, slowly leaning over Wolfie's bed with a hopeful yet somewhat forlorn smile, "I hope that you are blessed to never be alone Wolferl, but you know that I worry when you are."  
  
Nannerl glanced hopelessly at her brother's little chocolate haired friend over the top of her magazine. He was young, and so sweetly naive. If she looked close enough she could've sworn she saw a pimple here and there. What did he know of responsibility? Of making choices? Living with someone, and making a commitment to them are entirely different scenarios. Though, she had to admit -  there the boy had undeniable grit there too. He'd come this far, who could tell what the future held for them both. Could this scrappy young rogue from the wrong side of the tracks be _the one_ for her little brother? If only the stupid idiot could summon enough courage to consider the idea of settling down....Ludwig was a nice boy, and talented too! He'd already won Papa over, and that was most certainly his toughest audience. If only Wolfie could get his head out of his own ass for once.

Nan had found Ludwig positively charming from their first encounter. Her belly ached with a mild jealousy, when she saw them together. Wolfie had always been quite lucky in love. He had been indulged several times in fact! She hoped, for both of their sakes, that he wouldn't waste this one like he did with all the others.   
  
She chewed her bottom lip softly before sending a quiet smile the boy's way, _not to mention that body..._  
  
But oh?  
  
Could that selfish little shit even see what everybody else already seemed to be able to?  
  
Nannerl was doubtful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Your sister and I will be heading home this afternoon, once you've been officially discharged." Leopold patted his son's pretty golden hair with a look of fatherly melancholy, "So I suppose that means that I'll be leaving him with you then" his eyes travelled to Ludwig who nodded solemnly in response. It was a job Leopold knew the boy would take very seriously.   
  
_Very seriously._   
  
"Papa - I'll be _fine_ " Wolfie shook his head, he didn't need a keeper! He just wanted to get the hell out of this hospital room!  
  
Ludwig ignored him and smirked at Nannerl's motherly glare, "Just call us if he starts acting like the little shit that he is, ok?" she raised one of her elegant dark brows threateningly towards her brother as she squeezed Ludwig's shoulder. Whispering near his ear, she giggled softly, "But I'm sure you already manage him just fine."  
  
Ludwig suppressed a chuckle and nodded, avoiding Wolfie's fiery glare.  
  
"I am _not_ a little shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


  
  
It was early evening by the time Ludwig got Wolfie back to the apartment. They had signed him out, packed his things and hailed a cab back to the apartment building across town. Ludwig struggled with Wolfie's luggage the whole way up the elevator, unwilling to let Wolfie carry even a single item.   
  
"No, they said to _take it easy_ \- that means you're not to touch anything!" Ludwig swatted his hands away as Wolfie reached for his suitcase, "That's ridiculous, it's on wheels Ludwig"   
  
"No" Ludwig heaved himself, arms already laden, between Wolfie and the luggage, "You just go ahead and I'll get these inside by myself." Wolfie just sighed and shook his head, waiting for the ding of the elevator to signal the opening of the doors and their long awaited arrival home. Ludwig could be so stubborn!

  
Dropping the bags with a huff just inside the apartment door, Ludwig finally stumbled in, caring very little for where the bags landed. His rubbed the soreness in his arms, hoping Wolfie wouldn't notice his strain. It was only a few small bags, right? Easy peasy....  
  
"How can anyone have this much stuff for only 5 days in the hospital?" Ludwig grumbled as he shoved the suitcases out of his way so he could finally shut the door behind them. Wolfie was already half way towards the bedroom by the time he answered flippantly, "I only brought the essentials, you're acting like it's such a big deal to carry a couple bags..."  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and scoffed as he surveyed the scattered pile at the door with his hands on his hips.  
  
Two suitcases, a backpack, laptop bag _and_ a small duffle bag just for bathroom stuff?  
  
"Right...just the essentials Wolfie..." Ludwig muttered under his breath as he started to drag the luggage down the hall. He figured that he might as well start unpacking it all now.   
  
Throwing the cases on the bed, he quickly unzipped them and started to sort through all of the clothes - _Wow,_ his eyebrows shot up, _Wolfie has a lot of clothes..._ He hummed as he worked, listening to the water run as Wolfie filled the bath in the next room. The door was open, and Ludwig could hear him undressing already. There was the familiar metal clank as his belt hit the tile floor, the rustle of jeans and the light swish as his tshirt was thrown askew. Ludwig smiled a little at the thought. It had been awhile since he'd had the privilege of watching him undress...  
  
 But then it went quiet.   
  
The water had stopped. The taps were shut.   
_  
The bath must be full._  
  
Ludwig stilled his sorting in order to hear any further signs as to what Wolfie may be doing in there...  
  
"Wolf?" his own voice startled him as it broke the calm between rooms.  
  
"Hmm?" Wolfie's light tenor was musical even now as it floated in through the open door.  
  
"Are you doing ok in there?"   
  
He knew it was a stupid question, he was sure that Wolfie was just fine - it was just a bath! Bur part of him just wanted to hear his voice, he'd missed it so! However the current lack of response had Ludwig more than a little concerned. Maybe there was something wrong?  
  
"Wolf?" Ludwig called out questioningly as he poked his head into the bathroom, he wanted to check in - you know, just to be sure...  
  
_Poor Wolfie_ , Ludwig frowned when he laid eyes on the pathetic golden haired creature.   
  
There in the middle of the tub was his scrawny, freckle skinned boy. His miraculous boy genius - now the little water nymph. His hair was down loose around his shoulders, skimming the surface and now damp at the ends. He was even thinner then Ludwig remembered. Maybe that low sugar diet was actually starting to show? His skin was pale and bruised where they had drawn their samples, and he had dark bags forming below his large, crystal blue eyes. His narrow shoulders were slumped forward as he hugged his knees, his back was sharp and boney. Wolfie's sickly appearance made Ludwig's heart ache.

Despite everything that had happened over the past few days, Wolfie was still happily humming to himself, completely unaware that Ludwig was watching him from the door.  
  
"Are you going to come in, or just perv on me from the door?" Wolfie eventually teased, turning over his shoulder with a saucy look. Ludwig blushed a little at being caught and laughed, "What are you doing anyway? Humming something, or do you call that singing?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm taking a bath, what does it look like I'm doing?" Wolfie pretended to ignore his stares and continue his bathing, "And besides - I _know_ you sing in the shower, don't be such a prude."  
  
Ludwig bought into his teasing and stepped towards the tub with a nervous grin, "Do you...need an accompaniment?"   
  
Wolfie's humming stopped once more, this time with a salacious grin, "You mean, like a _duet_?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled softly, "I suppose" he said with a shrug as he raked his eyes over his thin frame. He was still beautiful, even now. He knelt by the edge of the tub, dipping the tips of his fingers into the warm water curiously. Wolfie watched him out of the corner of his eye, "You know, at the hospital there was a cute nurse who came to give me a bath every morning..."   
  
Ludwig's breath hitched for a moment before he realized what Wolfie was trying to do  
  
"Oh ya?" Ludwig hummed with feigned disinterest, drawing patterns in the pleasant bath water with his fingers.  
  
Two could play at that game Wolfie.  
  
Ludwig toyed with the wash cloth, twirling it around in the water lazily as he waited for Wolfie to continue. He knew that he eventually would. Wolfie couldn't stand silence.   
  
"Yes, he was very shy - but was he ever cute!" Wolfie raised an eyebrow, watching Ludwig try to play things cool with a devilish smirk.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, finally grabbing the cloth before wringing it out and running it gently over Wolfie's knobby back. He would wash him in an effort to distract him from Wolfie's words. "So did you kiss him then? This cute boy?" Ludwig scrubbed a little harshly as he baited him. The jealous side of him was unable to push the idea of Wolfie kissing another boy from his mind - even if it was only pretend.   
  
Wolfie turned to shoot him a haughty glare, "Ludwig, I _have_ a boyfriend! I can't just go around kissing other people!"

Ludwig felt his lips twitch a little, letting his hand soften and roam over the bumps and dips of Wolfie's back and shoulders, "Do you now? Have a boyfriend?"  
  
Wolfie huffed, finally turning round to face him in a great splash of bath water, "I do - don't you?"  
  
He placed his hands over the edge of the tub and pull himself right up under Ludwig's nose, staring expectantly at him. Their eyes searched one another for what felt like an eternity.   
  
Ludwig's thoughts stilled as he was reminded of that night so many months ago - at the end of the drive, wrapped up in one another, nose to nose with nothing but plumed breath between them. He had wanted to say it then, but the same force that was suffocating him now had stopped him then. Under Wolfie's blue gaze, he was rendered mute.   
  
Of course Ludwig considered Wolfie his boyfriend! But, neither one had openly admitted to such titles. At least, not yet. However, Wolfie's recent stint in the hospital had made Ludwig realize just how important that little man was to his life, and to his soul. Wolfie had shared his home, his family and his love - giving everything most freely, as Wolfie always tended to do. He made Ludwig feel a sense of peace that he had not ever felt before. He made him smile, and his silly jokes always made him laugh! When Wolfie was near Ludwig was happy, and when he shared his bed he always felt warm. Ludwig had spent time with both men and women in his life, and some of them he'd enjoyed very much - but nothing - _nobody_ \- even came close to Wolfie.  
  
"I do have one" Ludwig whispered shyly as Wolfie stilled his hand under his own, forcing their eyes to finally meet.   
  
Wolfie giggled softly, he knew Ludwig was desperately shy.  
  
"Then I'm glad to hear that."  
  
And what should have ended in a kiss - or a declaration of love, was instead ignored as Wolfie retreated back to his lonely world of music. He sank low into the bath water, cover all but his eyes. His hair fanned out around him, making him look like some sort of fantastical mermaid creature. He knew trying to draw emotions from Ludwig was like trying to get water from a stone and so for his own pride, he chose to busy himself with washing. Maybe he could coax it out of him later. He promptly returned to his humming.   
  
It was a new melody, one that Ludwig had not yet heard. Ludwig frowned as he listened, watching Wolfie rinsing the soap from his hair. _The master was composing._ Ludwig could now recognize it by sight. He was content to remain frozen, watching with curious fascination as Wolfie preened and bathed - for Ludwig, it was enough just to be close.  
  
"So - is he cute?" The humming suddenly hesitated and Ludwig's eyes flew open to gauge reaction  
  
"....your boyfriend?" Wolfie added for unnecessary clarification  
  
Ludwig stared at him, tilting his head a little and taking him in before rising up on his knees and beginning, without a word, to unbuckle his belt. Wolfie hummed a little chortle to himself, feeling rather victorious, "Because mine's pretty hot."  
  
He continued to talk to himself even as Ludwig stepped tentatively into the bath before him, "And he's a musician too - a very good one" Wolfie nattered on as Ludwig found the bottom of the tub, sitting himself directly before him.  
  
"Wolf" Ludwig drew a finger to his lips, "stop talking"  
  
Wolfie splashed him playfully, "But I want to know! Tell me about your boyfriend!"  
  
Crawling up between his bent knees, Ludwig's smile turned threatening, "Are you sure?"  
  
Wolfie giggled as he felt lips brush against his ear and jaw with a delightful lightness that made him giddy. "Well," Ludwig began with a rumbling murmur, "he's very sexy..." his hands tracing his sides, raking his fingers over the sensitive flesh, "Oh?" Wolfie played into it, tilting his head to expose his neck for Ludwig's fevered kisses, "Oh yes - very sexy"  
  
"Mm, and what else can you tell me about him?"   
  
He gasped as he was lowered against the wall of the tub, kisses trailing across his chest, teasing and sucking gently as he went, "Well, he has the most magnificent hair, and" Ludwig slid a hand low between them, "he has gorgeous blue eyes." Feeling strong fingers around him, Wolfie bucked and held his lip between his teeth, "Oh!" his body twitched, "..and - wh-what else?" Ludwig smirked as he teased him, kissing and biting along his neck until he had him panting and squirming beneath him.  
  
"Hmm" he paused in false contemplation, causing Wolfie to whine in protest, "Well, he's very talented."  
  
His hand began again  
  
"And?" Wolfie panted, fingers clinging to the sides of the tub as he dared to glance down at Ludwig's hands as they worked him  
  
Ludwig seized his mouth with sudden hunger and planted himself over him, "And I love him"  
  
Wolfie's mouth fell open under Ludwig's intense stare. Wolfie's bodily wants were soon forgotten as he attempted to register the depth of the words shared. Coming back down to earth with sudden trepidation, Wolfie snaked his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him as he was braced above.  
  
"Please," he murmured desperately, "make love to me"  
  
That was all the invitation Ludwig needed to lift him from the tub and carry him straight to bed, laying him down gently upon the duvet. Wolfie's damp skin was chilled from the water, but it was soon warmed as Ludwig slid over top of him, resuming his kisses with renewed fervour.   
  
Wolfie lay on his back, his head rolling dizzily from side to side, feeling somewhat out of body as Ludwig bent over him. _He loves me?_ He was delirious, either from exhaustion - or from joy. He could no longer tell.  
  
"Ah" he suddenly buck into Ludwig's mouth, temporarily drawn back to the moment by the rather wicked sensation of Ludwig's tongue on him.  
  
God he wanted him.  
  
Now.  
  
"Ludwig" Wolfie whispered, glancing down at the disheveled mess that was his pretty brown hair, "Ludwig _please_ " he begged, closing his eyes as he felt the cool trail that Ludwig's flattened tongue had drawn upon him. Wordlessly, Ludwig knelt between his knees, drawing them up over his hips and pulling Wolfgang gently towards him.   
  
He knew what Wolfie wanted - and he was happy to provide.   
  
Arching over him, Ludwig panted and groaned - thrusting slowly as he built a slow rhythm between them. Wolfie sank back against the pillows, relaxing himself against Ludwig's efforts, relishing every bit of their shared moment. His smell, the feel of his muscles as they tightened and quivered, the sound of his ragged breathing, the building ache in his loins. God he needed release!  
  
He slid his hand around himself, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. He stroked in time with his lover, his toes curling painfully as he quickly peaked. That stay in the hospital had left him with little stamina. A gasping, jittering shudder punctuated the room as he came, spilling out between their bellies as Ludwig finished himself with a great groan. His hips slowed to stop as he panted breathlessly, arms shaking as he held himself, hovering above.   
  
Wolfie grinned with lazy satisfaction. He slid his wiry arms around his neck and pulled Ludwig down towards him with a heavy flop that nearly winded them both. Still breathing heavily, Ludwig dug his arms under him and buried his nose against his neck, squeezing what was left of his Wolfie into a tight embrace. Wolfie ignored the struggle for air as he felt the strong arms around him. If he suffocated now, at least he'd die happy. He stroked lazily at Ludwig's chocolaty curls as he watched his broad back rise and fall with each new breath. He was coming down slowly,  possibly falling asleep?  
  
Wolfie hushed him soothingly, running his fingers along the bare flesh of his back.  
  
"I love you too" Wolfie whispered as he gently bent to kiss the top of his head, "Very much."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Young and Stupid

Wolfie made a slow recovery over what remained of Ludwig's final academic term. While Ludwig wrote his exams and busily completed his year end jury, Wolfie remained unhappily stuck at home. Olga hurriedly cooked and cleaned around him while he lounged about, rarely even bothering to dress beyond a pair of pyjamas and an old flannel housecoat. She'd click her tongue as she tidied around him, muttering about his laziness in her native Russian. Her begrudging admonishments seemed to fall on deaf ears as Wolfie concentrated all of his efforts on the sounds of the animated swords clashing on the screen before him. Since his return home from the hospital, Wolfie had practically made video games his day job, his commissions and other work remaining untouched.  
  
"Wolfka - lunch!" Olga pulled the headphones from his ears with a grunt, dropping a carefully arranged plate onto the coffee table beside him. She never could understand why a grown man would chose to sit cross legged on the floor while staring at the TV screen, especially considering Wolfie's expensive taste in fine leather furniture. From what she could tell, he was likely to go cross eyed and crippled within the month if he kept up with this routine!  
  
Wolfie scowled at having been interrupted, but then was quickly distracted by the food presented to him.   
  
"You eat this time." Olga planted his hands on her hips, staring down at her lanky charge. She wanted to stuff him with sweets and cakes - fatten him up good and proper! Alas, on his Papa's orders - the boy was to be on a bland diet. _No funny business_ Leopold had stressed over the phone. Olga swore that she would make it her mission to keep him healthy. Being like one of her own, she couldn't bear the thought of him falling ill again.   
  
Wolfie grimaced at Olga's pathetic looking sandwich. Three slices of extra lean turkey on whole wheat, extra lettuce - no condiments, not even a hint of cheese! No flavour within a 100 mile radius. _At least she cut the crust off..._ Wolfie sighed. The cutesy little triangles taunted him, their uniformity reminiscent of a school girl's boxed lunch - or some back-to-school Pinterest ad.  
  
"Olga I'm dying for real food here...." Wolfie poked at the sandwich distrustfully even though his belly was grumbling.   
  
"Papa said no, too many risks when you make your own foods. I know you Wolfka, you order pizza the second I leave here."  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes like a spoiled child being made to admit their wrong doing, "...not always."  
  
"You see?" Olga tisked and grabbed the plate, "I keep this sandwich and make you no more until you finish."  
  
Wolfie huffed in frustration, watching her take what little food he was permitted away. He _was_ feeling pretty hungry...perhaps a dry turkey sandwich wouldn't be so bad?  
  
Just then he heard the front door open, "Thank God" he muttered to himself, untangling his limbs and bolting for the door, Ludwig could fix this!  
  
Bounding up to the door to receive him, Wolfie was so relieved that he tackled him upon entry, _"Finally!"_  
  
" I was _so_ bored without you today," Wolfie threw his arms around Ludwig's neck before the boy could even get the bag off his shoulders or the shoes off his feet. "Easy.." Ludwig toppled backwards under the sudden weight. Falling against the wall to support himself, he didn't seem to mind as he suppressed a chuckle and returned the hug. He loved the affection Wolfie could bring, and becoming somewhat of a desperate housewife over the past month - it seemed that Wolfie was more or less starved for attention by the time Ludwig got home. He desperate even just to hear his voice!  
  
"You know Wolfie, I was only really gone for five hours or so..." Ludwig chuckled to himself as he kicked off his shoes with Wolfie watching close by with great anticipation.  
  
"Some mail came for you today by the way..." Wolfie ignored Ludwig's comment and followed suit as he drifted down the hall, wandering into the living room. "Oh ya?" Ludwig half listened, throwing himself down on the couch with a heavy sigh of exhaustion, "From who?" he tucked an arm behind his head as he turned on the tv and began to flick through the stations. Wolfie's mind wandered as he stood watching this process, news - sports - sitcoms....Ludwig never settled on anything for more than a few seconds.   
  
"Wolf?"   
  
Wolfie's eyes quickly darted to Ludwig's and he shook his head in confusion, "What?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled and kept cruising, "From _who_? Who sent me a letter?"  
  
"Oh - uh, I don't know, it's from somewhere in Europe."  
  
No longer concerned with the details of the mail, Wolfie was now more interested in crawling on top of Ludwig's outstretched torso. "Ow!" Ludwig winced at Wolfie's ill placed knee as he crawled over him in a pitiful attempt at seductiveness, "Oh - sorry..." Wolfie giggled, but continued to squirm until he was finally perched on Ludwig's middle, stealing the television remote with a triumphant grin.   
  
Ludwig pretended to ignore him, turning his head to watch the tv with feigned interest. He loved to tease Wolfie, and ignoring him when he wanted attention was one of his favourite modes of torture. Wolfie frowned, noting Ludwig's diverted attention. Scowling for an instant, he used the remote to turn the screen off before tossing it to the floor. Network programming could wait, Wolfie had other plans for this boy...  
  
"Ludwig..." Wolfie drew a line down the center of his shirt, stopping just short of his navel, "How was school today?" a muted giggle signaled that Wolfie was interested in far more than just polite conversation. Ludwig held back a smirk and brushed the wandering hands away, "It was fine - but I'm glad there are only a few weeks left before summer break."  
  
Wolfie frowned, his gentle suggestions had clearly not had their desired effect.   
  
"Katherina and Franz both had their last exams today - the lucky bastards. Franz said he's heading home for the summer, he's teaching at a music school near his parent's place. His dad got him the job - he's not thrilled about the idea though." Ludwig chuckled to himself, Franz? A teacher? Ha! The kids would eat him alive...  
  
Wolfie sat up and folded his arms across his chest, was Ludwig going blind? He couldn't possibly think that Wolfie was actually interested in hearing him talk about school.....  
  
"Ludwig..." he grunted impatiently  
  
"Oh and Salieri has decided to take a sabbatical next year. Can you believe that? He said something about needing to de-stress after this year, ha!" Ludwig shook his head with his eyes still fixed on the tv, even though the screen had gone dark. "If anybody needs to de-stress after this year it's - "  
  
"Ludwig!" Wolfie hissed with a roll of his eyes  
  
Lying under him, he turned to meet Wolfie's fiery blue with a slow smile. He chuckled in amusement, running his palms up under the ragged housecoat and up along the narrow thighs that straddled him, "Yes darling?" his voice was teasing. He knew exactly what Wolfie wanted.  
  
Wolfie pouted at Ludwig's softened eyes, and his silly pet name - sarcastic or not. Somehow Ludwig always knew just how to disarm him, _every time_!   
  
"Nothing..." Wolfie sulked, somewhat petulantly. He supposed sex could wait at least another fifteen minutes while Ludwig finished his debrief on the day's events....I am really, how much longer could he take? Wolfie chewed his lip.  
  
Ludwig studied him with a knowing expression before finally smirking at his obvious displeasure. He hated being ignored - perhaps even more so than being teased. His cherub pout made Ludwig smile, he couldn't resist that face.   
  
 "Come here," Ludwig gestured warmly, opening his arms to the lithe form, "I've waited all day for you too." His stories of school could wait.  
  
He knew Wolfie was lonely at home, and that he wanted more than anything was to be back on campus. Teaching may not have been his calling in life - but it certainly gave him purpose and kept him busy. Stuck at home with only Olga to talk to, Wolfie was becoming a bit of a hermit and worse yet, a slob. Normally prim and always fashionable, Wolfie now considered wearing a clean pair of sweats dressing up. Ludwig considered himself lucky if Wolfie had brushed his teeth that morning.  
  
"And so how was your day then?" Ludwig murmured into the soft tussle of golden hair as Wolfie clung to him like a needy child, "So boring!" Wolfie whined and then suddenly sat back up again, "So incredibly boring Ludwig - you have no idea, I'm going _crazy_! I need something to do - or I'm going to lose my mind."  
  
Ludwig laughed, Wolfie was always being dramatic.   
  
"Well, I'll be done classes by next week. Maybe you can plan a summer vacation for us?"  
  
After his hellish first year was finally over, Ludwig would most definitely be in the mood to celebrate and forget about school for awhile! And if anyone knew how to celebrate, it was Wolfie.  
  
"A vacation?" Wolfie's eyes lit up, "That's a perfect idea!"   
  
Wolfie suddenly leapt off the couch and dashed into the bedroom, talking aloud about vacation ideas the whole way.  
  
Ludwig sat up, watching him disappear into the bedroom with a raised eyebrow, "Wolfie?..."  
  
Ludwig sighed, falling back onto the couch with a huff.   
  
So they _weren't_ going to fuck then...?  
  
_Oh well...  
  
_ Noticing the white envelope Wolfie had mentioned earlier on the coffee table, Ludwig suddenly forgot about Wolfie's disappearance. He reached for it curiously, squinting at the return address - _Austria_? He didn't know anybody in Austria.  
  
It was addressed to him - and whomever had sent it had used his full name.  
  
_Very formal.  
  
_ Mr. Ludwig van Beethoven _  
  
_ Ludwig was skeptical.   
  
Carefully tearing open the seal, he unfolded the crisp white letterhead. It's title was embossed with a thick gold emblem, a music staff swirled around an elegant treble clef.   
  
_Vienna Summer Music Festival_  
  
_Dear Mr. L. Beethoven  
  
Congratulations on your recent international solo success.  
  
The adjudication panel of Mr.Clementi's contest has forwarded your name to our festival organizers in recommendation for a summer artist's contract for our upcoming season. We would like to arrange a tour and artist meeting, or alternatively - a conference call with your management to negotiate a performing contract in detail.   
  
All travel and accommodations to be gratis in addition to a generous artist fee. _  
  
The sign off included several points of contact, all requesting a response by the end of April - which was only a few weeks away! He'd have to let Wolfie know - and possibly scrap the idea of a summer vacation, even though Wolfie seemed very excited at the prospect. This festival could be the opportunity he had been waiting for - a chance to launch his career as a concert pianist. If he spent the summer abroad, perhaps more opportunities would present themselves?   
  
But what about Wolfie?  
  
Would he go with him?  
  
He neatly the refolded the letter without a word.  
  
Ludwig was returning the invitation to its envelop when Wolfie returned grinning ear to ear with his laptop, "Ok so I was just thinking - what are your thoughts on Disneyland?"  
  
Ludwig who was still processing his letter, just shrugged and nodded slowly.  
  
"What! Come on! _Disneyland!_ Ludwig - have you ever even _been_ to Disney?"  
  
Ludwig stared at the envelope out of the corner of his eye  
  
"No"  
  
Wolfie gasped dramatically, "Ludwig - _everybody_ must go to Disney at least once in their life. This is the obvious choice for us, we must book this. For the greater good of humanity!"  
  
Ludwig watched Wolfie click through the Disney website, browsing hotel availability and flight packages. Each time he clicked on an option it calculated the estimated trip cost in the bottom corner of the screen. Soon enough, Wolfie had racked up over seven thousand dollars on what was only a one week vacation.   
  
"Wolfie-" Ludwig watched as he flew through a drop down menu, "Mm?" Wolfie hummed distractedly  
  
"What uh - " Ludwig glanced down at the envelop that lay on the table between them, "What about going to Europe?"  
  
Wolfie snorted, "Europe? Why? Disney is way better..."  
  
"I hear there are some great music festivals there in the summer.." Ludwig trailed off sheepishly  
  
"At Disneyland? I don't think so..." Wolfie turned over his shoulder with a puzzled look, "Where did you hear that?"  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Not Disney - _Europe_ Wolfie. Festivals in Europe!"  
  
Wolfie shrugged, "Ok? And so?" the mouse was still hovering over the Disney home page.   
  
Ludwig frowned, pushing the envelope along the table top towards him, "I might...." Ludwig hesitated for a moment, "have a reason to go there instead?"  
  
Wolfie's smile fell, "What do you mean?"  
  
Wolfie glanced down at the envelope as Ludwig retracted his hand _, was he supposed to read this?  
_  
Ludwig nodded, as if to answer Wolfie's thoughts.  
  
"Just read it, and tell me what you think?"   
  
Wolfie stared at him with a curious tilt of his head.  
  
_Alright.  
  
_ Wolfie's eyes flicked down at it nervously before Ludwig confirmed with another encouraging nod of his head  
  
"I don't _have_ to go" Ludwig shrugged, but even Wolfie could tell - he was doing a poor job of hiding his true feelings.  
  
Wolfie stared at the envelop suspiciously before snatching it from the table and quickly unfolding its contents. Reading it in a mutter under his breath, Wolfie's murmurs slowly trailed off. Ludwig watched as his eyes darted back and forth across the page, his normally animated face was now unreadable.  
  
After much quiet, he lowered the letter and stared unblinking at him.  
  
Ludwig raised his eyebrows in anticipation of his reply  
  
"Congratulations..." Wolfie finally broke the awkward silence between them  
  
Ludwig frowned, hardly convinced of Wolfie's genuine enthrallment.   
  
"It's good though - right?" Ludwig watched as Wolfie replaced the letter in its envelope with great care.  
  
He nodded, slowly leaning towards him until his head lay against Ludwig's shoulder in deafeat. "So - that's it then? No Disney?"  
  
Ludwig could sense Wolfie was becoming quite distressed at the situation - but he couldn't figure why. They could always do Disney some other time.  
  
"Isn't that good news?" Ludwig nudged him, "Aren't you excited?"  
  
Wolfie lifted his head and smiled sadly upwards at him, "I _did_ say congratulations didn't I?"  
  
Ludwig frowned at Wolfie's lackluster reply - was he, angry at him?  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Wolfie spoke again, though his voice was weakened by uncertainty.  
  
"Will you come back to me after?"  
  
Ludwig's brow suddenly furrowed in great agitation  
  
"Wolfie!" he hissed, "You dork! You're coming with me - are you crazy?" wrapping his arms around his boney shoulders Ludwig squeezed as hard as he could muster, "You're such an idiot" he kissed the top of Wolfie's golden head and smiled.   
  
He could never leave Wolfie behind!  
  
"Well I'll just have to tell them that I'm not going without you"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Wolfie showered later that evening, Ludwig lay in bed composing his email reply to the summer festival. Hunkered down under the mess of sheets, his eyes squinted in the dim light while his thumbs tapped away at the small cell phone screen.  
  
  
_...I am pleased to accept your offer  
  
Please send flight information for myself and my manager.  
_  

 

 

Toweling his hair, Wolfie crawled back into bed while spying over Ludwig's shoulder with a silly smirk.  
  
"Manager?" he giggled, "Who's your manager? Is that supposed to be me?"  
  
Ludwig scowled at Wolfie's mockery and turned away to block the rest of the message as he prepared to hit send. "You're such an ass - just let me finish this will you!" Ludwig swatted at him as Wolfie tried to distract him with kisses along his neck, but the aggressor simply giggled and continued his assault.  
  
"Have you even _had_ a manager since you were a punk ass kid? I mean really, can't you just say you need an extra ticket for your boyfriend? Why call me your manager?"

Wolfie did have a point - but Ludwig felt the title gave more validity to his request for a traveling companion.  
  
"Oh ya? Well who says I'm even talking about you?" Ludwig stuck out his tongue, "Maybe I _do_ have a manager!"  
  
Wolfie scoffed and shook his head, "Ya right! Well at least _this_ manager is a good fuck" he winked and thumbed his own chest, "Unlike some other managers I've heard about..."  
  
Ludwig's face fell as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  


  
_What._  


  
"Whatever happened to that guy anyway?" Wolfie traced along Ludwig's arms gently, but Ludwig shrugged him away. "I don't know" he answered curtly, his words were scornful enough to make Wolfie frown. He busied himself with finalizing the email, ignoring Wolfie's injured glare. Hitting send he tossed his phone on the bedside table and snapped off the lamp dismissively. He was not going to start this conversation.  
  
"But wasn't there a law suit or something? Nan was telling me about it - it was even in the papers! The guy must have gone to jail or something."  
  
Ludwig  was _not_ interested in discussing this.  
  
His patience for Wolfie's constant pestering was wearing thin.  
  
"I _said_ I don't know, " he gritted his teeth, "Isn't that enough? I'm going to sleep."  
  
Wolfie removed his hands, holding them away at a safe distance, "I just thought that," pausing, he considered his next words carefully, ”Maybe one day you'd want to share with me what happened."  
  
"You can tell me anything...if you want."  
  
 "You don't need to know" Ludwig grumbled bitterly, "Besides - it's over anyway, I've moved on. It was a long time ago and I was a stupid kid."  
  
Turning onto his side, Wolfie knew that was Ludwig's signal for him to give in - but something got the better of him and he just couldn't let it go.  
  
After a few moments of quiet, he pressed again.  
  
"Was he mean?"  
  
Ludwig bit his lip and spooned his pillow, preying Wolfie would just drop it if he ignored the questions.  
  
"How long did it go on for?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Ludwig drew calming breaths. He didn't want to get angry at him, because he didn't deserve it. _But sometimes Wolfie, can't you just shut up?_  
  
_He doesn't mean anything by it - just let it go...  
  
_ "Did you love him?"  
  
Ludwig's eyes flew open and he suddenly bolted upright, leaning threateningly over Wolfie's frightened face, "Are you done? I said _leave - it - alone!"  
  
_ Blinking up at Ludwig's raw anger, Wolfie was utterly stunned. Perhaps he'd gone too far?  
  
He looked like a wild animal! His eyes were dark and threatening.  
  
"Ludwig I -" Wolfie began a feeble protest, but it was sharply denied.  
  
" _No!_ No - ok?" Ludwig's voice eventually softened, he could tell he'd scared him. For that he was sorry.  
  
"No, he wasn't mean - not at first anyway..."   
  
Settling back down under the covers, Ludwig continued to grumble to himself. Wolfie watched as he coiled back up to his pillow, clutching it with great desperation. He wanted to reach out and touch him - sooth him, but he knew Ludwig was likely still fuming.

He hesitated before continuing in a soft whisper. The truth was, Wolfie was fearful of sending him into a full blown rage. He'd seen Ludwig punch walls, and hell - even throw furniture when angry! Though it was never directed at Wolfie, so he'd always felt slightly immune. Perhaps that was all just a false confidence?  
  
"So he was nice to you then? Was he sweet?..." Wolfie mused, hoping to draw a little more information from him - though stones rarely gave water.  
  
Ludwig stared at the wall ahead, his stomach knotting with tension.  
  
"Was he gentle?"  
  


 

 

 

  
  
_"It's alright baby, it's always a little awkward at first - but trust me, you're doing great."  
  
He shivered as  he felt fingers combing through his hair, a warm palm on his back. His body tingled with both nervous energy and anticipation. He had an idea of what was next, but nothing in reality could have truly prepared him for that moment.   
  
Fingers worked and moans were coaxed, it wasn't entirely rogue.    
  
There was pleasure in pain - and above all, it was the affection and praise that he received afterwards that had made it all seem worthwhile.  
  
"Good boy" he'd whispered against his ear as Ludwig came with a great shudder under his hands, "Good boy"  
  
He was told how sexy he was - how talented, and how perfect. He was given everything he'd lacked, and he ate it with much hunger. He suspected even then, that what he'd been asked for was more than what any adult should ask of a child, but at shy 15 - he was easily persuaded.   
  
  
_

_  
_ "You wouldn't understand - can we just go to bed, please?"   
  
Wolfie frowned at Ludwig's dismissive attitude, he knew there was more to it - and he so desperately wanted to help!  
  
He curled up against Ludwig's broad back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He sighed, burying his face between the angular shoulder blades. He could breath him in, nuzzling against the olive tan almost apologetically. He wanted to mourn with him, but Ludwig wouldn't allow it just yet.   
  
"Sorry" he whispered after shutting the last of the lights, plunging them both into complete darkness.  
  
Ludwig remained immobile, feeling Wolfie's lashes graze his back. He waited, wishing he could say something. _Anything!  
_  
"I really am happy for you" Wolfie's voice was soft and earnest, "and I want you to be happy too - and of course I'll be your manager if that's what you want to call me."  
  
Ludwig's heart sank a little. He knew Wolfie deserved better than that.   
  
"..I can sell this place - maybe get us something over there"  
  
Ludwig's silence made Wolfie sigh dejectedly - he'd overstepped yet again.  
  
_Damn._

 

 

 

 

 

Finally on the verge of sleep, Wolfie couldn't be sure if he'd heard Ludwig's voice or not. Barely above a whisper, he could hardly recognize it.

 

  
"He told me he loved me"  
  
Wolfie perked up curiously  
  
"And I stupidly believed him"  
  


  
He didn't dare ask more.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Kiss and Tell

The next morning, Wolfie had decided to broach the topic of connecting Ludwig with a therapist. He felt that Ludwig needed a safe outlet for his concerns and fears, someone he could talk to who could help him work through his troubled past. Though Wolfie desperately wanted to help, he knew that sexual abuse was far beyond his scope of comprehension. Ludwig's past was dark, and quite troubling - and he was certain that it was having a damaging impact on his growth, his art and possibility on their relationship.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't even connect with you, you know?" Wolfie argued  
  
Ludwig was growing more irritated by the minute  
  
"Can't connect? What does that even mean?" Ludwig snorted, "So sex isn't connecting?"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean - on a _spiritual_ level"  
  
Ludwig scoffed, becoming greatly offended, "And how is telling some stranger about my problems going to fix that?"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes - _God Ludwig was stubborn!  
  
_ "Listen, I go to a therapist too! Lots of people do - I can't explain it, but it does help. Just try it - do it for me, please?" Wolfie pouted, "How about - do it for our relationship? I'll even go with you, if that helps."  
  
Ludwig grunted, "Sorry - but I think it's stupid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just is ok? I don't need some stupid doctor to ask me a bunch of questions about something that happened when I was a kid!"  
  
"It's common for people who've suffered trauma to go to counselling for help - it's nothing to be ashamed of"  
  
Ludwig growled in frustration, "The only trauma I have is you pestering me about this! Get it through your head Wolfie, it's not happening. I'm not going to go. I - am - _fine!"  
  
_ Storming out with a wicked slam of the door - Wolfie jumped.  
  
The force of the slam had knocked a photo of them off the bedroom wall, "How apropos..." Wolfie tisked and shook his head as he bent down to retrieve it.  
  
_Oh Ludwig, darling...._  
  
Hopefully he'd come back by dinner and they could talk it over once he'd cooled down. Wolfie glanced at the bedside table, he hadn't even bothered to take his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ludwig had roamed the downtown area for the better part of the day, trying to settle his mind. Was Wolfie trying to change him? What did he mean by "not connecting" ? Ludwig was so angry!

  
Through his wandering, he eventually found himself close to Franzi's house - with the sun setting and no way for him to hail cab, as he'd left his wallet behind, he figured he'd try his luck by knocking on the door.  
  
Sure enough - little Franz was happy to open the door.  
  
"Ludwig! What a surprise!" He'd welcomed him with open arms.

  
After providing as little detail as necessary, Ludwig had soon enough invited himself to spend the night - not that Franz would hold any protest on the matter. Later that evening, Franz had suggested that they both just share the bed - after all, it was plenty large enough for the two of them.

Franz stared at the darkened ceiling above, his fleshy fingers wrapped tightly around the shared edge of the duvet. He was too nervous to breath, feeling the weight of the foreign body sinking into the mattress beside him. It was a strange sensation - to have someone share your bed. Everything suddenly seemed so much more _intimate_. He could feel the added warmth, the accidental brush of a foot, the smell. He _did_ smell delightful, Franz had to admit. Ludwig was everything Franz had suspected he might be - everything he had supposed, yet somehow better than imagined. The heady scent of his leather jacket still clung to his olive skin, even though he'd stripped down to his underwear for bed. A reality that Franz had truly not been ready for!  
  
In his own striped pyjamas, he couldn't help but feel more than a little childish when he'd walked in to discover Ludwig in such an obvious state of undress. He'd sputtered awkwardly and backed out of the room with cheeks flushed, "I'm sorry - I...I should have knocked first" he'd stuttered, quickly averting his eyes. Franz was mortified.  
  
Ludwig, with a face of complete puzzlement, just shrugged and beckoned him back in, "It's fine Franz - if it's too much, I can put my jeans back on, I don't mind sleeping in my clothes."  
  
Franz stared agape at the Adonis before him. He cursed himself as his frames slid down his sweetly rounded nose, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. "No, er - it's - I mean," he backed against the doorknob, gripping it as if he might escape at any moment, anything to avoid embarrassing himself any further, "I'm fine with it. Totally - it's cool."  
  
Ludwig raised a doubtful eyebrow in his direction and thought better of removing his shirt, perhaps that could stay on tonight...He nodded silently and, under Franz's watchful eyes, slid under the covers of his bed. He punched up the pillow and squirmed himself into place, finally looking expectantly towards the statue that had frozen in place across the room, "Well...?" Ludwig shrugged, _this was going to be a long night.  
  
_ Franz swallowed thickly and flicked off the light, fumbling his way in the dark towards the familiarity of his own bed. Groping around, he'd accidentally brushed Ludwig's knee, "Sorry...sorry" he whispered sheepishly as he scrambled under the covers, balling himself up protectively. He was absolutely terrified.  
  
Ludwig huffed and turned onto his side, ignoring Franz's obvious distress. He simply was not in the mood to play nurse maid to his emotional needs. Franz was a sweet kid - but hell, he was awkward!  
  
"Good night Franz" Ludwig nuzzled into the lumpy pillow, his heart still very much hurting. He wished he was home with Wolfie, but he just couldn't bring himself to see things his way. Wolfie was stubborn for certain, but he was no match for Ludwig's grit and determination. When the mood struck - Ludwig was immovable.  
  
Poor Franz, he was now stuck in the middle.  
 

 _So this is what it's like to be Wolfie_ , Franz smiled to himself, curling his toes in excitement and biting his lower lip. _Ludwig sleeping beside me, practically naked - good God what did I do to deserve this?_  
  
He tried to push his awkwardness aside and take the situation for what it was. Get a hold of yourself Franz! _Ludwig is not here because he's interested in you_ \- Franz scolded himself, watching the gentle rise and fall of the broad back that was turned towards him. Self admonishment aside, could a boy not dream?  
  
"Ludwig?" Franz whispered tentatively - if he was sleeping, he'd die to wake him.  
  
There was a moment of suspicious quiet before a gentle grunt of acknowledgement followed, "Hm?"  
  
Franz drew a nervous breath, unsure of whether he should pester him with silly questions.  
  
Ludwig was known to have a temper.  
  
"What's it like to live with Wolfie?"  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that he was too tired to be angry anymore, or perhaps it was the sound of genuine curiosity and innocence in Franz's voice - but something had softened Ludwig, just a little. At least enough to answer back.  
  
"It's good."  
  
Franz grinned to himself, suppressing a gleeful squeal. He _knew_ it! However, Ludwig's monosyllabic description made him thirst for more information.  
  
"What's he like - you know, as a person?"  
  
_A know-it-all, pompous - arrogant - son - of - a...  
  
_ "He's good."  
  
Franz frowned at the lack of detail. He'd have to be more specific.  
  
"He seems like he'd be really fun to be with, do you guys ever talk about music?"  
  
Ludwig pondered a bit, thinking on the last time they'd really played together. It had been awhile, probably the most recent being when they'd played four hand at the Mozarts' over Christmas. Was that really the last time? That was months ago!  
  
"Not really," Ludwig rolled onto his back, his shoulders now brushing against him, but Ludwig didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I sort of do my own thing.."  
  
Franz nodded, feeling the renewed closeness between their bodies.  
  
"Has he ever written anything for you?"  
  
_Unfinished.  
  
_ "Sort of..."  
  
"And you for him?" Franz suddenly became very invested in knowing about all things Mozart.  
  
Ludwig pursed his lips, thinking on that.  
  
"No...not really."  
  
Franz's smile broke, he hadn't expected that answer.  
  
"Really? Why not?" He chirped, "If Wolfie were my boyfriend, I feel like I'd have ideas for pieces coming out my ears!"  
  
Ludwig felt a pang of guilt as he nodded his head slowly, resting his hands on his chest. _Dating a composer doesn't make another composer Franzie....  
  
_ "I wish I had any boyfriend at all really.." Franz lamented, his voice sounding more dejected than jealous. He was a lovely boy with considerable talent and a sweet disposition.  It was only a matter of time before someone was made his proud partner, Ludwig was certain of that. He knew better than to rush into  these things, alas - he also knew what it meant to feel unloved and unwanted. He had to concede at least on some level with the kid, there can be no greater pain.  
  
"Franz, you'll find somebody - don't think about it so much. It'll happen, trust me." Ludwig tried to be reassuring, "And also - you don't want just _anybody_ \- save yourself for the right person. Somebody who deserves you."  
  
Ludwig thought back to all those broken promises, his stupid adolescent naiveté - how alone he'd felt.  
  
God, he would never wish that heartache on anyone.  
  
"Somebody like Wolfie" Franz sighed hopefully  
  
Ludwig, drawn from his memory - shook his head.  
  
_Ya, I suppose you're right - Wolfie's a good man._  
  
"You'll find someone Franz - don't worry."  
  
Silence passed between them as they lay contemplating their own realities - Franz the hopeful dreamer, and Ludwig the reluctant pessimist.  
  
  
"Ludwig?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Franz yawned sleepily, "Is Wolfie a good boyfriend?"  
  
Ludwig paused - contemplating his answer with great thought.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Franz smiled and suddenly became quite bashful  
  
"......Is he a good lover?"  
  
Ludwig smirked, he knew where this was going.  
  
"Do you mean, is the sex good?"  
  
It was almost as if he could hear Franz blush at his forwardness.  
  
Franz sputtered and coughed, suddenly unable to find his words.  
  
"I meant - no, I uh...what I wanted to ask is - well," Franz could feel his throat getting tighter as he edged himself towards the real question, _is he as sexy naked as he is with clothes on? Is he a top or a bottom? What is it like to have his hands on you? Is his skin soft? Does his  hair smell as wonderful as it looks? And those pretty pink lips, what do they taste like...damn it Franz!_  
  
"What.....uh...what is like to kiss him?"

 _  
Oops.  
  
Great move you dork - now he's going to think you're a total creep.  
  
_ Ludwig chuckled at his innocence - how could one answer that question?  
  
Wolfie was a ball of fire - with undying energy and an infectious enthusiasm that could coax a smile from even the most curmudgeonly soul. He was sweet, and deeply caring. He loved unconditionally and with his whole being. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and he loved nothing more than to shower Ludwig with affection, despite the fact that he didn't always deserve it...and sadly, Ludwig didn't always return the favour.  
  
Ludwig frowned a little, if only at himself.  
  
He didn't really deserve such a sensitive partner, did he?  
  
"He's a very courteous lover, and an excellent kisser."  
  
Franz sighed dreamily, as if somehow he was content upon hearing the description.  
  
"I hope somebody like that will kiss me one day -  I want it to be someone with experience, but not just anybody, you know?" Franz's voice dropped to a whisper, "And I hope he's gorgeous, that would be nice..."  
  
Ludwig ran a hand through his own mess of hair, tucking it casually behind his head. Poor Franz's problems seemed so diminutive compared to his own - all this kid wanted was someone to kiss him? Geez, he wasn't asking for much. Ludwig wondered what Wolfie might be doing at that very moment. Probably lying in bed, wondering where he was... Ludwig felt a pang of remorse for walking out so suddenly. For all of Wolfie's kindness, he didn't deserve to be given the cold shoulder like that.  
  
He hated hurting him.  
  
But damn him - he could be so stubborn!  
  
"You're a good man to wait Franz," Ludwig turned on his side, smiling at him in the dark, "It's better that way."  
  
Oh but how Franz wanted to argue!  
  
Turning 18 and never having been kissed - he felt like a total loser! However, this wasn't exactly something he wanted to admit to someone as cool as Ludwig. He probably had a million times the experience, definitely 10 times the body and his popularity factor was off the charts. Franz couldn't exactly compare himself to someone like him.  
  
Ludwig sensed his apprehension and frowned, "Franzie?"  
  
_Just ask him stupid!  
  
_ Franz swallowed nervously, avoiding eye contact even now - in the dark.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
Franz chewed his lip and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"It's just, well.." he huffed, "I'm about to go away for the whole summer, stay at my parent's summer house, teach stupid piano lessons to a bunch of brats and likely have no chance at any sort of fun! I am turning 18 soon and I feel like I haven't experienced anything! Here you are - living with your gorgeous composer boyfriend, winning competitions - scholarships - working, going to school - looking like a....a....God damn swimsuit model - and what have I got?"  
_  
_ Franz ended with a mutter, "I'm just a dorky fat kid"  
  
"Franz!" Ludwig pinched him - _hard_.  
  
"Ow - what the hell?" Franz winced, rubbing at the offending spot

 "First of all - you're not fat, nor are you a dork. Secondly, sex is not the only experience in life - there are plenty of things to dream about, so just get over that right now. Thirdly - I'm not a swimsuit model, but if you're so damn convinced that it's going to change your life, then I can kiss you right here, right now if it means you'll stop worshipping me and my life because trust me, it hasn't been so great." _  
  
_ Panting in annoyance, Ludwig stared at him for a reaction, but Franz chose not to respond.  
  
His head was too busy swirling.  
  
_Did he just say he'd kiss me?_  
  
"And so?  What will it be?"  
  
Franz stared at the ceiling trying to process what Ludwig had just offered - was he being serious?  
  
Franz's silence was making Ludwig wary.  
  
"I'm sorry, Franz..I overstepped, I shouldn't have said that." Ludwig flopped onto his back, closing his eyes with a sigh. _Damn it.  
  
  
_ "Were you being serious?" Franz eked out nervously, looking to Ludwig out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Ludwig curiously peeled one eye open.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Franz frowned. _Damn - he'd already forgotten.  
  
_ "The kiss?" Ludwig lifted his head a little, trying to read his face in the dark, "Offering to kiss you?"  
  
Franz blushed at the mention of the idea, his belly was on fire.  
  
"...ya"  
  
Ludwig's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he actually wanted that?  
  
"You want me to be your first kiss?" Ludwig was baffled - somehow in complete disbelief that anyone would want such a thing - and from _him_!  
  
Franz's heart began to sink hearing the surprise in Ludwig's voice.  
  
"Well - think about it, you're experienced, I know you, you know me - it's not just some random hookup..." Franz fumbled, "You'll do a good job..." he chuckled nervously.  
  
Ludwig frowned, _poor thing.  
  
_ "You've really thought about this haven't you?"  
  
He reached over and ran his fingers through Franz's mess of curls affectionately. Smiling down at him he said softly, "I'll oblige you. But only if you're certain Franzie."  
  
The boy's head nodded slowly, before he sat up suddenly with a start, "Wait!" he gasped in shock  
  
"But not one of those brotherly kisses - or pecks on the cheek! I mean a _real_ kiss - you know?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, "You mean - a sexy kiss?"  
  
He wasn't sure if he'd ever taken an order for a kiss before, but the idea itself was amusing.  
  
Flushed at the word, it was all Franz could do to nod in agreement.  
  
"Alright then, just lie back and try to relax." Ludwig stroked his arm gently, he'd do his very best.  
  
"Ok, close your eyes..." his voice trailed off as he lowered himself slowly to hover over Franz's lips - pausing to consider what he was about to do. It was innocent enough?  
  
When their lips touched, Ludwig felt a curious emptiness that he never experienced with Wolfie. That powerful spark deep in his belly failed to ignite, though his lips and tongue knew their routine well enough without it. He ran his thumb along the soft jaw line, feeling a faint hint of yesterday's stubble and tasting the freshness of mint toothpaste. It wasn't entirely a regretful combination. Franz's lips were plump and soft, yet his body was stiff and awkward. _Nerves,_ Ludwig told himself. _He'll learn.  
  
_ Franz lay under him, frozen in absolute fear. Though he knew he was safe, he simply didn't know how to respond. The sensation of Ludwig's flesh upon his own made him shiver. He wanted to whimper as he felt strong hands cupping his face, but in an effort to preserve what little dignity remained - he swallowed the urge instead.  
  
Trying to relax was nearly impossible as his mouth was probed most delicately. A strange, wet sensation that was not at all unpleasant shocked him as their tongues met. It was a dance that seemed known, perhaps solely by instinct. Just as he felt his belly arch under, hungry for touch - he felt Ludwig pull away, hovering sensuously close, "There - kissed" he chortled softly before kissing Franz chastely on the nose, "Better?"

Still in shock, Franz just nodded slowly, mouth agape.  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
His head was spinning.

Settling back under the covers as if nothing had transpired, Ludwig yawned and curled up his knees. He was already thinking about Wolfie. His belly ached and his chest felt tight. God he missed him already...  
  
Franz on the other hand was dazed and tingling. His body twitched and warmed at the new sensation, if kissing was that hot - imagine sex! He prayed that when the time finally did come, he wouldn't explode! How embarrassing...  
  
"Thanks" He finally croaked, unsure as to how to act following such an exchange.  
  
_Be cool._ He told himself  
  
Ludwig smiled against his pillow, "Anytime Franz, you'll be just fine."

 

It seemed like forever before Franz could finally fall asleep, but eventually it overtook them both. They slept soundly until morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Franz's mother knocked on their door, rousing a groggy Ludwig from his sleep. Still dead to the world, Franz lay on his back, mouth open - clutching his Amadeus doll, whom he'd renamed Wolfie. Ludwig had laughed at first, before realizing that Franz had been quite serious about the matter.  
  
He'd have to remember to tell Wolfie about it when he got home...  
  
Quickly pulling on his jeans from the night before, he couldn't be bothered to put on a shirt before opening the door after the second knock.  
  
A petite middling woman jumped back from the door with great surprise.  
  
"Oh my!" she yelped, seeing Ludwig shirtless body in the doorway - his broad shoulders and wild mess of hair being telltale signs that he'd spent the night. She'd never seen this young looking rogue with her son before? Was he a friend?  
  
Or...?  
  
"Yes?" Ludwig stared at her curiously with his piercing green eyes, he could tell that his presence had unsettled her - or perhaps it was his lack of a shirt.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes in an effort to verify that her darling Franzie was still in the room - and indeed he was. Snoring, in his striped pyjamas with the blankets kicked down around his ankles.  
  
"There is someone here for Franzerl - one of his professors ? "  
  
Ludwig just stared at her, raising one doubtful eyebrow before looking back over his shoulder to confirm indeed that Franz was still fast asleep.  
  
"Franz!" Ludwig barked, causing Franz to jolt awake with a start.  
  
"Ah!" He jumped, sitting up suddenly with a look of terror and bewilderment, "What?!" he scrunched his nose as he donned his glasses. Ludwig turned back to his mother, "He's awake now"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him with a scowl, _How rude!  
  
_ "Franz darling - you have a guest downstairs, a professor. Mozart?"  
  
Franz suddenly leapt out of bed, fully awake!  
  
"Mozart?" He squeaked, "Here?"  
  
Mama nodded, "Yes, shall I send him up?"  
  
Franz's face held an expression of sheer horror, "No mom - no-"  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
Too late.  
  
The perky little chirp was from none other than the Maestro himself, he'd clearly grown bored of waiting downstairs.  
  
"I thought I'd find Ludwig here," He explained casually, looking about the room over Mrs.Schubert's shoulder, "I guess I was right!"  
  
Ludwig frowned, poor Wolfie. He'd come looking for him?  
  
"Wolfie..." Ludwig felt suddenly ashamed.  
  
"Professor - I uh, sorry I just woke up." Schubert was blushing madly as he scrambled to pull the covers over his bed and pick up a few piles of rumpled clothes that were strewn about.  
  
Wolfie watched with great amusement as Franz fluttered about, trying to tidy his room for the unannounced visitor. "Yes, I didn't mean to wake you," Wolfie hummed, "I figured after 10 am would be appropriate, but I should have known. Ludwig loves to sleep in." Wolfie smiled hopefully at Ludwig's sullen face, but he couldn't bring himself to return the spark. He instead began fishing for his tshirt, having thrown it over a chair the night before.  
  
"Well, truthfully Mrs.Schubert - I am really just here to offer Ludwig a ride home, I didn't mean to impose." Wolfie, in his practiced way, turned to Franz's mother who was still standing in the doorway trying to assess exactly what the hell was going on.  
  
Ludwig met his eye sorrowfully and quickly ducked into his tshirt, wriggling it over his head sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no matter at all, any friend of Franzi's is welcome in my home." The mother chuckled, clearly lulled by the Mozart charm, "God knows the boy doesn't have many!"  
  
Franz scowled at her impudently.  
  
"Mom!" He hissed, his cheeks burning.  
  
Wolfie chuckled awkwardly, "Yes, well - he has Ludwig that's for certain..." he smiled watching Franz squirm, he was a cute kid. No wonder Ludwig liked him.  
  
"So...are you ready to come home then?" Wolfie turned to Ludwig who'd now redressed himself, and was fingering his hair back into its customary wildness.  
  
Sheepishly looking up under dark lashes he stuffed his hands in his back pockets, "Ya"  
  
Wolfie smiled, _good.  
  
_ "Well, Franz -  if I don't see you before the fall, have a good summer and uh - " Wolfie turned back to mom, "Maybe he can sleepover at our place some time? That'd be fun wouldn't it Ludwig?"  
  
Franz's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
"....really?" he gasped, quickly hiding his Amadeus doll behind his back.  
  
Wolfie winked at him, which instantly made him dizzy, "Definitely"  
  
 The sound of a concerned mother's voice suddenly chimed in, "And, Mr.Mozart - what is it that you do again? You said you were a professor?"  
  
Wolfie was suddenly all business, "Oh - _retired_ professor," he emphasized, "I'm now in artist management."  
  
Ludwig's head snapped up  
  
"Oh that sounds very exciting - Franz, this could be a good connection for you."  
  
Wolfie chuckled, "Yes, well...certainly something we can look into. Ludwig, you ready?"  
  
Nodding quietly, Ludwig ducked out between them and headed immediately downstairs to the front hall where he slid his shoes on without even bothering to tie the laces. "I'm sure he's ready to get home," Wolfie covered, "He's got a big summer festival coming up and he needs to prepare."  
  
"How exciting!" Franz's mother followed them down the stairs, with growing interest.  
  
"Yes - he's a very talented young man." Wolfie said earnestly, "I'm very proud"  
  
Ludwig's eyes immediately locked on the floor.  
  
"Anyway - have a wonderful day, and thank you again for hosting. Do let me know if you ever need anything in future, here's my card." To Ludwig's surprise Wolfie reached inside his wallet and produced a monogrammed card with his name and details. When the hell did he have those made?  
  
Making their way silently out to the car, Ludwig kept his head down and his fists shoved in his pockets. He felt like a dog with its tail between its legs. It was a disgusting feeling.  
  
Once in and buckled up, Wolfie exhaled, gripping the wheel. Ludwig wanted him to speak - yell, scream - anything! But it seemed alas, that Wolfie was waiting.  
  
Ludwig stared at his lap, the silence was killing him. He wanted to throw up.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously  
  
"I'm sorry Wolfie"  
  
Wolfie just nodded and started the car, pulling out onto the road as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I know you are," he finally replied as he threaded his free hand into Ludwig's, "And we'll just have to figure all of this out together, I promise." 

 

  
Ludwig lowered his eyes submissively, squeezing back, "Take me home Wolfie"

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Call Waiting

 

 

 

"And I want you to know that anything you share with me during this process is held in strict confidence. This is a safe place, so please feel free to share - I will just be taking notes, and I may pose a question from time to time. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Ludwig swallowed nervously, but nodded nonetheless.  
  
_Damn you Wolfie..._  
  
He'd been to see other doctors before. Counsellors - the guidance office at school, teachers, social workers, practically everyone it seemed. Lots of people had tried to help him, but it had been to no avail. A rebellious teen, he had been resistant to all efforts, throwing  questions back in their faces and storming out when his emotions got the better of him. He was younger then,  and definitely more hostile.  
  
He had been wounded and was very raw.  
  
Regardless of those failed attempts, it had been at least five years since he had last seen the inside of a therapist's office. Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, causing the cheap leatherette to squeak and groan under the nervous movements. His eyes scanned the walls of the doctor's office, gathering what information he could about this curiously young looking woman.  
  
The dark wood panels were lined with endless diplomas and certificates - evidence of her various scholarly achievements. Books, photos and other little mementoes were scattered on her large mahogany desk, discreetly displaying the human side of her somewhat sterile personality. Her choice of matching stationary, soft pink with a rose pattern, made cause for Ludwig's skeptically raised eyebrow.   
  
_Doctor lady is a girly girl.  
_  
She offered him a hopeful smile while he eyed her suspiciously. She was a petite blonde, with pretty green eyes. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a tight pony tail that bounced against her shoulders as she walked. Following quietly behind her as they had made their way down the corridor to her office, Ludwig's eyes had already traced her slim figure. She was shapely, visible even through her business attire. Pretty and very feminine, in a pleasant sort of way. She was exactly the type of girl he imagined Wolfie going after. _  
  
She's cute - of course Wolfie picked her.  
  
_ He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his doctor, the woman was only trying to do her job - but something in him couldn't help the thought of Wolfie telling this person all of his deepest, darkest secrets. What sort of connection did these two have? Had Wolfie told her anything about their relationship? What did she already know about him? He'd probably already told her all sorts of embarrassing things...  
  
_Stop, you're over thinking this.  
  
_ Ludwig admonished himself as she opened the door to her office, gesturing him towards the sofa.   
  
Ludwig scowled at her, but she sweetly ignored his defensive glare. She was most likely used to the uneasiness of new clients, and this one would hopefully be no different. She just needed to...break the ice.  
  
He had been recommended to her by Wolfie, who was most adamant that she set up an intake meeting as soon as she had the availability. As a long time client of hers, she was naturally happy to accommodate a schedule for the new kid, and besides - he seemed pretty cute. But again, Wolfie always did have good taste.  
  
Sitting before him now, in her top floor office with her pen poised to jot down anything of relevance, she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to get anywhere with him at all. His brooding glare told her all she needed to know.  
  
He had built up quite the wall, though Wolfgang had already warned her of this, and they'd discussed it many times in prior sessions. _Trust takes time Wolfgang - give him time._  
  
She cleared her throat  
  
"So," she said as she flipped her notebook open, "you're a musician? What do you play?"  
  
Ludwig chewed his tongue, he hated small talk. It took all of him not to roll his eyes at her mundane opening question.  
  
"Piano"   
  
She hummed and nodded, her pen was already busily scribbling away. He was having a hard time understanding what she could possibly be writing, considering he'd just given a simple one word answer. He felt himself growing angry with this process already.  
  
"I wish I could play piano, you know? What a great instrument! How did you get started, how old were you?"  
  
His leg began to shake rapidly as he chewed his thumb, "I was little"  
  
"Oh? That always seems to be the way doesn't it? Pianists always start so young - it's a marvel really!" she paused her scribbling, "And uh - did you take lessons, or...?"  
  
Ludwig lowered his hand to his lap, folding his fingers together neatly, "My father started me"  
  
She nodded, perhaps she had underestimated her new client.  She quickly picked up her pen, "and was he a good teacher? Encouraging? How would you describe him?"  
  
He looked up at her with smouldering eyes - _oh yes_ , she thought to herself, having caught that sudden flash of anxiety, _now she was getting somewhere_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  


 

Wolfie was waiting in the car when Ludwig pushed through the doors of the lobby, hands shoved deep into his pockets with his head down. _Well, at least he stayed the full hour..._ Wolfie frowned, watching as the sullen creature made his way up to the passenger door.   
  
"Hey" Wolfie smiled at him as he got in with a grumble, buckling his seatbelt and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Hey" Ludwig finally muttered back - clearly he wasn't ready to talk, Wolfie sighed.  
  
_Poor thing.  
  
_ He'd better change the subject! _  
  
_ "So I booked us a nice place to stay while we're in Vienna," Wolfie began, almost as if he were talking to himself, "It's a condo within walking distance of the theatre, you'll be able to come home between dress rehearsals and the shows - that'll be nice." He paused, side glancing to gauge Ludwig's reaction, "There's a kitchen - I can even cook for you!"  
  
_Ha! That should get a laugh at least..._  
  
But no  
  
Ludwig just nodded and stared out the window as he listened, he wasn't even thinking about the festival, or performing at all - his head was busy swirling with everything he'd just left on the therapist floor.   
  
_"As your partner - Wolfie should know these things. Open up to him, allow your relationship to grow by sharing these traumas with him, in as much detail as you can manage. He is thoughtful and caring, allow him to provide you some sense of peace and comfort. The worst thing you could for your relationship would be to shut him out. He wants to be there for you."  
  
_ Ludwig had cried as he recounted all of the sordid details. At first he'd been resistant, but eventually the tears came and his voice broke - he seemed relieved, but very torn. He was supposed to be a tough guy, the supporter of his family, the rock. What good was he if he was broken? She had nodded, passing him the box of tissues between scribblings. She had thanked him for his honesty, and reassured him that there was most certainly a way forward from here.  
  
She had asked to see him again next week.   
  
He had been quiet between sobs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Maybe we can do some stop-over sightseeing in Italy and France while we're over there, you know?"  
  
Wolfie chattered on, "Or even just doing some stuff around the city - Vienna is beautiful in the summer."  
  
Ludwig leaned against the car window, closing his eyes as he listened to Wolfie's voice unresponsively.   
  
Wolfie frowned, his heart was sinking - he wished Ludwig would just talk to him. He hoped that maybe he could get something out of the therapist at his next visit - maybe she could update him on Ludwig's progress...  
  
"So," he sighed, "how did it go?"  
  
Ludwig only shrugged.  
  
"Did she say anything helpful?"  
  
He exhaled slowly, opening his eyes a crack, "She wants to see me next week."  
  
Wolfie nodded, concentrating on the road ahead.   
  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
There was a long pause, with only the road noise to fill the awkwardness between them.  
  
"And so, will you go?"   
  
Ludwig waited until Wolfie had parked the car before answering  
  
 "Yes."  
  
Pulling the key from the ignition Wolfie turned to him, kissing him on the cheek sweetly, "Good" he smiled, searching his dark green eyes before kissing him again, this time brushing softly against his sullen pout, "Thank you."  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that evening, Wolfie was spying on Ludwig from the hall as he lay in bed. He was busy sketching in his little notebook. He hadn't bothered to redress himself after his shower, instead choosing to slide bare skinned between the freshly laundered sheets. The bedside lamp was on, casting a warm glow about the room, _he's perfect_ , Wolfie thought to himself as he watched the peaceful scene.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Wolfie finally crept up on him, crawling across the bed to see if he could finally catch a glimpse of that secretive little book. Ludwig jumped, shaken from his focus, he quickly snapped the booklet shut.  
  
"Nothing." He tucked it under his pillow, causing Wolfie to roll his eyes, "Ya ok - _nothing_ " he scoffed, straddling Ludwig's middle playfully, his mind already on to another, more _pressing_ subjects.  
  
"I don't ask to read your journal do I?" Ludwig's hands found Wolfie's narrow hips, squeezing him appreciatively. Wolfie grinned, knowing exactly where things were headed now, "Well - I don't have one, but you could if you wanted. I don't have anything to hide."  
  
Ludwig frowned, thumbing Wolfie's sides while looking up at him with a hint of apprehension.   
  
"What?" Wolfie's smile fell - he sensed something was up.  
  
Ludwig paused, pondering how to respond.  
  
_"I need you to do this homework Ludwig, before we meet again - alright?"  
  
_ Her words rang in his ears as Wolfie stared down at him  
  
"Wolfie..." he reached up and held his delicate wrists, pulling him against his chest. Wolfie giggled softly, he loved when Ludwig took control...  
  
"I need to share some things with you"   
  
Their eyes met, and Wolfie's face became suddenly serious  
  
"Oh?.."His heart began to pound in his throat  
  
Ludwig slid his arms around him, rolling them both on to their sides. Nose to nose, Ludwig kissed him softly which was followed by a reluctant sigh.  
  
"She said I'm supposed to tell you about," he paused in hesitation, "uh, you know..."  
  
Wolfie held his breath, watching him struggle.  
  
"What happened to me, and stuff."  
  
He knew the _her_ was him referring to the therapist - but he was more shocked that Ludwig was actually taking her advice!  
  
He nodded, their noses nearly close enough to touch.  
  
Ludwig toyed with Wolfie's fingers briefly, appreciating what magic each one held within. He grazed over the scratchy calluses he had earned from a lifetime of violin playing, something rarely practiced now. He'd heard him once or twice before, listening only through an open door. It had been soothingly beautiful - as if Mozart could produce anything less?   
  
He wished Wolfie would play more often...  
  
"When I was a little kid, my parents wanted me to be just like you, you know that?" Ludwig scoffed at the idea, shaking his head.  
  
Wolfie cocked his head curiously  
  
"They figured I was pretty good at the piano, at least - that's what my dad thought."  
  
"But, uh - everyone has to start somewhere right?" Ludwig ran his thumb over Wolfie's knuckles, "He figured I needed a manager to be successful, but he was too fucking drunk to figure it out himself like your dad. Besides, my dad was only a mediocre artist at best, what did he really know?"  
  
Wolfie remained still, listening with his heart open  
  
"So he sent me to one. A manager type, sorta..."  
  
Wolfie nodded silently, he was hanging on every word  
  
"It started off ok, you know? Compliments, friendly stuff - he made me feel almost like an adult, like he trusted me, told me I was really going places. More than the other kids, right? And who doesn't want to feel appreciated? I thought I was going to be famous, ha!"  
  
Wolfie knew where this story was going and he quickly lowered his eyes.   
  
"Then, after a few weeks he started asking me about girlfriends and who I had a crush on - I know now what he was doing, but at the time I was just a kid, I couldn't tell he was grooming me or anything like that. I thought he was just a friend, talking about guy stuff or whatever. I felt mature."  
  
"But..." He hesitated, "He called me in to his office one day after a rehearsal and he just - kissed me"  
  
He paused, before laughing bitterly at the memory, "I should've just punched him right then."  
  
Wolfie frowned, feeling the grip on his hands tighten  
  
"It continued that way for a few weeks, kissing - and sometimes he'd get handsy. He'd called me every pet name in the book. It felt nice, though I was a little nervous about it all - but he was in charge of my future, so what was I going to say?"  
  
Ludwig huffed in frustration before adding quietly, "I liked it though, _physically_ , and I guess - that's the part I get hung up on."  
  
Wolfie made to speak, but thought better of it  
  
"He was always gentle, it's not like he threw me down and raped me or anything."  
  
"But - Ludwig, technically -"  
  
"I know! I know...." he shook his head, "He told me he loved me - and he was, my first."  
  
Wolfie sighed, lifting his hand to stroke his cheek, "Don't feel sorry for me Wolfie," he placed his hand over Wolfie's  
  
"I was young and stupid - I let myself be used, I knew in my gut that it was wrong, but something kept me coming back."  
  
"Ludwig, you can't blame yourself for any of this - he was the adult!"  
  
Wolfie snuggled closer and pressed himself into the crook of his neck, "His job was to protect you, he took advantage of that."  
  
Ludwig wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him as if the world were to end  
  
"But it's over now though - and now I have you"   
  
Wolfie frowned against his chest, relishing the bone crushing embrace that Ludwig had locked him into.  
  
"So..." Wolfie eventually spoke  
  
"What happened, in the end?"  
  
Resting his chin atop his golden head, Ludwig exhaled, _It fucking sucked - that's what.  
  
_ "Well - some other parents became concerned when they walked in on him with their own children. Complaints about suggestive comments, touching - that kind of thing. Accusations began to fly and eventually a police investigation was launched. He fled, taking our cheques with him. He basically just closed up shop and disappeared."  
  
"He was touching other kids too?" Wolfie's eyes widened  
  
"The cops eventually figured out he was running a child porn ring, using the kids in his agency as models for his pervy clients. And as for me..."   
  
"I was just what was left over. I guess I never really mattered to him, in the end."  
  
Wolfie's chin quivered as a large, fat tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"You matter to me"  
  
Ludwig frowned, kissing the top of his head, "I know"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Wolfie woke - still clothed with Ludwig's arms draped over him. He smiled against the gentle heave of his chest and closed his eyes, he was happy. Truly.   
  
"Wolfka - up!"  
  
Olga's voice wafted threateningly through the open doorway  
  
_Damn it Olga..._ he silently cursed her poor sense of timing  
  
"Papa has come"  
  
Suddenly Wolfie sat bolt upright - his hair flattened to one side and his clothes askew.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Olga limped into the room and threw open the curtains, blinding them both with the morning sun.  
  
"Jesus..." Ludwig winced, shielding his eyes and turning away. Still nude from the night before, he cared very little to cover himself - having grown accustomed to Olga's intrusions.  
  
"Your Papa - he's come, waiting in the living room. Up!"   
  
Wolfie leapt out of bed and attempted to straighten his clothes, rumpled from a night's sleep.  
  
"Why ?!" Wolfie groaned, as Olga watched him hurry with a smirk  
  
"Ugh!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa!" Wolfie cried enthusiastically, running towards the stern faced man who stood idly in the center of the living room. His thinly pressed lips nearly curled to a smile as he received the childish hug, patting his son on his back, "Wolferl"  
  
"What a surprise...uh, visit?" Wolfie laughed nervously  
  
"I've come on business dear, I suggest you sit."  
  
Wolfie frowned, "Papa?"  
  
"Is Ludwig home?"  
  
Wolfie furrowed his brow, "...yes, he's still asleep."  
  
Leopold hummed, "He's better for it. Now Wolfgang," he became in a businesslike manner, "Johann came to me last week."  
  
Wolfie blinked  
  
"Ludwig's father?"  
  
"Yes" Leopold folded his hands together, "He came to me, he's quite ill."  
  
"Cancer"  
  
Wolfie's eyebrows shot up  
  
"He hasn't said anything to his sons - and he may not. But that's his business, I'm here to tell you that I've paid him off - whatever debts he had, and that he has asked me to manage the younger one, I'll draw my fees from his estate when he passes."  
  
He blinked in disbelief  
  
"Wolfgang? Are you listening?"  
  
Wolfie sputtered, "But - he, you - what?"  
  
"When you are in europe, I'll be housing the younger two here while the sale of their home goes through - so be sure to clean up your personal items, Olga will remain on payroll of course - she can mind them in your absence. I understand they are relatively low maintenance, the older one is already applying to colleges for next year. Whatever assets that are liquidated will cover his expenses."  
  
It all seemed rather neat and tidy.  
  
Leopold always worked that way.  
  
"Does...when..."  
  
He cleared his throat, seeing Ludwig appear in the door way, half dressed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly turned his attention back to his son.  
  
"He's got a few months at best. I imagine it will happen while you're in Austria. I've been sworn not to divulge any further details. I can give the man at least that much."  
  
Wolfie glanced over his shoulder and smiled weakly at the sleepy eyes that squinted curiously at them  
  
"Good morning" Leopold nodded, trying to ignore that fact that it was nearing noon  
  
Ludwig shyly wrapped the bathrobe around himself more tightly and coughed a little, "Yes..uh, good morning."  
  
It didn't matter that their relationship was well known to Leopold or not - Ludwig always felt nervous under that icy stare.  
  
"I suppose that is all for now, so I'll be leaving now - I'll leave you two with your packing. I'm sure your plans for Europe are well under way."  
  
He smiled at his son briefly  
  
" I remember you and your sister playing in that very same festival with great fondness." He patted his son's hair with reminiscent melancholy, "You'll both have a great time, I'm sure."  
  
 "And Ludwig," he turned to the quiet boy in the corner with a softened expression, "if I don't see you before you leave, good luck and please, look after my son." Ludwig locked eyes with Wolfie as Leopold pulled him into a genuine embrace, squeezing him before delivering a fatherly kiss on his cheek.   
  
Wolfie was equally as wide eyed watching the uncharacteristic display of emotion between the two most stoic men he'd ever known.   
  
_It's like watching a dog walk on its hind legs....  
  
_ Wolfie chewed his lip  
  
"I will" Ludwig murmured with a shy nod of his head  
  
He knew Leopold wasn't being facetious either  
  
"Expect a phone call from your father sometime this week," Leopold then turned back to Wolfie with a frown, "and make sure Wolfgang packs his medication, because I'll be damned if he expects me to jump on a plane and come to his rescue _again._ "  
  
"Papa..." Wolfie rolled his eyes  
  
"Have a wonderful time - and keep us updated along the way alright?"  
  
Wolfie sighed in annoyance as Leopold hugged him one last time and whispered to him, "And be good."  
  
When Leopold finally left, Ludwig and Wolfie just stared at one another, silently digesting the visit.  
  
_How strange_.   
  
Ludwig felt his pocket vibrate with an incoming call  
  
Checking the screen he verified the caller,  
  
_Dad  
  
_ Ludwig met Wolfie's knowing eyes, "You'd better take that"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. What Matters Most

Ludwig took the unexpected call outside - eyeing Wolfie nervously as he slipped out of the apartment with a sheepish look. Wolfie watched curiously from behind a crack in the door, but he knew better than to pry, this call was not going to go well. He quietly shut and leaned against the door with frown, his heart hurt for him already.  
  
Outside in the hallway, Ludwig sighed and raised the phone to his ear  
  
"Ya" He cleared his throat, answering at barely a whisper  
  
He felt a little silly being out in the hallway in his housecoat, but he didn't really feel like having Wolfie eavesdrop on whatever fucked up conversation he was about to have with his father. Though he loved Wolfie dearly, privacy was not his strong suit.  
  
"Ludwig"  
  
Johann's voice sounded different somehow. It was quieter, distant, and a little distorted.  
  
Ludwig moved towards a bank of windows in hopes of clearing the cellphone reception, "Look, I'm just calling because I wanted to tell you myself," there was some laboured breathing before a heavy cough that was wet with phlegm interrupted him. Ludwig toed the patterned carpet of the corridor, listening quietly as his father coughed again.  
  
"I've been sick kid," he sighed on the other end of the line, "it's bad."  
  
Ludwig leaned against the cool of the window, pressing his forehead to the glass as he looked down to the ground floor. There was a young family loading up their car for what looked like a weekend camping trip. The mom was shuffling the kids about as the dad busied himself with tying a canoe to the roof racks. Ludwig frowned.  
  
_Getting out of the city for the weekend....  
  
_ "I've got a month or so tops. I know you've got your own life now, and things are pretty good and all that, I'm not looking for anything."  
  
_Ya cause Leopold paid you off...._  
  
Ludwig turned away from the window, feeling awash with conflicting emotions  
  
"I just wanted you to know, so it wasn't a surprise or anything when you get the call."  
  
His father's voice remained oddly calm  
  
"And also," his coughed returned, loud enough that Ludwig held the phone from his ear with a grimace, "I should say now, that facing all this - I've done a lot of thinking, as people do in situations like this."  
  
He listened  
  
"I've come to regret a lot of stuff in my life."  
  
"A lot of stuff..." he repeated softly, "and so, I don't expect anything from you now, nor do you have to say anything either. I deserve that, and that's fair."  
  
A few moments of silence passed between them with only the sound of their nervous breath to fill the void.  
  
"I realize now that I fucked up with you, and I...I can't change that now, it's far too late."  
  
Ludwig allowed his eyes to flutter closed, even if he had wanted to speak - the painful lump in his throat was choking his words.  
  
"But you seemed to have figured it all out in spite of me - you're a smart kid, and always were."  
  
Ludwig wiped fiercely at the hot tears that were silently escaping down the sides of his face and onto the collar of his shirt. _God damn it!  
  
_ "I'm working on getting everything organized with your brothers - maybe they'll have an easier time growing up and marrying, all that kind of stuff you know?"  
  
Johann listened for any sort of response, but in that moment Ludwig would rather have died than give him the satisfaction of hearing his voice break.  
  
"If I don't see you before then, I understand. Just, look after your brothers ok?"  
  
Ludwig slid down the wall with the phone pressed to his ear. He curled himself until his forehead rested on his knees. He was struggling to keep his shit together.  
  
"If not for me - then do it for your mum. Anyways, I'll see you later kid - try not to turn into a stubborn old jack ass like me, take happiness where you can find it."  
  
The familiar click and dial tone signalled the end of the terminated conversation.  
  
Ludwig stared at the darkened screen with a furrowed brow, catching his own reflection in the tempered glass. His eyes were dark and his face was tear stained. He suddenly grew angry and gritted his teeth. He growled lowly, throwing the phone with all his might towards the opposing wall where it immediately collided and fractured into several pieces.  
  
The sudden clatter was enough to cause Wolfie to poke his head out into the hall.  
  
"Ludwig?" he called anxiously, looking about in confusion. Wolfie hadn't spotted him right away as Ludwig had sunken to the floor, sitting hunched over with his head buried in his knees.  
  
He stepped out of the apartment and walked quietly over to him, kneeling down with a heavy heart.  
  
"Ludwig..." he tentatively feathered his fingers over his wild mop of hair, "What's wrong? Why don't you come back inside?"  
  
Wolfie frowned as he heard the muffled sobs, he hated when Ludwig cried.  
  
It absolutely broke his heart.  
  
"Ludwig..." he squeezed his arm gently, "are you - _oof!_ "  
  
Ludwig unexpectedly dove against him, knocking him off his feet as he burrowed against the soft knit of Wolfie's sweater.  
  
"Hey, hey...." Wolfie chuckled softly, regaining his balance as he wrapped his arms around him and cooed, "It's alright." He soothed him as he began to rub his back, pressing his nose into the crazy ruffle of dark curls.  
  
Wolfie knew the nature of the phone call - and he felt somewhat guilty for not warning him, knowing what Leopold had already divulged earlier that morning. But truthfully, he figured it was not his place to share that sort of news, and that it was up to Johann to be direct with his son and to extend that olive branch. Or even just...make _any_ sort of contact....  
  
They sat on the floor in the corridor of the building for quite awhile. Wolfie's thoughts wondered to the possibility of someone stepping out of the elevator to see two grown men wrapped in each other's arms on the floor of the hallway but, he simply shrugged it off. _Fuck them if they don't like it_ he thought to himself, _Ludwig needs me._  
  
They were content there on the floor, just holding one another, listening to the calming hum of the fluorescent lights overhead. Eventually Wolfie began to hum, drawing lazy patterns on Ludwig's back while he did. Ludwig gave a small smile against his chest as he sang. He appreciated the gentle tune and the continued closeness between them. Though his tears had stopped some time ago, he had not yet felt the urge to release the embrace, it was warm and he felt inexplicably safe there.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt fingers combing through his hair, a small shiver ran up his spine. He felt as if he could stay in that moment forever.  
  
_Forever is a long fucking time Ludwig..._  
  
He looked up at those pretty blue eyes with a lopsided smiled, and Wolfie's humming suddenly ceased  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
Wolfie cocked his head curiously before a silly grin broke out across his face.  
  
Ludwig wasn't usually one to express his emotions!  
  
"I should hope so!" Wolfie giggled softly, somewhat in shock from Ludwig's uncharacteristic admission  
  
Ludwig scrambled up onto his knees, grabbing Wolfie's hands with a suddenly serious expression, "And also, that I trust you implicitly?"  
  
Wolfie paused, somewhat confused as to where he was going with this...  
  
"Of course"  
  
Wolfie looked up at him as he rose to his feet. Ludwig reached down to tug Wolfie upwards soon after. They now stood chest to chest, noses touching.  
  
"And you love me too, right?" Ludwig whispered against his ear, leaning him back against the patterned wallpaper of the corridor.  
  
There was something adorable about the apprehension in Ludwig's voice, the anxious doubt in his stormy green eyes. Wolfie nearly rolled his eyes with a snort before responding, but instead he sighed, feeling Ludwig nosing along the soft paleness of his throat. Despite his rough exterior, Ludwig craved tenderness.  
  
"Yes - of course I love you, even though you're absolutely ridiculous!" Wolfie giggled, feeling the gentle nibbles against his skin.  
  
Ludwig pressed their foreheads together, taking up Wolfie's hands and playing with each finger  nervously. He was deep in thought, squeezing each one of those magical fingertips with a look of great admiration.  
  
"Then come," he suddenly pulled away, tugging Wolfie along behind him as he began to march.  
  
"What? Come where?" Wolfie whined, allowing himself to be lead rather roughly. Ludwig ignored his questions. He seemed to be on a mission that involved half dragging his prize back to the apartment. "Ludwig!" Wolfie protested, to no avail.  
  
Once he'd lead Wolfie to the bedroom, he had been quickly abandoned in the doorway. He watched with great curiosity as Ludwig began tearing through the dresser drawers, tossing clothes every which way as he routed through each one in a wild frenzy.  
  
"Ludwig?" Wolfie watched in disbelief.  
  
_What the hell is going on?....  
  
_ "Have you gone crazy, or...?" Wolfie folded his arms across his chest, "What are you doing?" Maybe this time Ludwig really _had_ lost his mind! _  
  
_ "It was here last week - this is where I put it - wait!" Ludwig muttered to himself as socks and underwear flew over his shoulder, "A-ha!" he froze, slamming the drawer shut with a wicked glint in his eye. He'd clearly found whatever he was looking for.  
  
Wolfie frowned at the flurry of clothing that had been scattered about the room.  
  
Olga was going to be pissed!  
  
"Wolfie" Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed before gesturing for his hands, "come sit."  
  
Wolfie raised a suspicious eyebrow, placing his hands skeptically in Ludwig's, allowing himself to be led to his side. Once seated, Ludwig's smile softened with melancholy. "You've been really good to me over the past couple years" he reached out and stroked Wolfie's cheek appreciatively. Wolfie's pretty blue eyes seemed largely confused, and even somewhat sad.  
  
"What has gotten into you? Did the therapist put you up to this?" Wolfie giggled nervously, his senses were on edge.  
  
Ludwig chuckled, patting his hands, "No," he paused, "Well - somewhat."  
  
"I'm supposed to give thanks where thanks are due," he looked down at his lap briefly before meeting Wolfie's eye again, "And you certainly deserve a lot of thanks."  
  
Wolfie smiled appreciatively at him, but remained respectfully quiet.  
  
That was something Wolfie was really working on, trying to keep his mouth shut!  
  
_If you're going to get anywhere with that boy, you're going to have to let him talk.  
  
_ Doctor's orders. She was right.  
  
She was always right.  
  
"And I'm really excited to go to Europe with you" Ludwig murmured with a soft blush in his cheeks, "and I'm excited to be with you for the long haul - and to play your music."  
  
Wolfie's brow creased, Ludwig had never been so forthcoming.  
  
"and.....I hope that you feel the same way about me"  
  
Wolfie's hand flew to his own chest, as if he were trying to keep his heart from falling out of place.  
  
Ludwig  began to squirm as he dug around in the front pocket of his jeans. He finally managed to pull forth a small plain band of yellow gold which he presented unceremoniously upon his flattened hand. There were no candles, no rose petals, no fancy to-do, but it was beautifully romantic all the same.  
  
"I want you forever Wolfie - and," he glanced down at the tiny ring for affirmation, "I, uh....well?"  
  
Wolfie stared down at the simple little halo that rested in the center of the broad palm outstretched before him. _Was he....? Is this....?  
  
_ "Marriage?" Wolfie sputtered, in complete shock  
  
To be fair, he'd never really considered the idea and outwardly, Ludwig just didn't seem to be the marriage type.  
  
Ludwig shrugged a little, his eyes seemed so hopeful - and yet, completely vulnerable. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and his chest felt like it was on fire. He wished Wolfie would just answer him so he could breathe again...  
  
Wolfie reached for the ring, rolling it between his fingers, appraising it's design. He raised a curious eyebrow at it and then finally slid it over his finger. Extending his hand before him for his own self inspection, he gave a dubious smile.  
  
Ludwig watched him flaunting the ring, still holding his breath for an answer.  
  
"So will I wear the dress, or will you?"  
  
Wolfie smirked as Ludwig let out a huge breath with a soft laugh, "Wolfie!"  
  
Wolfie fell into a fit of giggles as he clambered onto he's lap, "If you're asking me if I'll marry you, then I say you're crazy, but if you're asking me if I like plain gold bands - then my answer is  yes, I think they are classic and beautifully understated." Wolfie nuzzled against his ear, "Some guys just aren't flashy, you know?.."  
  
Ludwig smiled to himself as Wolfie grazed his teeth along his ear lobe, "So how long have you been planning this then?" Wolfie questioned between nibbles and Ludwig sighed contentedly, "Or did you just decide today?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, feeling nimble fingers working their way up under the hem of his t-shirt.  
  
"Oh, a few months now at least," he shifted under the weight of Wolfie's pressing hips, "I needed money first" he argued sensibly, allowing Wolfie's hands to wander freely. _Leave it to Ludwig to consider finances at a time like this_...Wolfie rolled his eyes playfully and tugged at the hem of Ludwig's shirt, quickly pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the floor without a care. His own shirt was soon to follow.  
  
"Mm" Wolfie groaned against his lips as he worked to unfasten his belt and jeans, a task that was proving far more difficult than the t-shirt.  
  
Ludwig tucked his arms under the skinny man, lifting him as he stood and placing him softly back down onto the bed. Wolfie lay skyward with a salacious grin watching as Ludwig shimmed out of his jeans, kicking them to the side casually. _God he is beautiful_ he sighed, his hands resting on his own chest as he took in the full sight of him. Ludwig was perfection.  
  
He was tall and broad shouldered with a pair of smoulderingly deep, serious green eyes. He had enviably strong arms and a chiseled chest that was covered with the lightest, most delicious sprinkling of dark curls. He was undoubtedly the most gorgeous person - man or woman - that Wolfie had ever been in a relationship with. There were still times when he wondered what it was that Ludwig saw in him? He was just a big nosed, scrawny little runt on the far side of thirty, with no job and no prospects!  
  
Sometimes at night when he lay asleep beside him, Wolfie would compare their bodies. It was like seeing fire beside ice, their differences were almost comical. And the other day? When he'd found not one, but _two_ grey hairs in his hair brush? Ludwig had only laughed him off, kissing him and telling him that he looked better for it.     
  
_"Who looks better with grey hair Ludwig, are you fucking nuts? I'm getting old!"  
  
"I think you look better every day"  
  
_ Wolfie shook his head at the memory _  
  
Sentimental old goat!  
  
  
_ Ludwig smiled down at him. _Wolfie is perfect_ he thought to himself _._ Reaching to unbutton his jeans and tug them down past his narrow hips, Ludwig paused to admire his soft pale skin. He grinned, pulling each leg free until they were both matched in their nakedness, their clothes already long forgotten on the floor beneath them. _  
  
_ "So where did you get the money for the ring then?" Wolfie continued the conversation as Ludwig knelt on the bed and slowly crawled over him, peppering his belly, chest and neck with kisses. Kissing him longingly before answering, Ludwig smiled lazily, "With the money from that contest."  
  
_What!  
  
_ "That was months ago!" Wolfie sat up on his elbows as Ludwig's head disappeared between his knees. "Oh..." he soon flopped back down, enjoying the feel of the lusciously hot wetness that enveloped him, "....Jesus.." Wolfie's mouth hung open as his body gave an involuntary buck. _I could easily do this for the rest of his life_ , he smiled to himself, digging his fingers into the thick dark mane.  He let out a contented little sigh as he caught the shimmer of the gold between the thick locks of hair and he slowly sank back against the pillows with a lazy smile.  
  
"Mm it's true," Ludwig's voice was a low rumble as he nuzzled the inner softness of Wolfie's thigh, "And it was the first thing I bought with it too." Wolfie squirmed, ticklish against the breathy kisses, "I just had to find the perfect time to ask."  
  
Ludwig slowly crawled up over him. As their bodies grazed over each other, Ludwig let out a muted groan, "Because you're perfect.." he murmured against his ear, eliciting a little squeal of delight as Wolfie squirmed under him.  
  
"Well, I think you're pretty great too you know" Wolfie giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a chaste kiss, "Maybe not as perfect as _me_ , but still..." he gave a sly wink before Ludwig pinched him, _hard.  
  
_ "Ow!" Wolfie yelped, but then snickered. "You're such an ass" Ludwig shook his head and flipped himself onto his back, dragging Wolfie overtop of him to straddle his middle. Tossing his golden hair over his shoulders, Wolfie grinned. He looked quite delicious perched up there. Wolfie traced a bold finger down the middle of Ludwig's chest, stopping just short of his navel. "Well, actually, you're pretty perfect too" he bit his lip as he spread his hands across the chiseled abdomen under him, "and this body.." Wolfie growled playfully, digging his nails into Ludwig's flesh, kneading his belly and raking the wispy curls that lead to far more scandalous places.  
  
"So you love me only for my body then?" Ludwig teased, running his hands over Wolfie's thighs before squeezing them softly. Ludwig smiled to himself, realizing that he truly adored this little man.  
  
Wolfie scoffed and pinned Ludwig's wandering hands playfully above his head, "Hardly!" he puffed out his chest, making himself out to look quite serious. "I love all sorts of things about you," he bent down to kiss Ludwig's nose sweetly, "you're my grumpy little curmudgeon."  
  
Ludwig flushed and turned away, giving Wolfie easy access to attack his neck with further kisses.  
  
"Oh, see? There's that adorable little grouchy pout" Wolfie teased, kissing him with a silly grin, "I love it. So cute!"  
  
Ludwig eyed him suspiciously before turning his head back towards him with a small smile. _Ludwig was heart stoppingly beautiful_ , Wolfie silently admitted to himself. With his dark hair fanning out behind him on the pillow he gave the impression of some exotic model, or of an archetypal god from one of those mythology books Papa had made him study as a kid.  
  
Wolfie stared silently down into those deep pools of green.  
  
He had been wholly transfixed.  
  
"Wolfie"  
  
Ludwig laced their hands together, pulling him down against his chest and wrapping the slender frame in his heavy arms.  
  
"Mmm?" Mozart hummed his reply against his chest, enjoying the warmth of Ludwig's embrace. Ludwig stroked the pretty golden hair, melting under the comforting sense of Wolfie's weight above him.  
  
 "I want you"  
  
Wolfie lifted his head to frown upwards at him, a little confused, "I know" he chuckled a little. Ludwig however, became rather serious, pulling Wolfie's face towards him and kissing him with sudden urgency and carnal hunger. Wolfie's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he grunted into the kiss, feeling Ludwig shifting under him, wrapping his legs around Wolfie's hips.  
  
Breaking away from him with a breathless pant, Wolfie searched his hazy dark eyes hesitantly, "You mean..?" he hovered over him, trying to make sense of the situation. He wasn't entirely certain that he understood. Ludwig smiled a little, reaching up to stroke his rosy cheek with his thumb. He simply nodded in subtle affirmation, Wolfie could figure the rest out for himself.  
  
Wolfie cocked his head with a frown, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ludwig's only answer was to pull him down into another hungry kiss, "Ah!" Wolfie yelped as Ludwig's teeth nipped the sensitive flesh of his ear lobe.  
  
There was no mistaking things now.  
  
"I - _want. you._ " He repeated, pulling Wolfie closer by the flesh of his backside, " _Fuck me Wolfie_ " the whisper against his ear was hoarse and lustful. The warm breath against his ear was enough to make Wolfie shiver. He felt himself twitch between the friction of their bellies, "Jesus..."he let out a low groan. Ludwig lay beneath him with a smug grin, stroking his sides slowly, waiting for a response. He knew Wolfie wouldn't be able to resist, and it was time. He was ready.  
  
Wolfie studied him for a moment before hoisting each leg about his hips and laying across him, kissing him hotly. "You're so fucking hot" he slurred between the brushing of their lips. Ludwig simply closed his eyes.  
  
It had been awhile since Ludwig had been in that same position, years in fact. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the sensation, but more so, the memory of it and what feelings it brought back. He was really just a kid, and the whole manager thing had left him with a lot of baggage. As Wolfie held himself against him, something made him suddenly panic. He quickly rose up onto his elbows and his normally fierce eyes suddenly flashed a deep nervousness.  
  
"It's alright," Wolfie cooed, sensing Ludwig's unrest. He managed to coax him back down softly, "It's ok - I'll be gentle I promise" he kissed the tension along his jaw, "I promise." Ludwig sighed anxiously, feeling Wolfie reposition himself between his thighs. Pressing their foreheads together, Wolfie began to hum softly, likely in an effort to lull him back into relaxation. The dampness of their sweat made their hair stick flat to their foreheads. Beads rolled down their backs, salting their skin.  
  
When they finally joined, Wolfie was true to his word. With slow, tender movements he was able to tease a quiet mewl and a hushed gasp. He feathered Ludwig's face with soft kisses while murmuring such sweetness that a deep blush began to colour the boy's cheeks. Wolfie couldn't resist kissing him slowly, savouring the subtle tremble of his lips. Too often their love making was hurried and carnal - but Wolfie was determined to make this moment something different all together. Though Wolfie had had plenty of practice over the years, being in this position with Ludwig remained an absolutely new, and yet completely intoxicating experience.  
  
"God, help me..." Wolfie whispered under his breath, his thrusts becoming a little uneven. Ludwig looked up at him with adoring eyes, watching him come undone in a slew of soft profanities and stuttered movements. He reached up and pulled Wolfie down for a long, possessive kiss when he knew he'd spilled himself.  
  
Wolfie sighed contentedly and collapsed against him, resting his head against the gentle heave of his chest in an utter daze.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't last longer..." he murmured, recognizing Ludwig's unfinished need.  
  
Ludwig chuckled, running his hands through Wolfie's tussled hair, "Ah, it's only intermission Wolferl"  
  
Wolfie closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh, "Mmm"  
  
Wolfie eventually peeled open one eye, looking up at Ludwig's quietly contented smile. Wolfie grinned and chewed his lip mischievously, sneaking a peek at his unfinished work. Wordlessly, he slithered down between Ludwig's knees and took up the job with much enthusiasm, causing Ludwig to arch off the bed with a sudden and audible gasp. "Ah!" he hissed, digging his fingers into Wolfie's hair. Wolfie's only response was a deep chuckle that rumbled up through his throat and transferred to his work, causing Ludwig to grit his teeth against the sensation.  
  
Wolfie had always been good with his hands and he was already using them to help the boy along, teasing the base as his tongue lapped up what had oozed to the surface. "Wolfie, careful, I - uh" Ludwig grunted as he pushed Wolfie's mouth clear, perhaps a little rougher than he had wanted to. He came in with a sudden pulsing jerk, the runoff of which spotted the bed sheets beneath them.  
  
Wolfie grinned at him with darkened eyes, "Whoops..." he giggled, crawling up over him and kissing him softly, "I'm sure it'll wash out - it always does." Ludwig rolled his eyes and fell backwards against the pillows, taking Wolfie with him.  
  
"Besides," Wolfie rested his chin on Ludwig's shoulder, "we'll do much worse on our honeymoon."  
  
Ludwig covered his face with his hands, laughing into his palms  
  
"So...." he peaked between opened fingers, "is that a yes then?"  
  
Wolfie paused thoughtfully before reaching over and answering him with a kiss, "Resoundingly"  



	29. Next Steps

Obviously much congratulations was in order, Wolfie's phone hadn't stopped buzzing since he'd posted a smug looking photo of himself flashing the little gold band that he now wore proudly on his left hand. He'd tagged himself in his self professed _Engagment Selfie_ on just about every online profile he had.  
  
The comments began to flood in  


  
_Congrats!  
  
About time....  
  
So excited for you!  
  
_

_  
_ Wolfie's photos had hundreds of likes within minutes - many of whom had commented on this long awaited achievement.  Even Nan had made the effort to acknowledge her little brother's engagement with a simple thumbs up emoticon. Wolfie smiled when he liked each comment back. Life was good.  
  
"No Papa - nothing that extravagant, I won't invite that many - I know...I know" Wolfie paced about the living room, waving his arms about as he spoke to his father on the other line. The boys were leaving for Europe in a few days and given the recent announcement, Leopold thought it was appropriate to host a farewell celebration for the newly engaged couple. He loved his son dearly, and he was quite pleased to see that he'd finally made the decision to settle down. Ludwig had a good heart, and he was considerably talented. Leopold knew he had a strong career ahead of him and he was pleased to see that he could hold his own against his own son. Leopold knew, perhaps better than anyone, that Wolfie was not always the easiest person to live with.   
  
However, Leopold's idea for an intimate gathering was soon spiralling into a fully fledged banquet under Wolfie's orchestrations. "Wolferl, I really think just family and close friends would be best, nothing like your birthday - that was way over the top, don't you think?"  
  
Wolfie sighed, side glancing towards Ludwig who had chosen to stay out of the whole conversation. He was busy working through the festival repertoire, lost in his own world. Wolfie watched as the looming figure sat hunched over the piano with a serious scowl.  It was as if he was daring the music to challenge him. Every so often he'd huff and run a hand through his tangled mess of hair in frustration, or stretch his fingers, massaging the soft joint between his thumb and index before shaking them out.  
  
Wolfie mused to himself as he watched him practice, tuning Leopold's voice out on the other end.  
  
_Ludwig is adorable.  
  
_ "Wolfgang, are you listening to me?"  
  
Wolfie snapped back to attention  
  
"Uh - yes, yes I'm listening" he quietly resumed his pacing  
  
"No more than a dozen people - and that's including your sister and I, understood?"  
  
Wolfie nodded as his eyes wandered back to the boy at the piano with a longing smile. Ludwig looked up and tilted his head questioningly as if to ask, _Are you still on the phone?_  
  
"Tomorrow is really the only day left because your flight is the next day. I've asked Olga to pick some things up, snacks and what not."  
  
"Ya"  
  
"So we'll see you tomorrow -" Leopold half questioned  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Alright, well - that's all for now then."  
  
"Ok Papa..." Wolfie wandered over to Ludwig, half listening as he began to tease him by tracing a gentle line across his shoulder and up his neck with a stray finger. The gentle touch made Ludwig squirm and shiver, "Stop" he hissed, swatting the wandering hand away. Wolfie smirked, suppressing a laugh, "Oh - and Wolfgang," Leopold's voice caught his ear just as he moved to hang up, "Mm, yes Papa?"  
  
"Congratulations my dear"  
  
Wolfie's heart swelled a little and he bent down to kiss Ludwig's cheek with a saucy wink, "Thanks Papa" Ludwig scowled at him in annoyance, he was trying to get some actual work done damn it!  
  
"You're such a grumpy old goat" Wolfie teased as he hung up the phone, forcing his way onto Ludwig's lap, causing him to grunt and squirm as he was separated from his dear piano.  "I'm trying to practice for this festival - some of this shit is hard you know."  
  
Wolfie just laughed and rolled his eyes, "The Great Beethoven doesn't need to practice does he? Come now, what sort of wunderkind are you?"  
  
Ludwig scowled at him, "Well - we can't all be Mozart can we? Some of us have to work at it"  
  
Wolfie laughed and kissed him, "You're such an ass," he pressed their foreheads together and played with the buttons on the front of Ludwig's shirt, "I think you're worse than me sometimes"  
  
Ludwig softened and snaked his arms around Wolfie's waist, forgetting the piano for the moment.  
  
"Nobody's worse than _you_ " he murmured with a breathy chuckle, "You're a genuine as-"  
  
The pair of them jumped as the front door slammed open, and in a huff of exhaustion and plastic shopping bags, Olga barged in unannounced.   
  
"Jesus!" Ludwig nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden clatter at the door, "Wolfka - bags, come!" she limped her way inside, immediately barking orders for their assistance.  
  
"What is all this?" Wolfie peered inside the grocery bags before she slapped his hand away, "For party - no snack!" she shooed him away from the sweets, "You take" she pressed a bag of paper plates and plastic cutlery into his hands, "Here."  
  
"Ludka come - you carry cake"   
  
She lifted two pastel boxes from her grocery tote and handed them most carefully to his open arms, "Do not drop - very expensive, take all of this to kitchen"  
  
Wolfie was already digging through the bags with great curiosity  
  
"No!" Olga slapped his hands away, "For party - no touch"  
  
Wolfie yelped and rubbed the stinging on the back of his hand, "Ow...."  
  
"So who's coming to this party anyway? It's so last minute" Ludwig also peered curiously into the shopping bags, albeit with more caution for Olga's flying fingers.  
  
"Oh - everybody" Wolfie shrugged, rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. If those goodies were off limits, then he'd have to satisfy himself some other way.  
  
"Didn't your dad say to keep it small?" Ludwig raised a knowing eyebrow, watching him burrow through the leftovers in the fridge.  
  
"It's only like, 20 people?" Wolfie said with a mouthful of cold pizza, "That's nothing!"  
  
Ludwig scoffed, " _Only_ 20? Are you sure that's nothing?"   
  
He stepped back as Olga shooed him out of the way to grab more bags, "Ya, I promise, 20 - that's it."  
  
"Ok, maybe 25"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head and returned to the piano, "I'm staying out of this."  
  
Olga soon chased Wolfie out as well, "Out! Much work to do - go, go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
That night they lay in bed, surrounded by boxes of their possessions. Their suitcases were packed and their garment bags hung. They had seemingly packed up their whole lives, and suddenly the house felt quite empty. Wolfie snuggled closer, resting his chin on Ludwig's shoulder in the dim light as it filtered through the curtains, "Are you going to miss this place?"  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Yes, I think so."  
  
Wolfie draped his arm across his middle, giving him a gentle squeeze, "But I'm excited for Europe, I haven't been in years, I think you're going to love it."  
  
"Mm" Ludwig hummed in response, rubbing the bare arm that clung to him, "Do you think this move and everything is all worth it?"  
  
Wolfie sat up suddenly, staring down at him in the dark, "What? Are you crazy?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, "It's just....it's a big risk is it not? What if it doesn't work out?"  
  
Wolfie frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Ludwig sighed with a shrug, "I don't know, like -"   
  
"What if after this festival, there aren't any more gigs to be had? What if I don't get any other contracts?"  
  
Wolfie just shook his head and snuggled back down next to him, "You're going to be famous, I know it."  
  
Ludwig chuckled and shook his head, "Ya, right."  
  
Wolfie kissed him sweetly, "I _am_ right. I know it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
The next afternoon people from all over began to drop by the apartment, some Ludwig recognized, and some he did not. It seemed that Wolfie's magical number of twenty was already being blown out of the water.   
  
Ludwig was not surprised.  
  
"Franz," Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement to the freckle faced young boy, "how's your summer going so far?"  
  
Franz's big brown eyes sparkled with excitement before a big grin broke out across his face, "You'll never guess!" he practically squealed.  
  
Ludwig shrugged and gave a small smile, "Ya?"  
  
"I started working at the Starbucks at the edge of campus - you know, the one where you started?"  
  
Ludwig chuckled, _Of course you did.  
  
_ "Anyway - there's this really cool guy there, he works the same shifts as me. He's super into comics, and video games - well, basically all the same stuff as me!"   
  
Ludwig shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe, he could guess what was coming next, and he was happy for the kid. If he were to getting any more excited, he'd start bouncing up and down.  
  
"Oh ya?" he played along, after all, Franzie was like a little brother to him, he deserved all the happiness in the world.  
  
"And well..." Franz hummed, his cheeks flush, "we're kind of a thing."  
  
Despite all of the love he had for his new friend, deep in his heart Franz was still infatuated with Ludwig. He couldn't tell if it was purely admiration, or if it was of a romantic nature - but regardless, to this day, he still had a hard time meeting those fiery green eyes. He waited on baited breath for Ludwig's reaction.   
  
"Congrats Franzie" Ludwig grinned and drew him into an affectionate hug, squeezing him with bone crushing enthusiasm. "That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you" he lovingly ruffled Franz's auburn curls. Franz's cheeks were on fire as he pushed his plastic frames back up his nose, "Ya, I'm proud of me too."  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In the next room, Nannerl was giving Wolfie's new ring a closer look. "Let me see that thing - god damn it Wolferl, how do you always get these things before me?"  
  
"Well that's obvious, it's because I'm prettier!" he stuck his tongue out as he lifted his hand for a closer inspection, "Well, you can 't have beauty _and_ brains, it's true" she muttered to herself, letting his hand go, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing dear - it's lovely," Nannerl smirked,  "Your boy has a good eye. Congratulations."  
  
She smiled to herself and raised her wine to her lips, listening while Wolfie nattered on about wedding ideas.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"So you think this is a good idea? Taking on these boys? You hardly know them, and you know their father is only going to cause you more trouble." Haydn sat by his long time friend, watching the party from the sidelines.   
  
"Well, I think I can work something out with them. It's more of a charity case really, but I'm sure there's talent in there. Such a shame nobody took the time to cultivate it properly." Leopold sneered at the thought of the Beethoven children being raised in the dilapidated two storey he'd help to clear out for sale last month.  
  
"You should have seen where they grew up Joseph - good Lord, it's a wonder the eldest one turned out for good the way he has. Such a promising young man too."  
  
The two older men eyed the young couple amongst the invited guests, chatting to various people, their eyes as bright as their futures.  
  
"You did good Leo - really." Haydn patted his friend's hand gently, "You should be proud."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 Caterina eventually made her way over to Wolfie's corner, sliding between guests with her head bowed. She felt a little strange being here, especially alone. She blushed as her obvious belly brushed against someone, enough to make them turn around mid sentence.   
  
"Caterina?" Ludwig turned in surprise, immediately recognizing her impending new addition. Her slender figure had been traded for that of a _very_ pregnant mother to be.   
  
"Oh.." she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear self consciously, "sorry, I didn't mean -"  
  
"It's fine, it's fine" he waved her off, his eyes darting down to her belly, "Uh - "  
  
She nodded, biting her lip, "Ya, 8 months."  
  
He nodded skeptically, not bold enough to ask more.  
  
He knew Salieri was married with children of his own, he wasn't sure how this would all play out, but this wasn't the place to ask those types of questions.  
  
"Congratulations" he said as if it were a question  
  
"Ya, thanks. You too" she didn't really know what to say, so instead she stared down at the floor between them.  
  
"Hey - _hey!_ " The familiar chirp caught both of their attention as Wolfie made his way over, throwing his arms open to hug the fallen diva, with complete oblivion to her new addition.  
  
"Oh my! Wow - look at you!" He gushed as he pulled away, noting her undeniable condition.  
  
"Ya..." she shrugged with a deepened blush. This was the man who's lap she'd laid across, who'd written her her own aria, who's career she helped to sabotage.   
  
She had come to make amends.  
  
"Well, that's great - Ludwig and I can't wait to start a family!"  
  
Ludwig almost spat out his drink  
  
"We what?"  
  
"When are you due?" Wolfie ignored Ludwig's surprise  
  
"I'm 8 months right now" she chewed her lip, "only one more to go..."  
  
Wolfie's eyes lit up, "So exciting!"  
  
She nodded slowly, looking between them both. Ludwig  cocked his head questioningly, he sensed her uneasiness.  
  
"I uh....I'm going to get another drink," Ludwig could always take a hint, "you guys want anything?"  
  
"No - yes!" They responded simultaneously and Ludwig paused, staring back blinkingly, "Well, ok - you guys just wait here then, and I'll be back." He gave Caterina a knowing look and quietly retreated, leaving the pair alone for the moment.  
  
"Wolfie - I just came to drop in, I'm going to go soon anyways, but I wanted the chance to see you." Caterina began quietly  
  
"Oh no no, stay! It's going to be a great party!" Wolfie begged, oblivious to the seriousness of her expression.   
  
"No, I can't. But I wanted the chance to talk to you, to say I'm sorry for everything that happened. You know? At the faculty and everything."  
  
Wolfie went quiet and stared at her with a flat, unreadable expression.   
  
"It shouldn't have ended the way it did - and I'm sorry for the trouble you had."  
  
He reflected for a moment, before saying with considerable sobriety, "Things happen for a reason. I'm happy where I am now, and they could have turned out a lot differently. So I guess, it doesn't matter now does it?"  
  
Caterina exhaled slowly, feeling the baby stir. She circled a soothing hand over the protrusion, nodding slowly, her guilt remaining firmly planted on her shoulders.  
  
Wolfie glanced down at her belly and smiled at her warmly before adding with great sincerity, "I hope you're happy too."    
  
"We are," she murmured, "we will be."  
  
He wouldn't pry any further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
It was nearing the end of the night when Nannerl finally caught Ludwig in a quiet moment alone. He was out on the balcony having a smoke, watching the traffic on the street below.  
  
"Got an extra one?" she sidled up beside him, resting her elbows on the chrome railing. She watched him take a long drag before plucking it from his lips and passing it towards her, "My last one."  
  
She scoffed, but did not refuse.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't afford cigarettes now?" she chuckled, blowing an elegant plum out against the night sky before flicking the ashes over the ledge.  
  
Ludwig watched her curiously with a smirk of amusement. She was like the cooler, more refined version of Wolfie. He could only imagine her walking her dorky little genius brother to school - and ditching him a block away, in order to hang outside by the bleachers and smoke with her friends.   
  
"Nah, but Wolfie wants me to quit" Ludwig rocked on his heels, looking over the cityscape with remote interest to the goings on below.  
  
"Ya?" she chuckled, "Me too."  
  
Ludwig nodded, watching her flick the butt over the edge, slowly exhaling what remained.  
  
"So, you ready?"  
  
Ludwig wasn't entirely sure if she was referring to the move, or the marriage - or both?  
  
"Ya, I guess?"  
  
She grinned, leaning on the ledge once more, "You've got to have more than a _ya I guess_ to live with Wolfie." She raised a daring eyebrow at him, "Trust me."  
  
Ludwig scratched at the base of his neck nervously, he couldn't help but feel like he was somehow under some sort of review.  
  
"You're not the sort of guy I ever pictured for Wolfie" She mused, "I'm not sure if you're the type of guy he pictured for himself either."  
  
Ludwig frowned, "Well..."  
  
"You know - there's one thing I was always curious about with you."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
He swallowed nervously as she approached him with the swagger of a slightly intoxicated woman on the prowl.  Ludwig may have been young, but he was not naive. He had his fair share of experience with the wandering eyes of an older women.   
  
"I'm just wondering if the rumours are true?" she stopped close enough for their toes to brush one another  
  
Ludwig straightened at the insinuation  
  
"What rumours?" He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his eyes.  
  
Nannerl side eyed him with a coy smile before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling down into a hungry kiss. Ludwig froze, feeling her hot lips explore his own. Her tongue tasted of nicotine and merlot while her lips held hints of strawberry, likely a hold over from her long worn lip gloss. Her long, elegant fingers wandered up and tangled themselves in the thick tufts of dark curls, tugging gently - egging him on for a few more seconds of closeness.  
  
When she pulled away, his face was one of shock and confusion as he swayed backwards, falling back against the railing as he tried to process what had just happened.   
  
"It's true then," she winked at him, "Wolfie always goes for good kissers."  
  
Ludwig gingerly touched his lips, the remaining tingle still numbing their surface, "You two will be alright." She hummed, stroking his cheek, "Treat him right" turning back over her shoulder, she paused momentarily before ducking back inside the apartment, "or I'll find out - and I'll fucking kill you."  
  
Ludwig remained on the balcony for some time, just staring in disbelief as Nan made her way to the door, bidding her final farewells and taking a melancholy Leopold with her.   
  
_Jesus Christ.  
  
_ He wished he had another cigarette...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  


That night, they made it to bed just before midnight, surrounded by nothing but moving boxes, luggage and each other. The alarm clock was set, their passports were waiting and a taxi had already been called for an early ride to the airport.  
  
"I'm surprised so many people came" Wolfie yawned, scooting closer under the covers, in a few short hours they'd be on a plane, somewhere half way across the world. Their last sleep in the apartment seemed far more PG than what he had originally planned, but as they'd both brushed their teeth and crawled into bed, there wasn't a saucy look between them. For once, Wolfie wasn't looking for anything more.   
  
"Mmm" Ludwig reached over to turn the clock down, it's light was far too bright at this hour. Feeling Wolfie snuggle close, he draped a protective arm over him.  
  
"And now it's just us" Wolfie said between yawns. Ludwig could feel as his pretty lashes grazed his bare skin and he smiled to himself a little. He buried his nose in top of Wolfie's golden head, nuzzling its softness. "For better or worse - richer or _poorer_!" Wolfie teased.  
  
"But definitely more betters -  lots of betters" Ludwig murmured back, hiding his grin as he kissed the top of his head.  
  
Neither was too sure what the next few years would look like, or how Ludwig's performing career would play out. Falling asleep for the final time in the bed that they had shared since the beginning,  they both were both certain that whatever that next step may be -  they were going take it together.

 

 

 

 

 

<3

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading about these two silly, wonderful, lovely characters. 
> 
> Special thanks to Hannah for her inspiring art and for bouncing so many ideas for this story.
> 
> I look forward to writing more Mozart / Beethoven stories in future :)


End file.
